No todo lo que dicen es cierto
by Ookami 2.0
Summary: Hay muchas personas que dicen saber todo, que te dicen lo que tienes que hacer o si una persona te conviene o no. Soy mala con los resumen. Por favor denle una oportunidad. (Futanari)
1. Prólogo

Hola ¿Cómo están?... Si lo se aún no termino mi otro fic, pero no podía quitarme esta idea de la mente y no podía concentrarme en el próximo capítulo de "Recuperando a mi familia", por favor denle una oportunidad, espero les guste :D.

Los personajes no me pertenecemos, esta historia será futanari, si no les gusta les pido que por favor no la lean.

El protón atrae al electrón. Los polos opuestos se atraen. La materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma. Dos por dos son cuatro. Del amor al odio hay un paso, pero del odio al amor hay mucho. Si tienes hipo tienes que tomar agua al revés para que se te quite. Solo hay dos clases de personas, las malas y las buenas ¿pero y las buenas que hacen cosas malas, las malas que hacen cosas buenas o las que parecen buenas pero hacen cosas malas y las que parecen malas pero hacen cosas buenas?... En toda mi vida escuché muchas cosas, algunas muy ciertas, pero otras muy absurdas y que conforme pasa el tiempo veo la verdad.

Cuando era pequeña siempre me decían "tienes que encontrar a tu amado y casarte con él pero ¿Quién es ese ser amado?... Todas dicen lo mismo, aquel ser mítico con brillante armadura, bueno, cariñoso, amable, hermoso… Al final todas dicen "él príncipe azul".

Cuando estaba pequeña, vivía en un hogar normal y acomodado. Siempre fui una niña muy curiosa, andaba preguntando cada cosa que escuchaba, pero el simple hecho de que exista un ser el cual no tiene respuesta me daba más curiosidad de lo normal, le preguntaba a cada mujer que veía si sabían algo sobre el "príncipe azul" y todas decían cosas diferentes.

Mi madre siempre me decía que el príncipe azul siempre es el que rescata a la princesa de la bestia, aquel que llega en su majestuoso caballo, con una brillante armadura, con un rostro y sonrisa encantadora y con un cabello perfecto… no satisfecha con eso comencé a buscar por otros medios pero siempre era lo mismo, él príncipe de las series, el príncipe de los videojuegos, el príncipe de los cuentos, el príncipe de las películas. Todo era lo mismo, mi madre siempre tenía la razón, hasta que un día vi la película que cambió mucho mi forma de pensar "la bella y la bestia" ¿Pero que rayos? ¿Dónde está él Príncipe? ¿Dónde quedó el ser mítico del que sueñan todas? ¿Por qué bella se queda con la bestia si no tiene nada de lo que una mujer busca? Entonces entendí. No todo lo que dicen es cierto.

Cuando era adolecente volvió la misma palabra "príncipe azul" pero ahora es "el hombre ideal" y aquel ser mítico dejo de ser la sombra negra misteriosa que imaginé por mucho tiempo y comenzó a tener forma. Unas decían que tiene que ser alto, fuerte, musculoso, con un hermoso rostro, con unos hermosos ojos, sexy, con dinero, buen besador, bueno en el sexo y muchas cosas que decidí omitir. Aunque muchas dejaron de lado el bueno, amable y cariñoso por volverse un poco más físico. Luego me fijé en los "hombres ideales" de la mayoría y eran completamente diferente a lo que decían y me volví a dar cuenta "no todo lo que dicen es cierto."

Príncipe azul, princesa, hombre ideal, bestia, amor. Fueron unas de las palabras que marcaron mi vida.

Esta es la historia de como una princesa eligió a una bestia para el mundo y la convirtió en su príncipe personal. Pero recuerda, no todo lo que dicen es cierto.

¿Qué les parece? Por favor dejen sus comentarios :D

Feliz noche.


	2. Chapter 1

Es una hermosa mañana, el sol brilla, los pájaros revolotean y se escucha el suave sonido de algunos insectos acompañados con el débil sonido de los vehículos que se escuchan a los lejos. Muchos dirían que es un día perfecto, perfecto para salir a caminar, hacer los ejercicios diarios o simplemente para sentarse un momento en el jardín o donde sea que les guste pasar el tiempo a las personas… el día perfecto… pero no para mi.

Yo odio que la luz del sol se filtre por mi ventana, odio que los pájaros revoloteen por mi ventana, odio el sonido de los insectos y de los vehículos. Se preguntarán porque, fácil! Yo amo dormir! Lo amo! No, adoro dormir! Me encanta! Pasaría todo el día dormida si fuera posible, pero no se puede… soy una adolecente y como toda adolecente también tengo mis obligaciones con las cuales tengo un conflicto amor-odio como toda adolecente.

Pero esta mañana es diferente. Si que es diferente. Está mañana comienza el fatídico día que sufre todo adolecente cada año, el cual conlleva a muchas mañanas iguales y hacer lo que más detesto… levantarse temprano. Muchas personas no lo creerían, es más me atrevo a decir que hasta les contarían la lengua si dicen que yo odio levantarme temprano ¿Por qué? Porque la gran Shizuru Fujino siempre llega temprano a clases, es responsable en todo, futura candidata a presidenta estudiantil y reina consecutiva del baile anual.

"Shizuru, despierte por favor"

"Cinco minutos más"

"Llegará tarde"

"Sólo cinco minutos más"

"Así me dijo hace quince minutos. La señorita Viola la esta esperando para desayunar"

"Ok tu ganas hoy Fumi" me estiró y me levanto. Ella sonríe y sale satisfecha de la habitación.

Fumi es nuestra empleada doméstica pero es más como nuestra hermana mayor, pasa todos los días con nosotros y es la única que tiene la paciencia para despertarme.

Me peino lentamente el cabello para evitar cualquier tipo de daños. Entro al baño y comienzo mi ritual diario, me lavo el rostro, me cepillo los dientes y entro a la ducha. Después de darme una ducha con diferentes tipos de shampoos, cremas para el cabello, jabones y después de colocarme crema en mi cuerpo estoy lista para el próximo ritual y uno muy importante. La ropa, comienzo a buscar algún conjunto adecuado para el día de hoy… después de un montón de conjuntos rechazados opté por el primero que encontré. Una blusa de color carmín, un jeans celeste y unas botas, me colocó un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de loción.

Me veo en el espejo enorme de mi habitación y si ya estoy lista, tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la cocina.

"Buenos días" saludo a mi hermana que ya está sentada.

"Onee-chan te tardaste un montón me muero de hambre" hace un puchero.

"Viola deja en paz a tu hermana" entra por la cocina con su fabuloso vestido negro.

"Pero madre, ella siempre se tarda por levantarse tarde" se cruza de brazos.

"Viola, tu decidiste esperarla" dice tranquila y viola hacer un puchero muy exagerado.

"Viola no hagas pucheros, ya tienes siete años" la voz ronca de mi padre resuena en la habitación, con su mirada estoica y su porte serio.

"Ara cariño" y ahí está, su porte serio olvidado por un sonrojo que a pesar de los años siempre presente con una muestra de cariño de parte de mi madre.

"Mejor desayunamos ya que me muero de hambre"

Desayunamos todos juntos algo muy extraño en la familia Fujino, no es que nos llevemos mal, al contrario nos llevamos muy bien. El problema es el trabajo de mis padres ya que son grandes empresarios a nivel nacional y ahora están intentando que sea a nivel internacional ahora pasan mucho tiempo de viaje, mucho más que antes y ya que mi padre no puede viajar sin mi madre y mi madre no puede viajar sin el, así que siempre se van juntos.

"Shizuru ¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Ara padre hoy es el primer día" el se sonroja. Es inevitable es el primer día que estamos juntos después de tres meses.

"Disculpa, este último viaje me hizo perder la noción del tiempo"

"No te disculpes padre" le sonrió para tranquilizarlo "pero siento que este año será muy bueno"

"Es el último ya" sonríe "pronto irás a la Universidad y todo será diferente. Disfruta lo más que puedes" pone su mano sobre la mía "eso si, sin hijos" me señala acusatoriamente pero su sonrisa no se borra de su rostro.

Esto adoro de mi familia, aunque mis padres viajen demasiado siempre están pendiente de nosotras. Cuando están en el extranjero no hay día el cual no llamen o nos manden un mensaje para darnos las buenas noche, aunque en el país sea horario diferente siempre lo hacen. Muchas personas dirán que ellos no nos quieren y por eso se van sin preocuparles por dejarnos solas pero es todo lo contrario hasta a mi padre que siempre pasa serio cuando no está con nosotros se le ilumina el rostro cuando nos ve.

"¿Cuándo será el próximo viaje?" Les pregunto sin mencionar país. Ya que al mencionar en país la distancia se vuelve más pesada cuando sabemos donde están, así que preferimos no decir lugares.

"Hoy al medio día" su rostro cambia completamente, el porte Fujino se olvida en la casa y todas las emociones se muestran "no queríamos dejarlas pero tenemos un problema en unas de nuestras empresas y tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible" asiento y observó a Viola, yo ya estoy mayor y ya me acostumbre a sus viaje pero ella aún está pequeña y no toma bien que nuestros padres se vayan lejos.

"Esta bien padre, nosotras vamos a salir hasta en la tarde" Viola se ve a punto de llorar "así que Viola y yo iremos por un helado después de clases" se le ilumina el rostro, a veces es bueno que este pequeña ya que puedo hacer que olvide su dolor con un poco de helado.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y después de una despedida triste nos vamos en mi auto, tenemos un chofer para que lleve a Viola a su escuela ya que nuestras escuelas son diferentes pero a veces la llevo yo, más en momentos así que pasa triste y necesita más de mi.

El viaje es tranquilo y en silencio. La dejo en su escuela, va un poco cabizbaja pero se le olvida cuando ve a sus amigas. Al llegar a la escuela veo como todas las personas me observan, salgo lento de mi auto.

"Ara buenos días" les digo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Shizuru-sama" todos me saludan tanto hombres como mujeres.

"¿Qué es este desorden bubuzuke?"

"Ara Haruka buenos días ¿y Yukino?" sus mejillas de sonrojan.

"Aún no llega" dice con un puchero.

"Hubieras ido por ella"

"Claro que no! No quiero que crea que la estoy acosando" suspiro, nos vamos caminando juntas.

"Sabes que ella no pensará eso nunca" se encoje de hombros y suspira "hay que ir por nuestros horarios" asiente.

"Chicas!" una Yukimo viene corriendo "disculpen la tardanza"

"Ara Yukino, no te preocupes. A la próxima Haruka podría ir por ti" le giño un ojo.

"Eso me encantaría" dice Yukino arreglando sus lentes y sonriendo hacia Haruka la cual se sonroja.

Vamos por nuestros horarios y vemos que sólo en unas pocas clases no estamos juntas, así que nos despedimos porque la primera no la tenemos juntas. Voy caminando tranquila a mi próxima clase y saludando con una sonrisa a todos los que me saludan hasta que siento unos brazos que me levantan.

"Awww Shizuru-sama y Reito-sama hacen una hermosa pareja" se escuchan los murmullos. El me baja y me abraza.

"Vaya Shizuru estas muy hermosa" me ve de arriba abajo.

"Ara Reito también está muy guapo" y lo está, con su camisa azul y su típica chaqueta del equipo de fútbol.

"Tengo que estarlo. Como tu futuro novio tengo que verme bien" me sonríe encantador.

"Ara Reito se ve muy confiado" se encoge de hombros.

"Lo estoy. Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, claro que tengo que tener confianza"

"¿Y hoy tienes entreno?" le digo por un intento de cambiar de tema.

"No, escuche que unas chicas se quieren unir al equipo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si ¿puedes creerlo?" se ríe "creen ser tan buenas como nosotros, ya verás la paliza que les daremos"

Cuando estoy por contestarle veo como un grupo de cinco chicas se acercan y como todos los demás se hacen a un lado o se esconde.

"Vaya parece que hoy llegaron temprano" dice con fastidio.

"¿Las conoces?"

"¿Bromeas?" niego con la cabeza "son unas delincuentes, sólo dan problemas y siempre andan amargadas. Si escucharas todo lo que dicen de ellas jamás te dieran ganas de acercarte a ellas. Un día escuche que…."

Ya no le pongo atención y veo la forma en que interactúan entre ellas. Se han quedado paradas frente a los casilleros, parece que es de una de ellas. Bromean y se ríen entre ellas.

"… y es por eso que por nada te tienes que acercar a ellas" la voz de Reito me distrae.

"¿Ara?"

"Si se que da miedo pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré" me toma de la mano.

"Vaya Reito espero que no vayas corriendo hacia tu novia cuando dejes de ser capitán" le dice una pelirroja.

"Ya quisieras fenómeno!" le dice enojado "nadie es mejor que yo"

"Ya verás, cuando el chucho juegue se te quitaran ese ego idiota que tienes" le dice con una sonrisa "te veremos en la cancha imbécil" se van riendo.

"Ves lo que te digo, esas tipas no conocen su lugar en esta escuela pero hoy cambiará"

"Ara Reito de verdad que me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde"

"Lo se y eso me encanta de ti" se acerca a besarme pero giró el rostro y sólo me besa en la mejilla. Me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla "adiós" me giró y me marcho.

Reito es un buen amigo, lo conozco desde pequeña. Siempre está conmigo cuando más lo necesito, se que tiene sentimientos por mi pero no estoy segura si aceptarlo o no.

Las clases de la mañana terminaron rápido. La verdad me estaba muriendo del suelo en la clase de matemática. La clase de historia fue diferente, primero porque ya estaba con mis amigas y por que sugiura-sensei es muy apasionada en lo que hace y se me hace muy difícil no ponerle atención.

Estamos en la cafetería, casi nunca comemos aquí porque siempre tenemos un montón de papeleo ayudando al actual consejo estudiantil y preferimos comer en nuestra oficina pero como hoy no hay nada que hacer decidimos comer aquí. El ambiente es muy agradable, me dan ganas de hacerlo más seguido.

"Esto es muy agradable, deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido" dice Yukino con una sonrisa.

"¿Enserio te gusta?" una sonrojada Haruka le pregunta, ella asiente "entonces podemos hacerlo cada vez que tu quieras, sólo dímelo y yo te acompañare" Yukino le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro, casi puedo ver como se derrite por ella.

Aún no puedo creer como es que no se confiesan sus sentimientos, si a leguas se nota que se quieren. Sonrió al verlas, la gran Haruka que siempre pasa gritando, con el ceño fruncido y discutiendo con todos. Verla así, tan enamorada hasta me da envidia nunca he sentido algo así por alguien y nadie ha sentido algo así por mi.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Fíjate donde vas imbécil!" una chica de cabello cobalto le grita a un chico desde su asiento en la mesa "me mojaste la camisa estúpido! Y era café caliente!" ¿Quién toma café a estas horas? "me las pagaras"

"Si dale duro Nat para que entienda que contigo no se juega"

Sólo veo como se levanta y se acerca a el sólo para darle un golpe directo en el rostro que lo deja tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la nariz. Ara!

"Y la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas" el chico asiente rápido.

Nunca había visto que se pelearan en la escuela, si sabía que habían conflictos y veía como quedaban después pero nunca había presenciado algo así. Haruka se levanta enojada.

"Oye tu delincuente" se dirige hacia la chica "vendrás conmigo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil"

"¿Estas ciega? Ese tipo comenzó, el me tiro el café en la camisa" hace una mueca cuando se toca. Se ha quemado pero no quiere admitirlo.

"Ara Haruka yo me encargo de ella"

"¿Pero que rayos dices bubuzuke?" me acerco a ella.

"Yo me encargo, no querrás dejar sola a Yukino ¿verdad?" se sonroja, es tan fácil de convencer "podrías acompañarme" le doy la típica sonrisa que le doy a todas. Ella frunce el ceño y hace un bufido pero me sigue.

Vamos caminando en silencio, ella va atrás de mi con las manos en sus bolsillos y con su ceño fruncido, no se si es de enojo o si ya es una mueca permanente en su rostro. En el camino me detengo en la enfermería, ella me ve con una ceja levantada interrogante. Ara… no se ve nada mal en ella. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que me responden para entrar.

"Shizuru ¿que te trae por aquí?"

"Sensei, podría regalarme un poco de ungüento para quemaduras"

"Claro" busca entre los medicamentos de la escuela hasta que lo encuentra y pone un poco en un frasco pequeño y me da un par de guantes "aquí tienes, tienes que limpiar la quemadura con un paño húmedo, luego aplicarlo directo y esperas que se seque un poco para que no se quede en la ropa ¿de acuerdo?" asiento.

"Gracias Youko-sensei" hago una pequeña reverencia y salgo.

Veo como la chica me ve desconcertada aun con el ceño fruncido. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi oficina, los auxiliares del consejo tenemos la oficina al lado de la del consejo. En todo el camino no puse atención si ella me seguía así que me alegra saber que si lo hizo. La invite a pasar y lo hizo.

"¿Puedo ver tu abdomen? Sensei me digo que tengo que pasarte un paño mojado en tu quemadura antes de ponerte el ungüento"

"Claro que no, no necesito de tu ayuda! Yo sola puedo hacerlo!" cada vez va levantando más la voz. Vaya esta chica no tiene nada de control de su ira.

"No me importa si la necesitas o no, yo voy a ayudar. Además los guantes son pequeños y tus manos son más grandes, no van a servirte" ella me ve muy seria pero se resigna y asiente con la cabeza. Se levanta y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.

"Se que no tienes ningún pañuelo, las mujeres casi no los usan"

"Ara tu también eres mujer" ella se encoge de hombros.

"No completamente" me ve finamente y se forma un silencio pesado, no entiendo su comentario pero veo en sus ojos que no quiere comentar nada de eso. Sus hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Ara?

Tomó el pañuelo de su mano y le pongo un poco de agua helada de mi botella. Ella se sienta en mi escritorio y se levanta la camisa, veo como una horrible mancha roja le cubre casi todo el abdomen.

"¿Tan mal está?" asiento y le pongo suave el paño en su abdomen.

Ella hace una pequeña mueca así que le hago lo más suave que puedo. Me pongo los guantes y le pongo un poco de ungüento en su abdomen, en su horriblemente perfecto abdomen. Ella suspira cuando colocó más.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"¿Bromeas? Se siente estupendo, mucho mejor que dejar que se quite el ardor solo" pone una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Le colocó más ungüento por todo el abdomen y entre cada cuadrito hasta que veo que todo este muy cubierto "¿cual será mi castigo?"

"Creo que ya tienes suficiente con una gran quemada para aprender la lección" le acaricio un poco más el abdomen. Hey no me juzguen nunca antes había tocado un abdomen así.

"Menos mal, no quería llegar tarde a casa" se levanta y se vuelve a poner bien la camisa "Bueno… mmmm… gracias supongo, por esto" se rasca el cuello y se sonroja un poquito "me iré a cambiar la camisa" camina hacia la puerta y se detiene un momento "ha y antes que lo olvide. La próxima vez guarda tu sonrisa fingida para tus estúpidos fans"

Cierra la puerta y me deja sola. Veo la puerta sorprendida, nadie nunca me había dicho algo así al contrario todos se sienten bien cuando les sonrió… ¿Por qué ella? En todo el mundo alguien tan insignificante en mi vida pudo ver detrás de mi sonrisa. ¿Quién es esa chica?.

"Ara, este año será interesante"

Hola :D espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí un poco rápido porque sólo me vino la idea y tenía que escribirla rápido xD espero de verdad le guste y por favor dejen sus reviews (:.

Ha por cierto, he estado pensando que le agregare personajes de MGLN, ya que hay muchos con KNM y con SP pero muy pocos con MGLN así que este tendrá xD espero les guste la idea (:

Feliz noche.


	3. Chapter 2

Las clases por fin terminaron y como es el primer día aun no hay nada que hacer en el concejo estudiantil, aún tengo tiempo de sobra para pasar por Viola y llevarla a comer helado.

Me dirijo hacia mi casillero para guardar mis libros, no tengo ganas de llevarlos. Cuando abro el casillero caen un montón de cartas y de corazones.

"Apenas es el primer día y ya están molestando a mi novia"

"Ara, yo no sabía que ya tuviera novio" tomo todas las cartas y las guardo en mi bolso.

"Bueno ahora ya lo sabes" me giró.

"Ara, ni siquiera he aceptado"

"Eso se puede arreglar" se acerca más a mi.

"Ara Reito, ¿no tienes que ir con el equipo?" le digo intentando cambiar de tema.

"Si a eso iba, pero te vi pasar y quise venir a verte antes de que te vayas"

"Ara Reito no tenía que hacerlo" cierro mi casillero "tienes que estar temprano en tu reunión, además eres el capitán tienes que dar el ejemplo" se aleja de mi y hace un pose enseñando sus músculos.

"El capitán Reito Kanzaki" hace señales con las manos enfatizando cada palabra "verdad que se escucha bien para tu futuro novio"

"Ya es tarde" le digo suave, me toma de la mano y deposita un beso en ella.

"Adiós Shizuru" se va caminando lo más refinado que puede y cuando gira por el pasillo, sale corriendo.

Me río suave, el es muy encantador y cariñoso conmigo. Tal vez debería de comenzar a pensar en aceptarlo, digo es apuesto, me trata bien, es un buen partido para novio. Sacudo la cabeza y me río suave, no tengo que pensar en esas cosas.

Me voy hacia el estacionamiento y me despido de todas las personas que se despiden de mi. Cuando llego a mi auto vuelvo a ver a esa chica de cabello cobalto, va corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Es realmente rápida, bien podría ser una excelente atleta. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unos músculos muy bien definidos, un cuerpazo! Sacudo la cabeza, es una mujer por Dios! No tengo que pensar en ella de esa manera.

Después de estar viéndola como si fuera una acosadora, ella gira y la pierdo de vista. Suspiro y entro a mi auto. Voy conduciendo lo más rápido que puedo, seguro y viola ya está aburrida de estar esperando.

Aparco frente a la entrada de la escuela de Viola y la veo jugando con otra niñas, lo cual me sorprende ya que ella siempre pasa decaída el primer día que nuestros padres se van. Cuando me ve les dice algo a sus amigas, se despide de ellas y viene corriendo a mi lado.

"Onee-chan, te tardaste" me dice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

"Ara, no es cierto" veo la hora en mi celular "en realidad estoy diez minutos antes"

"Mouu onee-chan pero ya tengo tiempo esperando" infla las mejillas.

"Es que el primer día salen temprano" le digo mientras le abro la puerta.

"Si es cierto!" dice mientras se sienta "hoy fue un buen día onee-chan me divertí mucho!"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso y ahora terminaremos tu buen día con un helado"

"Sii!" dice de marera eufórica.

Ella pone música y conduzco hasta la heladería más cercana. Ella pide un helada muy grande, en cambio yo pido uno sencillo. Nos sentamos en la mesa que está cerca de las grandes ventanas de vidrio. Veo a la calle y la vuelvo a ver, esa chica de cabello cobalto, ahora va con la camisa llena de sudor. ¿Abra corrido hasta aquí?

"Onee-chan hazme caso!" sacudo la cabeza y la vuelvo a ver "estas muy distraída ¿estas pensando en Reito?" me dice levantando las cejas.

"Ara ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Como no me haces caso" se encoge de hombros y come de su helado "¿y cuando iremos a verlo jugar otra vez?" cambia de tema.

"Ara, no lo se, aún no me ha dicho cuando tendrá partidos"

"Bien, pero promete que le preguntarás" asiento.

A Viola le gusta mucho ir a ver los partidos de fútbol y a mi me gusta mucho llevarla, prefiero mil veces llevarla a que pase encerrada en la casa todo el fin de semana.

Después de terminar nuestros helados, nos dirigimos hacia la casa. La casa esta en silencio como siempre, aunque las luces están encendidas y se ve a un par de empleadas rondando dentro de la casa. Viola se va directo a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Me tiro sobre mi cama. Siii… esta muy cómoda, la extrañe en todo el día. Abrazo mi almohada, recuerdo de lo sucedido en el transcurso del día me invaden pero sobre todo un par de misteriosos ojos verdes y una indescifrable exposición de indiferencia ocupan mis pensamientos hasta que me quedo dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maldita sea, apenas el segundo día de clases y ya me aburrí. Lo peor de todo es que ni han empezado las clases de verdad, sólo son presentaciones. ¿Qué les hace pensar de que me aprenderé sus nombres? Si no me los aprendí el año pasado mucho menos este. Un gran bostezo sale de mi boca.

"Vaya cachorro ya casi me tragas" me dice mi amiga Nao, si se le puede decir así ya que es casi como mi hermana.

"Cállate araña, capaz y me das diarrea si te llegó a comer" me empuja del hombro.

"Ya quisieras probar este suculento cuerpo"

"Ni loca, sólo de imaginarlo se me caería" un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

"Ahora que me acuerdo" me golpea fuerte la cabeza.

"Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa maldita araña?" me agarró la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti!? Nos dejaste en la reunión del equipo de fútbol Signum esta enfadada contigo"

"Pues Signum me la puede…" siento otro golpe.

"Natsuki vocabulario" me regaña Mai.

"Maldita sea ¿hoy es el día de golpear a Natsuki?"

"Si! Yo también quiero!" dice Mikoto antes de golpearme también.

"Ya párenle, no ven que me duele" les digo con una lagrimita ya que Mikoto pequeña y todo pero da unos golpes bien ricos.

"Para que aprendas" me dice Mai mientras se cruza de brazos.

Yo giró los ojos y me voy caminado. Cuando entramos a la escuela todos los chicos y chicas se hacen a un lado. Resoplo, todos son un par de miedosos. Sólo un par de valientes saludan a Mai y luego se arrepienten por la mirada que les da Mikoto, no es que sean pareja pero todo el mundo sabe de los sentimientos de Mikoto, todos menos Mai.

Llego a mi casillero y sacó los libros para el día de hoy, aunque no se para que nos dicen que los llevemos si capaz y seguirán las presentaciones. Un fuerte golpe en mi hombro me distrae.

"¿Pero que diablos!?" me tomo del hombro.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos ayer?" me dice mi buena amiga Reinforce.

"¿Qué fue tan importante como para que nos dejaras?" me pregunta Fate, que es la única que no me golpea.

"Ya saben quien" suspiro y cierro el casillero. "además tenía trabajo" nos vamos caminando hasta el salón.

"Vamos Nat, ya te hace falta un descanso" me dice Nao y se sienta en la banca para dos en la parte de atrás "yo se que el señor Yamada entenderá si le pides un día libre" suspiro y me siento a su lado.

"Ambas sabemos que si voy a los entrenos quedaré en el equipo y yo no tengo tiempo"

"Puedes hablar con el señor Yamada para que te deje entrar más tarde" dice Fate sentándose en la banca frente a nosotras junto a Reinforce.

"Llegaría más tarde a casa y saben que no puedo" suspiro.

"Por lo menos llega al de mañana, quiero que le cierres la boca al idiota de Reito" dice Nao cruzando los brazos.

"Si quiero que el equipo completo deje callado a todos esos imbéciles, sobre todo a ese Scrya, por lo menos Kanzaki tiene de que alardear, pero ese idiota sólo boca tiene" dice Fate cruzándose de brazos, aún no entiendo porque le cae tan mal.

"Hey cuarteto del mal, planeen sus planes malvados después, Midori ya está por llegar y ya saben como se pone cuando no ponen atención a sus clase" nos dice Mai y a los pocos segundos entra Midori.

"Buenos días" todos nos levantamos y saludamos "antes de comenzar las clases. Natsuki y Nao se me separa"

"¿Qué!?" gritamos ambas.

"Ya me escucharon, ustedes juntas no ponen atención en clases" nos quedamos sentadas y nos cruzamos de brazos "bien como no hacen caso me tocará a mi asignarles un lugar" ve a todo el salón y luego sonríe misteriosamente "bien Nao se sentará adelante con la señorita Kikukawa y la señorita Fujino por favor pasar a la parte de atrás con Natsuki, a ver si le enseña a ser responsable" es la misma chica de ayer, rayos!

"Sugiura-sensei" se levanta Reito donde está sentado "disculpe pero a mi no me agrada que Shizuru este con ese fenómeno" pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrió "¿y si le hace algo?"

"Hay no sabes como me muero de las ganas de poner mis sucias manos en esa piel suave y blanca" le digo en broma mientras me paso la lengua por los labios. El se pone rojo de coraje, Nao me da un choque de puños.

"Ya basta, mi decisión está tomada. Natsuki y Shizuru serán compañeras para todo el año y nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión" dice Midori ya enojada "y que sea las última vez que escucho le dices fenómeno a Natsuki o a otra persona" dice viendo a Reito "y eso va para todos. ¿Qué esperan para cambiarse?"

Nao toma sus cosas enojada y se va a la parte delantera. Shizuru toma sus cosas y viene caminando hacia aquí moviendo las caderas, todos me ven con celos y Reito me quiere quitar la cabeza. Sonrió, esto sera muy fácil.

Ella se sienta a mi lado y me da una sonrisa radiante. Mierda siento algo extraño en mi pecho y un hormigueo en mi estómago.

"Ara, así que te llamas Natsuki" su voz es muy suave y cantarina.

"Vaya hay alguien en esta escuela que no sabía quien soy" le sonrió.

"¿Tendría que saber quien eres?" me encojo de hombros y me cruzo de brazos.

"Hay muchos rumores sobre mi y mis amigas, es por eso que me extraña"

"¿Rumores? ¿buenos o malos?" le sonrió y me acerco a ella.

"Te invito a descubrirlo" ella se sorprende un poco por mi cercanía.

"Ara, puede que me divierta descubriéndolo" pone un dedo en mi barbilla y la levanta para verme a los ojos de forma desafiante, me sonrojo fuerte.

Midori nos llama la atención, me alejo de ella y toso suave para recuperar la compostura. En toda la clase no hacía otra cosa que tratar de poner atención, pero cada vez que podía mi mirada se enfocada en esas delicadas y blancas piernas.

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a intentar ponerle atención a todo los absurdos que dice Midori, pero siento que ella toca mi pierna con la de ella. Vuelvo a verla y veo su cara serena, maldita sea! Ya me estoy volviendo loca.

El tan esperado timbre suena anunciando el cambio de clases, por fin puedo respirar de alivio. No entiendo porque me siento tan nerviosa a su lado. Arreglo rápido mis cosas, y me alejo lo más rápido de ella y me acerco a las demás.

"Puchica cachorro, la única que salió beneficiada por este cambio eres tu" Me dice Nao "ya viste con la belleza con la que estas, todos van a estar celosos de ti. En cambio a mi ya me estoy imaginando a la gritona molestando para que deje a su noviecita en paz" suspira y se apoya en la pared.

Medio nos reímos todas cuando siento que alguien me pasa la mano por la espalda. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Me giró y veo a una guapa chica guiñándome un ojo.

Suelto un bufido y no le hago caso, es esa tal Ginga. Nos conocimos hace un par de años en el baile anual que hace la escuela. Ella me pidió bailar con ella y como no soy muy buena me negué y después le pido a Fate, pero eso no es todo siempre anda diciendo que quiere ser mi novia y a los pocos minutos le está diciendo lo mismo a Fate.

"Hoy te tocó a ti" desde que nos dimos cuenta siempre nos decimos así.

"Así parece" me río.

"Aún no entiendo como es que pensaba que ustedes no se iban a dar cuenta de que quiere andar con las dos" dice Mai negando con la cabeza.

"Porque hay muchas personas que así son, y el novio o la novia nunca se dan cuenta"

"Si, yo por eso no formalizó ninguna relación, para que ninguna se pelee por mi" dice Nao con una sonrisa pervertida "hay mucha Nao para todas!" grita y les tira un beso a unas chicas que van pasando a nuestro lado, ellas se sonrojan y ríen suavemente.

"Hay Nao algún día se te va a caer y te acordaras de mis palabras" le dice Mai negando con la cabeza.

El siguiente profesor entra y todas nos vamos a nuestros respectivos asientos. Me sorprende ver que Shizuru no se ha cambiado de lugar, ella sólo me sonríe cuando ve mi expresión de asombro.

"Ara, Natsuki se ve sorprendida. Tu me invitaste a descubrir la verdad de los rumores" frunzo el ceño y gruño.

"No me gusta que se metan en mi vida" me siento.

"Ara, eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes de retarme" quiero decirle algo pero el profesor ya comenzó la clase. La ignoro, veo a otro lado y me apoyo en mi mano.

La clase termina más rápido de lo esperado. Tomó todas mis cosas y salgo rápido del salón, no me despido de Shizuru y ni siquiera la vuelvo a ver antes de irme.

Me despido de las demás con la mirada y me voy a mi lugar de siempre. Tenemos treinta minutos de descanso antes de que vuelvan a comenzar las clases, así que los voy aprovechar.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo hasta la parte del jardín, que tiene un enorme rosal alrededor y dentro se encuentran varios tipos diferentes de flores y de colores. Sigo caminando hasta llegar un poco más lejos del centro, aún lugar que casi nadie llega. Me encanta este lugar, siento una gran paz y tranquilidad. Tiro mi mochila al suelo y me acuesto usándola de almohada, a los pocos segundos me quedo dormida.

Me despierta un suave sonido de pasos que se acercan, yo me hago la dormida para ver si se marcha, pero los pasos siguen hasta que se detienen muy cerca de mi y la persona se sienta a mi lado, luego escucho un suave sonido de risas y abro los ojos, pero como me había quedado dormida y por la luz del sol me cuesta mucho enfocar la mirada, sólo puedo identificar su cabello castaño.

"¿Qué quieres?" le digo enojada.

"Ara, como ayudante de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil es mi deber vigilar que Natsuki no haga daño a ningún lugar de la escuela" resoplo y me siento "aparte de que no sabía que alguien más conociera este lugar"

"Muchas personas juzgan antes de conocer" ella vuelve a verme.

"¿Qué es lo que haces tu aquí?"

"Muchas personas te dirían que me drogo aquí" sonrió y niego con la cabeza "siempre me encuentran en el suelo" me río un poco.

"¿Y lo haces?" la veo y me encojo de hombros.

"¿Crees que le diría a la ayudante de la presidenta que me drogo en la escuela?" le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"No, pero creo que si le dirías a tu compañera de clases" niego con la cabeza, esta chica si es ingenua.

"Tu no conoces nada de la vida" me apoyo en mis manos y estiró mis piernas.

"¿Entonces me dirás?" vuelvo a verla con una ceja levantada.

"No"

"¿No?"

"No"

"¿No te drogas o no me dirás?"

"Tómalo como quieras, al final la respuesta siempre será la misma" ella me ve desconcertada "me voy, las clases comenzarán pronto" me levanto y me estiró un poco.

"¿Bromeas?" me sonríe.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Las clases terminaron hace tiempo, hoy sólo fueron las clases de la mañana y una de la tarde, los integrantes de los equipos de deportes y los integrantes de los clubes pidieron permiso para hacer una reunión porque mañana es el día en que se presentan a los estudiantes nuevos"

"….."

Se forma un silencio entre las dos. La veo directo a los ojos y ella se ríe un poco. Busco desesperadamente el celular en mi bolsillo, perfecto está apagado. Veo la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y en efecto ya son las dos de la tarde.

"Mierda! Dormí toda la mañana!" camino en círculos "diablos! A penas es el segundo día! Kaiji va a matarme, mi madre va a matarme, mi padre va a matarme, Mierda Mai va a matarme"

"Ara, nadie matara a Natsuki y menos Sakomizu-sensei" se levanta también.

"Por supuesto que si, el año pasado tuve que venir a clases adicionales porque mucho falte a sus clases, me obligara a venir de nuevo" le digo con cara de horror "iré a hablar con el" tomo mochila.

"Espera" estaba lista para salir corriendo y me detengo "así que eso era lo que estabas asiendo, sólo dormías" gruño de frustración y la ignoro, sólo escucho el suave sonido de su risa antes de salir corriendo.

Por fin estoy en casa! Acabo de terminar mi trabajo con Yamada y lo mejor es que al final si fue un gran dia, después de prometerle a Kaiji un millón de veces que nunca más volvería a faltar a su clase, accedió a quitarme la falta del día de hoy, ya que el también entiende mi situación en casa.

Al entrar a la casa escucho algunos pasos y una voz, debe de ser mi madre hablando por teléfono. No le pongo atención así que me voy a la cocina, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

"Natsuki, ya llegaste" despegó la mirada del refrigerador y veo a mi madre.

"¿Por qué aún estas aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar en el trabajo" sacó un jugo y lo destapó, ella suspira y se sienta en la mesa, ella sabe que no soy muy cariñosa.

"Tu hermana amaneció con fiebre y no podía dejarla así, tu padre me está cubriendo en el laboratorio"

"Sabes que yo la cuido"

"Lo se Natsuki, tu nos ayudas bastante con ella, pero acabas de comenzar las clases y no puedo permitir que faltes por cuidar a tu hermana" veo a otro lado "he pedido permiso, hasta que se ponga mejor" asiento.

"¿No te dirán nada en tu trabajo?" me sonríe.

"Ustedes son más importante para mi" yo sonrió un poco de lado.

"Y es por eso que te vas a trabajar lejos con papá, por nosotras necesitas ese trabajo" ella se ríe y asiente, yo me río con ella.

"Te preparare la cena"

"Iré a ver a Alyssa" le digo antes de ir a la habitación de Mi hermana.

Mi madre y mi padre trabajan en un laboratorio en otra ciudad, al principio no querían aceptarlo ya que tenían que irse a vivir cerca del laboratorio porque las horas de entrada y de salida son una locura, pero les pagan muy bien y el dinero estaba haciendo falta así que decidieron aceptarlo.

Claro primero hablaron conmigo, al principio pensé que porque no nos querían nos dejaban solas a mi hermana y a mi, pero después de ver que se están esforzando mucho y que cada fin de semana volvían sin falta y aún con el cansancio en sus rostro y con sus cuerpos físicamente agotados, siempre volvían con una sonrisa en sus rostros y dispuestas a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotras.

Entro a la habitación de mi hermana y está acostada acobijada con una mantita delgada y está viendo sus muñequitos en mi computadora.

"Papá Natsuki" sonrió, es inevitable que me diga así, apenas tiene tres años y pasamos de lunes a viernes las dos solas, aún recuerdo el rostro de mi padre cuando la escucho decirme así por primera vez.

"Hey compañera ¿ya te sientes mejor?" me pongo a su lado.

"Si porque papá Natsuki esta conmigo" me dice con una gran sonrisa y una sensación me invade el cuerpo. Se acerca a mi y me abraza, nunca he sido muy cariñosa pero con esta pequeña siempre caigo. La abrazo también.

"Tienes que descansar" la acuesto bien y la acobijo, ya casi no tiene fiebre pero siempre le dejo la mantita delgada por si le vuelve a dar.

"Mamá paso conmigo todo el día, quiero que papá Natsuki pase conmigo también" suspiro.

"De acuerdo pero sólo por un rato" me siento a su lado y ella se apoya en mi.

Después de un par de minutos mi madre me llama para decirme que la cena está lista. Me levanto lentamente de la cama porque Alyssa se quedó dormida como a los cinco minutos.

La comida de mi madre es deliciosa, súper deliciosa, no se compara a nada de la comida que yo preparo.

"¿Cómo te va en la escuela?" me pregunta mi madre. Me tenso un momento por recordar que me dormí casi todo el día.

"Bien…" sigo comiendo.

"¿Bien?"

"Si" se me queda viendo "las demás quieren que vayamos a jugar mañana" cambio rápido de tema.

"¿Y por que no vas?"

"No quiero dejar a Alyssa"

"Yo estoy aquí con ella, puedes ir tranquila. A menos que quieras que vayamos a verte y de que me presentes a alguna chica" me giña un ojo.

"No hay ninguna chica!" le digo fuerte "además no es necesario, ni siquiera se si se permite entrar a los padres y Alyssa esta enferma" termino mi comida.

"Mmmmm ya veremos" toma los platos.

"No madre, ni entenderás el juego sin que este mi padre explicándotelo"

"Claro que si! Hablaré con Mashiro para que me dejen entrar" pero que rayos!

"No madre no hagas eso" se va caminando "no madre espera. Madre!"

Hola ¿Cómo están?. Muchas gracias por leer, tuve un poco de bloqueo con este capítulo y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche :D


	4. Chapter 3

"Papá Natsuki"

"Mmmmm" me pongo los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

"¿Estas enojada?"

"Claro que no. No podría enojarme contigo" ella sonríe.

"Papá Natsuki ¿vamos a ir taller después escuela?" a veces le cuesta decir algunas de las frases completas y siempre me da risa como habla.

"No compañera, hoy tengo que ir a jugar fútbol con las chicas pero mañana si iremos" le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió.

"Yo quiero ir!" me dice emocionada.

"No creo que puedas y estas enferma"

"Yo me siento bien, mamá cuidarme y papá Natsuki también. Yo quiero ir con mamá a ver jugar a papá Natsuki" suspiro resignada.

No soy buena contra ella y menos cuando me da la mirada con la que me está viendo ahora, esa mirada llena de esperanza. Veo a otro lado y veo que mi madre se esconde rápido. Maldita sea! Este era su plan desde un principio, ella bien sabe que no le puedo negar nada a Alyssa.

"Ya sal de ahí cobarde" le digo a mi madre que hace como si va caminado y después me ve.

"Hey Natsuki pensé que ya te habías ido" me dice haciéndose la loca.

"No aún no me voy. Alyssa me estaba pidiendo algo. Aunque creo que tu sabes muy bien sobre lo que me está pidiendo" la veo seria y ella se pone nerviosa.

"¿Yoooo?" dice señalándose "¿Cómo voy a saber yo lo que te pide Alyssa?" dice nerviosa.

"Alyssa yo se que tu nunca me mentirías" le digo a mi hermana y me pongo a su nivel "dime quien te pidió que me preguntarás"

"Mamá fue" dice inocente.

"Traidora! Te di un pudin y así me traicionas" dice de forma dramática "mis dos hijas se revelan en mi contra" finge un lloriqueo.

"Mamá no llores!" Alyssa le abraza la pierna "papá Natsuki llevar a jugar fútbol" le dice con gran cariño que no lo puedo soportar.

"Esta bien!" le gritó y mi madre deja de fingir "pueden ir, pero si no las dejan entrar no vayan hacer escándalo"

"No te preocupes, definitivamente nos veremos allí. Deja tus cosas nosotras te las llevaremos" me sonríe misteriosamente.

Yo la veo extrañada. No creo que vaya hacer algo extraño ¿o si?, a lo mucho se lo pedirá a Mashiro pero aparte de eso, no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer.

"Beso!" me dice Alyssia enseñando los labios.

La cargo, me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza, le correspondo el abrazo y después la pongo en el suelo. Me despido de ellas y le doy una ultima mirada de miedo a mi madre para que no vaya hacer alguna locura, aunque la sonrisa que me da me asusta mucho más.

Me voy caminando a la escuela, no queda muy lejos sólo me toma menos de veinte minutos para llegar. Bien me podría ir en autobús pero me gusta caminar y prefiero mantenerme alejada de todos los otros estudiantes molestos y con sus chismes.

Al entrar en la escuela veo a todos alejarse y esconderse. Sonrió, a veces me encanta que me tengan miedo, nadie me molesta y no invaden mi espacio personal.

"Cachorro!" bueno pero siempre hay una araña metida en todos lados.

"¿Qué quieres araña?"

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?!" me grita.

"¿De que rayos hablas?"

"Tu le dijiste a Saeko que teníamos partido hoy! Y resulta que le hablo a mi madre para que viniera también" me dice enojada.

"¿Pero de que…?"

"Natsuki!" me giró y veo a una Fate súper enojada con las demás atrás de ella, no puede ser…

"Miren no es mi culpa" les digo rápido antes de que me reclamen "yo no sabia nada de esto"

"¿Por qué le dijiste?!" me toma de los hombros "mi madre paso toda la noche haciendo confeti, confeti! Esto no es fiesta!"

"Yo no sabía que había hecho eso" ahora entiendo su sonrisa.

"No le hubieras dicho!" suspiro y llego a mi casillero.

"Tenía que decirle, Alyssa esta enferma y gracias a que ella la cuida podré jugar hoy" iban a seguir reclamando "¿o prefieren que no le dijera, así no pudiéramos jugar y seguir las órdenes del idiota ese?" ella aprietan los puños y se callan.

No puedo creer que mi madre hiciera algo así! Entiendo que se emocione pero ¿llamar a los otros padre? Se que sólo lo hace para darnos ánimos pero no tenía que hacerlo. Guardo mis cosas y cierro el casillero con un poco más de fuerza de Lo necesario.

"Lo bueno es que mis padres están en el extranjero" dice Reinforce.

"Y los míos dijeron que no se querían meter entre Reito y yo... aunque hoy en la mañana me dieron un gran desayuno para darme ánimo" dice Mikoto muy contenta e imaginándose toda la comida "estaba deliciosa" dice sobándose el estómago.

Todas nos reímos de ella y el ambiente se pone un poco más relajado.

"Hay que verle el lado bueno" dice Mai "así habrá más personas presenciando cuando le ganen a los chicos" dándonos ánimo. Todas nos vemos a los ojos y sonreímos.

"Tienes razón Mai" pongo mi mano en su hombro "vamos a ganarle a estos imbécil y demostrarle que somos mejores" levanto mi puño "vamos hacerlo bien!" todas ponen su mano sobre mi mano.

"Si!" gritan todas y nos reímos.

El timbre suena a los pocos segundos después y como todas tenemos la misma clase nos vamos juntas. Aunque no me emociona mucho, son dos horas de clases con Midori pero lo peor es que tendré que estar con esa chica Shizuru.

Al entrar veo como todos están hablando muy animados sobre el partido de la tarde, aunque cuando nos ven entrar se callan y sólo susurran entre ellos. Más de alguno comenta su descontento un poco fuerte para que escuchemos pero con una mirada de muerte de nuestra parte se vuelven a callar.

Me dirijo a mi asiento y me siento de mala gana. Me sobo el hombro izquierdo, esta no ha sido una muy buena mañana y sólo quiero quitarme este estrés jugando fútbol.

"Buenos días Natsuki" me sobresalto "parece que alguien está distraída" no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba sentada a mi lado.

"Eso no te interesa" le digo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ara alguien anda de mal humor"

"Sólo cállate" me cruzo de brazos.

Se queda callada un momento pero esta mujer realmente no entiende cuando alguien no quiere hablar con ella.

"¿Lista para el partido?" me pregunta con una sonrisa, lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa porque aparte de mis amigas o familia nadie me sonríe.

"No tengo por que responder" veo a otro lado. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. Mieda! ¿Por que estoy pensando en eso?.

"Yo no te he hecho nada" dice de repente que me desconcierta "no entiendo porque eres así conmigo" vuelvo a verla.

"Nena, yo soy así con todas, no te sientas especial"

"No eres así con tus amigas"

"Porque ya lo dijiste son mis amigas. Además tu eres la novia de Reito" me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Estas celosa?" ¿Qué?

"¿Yo celosa de el? Jamás" niego con la cabeza.

"No, yo digo celosa de mi… digo muchas chicas están enamoradas de Reito puede que tu…" no la dejo termina y me tiro una gran carcajada.

"Natsuki callate!" me grita Midori "por si no te has dado cuenta ya estamos en clases" me dice enojada pero aún así no puedo dejar de reírme.

"Lo siento Midori pero… jajajaja" no puedo ni hablar. Me tomo fuerte del estómago porque ya me duele.

"Te dije que te callaras" me tira el borrador en la cabeza "deberías de aprender a Shizuru, tan tranquila que es" veo a Shizuru que en efecto esta como si no paso nada.

Me siento bien y cierro la boca para evitar reírme, Midori sigue con su clase. Apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa, si me canse de tanto reírme. Shizuru pone su mano en mi espalda, la vuelvo a ver y no puedo evitar que sus palabras vuelvan a mi mente y me vuelvo a reír.

Midori se acerca y me da un gran golpe en la cabeza que me saca un par de lagrimitas.

"Y la próxima te saco de mi clase" me advierte.

Asiento y seguimos con la clase, aunque no fue tan tranquila ya que muchos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos y se escuchaba el murmullo, yo trataba de no ver a Shizuru a la cara para evitar volverme a reír y que me saquen de clases.

La clase termino y Midori de venganza por todo nos dejó que hiciéramos un resumen sobre la historia de algún tema de nuestra elección, tiene que tener mínimo diez páginas y lo tenemos que hacer con nuestros compañeros de mesa. Lo bueno es que nos dio quince días para hacerlo, lo malo es que lo tendré que hacer con Shizuru.

Ordenó mis cosas tranquilamente, ya terminaron las clases de la mañana y ya quiero ir a jugar. Estoy tan relajada que no siento cuando Shizuru se para frente a mi.

"Tenemos que reunirnos un día ¿que te parece hoy?"

"Hoy no puedo, tengo partido"

"Entonces mañana"

"Mañana no puedo"

"Entonces, pasado mañana" suspiro y me levanto de mala gana.

"Mira, mañana no puedo, ni pasado mañana, ni el día siguiente. Tengo cosas que hacer, además aún hay tiempo" me encojo de hombros.

"¿Qué es más importante…?" no termina de hablar cuando unos pequeños pasos nos distraen.

"Papá Natsuki!" Alyssa viene corriendo con una gran sonrisa, cargando una pequeña mochila en su espalda que se ve muy grande para ella y con mi par de tacos en sus manos.

"Hey compañera" tomo los tacos y los pongo en la mesa antes de levantarla "¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mami?" veo en la entrada y sólo veo a Nao que me hace señas de que está con las chicas "¿y que traes en la mochila?"

"Ropa" dice contenta "jugar"

"¿Mi ropa para jugar?" asiente sonriente "gracias" le doy un beso en su cabecita. Veo a Shizuru que nos ve sorprendida "oh, disculpa. Ella es Alyssa, es mi personita más importante" no entiendo porque le digo eso, simplemente lo dije.

"Ara, que hermosa pequeña" dice saliendo de su sorpresa "¿y que eres de Natsuki?" le pregunta curiosa.

"Natsuki es mi papá" dice segura y me abraza del cuello, Alyssa siempre es muy cariñosa conmigo.

"No sabía que Natsuki fuera padre" dice sorprendida.

"¿Eres novia?" pregunta de repente y con inocencia.

"Alyssa!" me sonrojo y Shizuru se sonroja también "no le hagas caso. Ya no la llevaré a comer helado"

"No papá" los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas.

"Hey no llores, ¿que te parece si vamos un sábado y te invito a comer un helado?" le dice Shizuru con cariño.

"Si!"

"No tienes que hacer eso"

"No importa, me gusta el helado y a mi hermana le encanta podría llevarla también" me sonrojo.

"Bueno… no quisiera que Alyssa pasará tiempo con Reito"

"Mmm… yo estaba pensado en que sólo seríamos las cuatro" dice tranquila "bueno tengo que irme, tengo una reunión antes de los eventos. Adiós Alyssa me dio gusto conocerte" le acaricia la cabeza.

"Adiós" le dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Nos vemos Natsuki" asiento. Se va caminando y se detiene por la puerta "por cierto, Reito y yo solo somos amigos y no creo que eso cambien" me dice antes de salir.

Me sorprende que me diga eso pero lo que más me sorprende es que al momento que dijo eso tuve un inexplicable sentimiento de alivio en mi pecho. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿estaré enferma?. Sacudo la cabeza.

Estamos en el vestidor, odio admitirlo pero me encanta que mi madre viniera ya que me trajo mi calzoneta favorita, la cual no encontraba por alguna extraña razón, aunque pensando bien ya no me parece extraña.

"Maldita sea Nao ponte algo"

"Agh! Nao mis ojos" ¿Qué estará pasando?.

"Mierda Nao cúbrete esa cosa" le gritó. Anda con una tanga roja, si con una maldita tanga roja! Se le marca todo! Si tuviera un poco menos de tela se le saliera todo el pene.

"Ustedes sólo tienen envidia de mi cuerpo" dice tranquilamente poniendo una pierna en la banca y enseñando más.

"No te pongas así, no queremos ver tu pobreza" le dice Reinforce tirándole una toalla "si algún día me llegó a poner uno así mátenme" nos dice con una sonrisa.

"Bolas de envidiosas, a las chicas les gusta y eso es lo importante, mas cuando le hago así" mueve las caderas y se le mueve todo.

Hacemos un ruido de desagrado y le timos las botellas con agua.

"Ya cámbiate maldición" le grita Fate "nos gustan las chicas por una importante razón de que no queremos ver mas penes a parte de los nuestros"

"Y menos uno tan pequeño" le grita Mikoto y todas nos reímos.

"Ya ponte algo que las demás están a punto de venir"

"Aguafiestas" Nao se gira y vemos que no le cubre nada en las nalgas.

"Necesitaremos un lavado de ojos después de esto" nos reímos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos llama la atención y Fate va abrir.

Una rubia entra con semblante enojado seguida de tres más una cobriza, otra de cabello morado y otra castaña.

"Arisa no seas caprichosa vámonos, sabes bien que nunca le ganarán a los chicos" todas la vemos serias y nos paramos.

"Suzuka tiene razón, Yuuno y los demás son muy buenos" dice la chica cobriza.

"Cállate Nanoha, tu dices eso sólo porque es tu novio pero verás que nosotras ganaremos" le dice con orgullo.

"Bueno aunque no ganen, todas ustedes son las mejores en cuerpo" dice la castaña. Todas nos vemos que estamos en musculosa y se nos marca todo, sólo Fate y Nao que están en top deportivo "en especial la de cabello plateado" dice viendo a Reinforce y saludándola con la mano.

"Hayate compórtate y Arisa vámonos ya" Fate se acerca ellas.

"Si vas a jugar tienes que cambiarte ya" le dice a Arisa "y ustedes por si no se dieron cuenta están el en vestidor y a menos que vayan a jugar o vengan a ver a alguien no pueden estar aqui tienen que irse" dice Fate parándose en un ángulo que hace que se le marque más los abdominales y se sonrojen.

"Tienen que parar con esto, Yuuno les ganara" dice la chica cobriza sin despegar los ojos del abdomen de Fate.

"Que lástima que una chica tan linda como tu, apoye a un cara de hurón" le dice Fate de manera fría, lo cual nos sorprende ella no es así.

La otra chica se sonroja pero no dice nada y sólo se va jalando a sus dos amigas con ella. Fate se gira lentamente y está sonrojada, con los ojos acuosos y temblando ligeramente. Nos reímos, esa es la Fate que conocemos.

Nos pusimos a calentar en la cancha, Signum vino hace un rato y nos dio algunas indicaciones para el juego. Las nuevas juegan muy bien y se ve que le quieren echar ganas para que ganemos. Estos idiotas no sabrán quien los golpeó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hola, Hola secundaria Fuka, compañeros, maestros y ¿padres?. Sean bienvenidos todos y todas, en pocos minutos estaremos presenciando algo único en la historia de la escuela! Las chicas contra los chicos en el fútbol. Quiero escuchar un grito!" todos gritan "ese es el espíritu! Soy Chie Harada y seré su comentarista el día de hoy! Volveremos en un momento y les tendremos las posiciones de cada equipo, mientras no dejemos que está fiesta se apague!"

"Vaya Harada fue una excelente elección para comentarista" dice Haruka sentándose a mi lado "ya era hora que hiciera algo más que chismes" se cruza de brazos.

"Es la presidenta del club de periodismo es su deber saber todo en la escuela" le digo tranquila.

"Si Haruka, y no mientas que a ti también te gusta leer los chismes" Haruka sólo se sonroja y ve a otro lado.

Estamos en un lugar exclusivo para el los integrantes del consejo en el que se tiene una excelente vista a todo el campo de juego. Normalmente es muy calmado a excepción de hoy que todos los padres de familia están ubicados en nuestro lado y están haciendo un gran ruido, no es malo es muy divertido y ver la vena palpitante en la frente de Haruka con cada vez que gritan es mucho más.

"Muy bien compañeros! Ya nos llegaron las listas de los jugadores por equipo, sólo que las posiciones no las han dicho aun" se escucha un "aahh" de decepción "Si lo se, tal parece que solo jugarán siete por quipo y que un equipo aún no se decide con sus posiciones pero vamos a conocerlos ahora!" todos gritan "vamos a empezar por lo que a todas las chicas les gusta!... y a algunos chicos también" lo último lo dice en un tono de picardía "los chicos!"

"Kyaaa!" gritan todas.

"Primero tenemos a Tate Yuuichi" entra corriendo y saludando haciendo señas de que se paren y griten más "bien, bien! Ese es el espíritu. Ahora Verossa Acous!" el entra tranquilo saludando "Vice Granscenic!" sólo entra corriendo "Sergay Wang!" entra corriendo y saludando "Erio Mondial!" un pequeño entra corriendo "Yuuno Scrya!" entra de forma arrogante con una gran sonrisa "y ahora a quien estaban esperando, el capitán del equipo de los chicos" se forma una pausa por todo el ruido que hacen las chicas "Reito Kanzaki!"

"Kyaaa!" todas se levanta y gritan emocionadas cuando lo ven entrar.

"Buuuu, nuestras chicas son mejores!" gritan las mujeres que están atrás de nosotras.

"Papá Natsuki gana!" abro los ojos y veo a la pequeña Alyssa a lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro ¿será su madre? ¿se que Natsuki y ella? Sacudo la cabeza. No, eso es imposible. Aunque un malestar me invade el pecho al imaginármelo. Ella es muy mayor para Natsuki.

"Bueno ya vimos a los chicos, ahora démonos gusto con las chicas" al momento de decir eso entran las siete juntas sin esperar que las mencionen "vaya, como ya sabemos estas chicas se conocen por no seguir las reglas, y nos encantan por eso" muchas chicas gritan "aunque hoy creo que nos encantan por otra cosa. Sólo miren los brazos de la pequeña Mikoto!, las piernas de Nao, el cuerpazo de Natsuki, esos abdominales de muerte y ni hablar de esos brazos ¿Quién no quiere ser abrazada por ella en este momento?" su comentario hace que me irrite ¿Por qué tiene que hablar de Natsuki con tanta lujuria? Y lo peor es que todas gritan "quien diría que la callada Fate se guardará semejante cuerpo sólo miren esos músculos entonados y esa cadera curva, Reinforce no se queda atrás, esos brazos hacen que cualquiera se desmaye. Quién diría que estas chicas malas son tan buenas!" me tapo el rostro con la mano ¿Qué más se esperaría de una comentarista lujuriosa? "Arisa es una nueva adquisición de este grupo junto a Subaru y déjenme decirles que no están para nada mal, ya saben a lo que me refiero, giño!"

"Por Dios yo misma voy hacer que se calle" dice Haruka levantándose. Yukino le toma de la mano.

"Ya termino, además es sólo por diversión. Por favor siéntate" le dice Yukino con calma.

Haruka se sonroja y suspira, yo sólo me río.

El partido comienza, la verdad no entiendo mucho el fútbol y las reglas pero me emociona mucho ver el ánimo de los demás, ver como se emocionan cuando un equipo mete gol.

Veo como Natsuki y sus amigas juegan con una destreza, se nota que son tan buenas o un poco mejor que los chicos. Natsuki se ve muy hermosa con su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, con su cabello mojado por el sudor y respirando entrecortado. Como me gustaría… Me sonrojo ¿Por qué estoy pensando esas cosas?

"Kyaaa, Natsuki tu puedes, echa un gol por mi!" vuelvo a ver a las chicas que están gritando muy cerca.

"Natsuki a mi hazme un hijo!" pero que…

"Descarada como dices esas cosas" le dice su amiga.

"Vamos, no me digas que tu no pensaste en eso antes" la chica se sonroja. Si será…

Porque de repente todas piensan así de Natsuki, al principio todas le tenían miedo y ahora resulta que todas están enamoradas de ellas. Me cruzo de brazos.

Casi no pongo atención al juego, no soporto los comentarios que dicen sobre Natsuki y lo peor es que ni siquiera entiendo porque me molesta tanto, ni siquiera tengo el derecho.

Una gran eufórica comienza y me distrae de mis pensamientos y me enfocó en el campo de juego.

"Y la lleva Natsuki… esquiva al primero, al segundo. Se detiene y se los pasa a Fate, Fate la lleva por el lado derecho, la acompaña Natsuki en el centro, Fate la tira al centro y Natsuki la salta y la golpea con la cabeza y es gol" grita Harada.

"Gooooooooolllll" gritan todos emocionados y yo también.

"Mamá, mamá mira papá echo un gol" vuelvo a ver a la pequeña Alyssa contenta y veo a una hermosa chica rubia a su lado, es de nuestra edad y la abraza con cariño.

Bueno ahí se resuelve el de la mujer mayor pero esto me quita los ánimos. No entiendo no debería de ponerme celosa. Espera ¿dije celosa?. No esto no puede pasar. Natsuki es mujer no me puede gustar.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero las haya gustado, tuve un bloqueo con este capítulo, me a costado bastante y les pido disculpas por que casi no narre bien el partido, pero no soy muy buena en eso :s espero me disculpen y me dejen sus comentarios.

Feliz día :D.


	5. Chapter 4

Signum-Sensei quien fue el árbitro del partido pita señalando el final del partido. Debo de admitir que no fue tan malo como imaginé, me divertí mucho a pesar de todas las cosas obscenas que decían respecto a las chicas, sobre todo de Natsuki o de ella fue que escuche más.

Las chicas ganaron 4-1 aunque debo admitir que tuvieron muchas oportunidades para hacer más y los chicos también pero la chica llamada Mikoto que estaba de portera no dejo que hicieran más.

A Haruka casi se le explota la vena del cuello de tanto gritar, ella se emociono mucho. Hasta se ponía a gritar lo que gritaban los padres, es bueno ver que se divierte tanto.

Nos vamos al vestuario. La presidenta nos dijo que teníamos que ir a felicitar a las chicas por su victoria. Así que aquí estoy nerviosa esperando a que nos abran la puesta ¿por que estoy nerviosa? Si ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe y una chica de cabello rojo sale sin camisa y en top deportivo. Yukino se sonroja y Haruka frunce el ceño.

"¿alguien pidió alguna chica a domicilio? Porque aquí hay dos a menos que alguien quiera con Haruka"

"Quítate y cállate estorbo" Haruka la empuja a un lado y entra "sólo venimos porque es nuestro deber no porque queramos" se cruza de brazos.

"Disculpe a Haruka, Yuuki-san, nosotras si queríamos venir" le dice Yukino con una sonrisa y ella se la corresponde. Haruka esta hecha una furia, se le nota que se muere de los celos.

"Bien pueden pasar y ya te dije que solo me llames Nao" se hace a un lado "pasa así podemos planear nuestra cita de este fin de semana" le giña un ojo.

Yo me río suave, se ve que Haruka quiere golpearla, aunque nunca la he visto perder la cordura antes. Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared.

"Nao! ¿tu me escondiste mi pantalón?" esa voz.

Vuelvo a ver a la dirección de la voz y como si fuera en cámara lenta, sale Natsuki con su cabello despeinado y húmedo, Dios! Sólo anda en bóxer y solo una toalla le cubre sus pechos puedo verle sus fantásticos abdominales… ¿Por qué sigo viéndola? Pero haga lo que haga no puedo dejar de verla. Bajo la vista y veo un extraño bulto en su bóxer ¿Será algún desperfecto de costura?

Ella se da cuenta que la estoy viendo y se sonroja fuertemente. Yo me sonrojo también, ese sonrojo la hace lucir aún más hermosa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta sorprendida y buscando algo con que taparse.

"Nosotras… algo… hacer… mmm…" no puedo articular bien las palabras.

"¿Qué rayos dices bubuzuke?" vuelvo a ver a Haruka "estas diciendo puras tonterías"

"Yo…" Natsuki por fin encuentra algo con que cubrirse y mi cerebro se vuelve a conectar "venimos de parte del consejo estudiantil a felicitarlas por su victoria" le digo lo más calmada que puedo.

"Gracias mmm…" dice aún sonrojada.

Siento un impulso de acercarme a ella y pellizcar sus mejillas pero me contengo. ¿Qué me pasa? Ni siquiera la conozco bien y estoy pensando estas cosas.

Pasamos sólo un par de minutos con ellas. Yukino y la chica llamada Nao se la pasaron hablando todo el tiempo por eso no nos íbamos. Yo me senté al lado de Haruka y me sentía de lo peor, no podía dejar de ver a Natsuki y creo que se daba cuenta porque cuando me veía se ponía nerviosa.

Y no podía hablar con Haruka para distraerme porque ni ella podía dejar de ver a Yukino y no dejaba de tirarle dagas con la mirada a Nao. La verdad hasta a mi me sorprende que se lleven bien, Yukino no es de las que hablan mucho.

Cuando nos vamos Haruka se va adelante muy enojada y callada algo que es muy extraño en ella. Yukino va muy sonriente.

"Ara parece que te paso algo bueno" le pregunto curiosa.

"Si! Nao es muy buena compañera!"

"¿En serio?"

"Si" dice emocionada ¿será que le gusta?.

"Pero dicen que es bien irresponsable" nunca me ha gustado hacerle caso a los chismes pero los puedo usar para sacarle información.

"Eso es mentira!" dice enojada, es la primera vez que defiende a alguien que no es Haruka "ella es muy inteligente y sólo hablamos un par de minutos y ya tiene ideas excelentes para el trabajo, nos reuniremos esta fin de semana"

"Que bien por ti, Natsuki no me ha dicho nada y por lo que veo me tocará a mi sola hacer el trabajo" cuando termino de decir eso escucho unos pasos apresurados y veo a Natsuki ir corriendo al parqueo.

Ve a todos lados buscando algo.

"¿Se le a perdido algo a Natsuki?" me quedo un par de pasos atrás de ella.

"Parece que ya lo encontré" ve a Yukino y se rasca la mejilla "quería hablar contigo"

"Iré con Haruka, nos vemos mañana" me dice Yukino y se despide de nosotras.

"¿Y que es lo que Natsuki quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Bueno… sobre el trabajo, yo puedo el sábado"

"Ara, Natsuki quiere tener una cita conmigo" ella se sonroja.

"Claro que no!" me grita "es sólo por el trabajo"

"¿Entonces Natsuki sólo saldrá conmigo porque es obligación?" le digo haciendo una cara triste, aunque muy en el fondo me duele pensar que es cierto.

"No!... Si! Ash! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?" se dice así misma.

Me acerco y me paró frente a ella. Por un par de segundo me pierdo en sus increíbles ojos verdes, la veo con una gran intensidad que por un momento siento que ella me ve de la misma forma.

Luego nuestros ojos bajan al mismo tiempo y ambas nos vemos los labios, puedo escuchar como traga saliva. Me muerdo un poco el labio y vuelvo a verla a los ojos, por alguna razón están un poco más oscuros, veo su fuerte sonrojo y su respiración me golpea el rostro.

¿Por qué me pierdo tanto en ella? ¿Por qué siento esta atracción hacia ella? No entiendo nada y todo mi razonamiento se esfuma cuando veo que su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío. No me muevo ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! La acabó de conocer! Sólo se su nombre, no puedo hacer esto!

"Shizuru!" escucho un grito enojada y me alejo de golpe. No se si darle las gracias a quien me grito o enojarme "aléjate de ella fenómeno" veo como el rostro de Natsuki cambia completamente "aléjate de ella! O te juro que disfrutaré tanto partiéndote la cara" le dice Reito tomándome del brazo y alejándome más de ella.

"A ver si eres tan hombre como dices" le reta Natsuki dejando ver completamente su estatura "No le tengo miedo a imbéciles como tu"

Reito se pone rojo del coraje y empuja de los hombros pero Natsuki no se mueve ni un poco y está lista para soltarle un gran golpe pero una mujer la toma fuerte del brazos.

"Tranquilízate!"

"Déjame Lindy" se remueve intentando zafarse de su agarre.

"Tranquila, hay una chica y la puedes lastimar! ¿Qué pensaría tu padre?" Natsuki se detiene al instante y me ve preocupada, quiero ir con ella a decirle que no se preocupe, que estoy bien pero Reito pone su brazo frente a mi y no me deja pasar.

"Vaya parece que necesitas que una señora pelee por ti" le dice Reito señalando a la mujer "es lo menos que se podría esperar de un fenómeno como tu"

Ella se para frente a el, es un poco más alta y su rostro sólo muestra enojó. Puedo ver como Reito se estremece un poco.

"¿Cómo le dijiste?!" dice con voz ronca, una rubia se para frente a ella.

"Papá cálmate!" la empuja del pecho "vamos no vale la pena, no preocupes a mamá"

Las demás mujeres que estaban haciendo barra están atrás esperando. La pequeña Alyssa se suelta del agarre de la chica rubia con la que estaba antes y se va corriendo con Natsuki.

"No le pegues papá, vamos a casa con mamá" toma a Natsuki de la mano.

"Vaya este si es un zoológico" dice Reito burlándose "las lesbianas mayores jugando a ser hombres. Que asco me dan" dice despectivo.

Veo como todas se tensan y aprietan los puños con fuerza. Todas quieren golpear a Reito y lo van hacer. Me muevo rápido y me pongo frente a Reito y le doy una gran bofetada que hace que me duela la mano.

El se cubre la mejilla con la mano y me ve asombrado y luego me ve muy enojado.

"¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!" me grita.

"Porque te pasaste de la raya Reito, ellas no te han hecho nada y no permitiré que las ofendas así!"

"¿Las estas defendiendo?" me pregunta enojado.

"Si las estoy defendiendo! Ahora vete" le gritó y el se acerca a mi muy serio pero Natsuki pone su brazo frente a mi y el se detiene.

Se retan mutuamente con la mirada por un momento. Vuelvo a ver sería a Reito y el se gira sin decir nada y se va. Yo sólo puedo quedarme parada viendo como se va ¿acabo de gritarle a Reito? Dios le acabo de gritar! Es mi amigo y le acabo de dar una bofetada.

Veo mi mano que está roja y me duele un poco, aunque no tanto como me duele haberle gritado. Un par de suaves menos se posan sobre las mías.

"No te preocupes, mi esposa siempre anda compresas frías cuando juega Fate por algún accidente, ya verás que te quitará el dolor en un momento" me da una gran sonrisa "Fate ve a llamar a tu madre" ella asiente y va corriendo hacia donde están las demás.

La hermosa mujer de cabello negro de antes viene con Fate, ahora me siento mal por lo que pensaba antes.

"Vi que te tocó defender a este trío de idiotas" me pone un compresa fría en la mano y al instante siento el alivio "te lo agradezco, mi esposa es policía pero parece que a ella es a la primera que le gusta buscar problemas" su esposa se cruza de brazos.

"No es su culpa señora, Reito es el que estaba molestando" veo a Natsuki que está junto a la pequeña Alyssa intentando calmarla.

"Ella es muy sensible" me dice de repente "bueno ambas lo son, sólo que lo muestran de forma diferente" me sonríe "¿eres su novia?" me sonrojo.

"No" le digo rápido y me sonrojo más, a Natsuki le gustan las mujeres! No se porque me siento feliz.

"Disculpa, es que ver como te ve y como la ves tu me hizo pensar eso" le sonrió un poco nerviosa, ¿seré tan evidente?.

Me dirijo a mi auto, este día fue muy cansado y sólo quiero llegar a descansar. Natsuki ya no me dirigió la palabra en todo el rato que me quedé con ellas y eso me desilusiono un poco pero no importa, después la volveré a ver.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natsuki, limpia esa mesita" me dice mi madre señalando una mesa que está casi reluciente.

"Eso ya está limpio"

"Entonces ve a bañar a Dhuran" suspiro.

"Madre ya lo bañe" veo al pequeño husky de tres meses correr por todo el jardín "además sólo será Shizuru quien vendrá y su hermana, no es que vaya a venir el presidente o alguien muy importante"

"Por eso! Quien sabe que ella se convierta en tu esposa"

"Pero que rayos dices madre! Estas loca! No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así cuando ella este aquí ¿entiendes?" la amenazó.

"¿Dónde estará el álbum de fotos de bebé?" me dice ignorándome completamente y se va a su habitación.

Me quedo observándola con la boca abierta. No se en que momento se me ocurrió decirle que hiciéramos el trabajo en mi casa pero Alyssia y mi padre estaban necias de que la querían ver.

Me voy a mi habitación y me colocó un poco de perfumen y esparzo en la habitación. Doy un vistazo alrededor a ver si encuentro algo fuera de lugar, Shizuru vendrá a estudiar y no quiero que este en mi desorden habitual.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y salgo corriendo para abrir. No confío en mi madre, le puede enseñar las fotos desde que entre. Abro rápido la puerta y veo a mi padre entrar con Alyssa dormida, habían ido a comprar unas cosas para mi madre.

"Cariño ya llegue" grita para que la escuche mi madre "¿ya llego tu compañera?" me pregunta dándome un par de bolsas.

"Ya debe de estar por llegar" al terminar de decir eso vuelve a sonar el timbre "ya voy yo"

"Bien, yo iré a acostar a tu hermana" se va caminando en dirección al cuarto de Alyssa

Dhuran entra corriendo ladrando fuerte y moviendo la cola, por un momento imaginé que era por mi padre pero se va a la puerta. Abro la puerta lentamente para que no se salga Dhuran.

"Ara ¿Natsuki no quiere que vea su casa?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"No es eso, Dhuran es muy energético y se sale" me ve con curiosidad.

Yo la veo de arriba abajo, luce muy hermosa como siempre. Lleva puesto un hermoso vestido corto que deja ver sus hermosas piernas. Me sonrojo un poquito.

Me hago a un lado y la dejo entrar. Al momento que entra Dhuran comienza a olerla y a dar vuelvas alrededor de ella. Shizuru se agacha y lo toma, el comienza a lamerle la cara contento.

"Parece que le gustan los perros" dice mi padre apoyándose en mi hombro.

"Me gustan los perros y me encantan de cachorro"

"Pues Natsuki es mi cachorro" me golpea suave con su codo en mis costillas "a puesto a que también te gustará" le giña un ojo.

"Padre deja de decir tonterías!" le gritó y me sonrojo.

"Tranquila Natsuki" me acaricia el cabello "aún no te salen los colmillos para que me muerdas" se tira una carcajada y yo no podría estar más avergonzada "Rein Kuga" se presenta cuando deja de reír "padre y orgullosa de molestar a su hija"

"Shizuru Fujino muchas gracias por recibirme y así veo, aunque es inevitable no molestarla, verdad Nat-su-ki" cuando lo dice se acerca más a mi y me ve directo a lo ojos.

Maldición! Me quedo quieta por un momento intentando no verla y así no perderme en sus hermosos ojos rojos. Siento como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se centra en mi mejillas.

"Está chica si me agrada" mi padre se vuelve a reír.

"Natsuki, parecen un tomate!" dice mi madre entrando con un libro en su mano "espero que estén dispuestas a ver unos hermosos recuerdos" levanta el álbum de fotos.

Yo reaccionó y corro a quitárselo de las manos y lo guardo dentro de mi camisa para que no se lo enseñen. Las tres se me quedan viendo y se ríen.

"Mejor vamos hacer nuestro trabajo" la tomo de la mano y la llevo a mi habitación.

Ella se despide por el momento de mis padres. Que le siguen diciendo cosas vergonzosas ¿Por qué a los padres les gustará tanto poner en ridículo a sus hijos?

Llegamos a mi habitación y me siento muy nerviosa, nunca antes había traído a una chica aquí o es por el hecho de que es Shizuru.

"Vaya que peculiar habitación" dice bajando las gradas.

"Antes era el sótano" ella se queda parada a mitad de las gradas y me ve sorprendida.

"¿Estuviste dispuesta a dormir en un sótano?"

"Fue mi idea" le digo simple "cuando Alyssa nació les pedí que me dejarán dormir aquí, al principio se negaron pero al final pude convencerlas" bajamos por completo y ella está viendo a todos lados.

"Este sótano no da miedo" sonrió.

Mi habitación es estupenda, tiene una hermosa alfombra blanca, un televisor, un sofá para tres personas frente al televisor, una consola de videojuegos, unos pequeños aparatos, un escritorio junto a un estante lleno de libros y lo mejor de todo una cama excelente! No es tan grande como la de mis padres pero si para mi. Es como mi propio apartamento hasta tiene un pequeño baño!

"Claro que no" ella sonríe "con mi padre lo pintamos, arreglamos las ventanas, pusimos la alfombra. Lo hicimos casi todo, a mi padre no le gusta contratar a personas para hacer trabajos que ella puede hacer, así que sólo contratamos a un electricista pero hasta que le agarró la corriente como veinte veces" me río "mi madre me ayudó con los muebles y las decoraciones porque mi padre y yo somos malísimas para eso"

"Ya veo de donde salió tu personalidad"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" sonríe y no me dice nada "¿y tu hermana? Dijiste que iba a venir contigo" la llevo a que se siente a mi escritorio.

"Viola esta enojada conmigo" suspira "los sábados íbamos a ver a Reito jugar y a ella le gusta ir pero hoy no la lleve"

"Entonces es por mi culpa" me siento en la otra silla frente al escritorio "¿Estaría bien decirte que prefiero que estés aquí que con el?" le digo sin pensar.

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento. No se porque está chica me hace sentir así, hace que diga cosas sin pensar y que haga tonterías. Me siento nerviosa junto a ella y no puedo pensar con claridad así que tomo mi computadora y nos ponemos a terminar nuestro trabajo.

Ya pasaron diez días desde que nos defendió después del partido, al principio trataba de alejarme de ella pero siempre me hablaba a pesar de que la ignoraba, después de un par de días me di cuenta que no podía ignorarla más. No entiendo porque ella me trata de esa forma, tiene a un montón de personas detrás ser ella y ella pierde su tiempo intentando hablar conmigo.

"Ara ¿Natsuki se quedara viéndome toda la tarde?" me sonrojo y sigo trabajando.

Se me hizo un poco difícil el concentrarme en el trabajo pero cuando lo logre fue mucho más fácil terminarlo. Después mi madre le pidió que se quedara a cenar con nosotras y aceptó.

Me sorprendió la facilidad que tiene para hablar con las personas, se ha ganado a mis padre y a Alyssa en un solo día. Ya me imagino que mi madre me estará pidiendo que la invite más seguido.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido que nos dimos cuenta que ya era muy tarde y Shizuru tiene que irse a su casa y como no anda su auto mi padre me prestó el de ella para que la vaya a dejar.

Voy conduciendo lo mas cuidadosa posible, en lo personal no me gusta conducir tan lento pero no quisiera asustarla, aunque hay momentos en los que aceleró y me gusta verla respingar.

Me estaciono frente a una imponente mansión, nunca antes había visto una como esta en persona sólo por televisión. Aprieto las manos en el volante. Somos muy diferentes.

"Bueno gracias por venirme a dejar" ella me sonríe y yo sólo asiento, salgo del auto y le voy abrir la puerta "Natsuki es tan caballerosa" me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

La acompaño hasta la puesta principal que es absurdamente grande. Siento que todas las alertas de mi cuerpo me dicen que me vaya de aquí, que no pertenezco a este lugar pero aún así me quedo hasta que llegamos.

"Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho"

"Me alegra que te divirtieras" me rasco la parte de atrás de mi cuello "Bueno… entonces… nos vemos en la clase"

"si" se soba un brazo y ve a otro lado. Me giro y me voy al auto "espera!" se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla "ve con cuidado, adiós" me dice sonrojada y entra a la casa.

Yo me quedo parada como idiota, con la boca abierta y con mi mano en mi mejilla. Me dio un beso UNA CHICA ME DIO UN BESO! Pero no cualquier chica, es Shizuru Fujino! Shizuru Fujino me beso, en la mejilla pero lo hizo!.

Me dirijo al auto con una cara de idiota y con una sonrisa embobada. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo te hace sentir tan bien? Aún siento el calor de sus suaves labios en mi mejilla y el agradable aroma de su cabello.

Abro los ojos. Oh Mierda! Me gusta Shizuru.

Hola ¿Cómo están? :D primero les pido disculpas por la tardanza, tuve una semana muy ocupada y no me podía concentrar, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz día :D


	6. Chapter 5

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sonido insistente de la alarma me despierta. Me levanto y me estiró, escuchando con satisfacción mi espalda tronar. Me pongo una sudadera, un pants, mis zapatos y salgo de casa. Son las cinco y media de la mañana y estoy lista para mi rutina diaria.

Corro por unos treinta minutos pero no me alejo mucho de casa ya que el paisaje es estupendo. Mi padres compraron nuestra casa por el lugar, se encuentra un poco alejada del ruido de la ciudad y tiene una excelente vista ya que tiene un bosque y un pequeño lago cercano, en el que a veces nos vamos a relajar con las chicas.

Después de correr me dirijo al sótano. Enciendo la luz y comienzo mi rutina de pesas que dura treinta minutos. Me encanta que mi padre haya puesto este pequeño gimnasio en casa, me ayuda a des estresarme y a relajarme después de un largo día.

"Fate ¿ya terminaste?" me sobre salto un poco. Mi padre es completamente silenciosa al caminar, casi nunca se donde está pero todo eso es gracias a su profesión.

"Si, sólo me falta limpiar las máquinas que use" le digo enseñándole el trapo y el bote de desinfectante en mis manos.

"Bien, tu madre ya nos preparó el desayuno, así que ve a darte una ducha y ven a desayunar" me dice tomando de su tasa de café.

"Claro papá, ya llegare" termino de limpiar y me voy casi corriendo al baño.

Lo bueno es que sólo somos mis padres y yo en la casa, así que no tengo que esperar para darme una ducha. Tengo dos hermanos, pero ellos se encuentran en el extranjero estudiando en la Universidad.

Me doy una relajante ducha con agua caliente, siento como todo los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan al momento de tener contacto con el agua. Me lavo bien todo el cuerpo y después me pongo una bata de baño.

Me dirijo a mi habitación. Me seco el cabello y lo peino. Me pongo un bóxer negro, un pantalón negro y una camisa color azul, me pongo los calcetines y los zapatos.

Bajo a la cocina, veo a mi madre sirviendo la comida y mi padre leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina.

"Buenos días mamá" saludo a mi madre ya que con mi padre ya había hablado.

"Buenos días hija" pone un par de platos llenos con comida para mi padre y para mi, luego pone otro con una cantidad más moderada para ella "ven siéntate y come, que se te hará tarde"

Me siento al lado izquierdo de mi padre y mi madre al derecho.

"¿Cómo están las cosas para hoy?" me dice mi padre dejando su periódico a un lado.

"Bueno, ir a la escuela" le digo siendo lo más obvio "después de volver tal vez tengamos un juego online con las chicas ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunto sintiendo curiosidad.

"Bueno… tu madre y yo tendremos un día muy ocupado, y nos iremos de viaje este fin de semana" abro los ojos sorprendida "solo iremos a ver a tus hermanos antes de que comiencen sus clases en la Universidad, volveremos la próxima semana"

"¿A que horas se van a ir?"

"Después del trabajo. Así que ya no te veremos antes de irnos y Precia tiene algunas reglas que darte" suspiro.

"Si. Primero, no tienes que salir muy tarde, ni volver muy tarde. Toda salida o entrada a la casa después de las nueve de la noche está prohibida" asiento ¿Qué rayos voy hacer en la calle a las nueve de la noche? "segunda, nos vas a contestar cada vez que te llamemos, no me importa si te estas duchando o si estas jugando con tus amigas y no puedas pones pausa como siempre dices, porque te juro que si no me contestas una vez tomaremos el primer avión de regreso con Lindy y si no estas muerta desearas estarlo ¿de acuerdo?" me da una mirada fría. Siento un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, asiento rápido.

"Ya cariño no seas tan estricta con Fate, pero si nos tienes que contestar, y si por alguna razón no puedes contestar de inmediato regrésanos la llamada. Yo distraeré un rato a tu madre" me giña un ojo y mi madre se sonroja "Yo tengo unas reglas también. Primero, no se permite bebidas con más del 40% de alcohol"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? No es que vaya hacer una fiesta!" dice mi madre escandalizada.

"Amor es joven y lo primero en que los jóvenes piensan cuando los padres se van es en hacer fiesta. Así que lo único que te pido es que no tomen bebidas muy fuertes" me dice tranquila "y que uses protección" abro los ojos y mi madre le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

"¿Pero que cosas dices?! Fate no anda de caliente"

"Oh vamos cariño, Fate ya está grande y sabemos que le funciona bien, ya es hora que le de uso y lo único que hago es prevenirla para que no nos haga abuelos antes de tiempo" me sonrojo fuerte y abro la boca "y tu no me veas así ¿crees que no se te marca en la mañana? Que no te des cuenta tu no significa que no nos demos cuenta nosotras"

Apoyo mi frente en la mesa y me cubro con los brazos, esto es tan vergonzoso. Me levanto hasta que mi madre me regaña por estar así pero aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Comemos cómodamente en silencio, siempre es así. No es que me queje, yo soy muy callada y mis padres también (cuando quieren), sólo se escuchan algunas suaves risas por parte de mi madre ya que mi padre siembre coquetea con ella. Son muy empalagosas. Cuando comienzan a besarse lo único que puedo hacer es fruncir el ceño y ver a otro lado, ¿a quien le gusta ver a sus padres besarse? A nadie!

Me despido de ellas, ellas cierran rápido la puerta y se escucha que salen corriendo. Aún tienen un par de minutos antes de irse a sus respectivos trabajos y no se que rayos hacen en ese tiempo y la verdad no quiero saber.

Me voy a la parada del autobús, me pongo los audífonos y pongo mis canciones favoritas a todo volumen. No me gusta escuchar música y las tonterías que dicen los demás y también me gusta usarlos porque así no me molestan.

Después de unos cinco minutos llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Me encanta este lugar, a pesar que aún estoy dentro del autobús se puede sentir el exquisito aroma a café recién hecho y a pan dulce. Es una pequeña cafetería, nunca he visto su nombre porque cuando me acuerdo de verlo avanza el autobús pero algún día se que vendré a probar.

Cierro los ojos y escucho mi música a todo volumen esperando que pasen los quince minutos que faltan para llegar a la escuela.

Por fin llegamos y bajo rápido. Bajo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta que una chica estaba parada frente a mi y la empujó sin querer haciendo que se caiga y yo sobre ella. Aunque me llevo un buen golpe en la frente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunta ella.

"Yo debería de hacer esa pregunta" le digo sobándome la frente.

"Oh Dios, tienes sangre" siento su mano en mi frente y luego un leve ardor.

"Descuida, es sólo un raspón" la veo y me doy cuenta que es la misma chica que llego a los vestidores.

"Mmmmm… podrías moverte" me dice con el rostro sonrojado.

Veo bien nuestra posición. Me encuentro sobre ella con una de mis piernas entre las de ella muy cerca de su centro. Demonios! Me sonrojo fuertemente y me levanto de golpe.

"Yo lo siento mucho" le digo apenada.

Le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la toma. Siento un pequeño toque eléctrico al momento que ella me toca y mis mejillas se sonrojan, vuelvo a verla para darme cuenta que me ve sonrojada y un poco sorprendida.

La veo bien y me doy cuenta que es muy bella, ese hermoso cabello cobrizo sujetado en una coleta de lado, esos grandes ojos que resaltan más por ese sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas. Pero hay un gran problema…

"Testarossa!" es la novia de Scrya "aléjate de mi novia" aprieto la mano de la chica que aún no nos habíamos soltado.

"¿Cuál es el miedo?" le digo desafiante.

"¿Miedo?" se ríe burlón "jamás tendría miedo de un desperfecto humano como tu" aprieto mis manos con más fuerza.

Este imbécil se lo está buscando. Anda dame otra razón más para golpearte. Aprieto aun con más fuerzas mi mano, y escucho un gemido de dolor por parte de la chica. La suelto de inmediato.

"Discúlpame no era mi intención"

"Descuida, fue un accidente" me sonríe tan encantador que se me olvida mi enojo.

"Nanoha ven aquí!" le exige y ella se va con el.

El le toma fuerte de la barbilla y le da un gran beso frente a mi. Una inexplicable sensación de enojo invade mi cuerpo, sólo tengo ganas de tirarme sobre el y molerlo a golpes.

Soy un paso involuntariamente pero siento una mano en mi hombro que hace que me detenga. Vuelvo a ver enojada y veo a Reinforce que me ve seria y niega con la cabeza.

Quito mi hombro bruscamente de su agarre y me dirijo hacia la escuela. No entiendo porque actúe así, pero ese imbécil ya me había enojado. Rienforce me sigue muy de cerca pero no me dice nada.

Cando entramos a la escuela me toma del brazo y me lleva a un habitación y me empuja para que entre. Es la habitación del conserje.

"Vamos desahógate" tira su mochila y abre los brazos "yo si podré aguantarte, desahógate conmigo" me tienta con las mano.

Ella se pone en posición lista para esquivar cualquier ataque que me atreva a darle. Yo aprieto fuerte los puños y respiro profundo varias veces.

"Ya descuida, estoy bien"

"Vamos hazlo! ¿Qué esperas?!" tienes los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aún tiene la posición defensiva.

"Ya deja eso! Me vas a estresar y ahí si te voy a golpear" ella se relaja de inmediato.

"Vaya pensé que de verdad nos íbamos a dar duro" me dice acercándose a mi.

"No, mi pelea no es contigo. Solo quisiera tomar esa chaqueta y metérsela por el…" hago seña de que se lo meto por donde más le duele.

"Yo creo que hasta será fácil de entrar" se ríe, salimos y nos dirigimos al salón.

"Por cierto mis padres se irán de viaje este fin de semana" se detiene y me toma de los hombros.

"Hay que hacer una fiesta!" dice emocionada.

"¿Eh!? Claro que no! ¿a quien invitaríamos?"

"No te preocupes por eso, sólo hay que decirlo en voz alta y la noticia se esparcirá"

"No creo que en mi casa quepan muchas personas" me siento en mi lugar y me cruzo de brazos.

"Vamos Fate, ambas sabemos que tu casa es los más grande de nosotras"

"Bien, pero no se si quiero a todas estas personas en mi casa, ya sabes como se pone mi madre si algo le pasa a la casa" me estremezco de solo recordar la fiera que se pone "podemos comprar unas cervezas y pasar la noche"

"Bien…" suspira "pero invitaremos a Signum y ella llevará a Shamal y ella que invite a sus amigas y que sus amigas lleven a otras"

"¿Alguien dijo amigas de amigas?" llega Nao y se sienta en la mesa.

"Fate va hacer una fiesta en su casa! Y va a invitar a las amigas de Shamal!"

"¿En serio? Porque está noche me siento con suerte" dice con una sonrisa.

"Hey aún no he dicho que si" les digo con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos Fate, hay que quitarnos el estrés con una pequeña fiesta en tu casa" suspiro.

"De acuerdo" le digo de mala gana, aunque a mi también me parece buena idea.

"Bien! Le mandaré un mensaje a Signum para que compré las bebidas y que le diga a Shamal" saca su celular y comienza a mandar mensajes.

Nao se fue cuando entro el profesor. Reinforce esta mandando mensajes con una gran sonrisa. Suspiro, voy a tener que cerrar todas las puertas de las habitaciones de mi casa, a menos que quiera encontrarme con alguna escena indebida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me doy una ducha rápida. Me pongo un pantalón negro, una camisa gris, una chaqueta negra y un cincho color negro. Me pongo un poco de perfumen en mi pecho, en mi cuello y me pongo un poco en la mano para colocármela en el rostro. Me peino el cabello, me pongo mi reloj y mis zapatos.

Salgo de mi habitación y me voy a la sala, ahí están mi madre y mi padre viendo televisión y vuelven a verme cuando me escuchan.

"Vaya, te ves muy bien" me dice mi padre.

"Si hija, parece que vas a conquistar a más de alguna" me dice mi madre y yo me sonrojo.

"Papá ¿no me llevará a mi a la fiesta? ¿me traerá pastel o dulces?" me pregunta Alyssa desde el lugar donde está jugando.

"No creo que pueda traerte pero te prometo que mañana te llevaré a comer helado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si!"

"Bien, entonces ya me voy" me despido de mis padres.

"Oye Natsuki" mi padre me llama cuando estoy cerca de la puerta "ten" me da las llaves de su auto y yo la veo sorprendida "no quiero ningún rasguños y si bebes demasiado te quedas donde Fate ¿de acuerdo?" asiento "ha y otra cosa" ve que mi madre no nos vea y se acerca a susurrarme algo al oído "hay un par de condones en la guantera por si los necesitas" se aleja y me giña un ojo antes de girarse.

Yo me quedo con la boca abierta y muy sonrojada. Abro la puerta y salgo rápido antes de que mi madre se una a ella. Me dirijo al auto de mi padre que está estacionado frente a la casa y me subo rápido.

Llegó muy rápido a la casa de Fate en la que ya se escucha la fuerte música. Me quedo sentada un momento viendo la guantera. Mmmm… sólo voy a echar un vistazo.

Abro la guantera y veo una caja llena de condones! Por Dios ¿Cuántos necesita? Me muerdo un dedo ¿llevo o no llevo? Abro la puerta y aun me les quedo viendo. Tomo dos, aunque no creo que los vaya a ocupar y salgo rápido antes de que me vaya a arrepentir.

Toco la puerta y me abre Nao con un par de cervezas, pero no me da ninguna. Se hace a un lado y entro. Adentro hay varias chicas y hasta chicos, yo pensé que sólo iba a venir un par de personas pero esta casi llena la casa.

"Hey cachorro, parece que vienes decidida a buscarte a alguien con quien pasar la noche"

"Por supuesto que no!..." le digo enojada.

"Ara, se supone que es una fiesta, Natsuki no tiene que estar enojada" me giró rápido.

"Shizuru! ¿Qué haces aquí?" busco a Nao con la mirada para que me explique pero ya no está.

"Ara ¿Natsuki no me quiere aquí?" me dice haciendo puchero y haciendo como si va a llorar.

"No Shizuru, yo no dije nada de eso. Claro que quiero que estés aquí"

"Natsuki me quiere aquí para emborracharme y aprovecharse de mi"

"Por supuesto que no!" le gritó y me sonrojo. Ya tenemos como un mes de conocernos y aún logra sonrojarme por cualquier tontería que me dice.

Se gira y se va a otro lado moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro. Me quedo un momento observándola y reprimiendo mis ganas de ir por ella, tal vez vino con alguien más.

Me voy a la cocina y tomo un vaso para agarrar un poco de cerveza, ¿habrá venido con alguien más? No eso no es posible ¿o si?. Me tomo toda la cerveza de una vez y agarró más.

Bueno, no es como si tengo derecho a reclamar reclamarle que haya venido con alguien más. Es más que obvio que está con alguien, es increíble y hermosa, más con esa falda que deja ver sus largas y hermosas piernas. Sacudo la cabeza y me tomo otro gran trago de cerveza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir" me cruzo de brazos "no conozco a nadie aquí"

"Por supuesto que si! Me conoces a mi y a mi hermana" se encoge de hombros.

"Pero tu me dejaras a mi sola! Y Shamal se la pasara con Signum"

"Vamos Nanoha, es una fiesta puedes pasarla bien con alguien"

"Por lo menos me hubieras dejado invitar a Yuuno"

"No, sabes como se pone Testarossa cuando está cerca de el. Es muy probable que se dieran duró si el llega a venir. Además tu y yo sabemos que el no es muy bueno para darse duro, en cambio Testarossa si"

No le contesto porque se que tiene razón. Yuuno puede ser muy macho a veces pero no cuando se pelea con alguien, casi siempre alguien tiene que estar con el para que no salga muy lastimado.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa que está a las afuera de la ciudad, cerca de un hermoso bosque. Parece que a la familia Testarossa les gusta mucho la naturaleza. Sonrió, a mi también me encanta, puede que cuando Hayate me deje aventada salga al bosque a ver las estrellas.

Entramos y la fiesta está muy animada, no hay muchos de la escuela pero si hay varias chicas de otros lugares y casi no hay chicos. Aunque eso es muy razonable, los rumores dicen que a todo el grupo les gustan las chicas. No es como si me molestara, al contrario. Mi mejor amiga es lesbiana y su hermana también, y nos llevamos muy bien.

Hayate me lleva a la cocina y nos tomamos un par de vasos de cerveza. No soy muy buena para tomar bebidas alcohólicas y después de tres vasos de cerveza ya me siento un poco mareada.

Quería preguntarle a Hayate donde se encuentra el baño pero cuando me di cuenta ya había desaparecido y la veo en un pequeño sofá besándose apasionadamente con una chica de cabello plateado. Dios no hemos estado ni media hora y ya se está besando!

No me queda de otra que ir a buscarlo yo sola. Voy a la segunda planta que es donde normalmente hay uno, ahora sólo me toca encontrarlo.

Abro cada puerta que encuentro abierta, la mayoría están cerradas. Cuando ya estoy en las últimas puerta escuchó un ruido raro desde adentro de la puerta, mi curiosidad me gana y abro para ver que pasa.

Dentro esta la chica testarossa besándose apasionadamente con una chica de cabello morado sobre sus piernas moviéndose de arriba y abajo en su entrepierna. Puedo escuchar cada gemido y cada suspiro pesado que salen de sus labios.

Tengo que salir de aquí! Pero ningún músculo de mi cuerpo quiere reaccionar. Después de un par de segundos de estarlas viendo veo que Testarossa abre de poco a poco sus ojos y me observa. Al principio sólo medio ve y luego abre completamente los ojos y tira a la chica que estaba en sus piernas a un lado y me doy cuenta que es esa chica Ginga.

"Yo lo siento mucho" fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Corrí tanto hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que se ve muy bonito a la luz de la luna. Me siento en la orilla y suspiro ¿Por qué tuve que salir corriendo? Lo peor es que no pude ir al baño.

"Bonita vista verdad" una voz hace que me distraiga.

"Si, este lugar es hermoso" le digo a quien sea que me esté hablando "la persona que compro esta casa debe de tener un gusto impecable"

"Gracias, a mi madre le encantará escuchar eso" me sorprendo y vuelvo a ver a la persona.

Testarossa esta parada en muy cerca de mi. Me sorprende que llegará tan rápido. Ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Abrazo mis rodillas, aún me siento muy avergonzada por lo de antes.

"Me siento muy avergonzada por lo de antes, no quería interrumpir" le digo sonrojada.

"No te preocupes" se rasca una mejilla "al contrario creo que me salvaste la vida" me sonríe.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento. De repente una fuerte brisa hace que me estremezca. Siento un fuerte aroma a perfume y me doy que ella me a puesto su chaqueta.

"No tenías que hacer eso" le digo por cortesía porque su chaqueta es realmente suave y no quiero que me la quite.

"Vi que tenías frio, a esta hora siempre hace frío. Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a la casa" se levanta "¿vienes?" me tiende la mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

El suave viento hace que su cabello se mueva y no puedo evitar quedarme un momento viéndola directamente. Tiene unos hermosos ojos rojos, sus mejillas están un poco sonrojada por el alcohol y el viento.

Tomó su mano y vuelvo a sentir esa corriente correr por mi cuerpo, esa sensación extraña que nunca había sentido antes. Vuelvo a verla y parece que ella se ha desconcertado tanto como yo.

No se si es por el alcohol o por el hecho de que por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer algo con todas mis fuerzas. Se que no la conozco, pero ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto. Se que estoy en una relación pero necesito hacerlo… lo necesito y voy hacerlo.

Me acerco a ella, ella se sorprende un poco por la cercanía pero se agacha un poco su rostro para estar más cerca del mío. No puedo soportarlo más y le doy un beso rápido en sus labios.

Ella se sorprende tanto como yo. Quiero disculparme pero ella me sorprende más cuando me pasa un brazo por la cintura y con su otra mano me toma de la barbilla y me da un beso fuerte y necesitado. Siento una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas comienzan a perder fuerza pero ella me tiene fuertemente sujetada de la cintura.

Dios nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera como esta y al momento que ella introduce su lengua en mi boca mi mente se pone en blanco, ya no puedo razonar, mi cuerpo actúa sólo. Pongo mis brazos en su cuello y la atraigo más a mi.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, serán minutos o apenas un par de segundos cuando nos alejamos por falta de aire. Veo su rostro, luce encantadora con ese sonrojo y en su ojos puedo ver una súplica silenciosa.

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Yuuno. Oh por Dios Yuuno! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? El es mi novio y ella también tiene novia, no puedo hacer esto.

Tengo que buscar a Hayate y salir de aquí ahora! Tengo que alejarme de ella o volveré a perder la razón.

"No te vayas" apoya su frente en la mía "por favor no te vayas"

"Lo siento, esto no volverá a pasar" le digo antes de salir corriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esto se está poniendo un poco aburrido. Vine aquí para acompañar a Yukino a la fiesta, pero me ha dejado sola desde que Yuuki vino a buscarla hace un momento. No se que se traen esas dos. Me siento mal por Haruka, últimamente anda de muy mal humor y casi no pasa con nosotras, se que se ha de sentir muy mal por lo que está pasando. Hablaré con Yukino, necesito que me aclare todo lo que está pasando.

"Hey hermosa ¿Por qué tan sola?" un chico se para frente a mi "sabes yo puedo hacerte pasar una buena noche"

"Ara yo no veo nada que tu puedas hacer por mi"

"No pero lo tengo aquí" se toma la entrepierna.

"No estoy interesada" le digo y me cruzo de brazos.

"Vamos no te vas arrepentir" me toma fuerte del brazo.

"Suéltame!" le doy una bofetada.

"Así me gustan difíciles" dice sobándose la mejilla.

"Ella dijo que no!" antes de que pueda reaccionar me doy cuenta que el chico está tirado en el suelo "y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella!" la música se detiene.

"¿Y que pasa si no quiero?" dice con una sonrisa.

Veo como todos los músculos de Natsuki se tensan, esta a punto de tirársele encima. Me pongo frente a ella y la tomo del pecho.

"Ya déjalo Natsuki no vale la pena" pero ella no me hace caso esta muy perdida viéndolo fijamente "mírame Natsuki" paso mis manos por su rostro y ella por fin me ve "Vamos a fuera ¿si?" asiente.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo afuera. La siento a un lado en el suelo y por fin puedo ver bien que está muy ebria. Le hago a un lado un lecho de cabello.

"¿Con quien viniste?" me toma suave de los mano "¿fue con ese chico?" yo le sonrió.

"No" niego "vine con Yukino, aunque no se donde esta"

"Bien" dice soltando un gran suspiro "pase toda la noche pensando con quien habías venido" frunce el ceño.

"Ara ¿Natsuki esta celosa?" le digo de broma pero como dicen los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

"Si" me sorprendo "están tan hermosa" me sonrojo.

"Natsuki también se ve muy bien"

"No" niega con la cabeza "Shizuru es la más hermosa de todas" me atrae a ella y me abraza.

Estoy apoyada en su pecho… la acabó de ver golpear a alguien, esta completamente ebria pero entre sus brazos me siento tan segura, no hay otro lugar al que quiera estar.

Me relajo completamente hasta quedar casi todo mi cuerpo apoyada en ella. Se mueve un poco para darme más comodidad pero al momento en que se mueve siento un bulto blando golpearme en la cintura.

Veo hacía abajo y veo el extraño bulto que vi la última vez que la vi en bóxer. Mi curiosidad me gana así que pasó mi mano sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella gime suave y yo me sonrojo de escucharla ¿Qué es esto?. Le aprieto más fuerte y ella gime con más fuerza.

Abre los ojos sorprendida, me toma rápido de la mano y me la quita de donde estaba. Veo en sus ojos que están llenos de miedo y desesperación.

"Yo lo siento…" me quiero alejar de ella y pedirle disculpas como se merece por haberla tocado pero ella me detiene.

"No te vayas… Por favor no me dejes... No podría soportarlo" me susurra, veo terror en sus ojos y escucho mucho miedo en su súplica.

Un par de lágrimas le salen de los ojos y me sorprendo, nunca la había visto así. La tomo de su cabeza y la abrazo a mi pecho. Se resiste un momento pero después me toma de la cintura y me atrae más a ella.

No decimos nada, ella sólo me abraza con fuerza y yo a ella. Verla así tan vulnerable, siendo ella tan fuerte, tan independiente. Ella me trasmite tanta paz y ahora me toca a mi hacer lo mismo con ella y tenerla entre mis brazos y consolarla es lo único que puedo hacer.

"No me iré a ningún lado Natsuki" ella suelto un pesado suspiro y se relaja un poquito, aunque parece que su llanto se vuelve más fuerte.

Nos quedamos así hasta que ella se queda dormida. Esta haciendo mucho frío pero no la quiero dejar aquí y mucho menos dejarla sola para ir a buscar a alguien.

En un momento se acerca una chica rubia con una mirada sombría y triste, que al momento de ver a Natsuki en el suelo se acerca a mi y me ayuda a llevarla a una habitación.

La acuesto en la cama. Le quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y calcetines. Cuando le voy a quitar el cincho la chica rubia me ve enojada así que le digo que no se preocupe que ya se, ella me ve sorprendida pero no me dice nada.

Así que le quito el cincho y le quito despacio el pantalón. Anda un bóxer negro muy apretado y vuelvo a ver ese bulto, sólo que ahora ya no es desconocido para mi.

Vuelvo a verla, esta tan tranquila como si no está pasando nada. Es tan hermosa. La otra chica se va y nos deja solas. Me acerco a su cabeza y le doy un beso en su frente.

"Me gustas tanto Natsuki, pero estas tan llena de secretos y no se si los podré soportar" le susurro casi inaudible.

Estoy a punto de irme pero ella me toma de la mano y no me deja irme. No se que hacer, no quiero irme y que ella piense que la odio o quedarme y que ella piense otras cosas. Necesito que me explique las cosas y si me voy se que nunca me las dará. Suspiro pesado y me quito los zapatos, me acuesto a su lado y nos acobijo con una sábana. Ella me abraza y yo me hundo en su pecho. Respiro su aroma y por un momento me dejo ser egoísta y olvidarme de todo, sólo somos ella y yo.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me quedo dormida, esperando que mañana pueda tener algunas respuestas.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sigan dejando xD espero que les haya gustado :D dejen sus reviews.

Feliz día.


	7. Chapter 6

Me remuevo y me hundo más en la cómoda almohada, nunca había descansado tan bien… Espera un momento! Yo no tenía almohada y menos una tan grande! Abro lentamente los ojos ya que la luz del sol me da directo al rostro y me molesta un poco la vista.

Levanto el rostro y me doy cuenta que aún estoy acostada en el pecho de Natsuki. Ella aún está completamente dormida y me tiene fuertemente agarrada de la cintura con un solo brazo.

Bajo la vista y un fuerte sonrojo cubre mi rostro. Ahí al lado del lugar donde tengo mis manos un prominente bulto sobresale de las sábanas. Aún no puedo creer lo que tiene y lo peor es que lo haya tocado en la noche! Dios me siento tan avergonzada.

Ella comienza a moverse, yo me hago la dormida para ver que hace y entre medio abro los ojos. Primero da un gran bostezo y abre poco a poco los ojos, me observa un momento, sonríe y vuelve a cerrarlos. Después los abre de golpe y se levanta bruscamente, se toma fuerte el cabello con las manos y tiene una cara de horrorizada, yo tengo que hacer todo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír. Luego ve que está sin su pantalón y se sonroja al ver el gran bulto, yo también me sonrojo leve y presiono mis piernas juntas. Toma una almohada y se la coloca para cubrirse, toma su ropa y sale de la habitación. Pero antes cierra la ventada donde entra la luz del sol.

Espero un momento a que vuelva pero no viene, así que me acomodo ocupando todo el espacio en la cama. Aunque se siente demasiado grande sólo para mi y me cuesta volver a dormí… me preguntó si Yukino ya se habrá levantado.

Abro los ojos. Yukino! Me olvide completamente de ella! Y si esa chica Nao le habrá hecho algo! Me levanto de golpe y salgo de la habitación pero Natsuki me detiene en el pasillo.

"Yo... mmmm…. Shizuru mmmm…" esta muy sonrojada.

"Ara a Natsuki no le gusta estar conmigo porque me dejo sola en la habitación snif snif" hago mate de llorar, ella abre los ojos nerviosa "Solo me uso y se marchó"

"No, no, no Shizuru!" niega rápido con la cabeza y las manos "es sólo que yo mmmm…" es tan linda.

"Ara, Natsuki es tan linda nerviosa"

"No lo soy!" me río suave.

Yukino! Reaccionó.

"¿Has visto a Yukino? Se fue con una chica llamada Nao y no la volví a ver"

"¿Se fue con Nao?" asiento y ella niega con la cabeza "no creo que quieran ser molestadas en este momento"

"¿A que te refieres?" frunzo el ceño.

"A que ya sabes…" hace gestos con sus cejas pero no entiendo "a Nao le gusta repetir en la mañana" me quedo sin entender por un momento y de repente algo hace clic y abro los ojos sorprendida ¿será?.

"Nao se aprovechó de ella!" le digo escandalizada.

"Hey tranquila"

"¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si no se si Nao se está aprovechando de mi amiga?" le digo levanto un poco la voz "yo sabía que no tenía que alejarme de ella, bien le dije que creer en lo que decían" Natsuki frunce el ceño y su rostro se vuelve un poco sombrío.

"¿A que te refieres con "lo que decían"?"

"Todos en la escuela dicen que Nao se aprovecha de las mujeres y …"

"Te equivocas!" me interrumpe "Nao puede ser de todo menos eso" me ve fríamente "a ella le gusta el sexo no lo voy a negar pero no se aprovecha de las mujeres porque todas saben y aceptan sus términos" se acerca un poco a mi "así que te pido que la próxima vez no hables de rumores frente a mi o mis amigas porque los detestamos" su mirada es tan intensa que me hace sentir vulnerable y sólo puedo asentir.

Ella se gira y entra a una habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien me había hecho sentir tan impotente y temer a lo que pudiera hacerme. Me abrazo a mi misma. Esta Natsuki no me gusta ¿Por qué me trato así? Yo no hice nada malo.

Se escucha un por de ruidos, forcejeo y maldiciones dentro de la habitación que entró Natsuki. La puerta se abre y un cuerpo sale aventado al pasillo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa cachorro?!" le dice parándose y encarándola "Maldita sea estaba dormida! Ya andas de malas pulgas tan temprano"

"¿Estas bien?" Yukino sale de la habitación completamente y para mi alivio esta vestida con la misma ropa de ayer.

"Aquí está tu objeto perdido, ya puedes estar tranquila" dice Natsuki sin ganas antes de girarse y marcharse.

¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud? Hace un momento se estaba sonrojando y ahora está toda fría.

"Shizuru pensé que te habías marchado" me dice Yukino "Nao me dio donde dormir porque pensé que me habías dejado pero veo tu también te quedaste" me sonrojo un poco.

"Si, Natsuki me dejo dormir también y eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a darle las gracias"

"Déjala" me dice Nao "déjala sola, debe de estar enojada por algo contigo ¿le dijiste algo?" me pregunta curiosa.

"Yo no dije nada" ella suspira "¿Cómo sabes que está enojada?"

"Natsuki es como un perro" se ríe "el problema es que si algo le molesta se le nota rápido en su cara, se le es muy difícil ocultar su malestar. Por eso es mejor que la dejes sola para que se calme" se cruza de brazos "su cara enojada asusta a veces pero no te preocupes, mejor vamos a ver que hay de desayuno porque huele delicioso" se marcha.

Yukino me tomo del brazo y nos vamos atrás de Nao. En la sala hay varias personas acostadas en los sofás, viendo televisión y riendo. Aunque unas se están quejando de dolor de cabeza.

Nos vamos a la cocina donde una peli naranja se mueve de arriba a bajo en la cocina, sólo ella está cocinando para todas las personas pero no se ve enojada ni estresada, hasta se ve muy contenta.

"Buenos días" saludamos al entrar, Nao sólo pasa de largo a sacar algo del refrigerador pero una cuchara le cae en la cabeza.

"Nao! ¿Qué te he dicho de comer antes del desayuno?!" se pone las manos en la cintura esperando una explicación.

"Lo siento mamá Mai" dice Nao con un puchero antes de salir sobando su cabeza. Nosotras nos reímos suave y ella se da cuenta de nosotras.

"Yukino-san y kaichou! No sabía que estaba aquí" dice ordenándose un poco.

"Sólo Llámame Shizuru" le digo con una sonrisa "¿te puedo ayudar?" sonríe y asiente.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que se mueve en la cocina y también de la cantidad de comida que ha hecho. Aunque le ayude un poco, aún se puede decir que lo hizo todo ella… pero por lo menos le ayude a servir.

Cuando terminamos de poner todos los platos en la mesa, comienzan a venir todas, unas como si fueran zombies y otras más animadas.

"Mai… muero de hambre" dice una peli negra con su rostro decaído y expresión hambrienta.

"Siéntate aquí Mikoto" le señala el plato que tiene la mayor cantidad de comida.

Todas toman asiento pero no veo a Natsuki por ningún lado. Me preocupo un poco porque parece que la comida no será suficiente para estas mujeres.

"Yo iré a buscar a Natsuki" les digo y salgo antes de que me contesten.

Me pongo a buscar un poco por la casa y como no la encuentro por ningún lado decido ir a buscarla afuera. Este lugar es realmente hermoso y tranquilo, no se escucha el ruido de los autos pero si el del viento mover las hojas de los árboles y algunos pájaros.

Camino un poco alrededor y por fin la veo sentada sobre una gran rama de un árbol. Me acerco a ella y veo una especie de humo salir de su boca. Frunzo el ceño.

"Sabes que eso puede matarte" se encoge de hombros.

"Esto no mata" señala el cigarrillo "el cáncer si" lo dice con una pizca de humor. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Pero eso da cáncer"

"Sólo cuando es en exceso" sigue defendiendo.

"Te da mal aliento"

"Para eso existen las pasta dental nena"

"Te pondrá los dientes amarillos"

"Para eso están los dentistas, hay que darles trabajo"

"Te pondrás a defender a los cigarrillos" da una inhalada al cigarrillo.

"Bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo" suspiro pesado.

"¿Hice algo mal?" se queda callada por un segundo.

"¿Hicieron mis cigarrillos algo malo?" dice con una pequeña risa.

"Te puedo nombrar muchas cosa malas que hacen los cigarrillos por ejemplo el cáncer, las muertes o que odio el humo, pero no estamos hablando de eso" ella se baja de un salto.

"¿No te gusta?" niego con la cabeza "que lástima, estaba muy bueno" dice antes de tirarlo al suelo y patearlo para apagarlo, guardamos silencio un rato "no lo hago seguido, sólo cuando me siento estresada o nerviosa. Me relaja"

"Ya lo he escuchado antes y aún así no lo aceptó" sonríe "el te es relajante"

"El te es amargo" arruga la cara de asco.

"¿Y el cigarrillo es dulce?"

"mmmm… tienes un punto" me dice dándome la razón "discúlpame" me sorprende.

"No tienes que disculparte por eso, sólo deja de hacerlo" me acerco un par de pasos a ella.

"No me refiero a eso" se pasa la mano por su cabello "yo no tenía que haberme enojado, es sólo que no me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigas. Que lo digan los demás no me importa, pero tu no. Se ve feo en ti" frunce el ceño.

"Yo también lo siento, se que no tenía que haber dicho eso hasta no estar segura" veo al suelo y junto mis manos.

"No, esta bien" se acerca más y me toma de los hombros "a la próxima no creas en los rumores" va subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi barbilla.

Me acaricia las mejillas y me toca los labios con sus pulgares, una corriente me pasa por todo el cuerpo y siento mis mejillas arder. Ella se sonroja también y se aleja de mi.

"Lo siento" mete las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón "hay que ir a desayunar" asiento un poco decepcionada.

Desayunamos y quede fascinada con la comida de Mai, cocina increíble! No puedo creer que sólo ella fue capaz de cocinar tan rica comida.

Al terminar todas nos vamos a sentar a la sala un momento a ver una película. Todas se sientan en los sofás un poco juntas excepto yo, Natsuki esta parada a un lado y le lanza miradas amenazadoras a toda que se quiera sentar a mi lado. Aunque las cosas serían más fáciles si ella se viniera a sentar.

En pocos minutos recibo un mensaje de Viola que ya estaba en casa, ella se fue a una pijamada con sus amigas. Le digo a Yukino y nos despedimos de todas.

Natsuki nos sigue he insiste en irnos a dejar y como es muy testaruda no le pude decir que no. Primero vamos a dejar a Yukino a su casa y después me va a dejar a mi. El viaje a casa es muy silencioso y tranquilo, ella parece querer decir algo pero se arrepiente y sigue conduciendo.

Se estaciona frente a la puerta de mi casa y me doy cuenta que frente a mi puerta está Reito sentado esperando y ¿Haruka?. Natsuki sale del auto y me abre la puerta. Al salir se pone frente a mi y no me deja pasar.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" frunce el ceño.

"No lo se" aprieta la mano en la puerta.

"¿Estarás bien? ¿no te hará daño? ¿quieres que te acompañe?" me río suave y le acaricio el rostro. Se que es raro pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

"Descuida estaré bien, ve con cuidado" me mira un poco indecisa pero asiente.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella se relaja al instante. Entra al auto lanzándole una mirada fría a Reito antes de partir. Haruka se acerca a paso firme y un poco preocupada.

"¿Y Yukino? Se supone que andaba contigo! ¿Dónde está?!" me grita, aunque así habla normalmente.

"Descuida, ya está en su casa" no dice nada, sólo se gira y se va a su auto.

"Vaya parece que alguien se divirtió a noche" suspiro.

"Si fue muy divertido" abro la puerta de mi casa y la dejo abierta para que entre lo cual hace "¿se puede saber que haces aquí?" le pregunto un poco sería, no nos hablamos desde el problema con Natsuki y aún no se a disculpado.

"Sólo quería disculparme contigo"

"No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar"

"Lo se pero… no debí actuar de esa forma frente a ti" suspiro.

"No sólo frente a mi, no debiste de haber actuado de esa manera" le digo de forma tranquila.

"Pero estaba muy cerca de ti y yo me puse celoso" ve al suelo "además que quería ayudarte"

"¿Y como podrías ayudarme?" le preguntó curiosa.

"Sabes que ya se acercan las elecciones" se va a sentar al sofá.

"Si lo se" nos quedamos callados un momento.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado las cosas que dicen de ella?"

"No necesito saber las cosas que piensen los demás" me siento en el sofá frente a el "además las personas inventan cosas, no todo lo que dicen puede ser cierto"

"Pues deberías, aunque no sea cierto deberías de escuchar" lo veo curiosa, el se levanta y camina hacia mi "¿te has preguntando como cambiaría tu imagen de niña intachable el andar con la persona que más temen en la escuela?" no se que decirle "¿crees que los votantes elegirían a la amiga de las rebeldes, de las que si algo no les gusta lo resuelven a golpes?"

"Natsuki no es una agresiva"

"¿Estas segura?" aprieto los labios "más del ochenta por ciento de estudiantes le temen a ella y a sus amigas, el quince por ciento no las soportan. ¿Aún crees que no necesitas saber lo que piensan de ella?" camina a mi alrededor y yo sólo lo sigo con la mirada.

"Ara ¿y que sugiere Reito?" me cruzo de brazos.

"Bueno, lo primero es que dejes de hablar con ella" ya se a donde quiere llegar "para que los demás vuelvan a creer en ti. Y tal vez con el tiempo podríamos hacer oficial nuestra relación, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, todos confían en mi forma de liderazgo y nos aceptan"

"¿Y si cambia?" se sorprende, no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

"Natsuki no cambiará nunca"

"No hablo de ella, jamás cambiaría a Natsuki… pero Natsuki es muy diferente a lo que creen y sólo tengo que hacer que todas la vean como lo hago yo"

"¿Estas dispuesta a dejar tu sueño por un fenómeno como ella?"

"Ara" me levanto tranquila "lo que yo quiera hacer no tiene porque importarte y te pediré que no vuelvas a ofender a Natsuki o a sus amigas de esa forma porque nada te hace mejor que ellas" me acerco un poco a el "creo que mejor deberías preocuparte del equipo de fútbol, porque dicen que quieren cambiar de capitán" se sorprende y frunce el ceño.

"Eso no pasará!" se va hecho una furia.

Suspiro. No quería ser tan fría con el, es mi amigo pero no me gusta que tenga de menos a Natsuki y voy a defenderla. Pero puede que le haga caso e investigare un poco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esto es tan frustrante! Voy caminando por los pasillos de la escuela viendo a todos lados pero no la encuentro por ningún lado! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Ya tengo más de una semana buscándola pero no la encuentro por ningún lado! Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y no le pregunto a nadie de ella porque no quiero parecer desesperada.

Desde ese día en la fiesta no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez que cierro los ojos su imagen se filtra por mi cabeza, es como si mi cuerpo me estuviera jugando una broma.

Me acomodo la mochila. Parece que hoy tampoco tendré suerte. ¿Cómo alguien puede simplemente desaparecer? Suspiro… aunque ahora que lo recuerdo aún no he ido a la azotea. ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad que se encuentre ahí?... bueno ya perdí más de una semana buscando en toda la escuela puedo perder un par de minutos más buscando ahí.

Al llegar a la azotea tengo que ejercer un poco de presión para que la puerta se abra. Por un momento siento que fue otra pérdida de tiempo pero en cuanto sigo caminando todo vale la pena. Ahí frente a mi se encuentra la culpable de mis noches de desveló, apoyada en la valla de metal pensativa viendo al cielo y su hermoso cabello cobrizo ondeando con el aire.

Sacudo la cabeza y me doy valor para acercarme. Ella se gira cuando escucha mis pasos acercarse, al momento de verme se sorprende pero lo disimula.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunta con tono de sorpresa.

"Bueno, es parte de la escuela y todos pueden venir" sigo caminando hasta estar a su lado.

"Al contrario, este lugar esta prohibido para los estudiantes"

"Entonces debería ser yo la que pregunté que es lo que haces aquí" le digo burlona y ella sonríe.

"Tienes razón" se gira para ver el cielo "me gusta este lugar"

"Si a mi también" le miento.

"¿Enserio?"

"No" se ríe, tiene una hermosa risa.

"Ya me imaginaba, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí"

"Pero puede que no sea la última" inclina su cabeza con curiosidad "he andado buscando un lugar tranquilo y este parece serlo"

"Lo es, aunque a veces esta una chica de cabello cobalto pero sólo se queda dormida y la tranquilidad se borra por sus ronquidos" abro los ojos sorprendida por un momento.

"Si ya creo saber quien es" maldita Natsuki este debe ser uno de sus lugares para dormir, me hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo si me hubiera dicho… aunque no le pregunté.

"Bueno ya debería irme es tarde" me dice alejándose de la valla.

"No espera" le tomo la mano "aún no te vayas"

Vuelvo a sentir la horrible corriente por mi cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos está pasando con esta chica? Mi cuerpo se calienta y siento como mi pecho se presiona y mi corazón latir.

"Suéltame" no me observa.

"Por favor quédate un momento" le susurro, no quiero que termine esta sensación.

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No me siento segura contigo" me sorprendo.

"¿Te he hecho daño alguna vez?" ella vuelve a verme un poco sonrojada.

"No, no confío en mi" nos quedamos calladas un momento "yo de verdad tengo que irme" la suelto de mala gana.

"¿Podré verte de nuevo?" le pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

"Tal vez" me dice antes de marcharse.

La veo salir y sonrió como idiota. No dijo que si pero tampoco dijo que no y eso me da un poco de esperanza! No importa lo que me cueste yo haré todo lo posible por hablar con ella y entender esta extraña sensación.

Hola :D ¿Cómo están? Disculpen por la tardanza pero estoy en los exámenes y quería actualizar antes de estresarme. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	8. Chapter 7

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hayate no se que hacer!" me apoyo en la mesa diciéndole mis problemas a una de mis mejores amigas pero ella no me dice nada "¿Estas escuchándome?"

"No! No te estoy escuchando" se cruza de brazos "por tu culpa se me escapó la chica más ardiente de la escuela"

"Reinforce no es la chica más ardiente de la escuela" le digo burlona.

"Entonces quien ¿Fate?" me sonrojo pero giró para que no se de cuenta "tengo que admitir que es sexy, más con su aura misteriosa pero no es como mi Reinforce" me golpea en el hombro "pero por tu culpa ya no la he vuelto a ver"

"Ya te dije que lo siento" me sobo el hombro.

"No, no es suficiente. Además ni me has dicho porque saliste corriendo de la fiesta" me sonríe pícara "viste algo indebido, cuenta cuenta!" se pone en modo 'comunicativo' como dice ella.

"Bueno…" me sonrojo al recordar lo que vi en la habitación pero no le diré "conocí a alguien" se sorprende.

"Esto si se pone bueno"

"Y yo le fui infiel a Yuuno"

"¿Qué?!" lo grita en shock.

"Shhhh… no hables muy fuerte" la calmo "no me acosté con ella si piensas eso… sólo nos besamos" le digo tranquila.

"Espera ¿ella? Te besaste con una mujer" abre la boca "¿Quién fue? En la fiesta habían muchas" se pone a pensar un momento "¿Fue Natsuki Kuga? Ella es muy sexy" niego "Entonces Nao Yuuki" vuelvo a negar "Fate Testarossa" me sonrojo "Oh por Dios fue con Testarossa!" vuelve a gritar y le tapo la boca.

"Hayate por favor no grites"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocasiona esto? Yuuno va explotar"

"Lo se, por eso no le diré"

"Wow Nanoha Takamachi ocultándole cosas a su novio estrella" niega con los cabeza "entonces no veo porque te estresas tanto" se queda callada "a menos que…" abre los ojos "te gusta"

"No! No lo se. Es tan extraño" escondo mi cabeza en mis manos "es por eso que no quiero volver a verla" aunque no es del todo cierto.

"Deberías de darle una oportunidad" se encoje de hombros "puede que sea mejor que Yuuno"

"Tu lo dices porque no te agrada Yuuno"

"Si tienes razón, no me agrada" pone sus brazos atrás de su cabeza "¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlos a los entrenos? escuche de Signum que ya comenzaran los entrenos con las chicas" se acerca a mi con una gran sonrisa "así puedes ver a ambos y yo podré ver a Reinforce"

"¿No crees que se viera raro si fuéramos todos los días? Además Signum es muy estricta en sus entrenos y No deja entrar a nadie más"

"No te preocupes, ya tengo algo en mente" sonríe misteriosamente.

El sonido del timbre suena dando el fin del receso de la mañana y todos comienzan a entrar. Sólo veo como Hayate sonríe más escalofriante a cada segundo que pasa, no me gusta nada esto.

Terminan las clases y nos vamos a la cafetería, Hayate esta cada vez más misteriosa y viendo a todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

"Ahí está" me toma de la mano y me jala a una mesa al fondo "antes de todo tenemos que hablar con ella" señala a una peli naranja que está comiendo junto a una peli negro "ella es Mai Tokiha es la única chica del grupo que no juega fútbol y es a la que tenemos que convencer"

"¿Convencer de que?" le pregunto pero se levanta y camina hacia donde están ellas.

Suspiro y me voy atrás de ella, siempre es así de impulsiva pero no me quejo y a veces logra lo que quiere… aunque cuando no lo hace pasamos mucha venganza pero aún así es divertido.

Al llegar a la mesa la chica de cabello naranja deja de comer un momento y saluda a Hayate, mientras la otra chica no nos pone atención y sigue comiendo.

"Hey ella es mi amiga Nanoha Takamachi" nos presenta "ella es Mai y ella es Mikoto"

"Mucho gusto" les digo a ambas con una pequeña inclinación.

"¿Pensaste lo que te propuse?"

"Mikoto puedes ir a comprar otro prostre" la peli negro se levanta y corre a la fila "aún no les he dicho a las chicas, quisiera que fuera una sorpresa" junta las manos emocionada "tengo una amiga que nos puede ayudar para que nos aprueben la solicitud"

"¿Solicitud?"

"Si! Queremos hacer un equipo de porristas para animar los partidos" ¿Qué? "ya tenemos a unas cuántas y vamos a mandar la solicitud"

"Si yo hablé con Yukino y me dijo que ella no podrá unírsenos pero que nos ayudará para que nos aprueben, aunque también Shizuru-san se ha hecho muy amiga de Natsuki y podría encontrármela por 'accidente' y hablarle de nuestros planes"

"Eso es una excelente idea Mai, ya tengo un par de coreografías las vi en unos vídeos…" ya no les pongo atención.

Yo me quedo con la boca abierta parecen dos niñas pequeñas haciendo planes para hacer travesuras, aunque la idea me parece de lo mas descabellada creo que será divertido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hoy es un bonito día soleado y con una suave brisa. Si Creo que llevaré a Alyssa por un helado… en cuanto me deshaga de una araña y de otro par.

"tienes que ir"

"Ya les dije que no puedo, ni siquiera le he pedido permiso a Yamada y no puedo dejar sola a Alyssa, ya les había dicho que día de semana no iba a poder ir"

"Sabes que Yamada te dará permiso"

"Si, no nos hagas rogarte como siempre"

"Entonces no lo hagan, no sabes como me gustaría eso"

"Vamos Natsuki tienes que venir con nosotras" cierro el casillero y sigo caminando.

"No nos ignores" suspiro y me detengo.

"No puedo Nao, ya voy tarde, tengo que pasar a la guardería por Alyssa y llevarla a casa a cambiarla. Aunque quiera no puedo, no me da el tiempo" me acomodo la mochila "de verdad me gustaría ir pero Alyssa es primero, no puedo dejarla sola" se queda callada.

"No es necesario" la voz de Shizuru… sonrió.

"Entonces como…"

"Papá Natsuki!" abro los ojos y me giró sorprendida. Alyssa esta tomada de la mano con Shizuru.

"Hey pequeña ven aquí" se suelta y viene corriendo a mi lado "¿pero que haces aquí?"

"Shizuru me trajo" la señala "me dijo que me iba a llevar a verte papá" me dice de forma inocente.

"Alyssa que te dije de subir a los autos de los extraños" la regaño.

"Pero Shizuru no es extraña papá, es novia" me sonrojo fuertemente y todas se ponen a reír.

"Cállense!" les gritó y me voy donde está Shizuru "gracias por traerla, no tenías que molestarte"

"No te preocupes, pase por mi hermana y era la misma dirección. Además que es viernes y no quiero que mi hermana pase aburrida en casa ya que tengo que ir a ver el partido, por eso pase por ella para que vaya conmigo"

"Bien, que bueno que irás" no puedo evitar decirlo "¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"Esta con Reito" veo a otro lado "ellos se llevan muy bien y…"

"Como sea" la interrumpo "vámonos Alyssa" tomo su pequeña mochila y la pongo en mi hombro "gracias de nuevo… por traerla"

Tks! Como detesto a ese maldito de Reito, no se puede conformar con molestarme la vida que ahora se mete en cada cosa. Aunque el la conoció primero… pero igual!

Siento que me toman la mano libre. Me sorprendo y veo a Shizuru que me sonríe y está muy sonrojada, una extraña sensación de calor corre en mi pecho. No le digo nada, sólo enredó mis dedos con los de ella y seguimos caminando.

El partido se realizará en una escuela vecina, es por eso que tendremos que irnos en el autobús de la escuela. Con las chicas nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Shizuru se queda adelante porque tiene que ir supervisando.

El viaje de ida fue tranquilo aunque íbamos haciendo un par de bromas pero Signum nos regañaba a cada momento porque anda de 'maestro responsable' si noten el sarcasmo.

Al llegar a la cancha nos damos cuenta que todas las gradas están completamente llenas de estudiantes de esa escuela. Se siente un poco intimidante ver la gran cantidad de personas que espera que pierdas. Sonrió, eso no pasará.

Nos cambiamos rápido porque los idiotas tienen que cambiarse también y porque Signum nos dijo que quería hablar con todos nosotros antes del comienzo del partido para darnos unas indicaciones finales.

Nos sentamos en la parte de la grama fuera de la cabina porque ahí se encuentra todas las autoridades de la escuela. Cuando estamos todos reunidos Signum se nos acerca.

"Bien, este es uno de los partidos más importante que vamos a tener. Primero porque es en el que damos a conocer nuestra fuerza como equipo mixto y también como todos los años en este partido veremos como se desempeña y elegiremos al capitán para el resto del año" todos comienzan a hablar entre ellos "ya hablé con los árbitros y con el entrenador del otro equipo y quedamos en que no abra límite de cambios ya que no es un juego oficial no hay problema" saca unas páginas "se van a dividir en dos equipos, uno jugará el primer tiempo y el otro el segundo. Cada uno elegirá un capitán y ese será un candidato. En estas páginas que tengo" nos las enseña "estará anotado el nombre del capitán y todos las autoridades de la escuela tendrán una y verán quien ha sido el mejor equipo y el mejor llevando su equipo, les pedí que me ayudaran para que vean que no hay favoritismo. Queda demás decirles que están solos en este partido, dejo al criterio de los capitanes para hacer lo mejor con su equipo y el lunes comenzaremos los entrenos con el nuevo capitán. Buena suerte" dice con una sonrisa extraña y luego se va.

Después de dicho eso se ve evidente la separación del equipo, todos los chicos corren hacia Reito y todas las chicas nos unimos en un lugar. Se inicia el debate sobre quien será la mejor en dirigirnos, no quiero que me elijan a mi, no tengo el tiempo para venir a los entrenos todos los días y tengo que hacer mi tiempo para Alyssa también. Pero como estas mujeres no me escuchan, las muy malditas me eligieron y aunque reniegue no cambian de opinión.

Le damos 'nuestra' decisión a Signum y tira una moneda en la que sale que los chicos irán antes que nosotras. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que estábamos y observamos el juego.

Al principio es un poco aburrido como todo los juegos pero poco a poco va tomando intensidad. Debo admitir que estos chicos no son tan idiota para el futbol como pensábamos

En el medio tiempo salió un grupo de… ¿porristas? ¿Enserio? Es de la otra escuela, se puede apreciar por los colores de su uniforme y por que no nos ven con miedo, es más nos están dando una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria.

Al momento se nos acercan y nos comienzan a bailar bien sensual aunque se mantienen un poco alejadas no dejan de mirarnos y no puedo dejar de ver esas cinturas curvilíneas moverse al compás de la música.

Cuando terminan, antes de irse unas se nos acercan y nos regalan sus números de teléfonos en unos pedazos de papel.

"Ara" me pongo rígida "parece que su objetivo era distraerlas" toma los papeles de mi mano "así que no te distraigas" rompe los papeles y se va.

"Vaya Chucho parece que tu mujer también tiene colmillos" dice Nao con una carcajada.

"Ella no es mi mujer!" le gritó pero mi sonrojo no ayuda de nada "mejor prepárense"

Entramos a la cancha y damos unos toques con la pelota luego entra el otro equipo y comenzamos el segundo tiempo. Al principio es muy difícil pero después descubrimos sus jugadas y se nos hace más fácil.

Con Reinforce y Fate pudimos hacer muy buenas jugadas de las cuales tres fueron goles pero nos hicieron uno comenzando y los chicos hicieron un gol, así que el marcador quedó en cuatro a uno.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El partido por fin termino, hubo un buen resultado, Natsuki y sus amigas jugaron muy bien y Reito también ambos jugaron excelente, Signum-sensei la tendrá difícil para elegir al mejor.

Yo me quedé cuidando a Viola y Alyssa ambas se han hecho muy amigas. Alyssa es tan traviesa y divertida, aunque Viola es un poco reservada ella le ha podido sacar conversación. A pesar que Alyssa es mucho más pequeña que ella se la pudo ganar por la cantidad de energía que posee ese pequeño cuerpo.

"Shiz quiero ver a papá" Alyssa me toma de la mano y la jala un poco para que la lleve "vamos!"

Alyssa me llevará arrastrada si pudiera porque me está jalando con fuerza, como hay muchas personas en la cancha no puedo dejar que salga corriendo ella sola porque se perfectamente que eso es lo que quiere.

Cuando Natsuki aparece en mi campo de visión le digo a Alyssa y la dejo que vaya corriendo a Natsuki se le ilumina el rostro al verla y la carga. Ellas dos son muy unidas y me alegra verla así de feliz ya que en la escuela casi no sonríe de esa forma.

"Onee-chan ¿puedo ir a ver a Reito?" aún no entiendo como es que se llevan tan bien.

"Claro" lo busco con la mirada y lo veo cerca con los otros chicos "ahí está, ve con cuidado"

"¿No irás?" inclina la cabeza con duda.

"No, esperare a Natsuki. Vuelve rápido, estaré esperando aquí" ella asiente y va corriendo.

Me quedo ahí esperando a que llegue con Reito quien la abraza cuando la ve. Nunca entenderé la relación que tienen, es como si cada vez que se ven conspiraran para hacer algo. Entre cierro lo ojos y niego con la cabeza. Eso nunca pasará.

Vuelvo a ver a Natsuki que está rodeada de chicas que no tienen vergüenza porque la están tocando toda y con Alyssa en sus brazos. Frunzo el ceño ¿que se creen estas al tocar a mi Natsuki de esa forma? Ara…

Me acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa del millón.

"Ara Natsuki parece entretenida" le digo calmada pero con un tono muy frío.

"Shizuru!" se tensa y se pone recta "yo…" se queda callada "¿estaba haciendo relaciones diplomáticas? Si! Eso, ya sabes hay que formar un buen vínculo" dice tratando de justificarse.

"Ara no se donde ha visto Natsuki que las relaciones diplomáticas se hacen toqueteando y coqueteando"

"Mmmmm… en las películas" buen intentó "es hora de irnos. Chicas fue un placer hablar con ustedes" les dice cortésmente "vamos" me toma de la mano.

"Espera, tengo que esperar a mi hermana" se detiene pero no me suelta "esta por haya" le digo donde es y me aprieta un poco la mano cuando se da cuenta que está con Reito.

Nos vamos por Viola pero Natsuki se queda un poco atrás esperando con Alyssa, es lo mejor ya que no me gustaría que discutirán y prefiero que Natsuki se mantenga al margen porque así no es ella quien comience la discusión.

"Viola ya es hora de irnos" la llamo "hola Reito"

"Shizuru!" me dice muy animado. Se acerca y me toma en brazos para levantarme.

Me sorprende tanto que me levantará de repente que lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarlo del cuello para no caerme.

"Reito bájame! Me vas a botar!"

"No lo voy hacer!"

"Bájala" escucho la voz ronca de Natsuki "ahora" lo dice de forma tranquila pero muy fría.

"¿Y que pasa si no quiero?" le dice desafiante.

Veo como Natsuki se acerca más con una expresión sería y se nota lo difícil que es para ella mantener el enojo. La pequeña Alyssa tiene un rostro de preocupación al verla de esa forma.

"Papá vamos a casa" le dice suave pero Natsuki no le pone atención. Alyssa me ve asustada.

"Reito bájame ya" el me pega más a su cuerpo "bájame ya" se lo repito y ahora si lo hace.

"Disculpa sólo me sentía feliz de verte"

"Si, no te preocupes" le sonrió para tranquilizarlo "Viola es hora de irnos"

"Si onee-chan. Adiós Reito, nos vemos pronto" se despide de el alegremente.

Natsuki vuelve a tomar a Alyssa en brazos y la niña la abraza con el cuello y esconde su rostro.

"Tranquila" le acaricia el cabello "¿Qué quieres para cenar? Comeremos lo que tu quieras" dice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Pizza!" dice contenta "Shizuru y Viola también!"

"Bien, pizza será y con lo otro ellas son las que decidirán" me vuelve a ver "¿quieren cenar en nuestra casa?" nos da una hermosa sonrisa "pizza con extra queso nadie se puede resistir"

"Ara, ya tenemos mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comimos pizza" veo a Viola haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa y ella asiente "de acuerdo, iremos"

"Si!" se baja de los brazos de Natsuki y me toma de la mano.

"A por cierto. Natsuki ella es mi hermana Viola" la presentó ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

"Mucho gusto" dice Natsuki un poco forzado sin saber que más decir "¿te gustó el partido?"

"Si! Siempre me gusta que mi hermana me lleve a ver a jugar a Reito" dice muy emocionada y veo como el rostro de Natsuki cambia "aunque nunca había visto a Natsuki jugar antes, juega muy bien me gustaría volver a verla"

"Eso si me gusta" vuelve su sonrisa y le da los cinco "te diré con Shizuru la fecha del próximo partido"

"Hambre!" Alyssa me jala con fuerza.

"Si, si ya vamos" la sigo lo mejor que pueda manteniendo mi caminar tranquilo.

Natsuki nos sigue muy de cerca y sólo se desvía un momento para ir por sus cosas. Al llegar al autobús nos tuvimos que separar como al principio sólo que está vez decidieron dejar que hicieran lo que querías y por eso todos iban cantando y haciendo bromas entre ellos. Es la primera vez que los vemos actuar o por lo menos interactuar como equipo y eso es muy agradable de ver, mas esa sonrisa de Natsuki que sólo la puedo ver a través del retrovisor.

Llegamos a la escuela que está completamente silenciosa y solitaria, todos se fueron ya para sus casas o a donde sea que se vayan algunos. Todos bajamos y cada quien se va por su lado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Natsuki se pone de necia de no querer subir a mi auto ya que iba con su ropa sudada por el juego y sus tacos sucios, aunque después de una mirada de advertencia sube rápido al asiento del copiloto.

El viaje a la casa de Natsuki fue rápido y tranquilo. Veo de reojo a Natsuki y me río suave de ver la forma en que cabecea por el cansancio, acelero un poco más para poder llegar rápido y que descanse.

Me estaciono en la entrada de la casa y Natsuki se levanta al instante, baja del auto y se acerca a mi puerta para abrirla y también la de las niñas. Las dos niñas salen corriendo a la casa y se escuchan los ladridos desesperados del cachorro.

Abre la pueda y trata de entrar lo mejor que puede por la oscuridad para no patearlo por error. Al encender la luz las niñas entran corriendo.

"Vamos a jugar con mis juguetes!" dice Alyssa y salen corriendo para donde creo que es su habitación.

"Toma asiento" me señala el gran sofá frente a la televisión "puedes ver lo que quieras. Me daré una ducha rápida y pronto estaré aquí" me dice dándome el control del televisor "puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina hay jugo y unas galletas, también fruta" me sonríe "ya regreso. Vamos Dhuran llenare tu plato"

Se va detrás de ella mordiéndole los tobillos, creo que va más por jugar con ella que por el premio que le espera. Enciendo el televisor y dejo el primer programa que encuentro interesante.

La casa de Natsuki es mucho más pequeña que la de nosotras pero se siente ese calor familiar que no se siente en nuestra casa.

De repente tocan el timbre y Natsuki sale corriendo. Se ha puesto una calzoneta larga y un poco floja, una musculosa que deja ver sus grandes bíceps y gracias a que su cuerpo aún está un poco mojado por la ducha se le marca cada uno de los cuadros de su abdomen, se va secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla que tiene alrededor de su cuello y lo alborota con cada intento de secarlo.

Parece que la pizza ya llego porque se me viene un apetitoso olor. Ella las recibe y las paga, cierra la puesta y me observa con una gran sonrisa y sostiene las pizzas con una sola mano dejándome ver todo su entonado cuerpo. Contengo la respiración por un momento y me muerdo el labio. Dios! ¿Por qué la hiciste tan sexy?!.

"Vaya parece que alguien tiene hambre" dice de forma inocente sin saber lo que pasa en mi mente.

"Mucha hambre" lo digo con un pequeño suspiro.

Se ríe fuerte un momento antes de invitarme a pasar a la cocina. Voy atrás de ella y observó los músculos de su espalda que no había podido apreciar antes. Sacudo la cabeza, tengo que dejar de verla de esa forma.

Las niñas regresan corriendo y riendo. Las mando a lavarse las manos, pongo los platos frente a cada silla de la mesa y Natsuki coloca los vasos. Cada vez que pasa a mi lado tengo que reprimir el impulso de tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo o de abrazarla y hundir mi cara en su cuello y respirar su aroma embriagante. Me doy un golpe mental. Ya deja de pensar en eso Shizuru!.

Comemos entre pláticas y risas. Ya nos hacía falta una cena así de animada, Viola se la esta pasando bien y me gusta verla feliz. La conversación finaliza por el sonido insistente del teléfono de la casa. Las niñas aprovechan y se van otra vez a jugar.

Me voy a la sala otra vez y está vez me siento en el centro del sofá. Natsuki regresa después de terminar su llamada y se sienta en el pequeño sofá que está a un lado. Siento una gran frustración al ver que no se sienta a mi lado, me cruzo de brazos y suspiro fuerte para que se de cuenta de mi molestia pero lo único que hace es preguntarme si estoy bien y cuando le digo que estoy bien sólo se encoge de hombros y se acomoda más en su lugar.

Estamos viendo una película tonta para niños, no es que me guste pero es el mismo canal y no se que le gusta a Natsuki para ponerlo, así que esperare a que se aburra y me pida cambiarlo. Y parece dar resultado porque comienza a mover su pie con desesperación.

Le digo que si quiere puede poner lo que ella quiera ver, al principio no quería pero luego de la tercera canción y de ver las tonterías que hacen se acerca y toma el control. Yo me río suave de ella, acaricio el lugar vacío del sofá y le pido que se siente, se pone renuente pero lo hace.

Pone un canal donde están dando una película de terror. A mi no me gustan, cada vez que veo una siempre tengo pesadillas en la noche o no puedo dormir. Natsuki se ríe de mi cada vez que casi grito del susto pero después se apiada de mi y cambia de canal y ahora pone una película romántica. Apoya su brazo en el respaldo del sofá e inconscientemente me apoyo a su costado y colocó mi cabeza en su hombro.

Hay algo de la televisión nocturna y es que muchas películas tienen contenidos un poco subidos de todos… y aquí estaba yo junto a la chica más sexy que he conocido en mi vida y en la pantalla están los románticos 'explorando' sus cuerpos una y otra vez aunque no se ve nada más aparte de un roce de cuerpos.

No puedo evitar el acercarme más al cuerpo de Natsuki y mucho menos puedo evitar el bajar la vista y ver que con esta calzoneta se le marca muy bien el bulto. Me muerdo el labio. Mi cuerpo se comienza a sentir más y más caliente a cada segundo que pasa.

Levanto mi mano y le acaricio el rostro. Ella se sorprende al principio pero se relaja y vuelve a verme. Al momento que su mirada se conecta con la mía me cautiva al instante, esos hermosos ojos verdes que no dejan de verme intensamente y hace que mi cuerpo se caliente más.

Lentamente paso mi pierna por su entrepierna y la rozo un poco. Ella se sorprende y se sonroja fuerte. Mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón late con fuerza. Lentamente comienzo a subirme completamente en sus piernas y la abrazo del cuello.

"¿Shizu.." No la dejo hablar y la beso suave y profundo.

Ella gime de sorpresa y no me corresponde el beso, me alejo preocupada de que me haya propasado. La veo a los ojos, esta completamente sorprendida, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojada y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Discúlpame Natsuki, yo me pase… no debí, lo siento" me quiero bajar de sus piernas pero no me deja.

Me pasa una mano por mi pierna y la deja en mi cintura. Con la otra me toma de la barbilla y me atrae a ella para volverme a besar. Esta vez soy yo la que está sorprendida pero no le doy tanta vuelta y le correspondo.

Me atrae más a su cuerpo desde mi cintura ahora con sus dos manos y comienza un beso con mayor intensidad. Mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y su bulto duro me choca en mi parte más sensible. Gimo y aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Me toma de las piernas y lentamente se levanta sin despegarse del beso y me acuesta en el sofá. Esta nueva posición me aleja un poco de ella y mi cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente subiendo mi cadera. Gruñe desesperada y mi cuerpo se calienta más y más.

Unos pasos apresados rompen nuestra concentración, Natsuki de aleja de golpe y se vuelve a sentar colocando un cojín en su entrepierna.

"Papá!" se paran frente de ella y yo me acomodo discretamente.

"Hey Alyssa… ¿que pasa?" dice entrecortado y con una voz muy ronca.

"Papá ver películas con Viola en mi habitación"

"¿Quieren ver películas?"

"Si!" contestan ambas.

"No lo se, ya es tarde y tienen que irse" me vuelve a ver profundamente "no quiero que conduzcas muy tarde"

"Quedarse!"

"¿Quieres que se queden?" asiente "pregúntale a Shizuru"

"Yo…" ambas me ven con miradas de cachorrito, veo a Natsuki en busca de apoyo pero sólo sonríe "no quisiera molestar"

"No molesta" contesta rápido.

"De acuerdo!"

"Si!" corren por la sala y el pequeño Dhuran se les une.

"Bien, vayan arriba ya subiré con mi computadora" los tres se van corriendo.

"Discúlpame ya regreso" no me vuelve a ver y sólo se va.

Me encojo en el sofá y me muerdo el labio aún siento un hormigueo sobre ellos. El ambiente se volvió más pesado y caliente y mi cuerpo se a puesto muy caliente, tanto que hasta estoy sudando un poco y recordar el bulto que sobre salía de la calzoneta de Natsuki no ayuda en nada.

Un par de minutos pasan antes que Natsuki regrese, ya se ve un poco más tranquila. Va a dejarle la computadora a las niñas y regresa en un par de minutos.

"Shizuru… mmmm… tu te puedes quedar en mi habitación si quieres" me hace señas para que la siga "yo me quedaré en el sofá" quita un par de cosas que tiene en el sofá "pero si te incomoda puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala" se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza incómoda.

"No es necesario que Natsuki duerma en el sofá puede dormir en la cama conmigo, además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntas" le digo en broma pero se pone más incómoda "lo siento… lo arruine verdad" sonrió un poco de lado "no debí haber hecho eso, es sólo que estabas tan cerca de mi y no podía soportarlo más" suspiro y la veo directamente a los ojos "tu me gustas Natsuki" abre los ojos.

"Shizuru yo…"

"No digas nada, no es necesario que me contestes y entiendo que te sientas incómoda a mi lado"

"No es eso" me toma suave de la mano "tu me gustas también" me sonrojo "pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal" ve al suelo y suspira "yo no soy como las demás. Yo se que ya sabes o por lo menos tienes una idea de mi condición… y no quiero mentirte, se que aún no me has visto y no quiero que te asustes"

"Ara Natsuki sólo piensa en hacerme eso y aquello" le digo arruinando la seriedad del momento"

"No es eso!" se sonroja.

"fufufu" me río suave "no me importa. Me gusta Natsuki y no quiero que te preocupes por eso, cuando llegue el momento podré afrontarlo y aceptarlo de la mejor manera" me acerco y la abrazo.

Ella me abraza también. Nos quedamos calladas por un momento hasta que su dulce risa se escucha.

"Sabes que tengo una mala actitud" asiento "también tengo una mala imagen que podría afectar mucho a la tuya"

"O la mía podría afectar la tuya" se separa y me ve con una ceja levantada "cuando vean lo linda que es Natsuki conmigo ya no le tendrán miedo al lobo solitario" se ríe a carcajada.

"¿Enserio crees eso?" niega con la cabeza "nunca cambiará la forma en que los demás me ven… ¿y que rayos es eso del lobo solitario?"

"Yo se que si"

"Nena a veces creo que confías mucho" me acaricia el rostro "pero si estas dispuesta a arriesgarte conmigo, podríamos intentarlo"

Sonrió y como es un poco más alta que yo me paró de puntas y le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"Yo creo que si" le sonrió y la vuelvo a abrazar.

Hola ¿Cómo están?. Por fin tengo tiempo libre, aunque tengo un poco de bloqueo pero trataré de escribir mas seguido :D Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	9. Chapter 8

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien Natsuki tu puedes hacer esto! Sólo tienes que caminar por la oscuridad sin golpearte como siempre lo haces, tomar un par de botanas y regresar, es fácil!. Me digo a mi misma tratando de olvidar lo rico y la suavidad de los labios de Shizuru. Dios acaba de besarme! Dos veces! Maldita sea sus labios son tan ricos, es como si un maldito ángel me besara.

Rayos! Acabo de corromperla! Maldita sea me acabo de ganar el infierno por corromper a un ángel!... espera! Fue ella quien me beso primero… pero yo lo continúe!... pero ella no se resistió… pero yo topé mi pene en ella!

Maldición! Soy una pervertida! Una maldita pervertida! ¿Qué pensará de mi? ¿Qué sólo la quiero por para eso? ¿Qué me excita? Espera… ¿acabo de decir que me excita? Rayos!

Me golpeó mentalmente mientras camino de arriba abajo en la cocina. Shizuru decidió que viéramos un par de películas antes de acostarnos, como mañana es sábado no importa a que horas nos durmamos porque no nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

Pero el problema es que pasaré la noche con ella, no piensen mal sólo dormiremos juntas y ese es el problema! Después de lo que acaba de pasar no creo poder dormir! Y tengo miedo de tener una erección matutina y que lo note! Lo peor es que desde que la conozco he tenido estos… accidentes seguido y no quiero que ella lo note.

Me apoyo en el lavabo de la cocina. Respira Natsuki todo estará bien… Me armó de valor y tomo rápido las botanas para regresar a mi habitación.

Al entrar toda mi fuerza de voluntad se esfuma en un segundo. Ahí está la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida vistiendo una de mis calzonetas la más pequeña que le queda un poco ajustada en las piernas y con una de mis camisas que le queda grande y floja. A muchos no le puede parecer nada pero para mi se ve realmente hermosa.

"Te tardaste bastante" su voz me distrae y me sonrojo.

"Es que no quería hacer ruido y despertar a las niñas" veo a otro lado y me rasco la mejilla.

Ella me sonríe tan encantadora que hace que mi corazón lata de forma irregular y que me cueste un poco recordar como respirar. Diablos parezco una idiota.

Pongo todas las botanas en la mesa frente al televisor de mi habitación, no es tan grande como el de la sala pero es perfecto para las dos. Me siento a su lado y me arriesgo a poner el brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Ya lo he hecho varias veces pero desde que me dijo que le gustaba y que le dije que lo intentaremos me pongo mucho más nerviosa a su lado. Yo de verdad no quiero hacer nada mal.

Ella se apoya a mi desde que ve que levanto el brazo. Su aroma me llega y me pierdo por un segundo. Sacudo la cabeza, enfoca Natsuki!

Enciendo el televisor y busco algo en los canales pero no encuentro nada que me llamé la atención que no sea de terror. Así que le doy el control a ella.

"Busca algo tu, cualquier cosa pero menos romance ya vi suficiente por una noche" le digo con un suspiro.

"Pero el romance es muy hermoso" se cruza de brazos.

"Es tonto"

"No lo es!"

"Claro que si. Que una tipa haga esas cosas tontas por un hombre que acaba de conocer es tonto"

"No es tonto! Es romántico…" hace puchero, tan linda.

"Vamos nena que esas cosas nunca pasan"

"Tampoco esas cosas de fantasmas que te gustan ver"

"Esmás probable que un fantasma se aparezca a tu vida a que un hombre multimillonario se aparezca y te pida ser su esposa" le digo mi punto.

"Ara acaso Natsuki dice que nunca encontraré un hombre para mi" me ve seria.

"Nena mientras seas mi chica no dejaré que ningún hombre se acerque a ti, sólo yo" le digo de repente de forma seria y cuando lo pienso bien me sonrojo fuertemente.

"Ara, no sabía que Natsuki es celosa" se ríe un poco.

"Cállate" me sonrojo aún más "mejor busquemos algo que ver" se vuelve a reír pero no dice nada.

Sigue cambiando de canales y lo deja en uno en el que están dando una película de comedia romántica, bueno por lo menos me río y puedo escuchar su melodiosa risa. Aunque tengo que rodar los ojos cada vez que pasan las escenas románticas.

Después pasaron una película de suspenso y aquí si ya me sentía un poco más en mi ambiente. Shizuru parecía encogerse cada vez que algo iba a pasar y medio se sobre saltaba. Yo me reía internamente de ella y a la mitad de la película estaba más pendiente de las reacciones de ella que de la película.

Al terminar la película ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, así que decidimos irnos a acostar y yo no podía estar más nerviosa. Ella se acostó casi al centro de la cama, yo espere hasta que estuviera cómoda para apagar la luz y luego me acosté hasta la orilla opuesta a la de ella.

"¿Por qué no te acercas? Hay suficientemente espacio" estira su mano para tomar la mía.

"Yo estoy bien aquí" ella aprieta los labios.

"Lo siento si te pongo incomoda" se sienta en la cama "yo dormiré en el sofá" mi pecho se presiona al verla quitarse la sábana.

"No espera" la detengo "es sólo…" suspiro "si me pones nerviosa pero es sólo porque no quiero arruinar las cosas contigo" le digo sincera.

"No arruinas nada, esto es una nueva relación para las dos y vamos a dar lo mejor las dos" me acerco más a ella "yo también me pongo nerviosa a tu lado" me sonríe "pero es normal" me acaricia el rostro "ahora ven y trae tu trasero a mi lado"

No puedo evitar reírme y negar con la cabeza, realmente está mujer es fantástica.

"La gran Shizuru Fujino me acaba de ordenar que lleve mi trasero a su lado!" digo fingiendo sorpresa.

"Sólo ven y abrázame" me río otra vez y me acuesto a su lado.

Ella se acerca y hunde su cara a mi pecho, la rodeó con mis brazos y la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo. Jamás ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé estar así con ella… bueno aunque si de otra forma… sacudo la cabeza, deja de pensar en eso!

"Nee Natsuki" hace círculos con su dedo en mi pecho.

"Mmmm…" vuelvo a respirar su aroma.

"Podrías decirme sobre la madre de Alyssa" su petición me desconcierta. Nadie me había pedido que le hablara sobre mi madre antes.

"Mmmm…" le digo sin saber que decir.

"Descuida, si te incomoda no me tienes que decir" dice rápido.

"Si me incomoda" la verdad si, no sea que el sexto sentido de mi madre se active y por arte de magia escuche si digo algo malo.

"Por lo menos puedo saber su nombre" aprieta mi camisa.

"Pero si ya lo sabes" se despega de golpe y niega con la cabeza "si" puede que se le haya olvidado "Saeko Kuga" me ve confundida.

"Pero es tu madre" yo la veo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Si… Alyssa es mi hermana" ella se sonroja.

"Yo pensé que era tu hija" esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y me río "no te rías! Estoy tan avergonzada" pero me río más "Dios y yo actúe de esa forma pensando en que tu ya habías…" se calla.

"Espera… entonces te subiste a mis piernas y me besaste de esa forma porque pensaste que yo ya había tenido… con alguien" asiente en mi pecho y yo me río a carcajada.

"No es gracioso" me empuja y se gira.

"Lo se, lo se, lo siento" la tomo del hombro para girarla pero no se deja "ya no me reiré lo prometo" pero no se mueve "ya discúlpame enserio lo siento" le digo ya preocupada de haberla molestado.

"Entonces tu no has estado con alguien" me pregunta sin girarse.

"No responderé hasta que me veas" la chantajeo. Se queda así por un momento pero después se gira "eres muy curiosa" le digo en broma y se vuelve a girar "ok ok ok lo siento" la vuelvo a girar y hoy si se deja "pues la verdad de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, no" se me sonrojan un poco las mejillas "¿y tu?"

"Ara, ese no es un tema del que se tenga que discutir en el primer día de relación"

"¿Qué?! Pero tu…"

"Mejor dame un beso" un escalofrío me pasa por el cuerpo.

"No hasta que me digas" ella sonríe.

"No, nunca" se acerca y me da un leve beso "espero a la persona indicada" sonrió.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" la vuelvo a besar.

Hundo mi nariz en su hermoso cabello castaño y su aroma me relaja, ella me vuelve a abrazar y nos quedamos dormidas, abrazadas y con una extraña pero agradable sensación de calor por nuestros cuerpo.

Al llegar la mañana soy la primera en levantarse y siento la horrible pero conocida sensación en cierta parte de mi cuerpo, por suerte Shizuru se ha girado y no me puede ver. Me deslizó suavemente por la cama y salgo lo más callada posible siempre pendiente de no levantarla, me dirijo al baño de la habitación y cierro la puerta con llave.

Me lavo la cara con agua helada pero no me hace efecto. Me siento en el inodoro y me bajo lentamente la calzoneta. Observo la gran erección aún oculta por mi bóxer pidiendo ser liberada y tratada pero tengo a Shizuru durmiendo a sólo unos pasos de mi y no quiero faltarle el respeto.

Respiro profundo y salgo del baño, me pongo una sudadera y un pants tratando todo lo posible para que no se me note, tomo mis llaves y observó una última vez a Shizuru cómodamente dormida antes de salir.

Dhuran esta acostado frente a mi puerta y se levanta cuando abro.

"Hey pequeño te había dejado afuera" el siempre duerme en mi habitación conmigo, aunque tiene su cama porque aún es muy pequeño para subirse a la mía "¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" el se viene felizmente a mi lado.

Tomó la correa y el se emociona más al verla. Se la coloco y nos vamos juntos a correr. Corremos un par de calles pero el bulto en mi entrepierna realmente me molesta y con cada paso que doy me comienza a doler. Mierda! Tomo a Dhuran en brazos porque veo al pobre que ya está cansado.

Dejo a Dhuran en el suelo al llegar a casa y lo primero que hace es ir corriendo a tomar agua, luego sale al patio hacer sus necesidades y después se va a mi habitación a dormir.

"Eres un flojo" le digo y el sólo bosteza en respuesta.

Me meto al baño y me doy una ducha con agua muy fría pero no logra disminuir al instante hasta que pasa casi media hora bajo el chorro de agua helada que por fin bajo y pude respirar con alivio.

Salgo de la ducha sólo con un par de toallas y veo que Shizuru ya no está en la habitación. Me cambio tranquila y subo a la sala pero no la veo, hasta que un delicioso olor me llega desde la cocina.

Y ahí está tarareando alguna canción y agregando los ingredientes de lo que sea que está cocinando.

"Eso huele delicioso" me paró a un lado intentando ver.

"Ara sólo es un omelette de jamón y queso" le da vuelta y el olor se vuelve más intenso.

"Vamos date un poco de crédito, eso se ve delicioso" pongo un poco de café en la cafetera "¿Quieres café o otra cosa?"

"Té por favor"

"Sólo tengo del instantáneo" ella hace una mueca pero asiente "dime de cual te gusta, prometo comprarte algunos para la próxima vez que vengas" pongo a calentar agua.

"Ara Natsuki no debe molestarse" sirve la comida.

"No importa, es para ti y yo feliz lo compro" me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Se acerca a darme un beso pero nos interrumpe el ladrido y los gimoteos constante de Dhuran, seguido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz familiar resonando por toda la casa.

"Son mis padres!" le susurro a Shizuru "¿Qué voy a decirles?"

"Sólo que se nos hizo tarde y que nos quedamos a dormir" mierda hoy si me van a molestar.

Trago saliva y mis nervios aumentan. Veo a Shizuru y envidio su cara de serenidad. Me da un beso rápido para tranquilizarme pero no hace más que ponerme aun más nerviosa. Y todo aumente cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

"Wow Natsuki eso huele… hey Shizuru. Que bueno tenerte por acá, ya me extrañaba que Natsuki cocinara un sábado" la ve de arriba a bajo "pasaste la noche ¿Natsuki te trato bien? ¿soporto sin dormir?" levanta ambas cejas.

"Papá!"

"Ara, Natsuki me ha tratado más que bien y le puedo asegurar que aguanto toda la noche" le dice siguiéndole la corriente y no podría estar más avergonzada.

"Shizuru!" ella se ríe y me pasa la mano por la espalda.

"¿Gusta un omelette señora Kuga?" me ignora y sigue cocinando.

"Por supuesto, quiero probar la comida de mi futura nuera" yo abro los ojos y ella se ríe al ver mi cara.

A Shizuru parece no importarle nada lo que diga, creo que hasta disfruta de avergonzarme junto a mi padre. Las niñas bajan junto a mi madre y todas nos sentamos a desayunar, fue muy agradable no paramos de hablar y Shizuru cocina tan delicioso. Esta mujer es más que perfecta.

Después del desayuno Shizuru fue a tomar una ducha a mi habitación y su hermana al de arriba. Mis padres se me quedan viendo fijamente como queriendo descifrar que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior pero no preguntan nada porque Alyssa esta contándoles lo mucho que se divirtió con Viola.

Shizuru y Viola se despiden de mi padre y de Alyssa, yo las acompaño hasta el auto de Shizuru. Les abro la puerta y me quedo parada frente a la puerta del piloto hasta que Shizuru baja la ventana y me agachó para hablarle.

"Entonces… ¿como vamos a actuar en la escuela? ¿vamos a escondernos? ¿le puedo decir a mis amigas?"

"Ara Natsuki puede decirles a sus amigas, pero no le diremos a nadie más" no era la respuesta que quería "lo estamos intentando" ve a Viola que está entretenida jugando con su teléfono "será oficial hasta que Natsuki me pida formalmente ser su novia" me sonrojo.

"Eso me parece un plan" me acerco, veo de reojo que Viola no nos vea y le doy un beso "maneja con cuidado" ella asiente "adiós Viola" ella se despide de forma enérgica "nos vemos" me da un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarme del auto y verla partir.

Suspiro al verla alejarse y contengo las ganas de gritar de felicidad. Shizuru es mi chica!

"Siempre le pasan cosas buenas a la gente mala!" grito fuerte y levanto las manos en señal de triunfo.

"NATSUKI ENTRA A LA CASA!" me grita mi madre.

"Si mamá"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Muy bien escuchen hoy vamos a compartir la cancha así que quiero que se mantengan en este lado" nos señala el lado derecho "procuren mantenerse en este lado y no tolerare que se estén distrayendo" dice Signum con su voz imponente pero con un leve rubor.

Todos se sorprenden y comienzan a hablar. De pronto se escucha una música muy fuerte y unas chicas entran a la cancha con minifaldas y pompones. Espera, esa… ¿es Shamal?

Signum esta embobada viéndola, sólo las que la conocemos de hace tiempo podemos diferenciar con facilidad sus expresiones y ahora está que babea por ella.

Y todos están así excepto Natsuki y yo… bueno hasta que pude divisar esa hermosa cabellera cobriza y mi mundo se desmorona cuando veo esas largas piernas. Trago saliva y un golpe me distrae.

"Despabila, te necesito concentrada" me dice Natsuki sería "por lo menos alguien más me tiene que hacer compañía para molestar a Signum después" se tira una carcajada y me da los cinco.

El entro esta un poco flojo. Signum no deja de ver a Shamal en su rutina de estiramientos con su equipo de porrista y yo hago todo lo posible por no ver a Nanoha.

"Oye ya viste a esa chica, tiene unas grandes tetas" dice de forma obscena.

"Nombre mira ese enorme trasero, sólo dan ganas de…" me giró y veo que hace un gesto obsceno. Frunzo el ceño y me concentro en otra cosa.

"Tu novia te verá"

"¿Y eso que importa? Suficiente tengo con aceptar que haga eso, ahora que se aguante porque veré a todas las mujeres que yo quiera"

"Me sorprende que no te moleste" se ríe.

"No me importa, ya sabes que novia contenta sexo garantizado y déjame decirte que Nanoha es muy fácil de hacerla feliz" me giró al escuchar su nombre "y la hago disfrutar toda la noche" se toca su ingle y mi sangre comienza a hervir.

Estoy a punto de golpearlo.

"Yo a esa tetona de pelo naranja si le doy duro toda la noche" y eso era lo que faltaba.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza y me voy casi corriendo hacia ellos pero una sombra negra aparece frente a el y lo tira de un solo golpe.

"A Mai no le faltas el respeto!" le grita Mikoto en la cara y se le tira encima.

Yuuno toma a Mikoto de los hombros y la empuja fuera de su amigo, yo aprovecho y conectó mi puño en la quijada de Yuuno y se queda tambaleándose un poco. Otro se sube en mi espalda haciéndome caer y Natsuki se mete dándole una patada en el costado del pecho. Nao se queda a un lado dándole golpes a cualquiera que se le acerque. Damos puñetazos, patadas, unos hasta mordidas y aruñones. Todo parece un campo de batalla.

Lo demás paso muy rápido. Signum nos gritaba pero nadie le hacía caso hasta que se metió y nos empujaba a todos. Las chicas porristas trataban de separarnos. Luego entro el Comité disciplinario, hasta el concejo estudiantil llegó y nos llevaron a todos a la dirección.

La Directora casi nos grita, nos recita una y otra vez las normas de convivencia y las reglas de la escuela pero nadie le ponía atención hasta que nos advirtió que si volvíamos hacer esto nos iban a cancelar todos los partidos. A todos nos tomo por sorpresa así que nos disculpamos de inmediato y prometimos no volverlo hacer.

Ella nos deja ir al buen rato que estuvimos ahí y la mayoría tuvimos que ir a la enfermería. Aunque nuestro grupo no fue necesario porque Signum nos dijo que Shamal se iba a encargar de nuestros golpes y de algunos rasguños de las porristas.

Nos dirigimos a una aula sola y nos empuja una por una. Yo me voy hasta una esquina sola me duelen las costillas y no quiero que me empujen.

"¿Se puede saber que mierda tienen en la cabeza para hacer una estupidez como esta?!" nos grita y nos encogemos en nuestros lugares.

"Pero Signum…"

"Nada de peros. ¿Qué son estúpidas o que?"

"No es eso!" Mikoto es la primera en hablar y nos sorprende su seriedad "ese tipo estaba hablando mal de Mai y no lo iba a permitir! Nadie hablará obscenidades de ella!"

"Pues si lo harán! No importa lo que hagas, siempre pensarán esas cosas de ella!" le grita Signum "Mai es una chica hermosa y aunque suene mal muchas personas querrán acostarse con ella" baja la voz "mira Mikoto yo te entiendo lo mismo me pasa con Shamal pero no me vez dándole golpes a todo el mundo sólo por que ven a mi mujer"

"Mai sólo es mi amiga" le dice Mikoto sonrojada.

"Claro que si Mikoto" le da un leve golpe en el hombro y ya no le dice más porque Mai está en la misma habitación "y ustedes ¿Qué pueden decir en su defensa?"

"Nos estábamos defendiendo" dice Reinforce.

"Tu no digas nada que hasta te vi riendo" la regaña.

"Pero era por los nervios, estaba tan nerviosa que uno de ellos me golpearan y me hicieran daño. Ya sabes lo frágil que soy" le dice con sarcasmo y con voz más afeminada, nadie puede soportar las ganas de reírse, Signum se enoja más pero suspira y se ríe.

"Sólo… no lo arruinen más, no quisiera que la oportunidad que se les dieron para jugar la destruyan por algo así" le hace señales a Shamal para que nos curen y algunas porristas les ayudan.

Yo siento una opresión en mi pecho al ver a Nanoha pararse frente a mi. Me toma suavemente del rostro y me lo inspecciona, yo me pierdo un momento en su mirada pero recuerdo lo que dijo Yuuno y alejo mi rostro de su tacto. Ella se sorprende y yo la veo con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo debería ser la que este enojada" toma unas cosas del botiquín "golpeaste a mi novio sin razón" me dice al ver mi intriga.

"Entonces enséñale a respetar a las mujeres porque te juro que lo volveré a golpear si lo vuelvo a escuchar hablar así de ti" la veo directo a los ojos.

"Yuuno no diría nada malo de mi" niega con la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

"¿Por qué sales con el?" suspira.

"Era mi mejor amigo y un día me lo pidió y salimos desde entonces" me pasa un poco de algodón en el rostro mojado con algo que no llegue a ver.

"¿Sólo por eso?" asiente "¿no te gustaba o algo?"

"Claro que me gusta, me trataba muy bien y me hacía feliz" arrugo el rostro cuando me toca la frente "lo siento, tienes un pequeño corte"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?" no me contesta "vamos, me duele como el infierno todo el cuerpo, ayúdame a distraerme" se ríe.

"Podemos hablar de otras cosas" niego con la cabeza "tres años, hemos salido por tres años" aprieto los puños.

"Vaya es bastante" las malditas palabras vuelven a mi mente e imágenes de ella con el invaden mi mente y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada, furiosa e impotente. Me muerdo tan duro el labio hasta que siento el sabor metálico en mi boca.

"Hey cuidado" me regaña asustada "No te muerdas así por favor"

"¿Ya lo hicieron?" se sonroja fuerte.

"Esa es una pregunta muy privada" se aleja pero la agarró de la cintura.

"Por favor… esto está matándome" abro las piernas y la atraigo a mi cuerpo "dime que no eres de el, sólo dime que no te a tocado y jamás volveré a sacar el tema" la veo directamente a los ojos.

Ella tiembla visiblemente ante la intensidad de mi mirada y tengo que agarrarla más fuerte para que no se caiga. Nuestros rostros se quedan tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro y el ligero olor a su perfume me hace perderme.

Veo de reojo a los demás pero nadie nos está poniendo atención así que lo único que puedo hacer es unir mis labios con los de ella. Dios necesitaba tanto volver a sentir su contacto, volver a sentir esta electrificante sensación.

Ella pone sus manos en mi rostro y me besa con más fuerza y desesperación. En un momento estamos rodeadas pero en el próximo segundo nos olvidamos de todos los demás. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y el calor aumenta más y más.

De pronto ella reacciona y me aleja de golpe. Esta muy sonrojada y respira de forma irregular, quiere irse pero la tomo de la mano.

"No nos han visto, si corres van a sospechar" traga saliva y sigue con su trabajo.

El silencio reina entre las dos. Ella se concentra en terminar rápido y yo en memorizar cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, aún tengo mi mano inmóvil en su cintura. Tengo miedo de moverla y molestarla.

"Yo puedo tratarte mejor" se detiene un momento "dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz"

"Yo ya soy feliz" aprieto los labios.

No le contesto y no le permito que me siga currando, sólo me levanto y me alejo lo más tranquila que puedo. Salgo del aula y corro lo más rápido que mis pies aguanten. Necesito alejarme o eliminar mi frustración con algo.

¿Por que me molesto? Ya sabía que ella tenía pareja desde hace tiempo pero porque con el! No me importaría si fuera con alguien más pero es el! Y ni siquiera la quiere!

Corro hasta llegar a un extremo de la escuela y me subo a un gran árbol que encuentro y me acuesto en una rama. Trató de respirar lento y profundamente porque con cada respiración mi pecho se oprime y mis costillas me duelen, el sudor ha hecho que mi raspones vuelvan a sangrar. Suspiro, mi camisa es blanca y ahora ya tienen gotas de sangre, mi mamá va a matarme.

"Oye puedes bajar un momento" resoplo.

"No quiero, estoy bien aquí" me cruzo de brazos.

"Vamos sólo por un momento por favor, tienes un corte en la ceja que está sangrando" me tocó y en efecto esta sangrando pero no quiero bajarme.

"Déjalo, a las chicas les gusta"

"A mi no me gustan" la veo de reojo "así que baja antes que te quedé una fea cicatriz" me acomodo más "baja ya por favor… haré cualquier cosa que quieras" hoy si tienes mi atención.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" asiente indecisa sonrió y me bajo "quiero que salgas conmigo. En una cita, si te gusta quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad" siento un poco de calor en mis mejillas, puede que me oiga segura pero me siento muy nerviosa.

Me siento en el suelo. No se que rayos estoy haciendo, ella sólo me quiere ayudar y yo me estoy aprovechando de ella. Se hinca frente a mi y me limpia la sangre seca en mi rostro.

"De acuerdo"

"No tienes que hacerlo aahhhh" me echa algo que arde.

"No seas llorona" se ríe "no te preocupes, yo voy a salir contigo" me siento un poco incómoda.

"Pero sólo para darte las gracias, no es necesario que hagas lo segundo" aprieto los puños al sentir el ardor de nuevo.

Nos quedamos calladas, aunque no es incómodo. Termina de curarme y se sienta a mi lado. Aún está con su uniforme de porrista y tengo una excelente vista de sus piernas y me doy cuenta que tiene un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

Tomó un poco de lo que trajo y tomo su pierna. Ella se tensa al principio pero luego se relaja cuando ve que le quiero limpiar. Me agradece y nos regresamos juntas.

La deja en la entrada de su aula. La detengo antes de que entre y quedamos en vernos el sábado en la tarde en la parada del autobús. Luego me despido de ella, ella entra al aula y yo me quedo suspirando viendo la puerta cerrada.

Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.

Pd: espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad a los que la celebran y a los que no espero que hayan tenido una rica cena xD tengan feliz año nuevo.


	10. Chapter 9

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me voy caminando con paso firme hasta una aula en particular. Toco la puerta y pongo mi típica cara de serenidad aunque lo único que quiera es golpear a la primera persona que se meta en mi camino.

Este día no ha sido el mejor. Primero que mis padre llamaron, nos dijeron que se tardarían más de lo planeado y ahora Viola esta más triste que de costumbre porque le habían prometido llevarla a pasear este fin de semana y como ya no podrán venir ella se la pasó llorando.

Después se me quedo sin gasolina el auto, tuve que llamar a un trabajador de la casa para que me llevará un poco, también las elecciones están cerca y ahora resulta que Natsuki y sus "amigos" decidieron hacer un espectáculo en la cancha, la directora decidió dejarme a cargo así que tengo que inventarme algún castigo para todos y ya me advirtieron que no tengo que ser suave con el castigo, lo peor es todo el papeleo que tendré que hacer después.

Abre la puerta una chica de cabello morado con el rostro sudoroso y con una evidente respiración agitada. Doy una pequeña inspección dentro y no es para nada lo que esperaba.

Las chicas del equipo de porrista están bailando muy entusiasmadas enfrente de todas las chicas del equipo de fútbol. Abro los ojos, yo esperaba verlas curando sus heridas o sufriendo de algún dolor pero no y para irritarme más dos chicas le están bailando de forma muy sensual a Natsuki, aunque le doy un par de puntos porque tienes las manos en la espalda y hace todo lo posible por no ver de más pero no me gusta ese sonrojo.

"Ara parecen que se están divirtiendo aquí" la suave música se apaga y todas se detienen.

Se separan y unas se ordenan sus ropas, las otras sólo se apartan y yo entro al aula.

"Shizuru! Ammmm…" Natsuki se para frente a todas.

"Vengo de parte del consejo estudiantil, vine porque pensé que estaban adoloridas pero veo que no" las veo a todas "la directora me dejo a cargo de su castigo, así que todas se quedarán después de las clases a hacer limpieza en todo el campo de fútbol. Tendrán que regar y cortar la grama, barrer las gradas y limpiar los vestidores, eso incluye las duchas. Eso lo van hacer por dos meses junto a los chicos. Van a comenzar mañana así que descansen" todas se quedan calladas.

Les doy una última mirada y salgo del aula. Al salir todas comienzan a hablar, yo no tengo ganas de quedarme a escucharlas y me voy a la oficina, no tengo ganas de regresar a clases y será mejor que comience con el papeleo.

"Shizuru espera!" Natsuki viene corriendo "¿no crees que eso fue muy severo?"

"¿Natsuki sólo vino a decirme eso?" llego a la oficina y entro seguida de Natsuki.

"Shizuru no puedo llegar tarde, tengo que pasar por Alyssa" me siento en el escritorio.

"Eso lo tenías que pensar antes de comenzar una pelea" me ve sorprendida y aprieta los puños, suspiro "la directora me obligó, me dijo que tenía que ser muy severa con ustedes ya que lo que hicieron merecía expulsión"

"¿Pero no puede ser diferente?" me ve preocupada "te prometo venir temprano todos los días, hasta los sábados si quieres pero necesito salir temprano por Alyssa"

"Si hago eso van a pensar que tengo favoritismo"

"Por su puesto que lo tienes, yo soy tu favorita" me dice con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar corresponder "vamos, por lo menos déjame ir por ella prometo no tardarme más de veinte minutos en regresar"

"Eso si lo puedo hacer" sonríe feliz "Natsuki, podrías prometerme que no volverás a actuar de esa forma" se queda callada "¿ya te viste en un espejo? Tienes el labio partido, el pómulo inflamado. Por suerte no tiene el ojo morado" le toco y puedo sentir lo inflamado que esta "¿Qué pensará Alyssa cuando te vea?" abre los ojos.

"Ella se asustara" ve a otro lado.

"Por favor, no lo hagas por mi… hazlo por Alyssa" asiente.

La tomo de las manos y hago que se acerque a mi para darle un abrazo. Veo el reloj de la oficina y me doy cuenta que ya es tarde.

"Tienes que ir a tu próxima clase" la separó de mi.

"La directora nos dio el día. Mejor dime que te pasa" abro los ojos.

"No me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque mi Shizuru ya me hubiera bombardeado de preguntas de porque peleamos, si me duele algo y luego me regañaría. Yo trataría de ignorarte pero ahora no se me está permitido" suspira "puedes hablar conmigo"

"No es nada serio de verdad, sólo que mis padre no volverán aún de su viaje y Viola esta muy triste"

"Mmmmm" me toma de la mano "no puedo traer a tus padre pero con mis amigas iremos el sábado en la noche a nadar al lago por la casa de Fate. Quería invitarte a ir, puedes llevar a tu hermana" no estoy tan segura "estarán los padres de Fate así que no habrá bebidas alcohólicas si eso te preocupa" veo a otro lado "también está la posibilidad de que tu no quieras ir…"

"No es eso" me suelta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos "las elecciones son dentro de dos semanas y estoy un poco preocupada y no creo ser una buena compañía" se ríe.

"Vamos eres Shizuru Fujino, trabajas más que la misma presidenta… es más muchos piensan que ya lo eres, hasta Mai te dice así ¿Quién no votaría por ti?" me abraza "eres fantástica Shizuru, eres la mejor para el puesto"

"¿Lo crees?" le aprieto la camisa.

"Si" me besa en la cabeza "tengo una duda… ¿Por qué quieres ser la presidenta? Es nuestro último año, podías haberte postulado los años anteriores y te aseguro que lo hubieras disfrutado más" me alejo para verla.

"Estaba pensando en la universidad, así es más fácil para que me elijan y ser presidenta en la facultad que elija"

"Si es así entonces no dije nada" me acaricia el cabello.

Nos quedamos así un momento. Natsuki ha cambiado mucho conmigo, el primer día que nos conocimos tenía suerte el día en que contestaba algo que le preguntarás o que me contestará el saludo y ahora hasta me acaricia el cabello.

Sonrió al recordar las veces que hacía mala cara cuando la tocaba por accidente. Me gusta mucho la forma que ha tomado nuestra… ¿amistad? Normalmente no te besas con tus amigas… ¿relación? Tendría que pedirlo antes… bueno está extraña situación en la que estamos.

Me siento muy cómodas entre sus brazos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hace que nos separemos. La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una Haruka con unos papeles en la mano y con un semblante decaído.

"Fujino tienes que firmar estos papeles" me los da y se da cuenta de Natsuki y frunce el ceño "¿Qué hace esta delincuente aquí? Tiene que estar en clases" Natsuki levanta las manos en defensa.

"Ya me iba" va de retroceso hasta que no está a la vista de Haruka "nos vemos después" se despide y me hace señas pidiéndome un beso pero niego.

Haruka no sabe y aún no estoy lista para decirle. Ella sólo suspira y se va cerrando suavemente. Yo me levanto del escritorio y me siento en la silla.

Haruka pone los papeles en la mesa para que los revise. La observó por un momento, esta demasiado callada normalmente estuviera gritando que me apurara.

"Vendré en otro momento a recogerlo" ok esto es lo que faltaba.

"¿Pasa algo Haruka?" junto mis manos y la veo sería mente.

"No se a que te refieres Fujino" ¿Fujino? ¿no Shizuru? ¿no bubuzuque?

"Toma asiento por favor" me ve rara pero lo hace "¿Desde cuando somos amigas?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tengo cosas que hacer" se para pero la detengo con una señal con la mano.

"Haruka somos amigas de la infancia, se cuando te pasa algo y me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mi" le digo amablemente aunque esas palabras me afectan también porque le estoy ocultando lo de Natsuki.

"Sólo lo estas imaginando" niega con la cabeza y se gira para irse.

"¿Sabes donde está Yukino?" se detiene y aprieta las manos. Bingo "le quiero preguntar algo sobre estos papeles" le miento para que responda.

"No la he visto, tal vez está con esa amiga de la delincuente, la tal Yuuki" me ve y frunce el ceño.

"Ara ¿Por qué esta con ella?" necesito presionarla más.

"¿Y yo que voy a saber lo que hacen?" se cruza de brazos "sólo se fue con ella… como si no tuviera trabajo" lo último lo dice en un susurro que casi no lo escucho.

"¿Y eso te enoja?"

"Claro que me enoja!" grita "se está haciendo irresponsable"

"Y si sólo quiere pasar un rato con ella… ya sabes cuando te gusta una persona lo lógico sería que quieras pasar tiempo con esa persona" le digo calmada como si no me importará "ya volverá" vuelvo a verla.

Se ha quedado estática con los ojos abiertos. Creo que cometí un error. Ve a todos lados y niega con la cabeza, junta sus manos en señal de nerviosismo y se mueve de arriba abajo.

"Eso no puede ser!" se detiene "no puede ser cierto" me ve con los ojos tristes "por favor dime que no es cierto"

Quiero decirle que sólo bromeaba pero no puedo, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de eso. Yukino pasa mucho tiempo con Nao hasta se han quedado a dormir juntas muchas veces.

"¿Y que pasa si es cierto?" la pregunta se me sale sin pensarlo. Abre los ojos.

"Yo…" ve al suelo y respira profundo "me alejaría de ella"

"¿Qué?" eso me sorprende "¿Por qué? Pueden ser amigas" ella niega.

"No, yo la quiero Shizuru" me sorprende es la primera vez que lo dice "no podría estar a su lado… no podría soportarlo" ve a otro lado y se muerde el labio.

Es la primera vez que la veo así de vulnerable, tan… frágil es la única palabra que describe a Haruka en este momento. Me levanta y me acerco a abrazarla. Es algo que casi nunca hacemos y me sorprende más cuando ella me corresponde el abrazo.

"No quiero perderla Shizuru"

"No lo vas hacer" la consuelo.

"¿Y si de verdad le gusta?"

"No sabemos eso aún, además aún no sabemos si a Yuuki le gusta también"

"¿Bromeas? ¿a que clase de persona no le gustaría? Es inteligente, cariñosa, atenta, siempre está cuando la necesitas, es realmente bella" suspira "yo misma podría molerla a golpes si la llega a rechazar"

"Nao pelea muy bien" se aleja y me ve como si estuviera loca.

"Callate Bubuzuque" le sonrió.

"Aún no sabemos nada pero cuando la vea te prometo que hablaré con ella"

"¿De verdad?" asiento "gracias… yo de verdad te lo agradezco"

"No te preocupes" quiero volverla a abrazar pero no me deja.

"Ya basta de cursilería Bubuzuque mejor termina esos papeles que no tengo todo el día" hago puchero y regreso a mi asiento.

Bueno por lo menos ya recuperó el bueno humor. Leo los papeles y me doy cuenta que son los del viaje de campo para los de nuestro año. Se trata de dos semanas al aire libre en unas cabañas que son propiedad de la escuela, es una excursión exclusiva para los del último año y este año nos tocará ir. Dicen que es un lugar muy hermoso así que ya veremos cuando llegue el momento.

Lo termino de leer y lo firmó ya que no veo nada malo en ello. Se lo doy a Haruka y se va rápido. Me quedo observando un momento la puerta por donde se fue. Haruka ha sido mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo y nunca la había visto así de decaída, tengo que encontrar a Yukino y saber que es lo que está pasando pero por el momento tengo que terminar con estos papeles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los segundos pasan lentamente, mis manos comienzan a sudar un poco. Estoy completamente nerviosa! Voy a salir con Fate! Dios si Yuuno se da cuenta no estará muy contento… ¿en que me he metido? No debí proponerle eso.

No es que no quiera salir con ella, al contrario tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como será esta "cita" pero no se nada de ella, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del lugar que me llevará y sabiendo como es su reputación tengo miedo que me lleve a un lugar de mala muerte o algo así.

Estoy tan asustada que estoy pensando muy seriamente en dejarla plantada e irme a casa pero mi cuerpo no se mueve y me pide a gritos ir con ella… y por eso aún estoy aquí ignorando todas las alarmas me mi mente.

Estoy esperándola en la parada de autobús cerca de la panadería de mis padres no se muy bien porque me pidió que la esperará aquí ya que desde este lugar todo nos queda muy lejos y el autobús pasa casi treinta minutos después de la hora acordada.

"Hey" me sobresalto "lo siento no quería asustarte" lo dice con una sonrisa.

"Pues no parece que lo sientes" me cruzo los brazos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi ni la escuche acercarse.

"Bueno… te veías tan bonita concentrada que no quería interrumpir" me sonrojo un poco.

"Mejor vamos quiero terminar con esto rápido" veo a otro lado para cambiar de tema o para evitar perderme en sus ojos o en su cuerpo.

Esta vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul con las mangas enrollada hasta los codos que hace que sus bíceps se noten más de lo normal y la camisa le marca un poco sus abdominales.

"Me va a gustar escuchar al final del día lo mucho que te divertiste" se apoya en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso no pasará" sólo se ríe.

"Antes que nada hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes, esta muy cerca de aquí" la veo rara, aquí casi no hay muchos lugares "sólo será un momento"

"¿de acuerdo?" le digo con duda.

"Perfecto" comienza a caminar y la sigo "siempre quise ir a este lugar, siempre que pasamos por aquí en el autobús me dan ganas de bajarme" asiento.

No le contesto porque no se a que lugar se refiere y no quiero preguntar, tengo que dejar en claro que no me divierto para que podamos regresar rápido pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que entra a la panadería de mis padres.

"Este lugar es muy hermoso, había esperado tanto tiempo en venir" dice de forma contenta, parece una niña en una dulcería y yo sólo puedo sonreír.

"¿Y porque no habías venido antes?" le pregunto al llegar a la fila para pedir.

"Nunca se dio la oportunidad" mete sus manos en sus bolsas "pero me gusta que la primera vez que vengo sea con una agradable compañía" me da una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Qué está chica, no puede decir otras cosas que no hagan sonrojarme a cada segundo? ¿y que hay con esa sonrisa?... no se si podré soportar lo que falta.

"Hey Nanoha!" llegamos al mostrador y mi hermana nos atiende eufórica "pensé que ibas a salir" Fate nos ve sorprendida. Suspiró.

"Si, estoy saliendo con ella…" eso se escuchó tan raro "bueno voy a salir con ella…" mi hermana se ríe "ya sabes a lo que me refiero!" me sonrojo.

"Si lo se!" se ríe más "Miyuki Takamachi, es un placer conocerte, es bueno ver que Nanoha sale con más personas que no sea Yuuno"

"Fate Testarossa" hace una pequeña reverencia "el pacer es mío y no se preocupe yo cuidaré muy bien de su hermana"

"Eso espero porque nuestro padre a pasado toda la mañana afilando su espada" le da una sonrisa de miedo y Fate se pone rígida "es broma! Aunque es muy celoso con Nanoha"

"Estoy presente por si lo olvidan y hay personas haciendo fila" les digo para que terminen esta extraña conversación.

"Ah si! ¿Qué van a pedir?"

Hacen nuestros pedidos para llevar. Yo sólo pedí un pequeño cupcake no tenía mucha hambre, en cambio Fate pidió un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una de cada una de las galletas que hay. Me sorprendió y cuando le pregunté porque tantas sólo me dijo "me gustan las galletas". No puedo ni imaginar que todas esa galletas entren en ese definido cuerpo.

Después de pagar ella se desvía al estacionamiento y se dirige a un auto, abre la puerta del copiloto esperando a que entre.

"Pensé que usaríamos el autobús" entro al auto y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

"Así es más rápido" se coloca el cinturón también y me observa por un momento.

"Nunca imaginé que tu hermana trabajará en la panadería que siempre quise conocer, te hubiera pedido algunos"

"Bueno eso fuera fácil ya que mis padres son los dueños" abre la boca sorprendida "mejor dime ¿a que lugar me llevarás?"

"Mmmmm…" por fin sale de su shock y enciende el auto "donde tu quieras ir" frunzo el ceño.

"¿Dónde yo quiera?"

"Si, te demostrare que la podemos pasar bien en cualquier lugar" esto será interesante.

"Bien… entonces quiero ir al museo" le digo con una sonrisa victoriosa, la última vez que fui con Yuuno se aburrió en menos de una hora.

"El museo será entonces" pone en marcha el auto "¿te he dicho que soy excelente intérprete de las obras de arte?"

La observó un segundo antes de reírme de ella y ella también se ríe. Va conduciendo tranquilamente y hace un par de comentarios acerca del clima y de alguna noticia, de cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo.

Al entrar al museo Fate se niega a pedir la ayuda de una guía para nuestro recorrido, dice que ella me va a explicar todo y así lo hizo. Aunque la mayoría de sus explicaciones no eran para nada informativas y eran muy graciosas… aunque se podía ver que poseía cierto grado de conocimiento sobre las obras de artes.

Debo admitir que fue mejor de lo esperado y por primera vez no fue necesario venir sola para poder ver todo.

"¿Y como les va en los entrenos?" me pregunta cuando ya vamos terminando la última sección del museo.

"Ya un poco mejor, Shamal nos dijo que pronto volveremos a entrenar con ustedes"

"Eso es malo" me toma de la mano "mi rendimiento bajará considerablemente porque no podré concentrarme por tu culpa" le doy un golpe en el hombro.

"No tenía idea de que fueras tan coqueta" la calidez de su mano me hace sentir tan… ¿segura? "te ves tan seria en la escuela"

"No soy así con todas" se rasca la mejilla apenada.

"¿Entonces me tengo que sentir alagada?"

"Si, porque tu eres especial" me sonrojo un poco.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas cuando estoy junto con ella? Es como si me afectara mi razonamiento, como si lo único que me controlará en este momento es el deseo y ahora lo que más deseo es tirarme entre sus brazos…

Sacudo la cabeza. Tengo que controlarme ¿Dónde quedó la impecable Nanoha? Esta siendo vilmente aplastada por esa hermosa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos rojos.

El teléfono de Fate comienza a sonar y me distrae de lo que estaba pensando.

"Necesito contestar" suspira "si no lo hago no dejarán de molestarme" asiento.

Me suelta la mano de mala gana y se va a un lado a contestar la llamada. Yo me quedo contemplando el lugar un momento, es esta última sección hay muy pocas obras y unas son desconocidas para mi pero son muy bonitas.

"Ya es tarde" ve la hora en su reloj "¿te gustaría que te invitará a cenar?" se rasca un poco la nuca "¿o te gustaría ir un rato a mi casa? No es para nada malo" dice rápido "sólo que mis amigas irán a nadar al lago y vamos hacer una parrillada"

"Pero no tengo nada que ponerme para nadar"

"No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo prestarte algo o siempre podemos ir a tu casa a traer algo de ropa y así pides permiso"

"No lo se… ¿a que horas terminará?"

"Yo puedo irte a dejar a la hora que quieras, aunque las demás se quedarán a dormir ya que siempre nos quedamos hasta muy tarde" me quedo callada un momento "aunque si quieres puedo irte a dejar a tu casa" dice al ver mi rostro de duda.

"Me gustaría ir a casa" se sorprende y me ve un poco desilusionada pero asiente.

El camino a mi casa fue completamente silencioso. Fate no ha dicho nada desde que le dije que quería ir a casa, creo que la he molestado porque solo va concentrada en el camino y no me ve para nada.

No es porque va conduciendo porque cuando veníamos me iba hablando y hasta se quedaba viéndome por pequeños segundos.

¿Enserio la abre molestado? ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho? ¿debería disculparme?. Los minutos pasan y finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Ella se detiene frente a mi casa y se baja para abrirme la puerta.

Yo me quedo un momento sentada esperando a que me diga algo pero no lo hace ni me observa. Así que me armó de calor y soy yo la que habla.

"¿Te he molestado?" por fin me ve.

"¿Eh?" Suspiro.

"¿Te he molestado?" le repito.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque en todo el camino no me has dirigido la palabra" y ni me has visto.

"Ha eso" ve a otro lado apenada "es que pensé que el hecho de que prefirieras venirte a casa era porque no te divertiste conmigo y me sentía muy apenada por haberte aburrido"

"No digas eso" le golpeó suave en el hombro "me divertí… gracias"

"¿Enserio?" asiento y sonríe "entonces… ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?"

"…"

"No es necesario que me contestes, sólo me gustaría que supieras que yo estoy dispuesta ha hacerte feliz" me toma del rostro y se acerca a darme un beso pero giro el rostro.

Me ve sorprendida. La empujó suavemente y me bajo del auto.

"Espera aquí" le digo y entro a la casa antes de esperar su respuesta.

La casa esta en silencio aunque es algo normal, mis hermanos se quedan entrenando hasta tarde y mis padres hacen la cena juntos.

Camino a la cocina lo más tranquila posible y veo a mi madre que está haciendo la cena con ayuda de mi padre. Al verme entrar se detienen.

"Bienvenida a casa ¿Cómo te fue?" me pregunta mi madre.

"Bien, fuimos al museo" me siento frente a ellos.

"¿Y pudo aguantar?" me dice mi padre "a diferencia de ese Yuuno"

"Si, lo vimos todo fue muy divertido y se le nota que sabe un poco del arte"

"Es bueno escuchar eso" dice mi madre.

Siguen cocinando en silencio, sólo se escucha el leve sonido del aceite en la sartén y tarareo de mi madre, mis nervios aumentan.

"Si… Yo quería pedirles permiso para ir a una fiesta en su casa" juego con mis dedos.

"¿QUÉ?!" mi padre es el primero en hablar "sólo quiere abusar de ti" toma el cuchillo más grande que tiene cerca "pero no se lo permitiré" camina decidido.

"No papá!" me paró frente a el "estarán sus amigas y sus padres" creo "no es nada malo"

"Eso es lo que quiere que pienses" me hace a un lado y sigue.

"Pero papá tu me dijiste que tengo que salir más" se detiene "a mi me gustaría ir… por favor" le doy unas de mis mejores caras.

"De acuerdo" dice frustrado.

"Gracias papá, iré por unas cosas" le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Me voy corriendo por las escaleras a mi habitación. Al entrar me dirijo a la ventana y no veo a Fate por ningún lado pero su auto aún está ahí, debe de estar adentro. Sonrió, me he divertido mucho con ella en todo el día y espero que también en toda la noche.

Me muerdo el labio, pasaré la noche con ella. Las imágenes de la fiesta pasada invaden mi mente… cuando la encontré en la habitación… con la otra chica sobre sus piernas, aunque ahora éramos ella y yo.

Sacudo la cabeza, no tengo que pensar en esas cosas! Sus amigas estarán ahí y tengo novio…

Tomó un bolso pequeño y guardo un traje de baño que no es muy extravagante, dos camisas, una falda para regresar, un short para dormir si es que me quedo a dormir y unas cosas del aseo personal.

Bajo las escaleras muy animada aunque al momento de bajar me sorprendo al ver a mi padre sentado en el sofá individual con su espada en el hombro, mi madre está en el otro muy sonriente y Fate en el centro… esto no está bien.

"Nanoha, te ayudo" se levanta y mi padre gruñe.

Se detiene al centro de y se pone recta.

"Aún no hemos terminado" le dice mi padre.

"Por supuesto señor, sólo quiero ayudarle con su bolso" le dice Fate tranquila.

Mi padre la ve por un momento y después asiente. Ella me toma el bolso, yo sólo puedo susurrarle un pequeño "lo siento" ella me sonríe tranquila.

Nos sentamos juntas en el sofá del centro y el ambiente aun se siente tenso. Mi padre no deja de ver a Fate con su mirada de muerte pero se mantiene tranquila, Yuuno estaría sudando a este punto.

"Así que Testarossa ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?" pregunta mi padre y yo le pido ayuda a mi madre.

"Cariño ya deja que se vayan o se les hará tarde"

"Pero…"

"No es bueno que conduzcan muy tarde"

"Descuide señor Takamachi, nunca haría algo que dañara la integridad de su hija y jamás la obligaría hacer algo que ella no quisiera" Fate le dice muy seria y mi padre está un poco sorprendido.

"¿Y que me asegura que lo que dices es cierto?"

"Señor Takamachi no puedo ofrecerle nada que pueda equivaler a algo tan importante como es su hija pero le doy mi palabra que es lo único que tengo" ahora si mi padre está completamente sorprendido, hasta ha dejado su espada en el suelo!

"De acuerdo Testarossa por esta vez las dejaré ir ya que si sigo probando tu confianza se les va hacer muy tarde y no quiero que conduzcan muy tarde" se levanta y Fate hace lo mismo "La quiero mañana temprano antes del almuerzo"

"Por supuesto señor" se dan la mano "señora Takamachi fue un placer conocerla" se acerca a mi madre y le da un beso en su mano "veo que su hija a tenido la suerte de haber heredado su belleza" dice al verla detenida mente.

"Hay Fate-chan eres realmente encantadora" se sonroja un poco.

"¿Nos vamos?" asiento.

Me despido de mis padre y Fate me abre la puerta de la casa y la del auto. Enciende el auto y nos vamos lo más tranquilas posible y es hasta que perdemos de vista mi casa cuando suelta un gran suspiro.

"Rayos! Eso fue intenso" se ríe "estaba que me moría del miedo. Tu padre es aterrador"

"Pues yo te vi muy tranquila"

"Hice todo lo que pude" sonríe.

"Lo hiciste muy bien" me ve y me sonríe tiernamente.

Me toma una mano y deposita un beso en ella que hace que todo mi cuerpo se erice. Suelta mi mano para seguir conduciendo, yo la veo por unos segundos más.

¿Cómo está persona que apenas y conozco bien me puede llegar a gustar tanto tan rápido? Ni con Yuuno he sentido lo mismo que con ella.

Estaciona frente a la casa donde ya hay un par de autos estacionados y para mi sorpresa no entramos a la casa, nos vamos directo a la parte de atrás y caminamos hasta llegar al lago donde nos besamos. Se me sonrojan un poco las mejillas al recordarlo.

"Hey Fate te tardaste" la saluda la peli cobalto que se duerme en mi lugar favorito.

"Tenía que esperar a mi chica" la veo sorprendida y le golpeó en el abdomen.

"Parece que no está muy de acuerdo con ese termino" se ríen.

"Ella es Nanoha" me presenta por fin "ellas son Natsuki, Nao y Reinforce. Creo que ya debes de conocer a Mikoto, Mai, Shizuru y Yukino"

"Por supuesto y es un placer conocerlas" les digo a las demás.

"Mai tengo hambre" dice Mikoto interrumpiendo nuestra presentación.

"Si, es hora que nos pongamos a cocinar"

Natsuki saca de la hielera una gran cantidad de carne y Mai se encarga de prepararla junto a Shizuru. Nao está picando un montón de hielo y lo agrega a otra hielera donde están las bebidas.

"Ayudaré con el fuego" me dice Fate "se que no hablas muy seguido con ellas pero me gustaría que te sintieras más cómoda" me toma de la mano y la acaricia.

"Estaré bien, voy a ayudar con la carne o lo que falte" le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella asiente y me suelta para irse a preparar la parrilla. Siento una gran incomodidad al estar aquí aunque al comenzar a hablar con las demás se me quita por completo.

Nao nos trae una soda a cada una y la música comienza a sonar. Todas están muy animadas y relajadas. Hasta Shizuru (que ya me regaño para que la llamé por su nombre) nunca la había visto tan tranquila como ahora es más nunca imaginé que pudiera ser amiga de estas personas.

Pero tengo que aceptarlo son estupendas, es más hasta yo estoy cayendo por alguien que jamás imaginé que me gustara. Fate esta despertando cosas en mi que Yuuno jamás a podido y eso me asusta un poco.


	11. Chapter 10

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche está estrellada, el clima está fresco y un delicioso olor a carne asada invade todo el lugar. Es una hermosa noche pero sólo tengo un problema que me ha estado molestando toda la noche… bueno en realidad son dos cosas, una de ellas es que Shizuru se la pasa pavoneándose de arriba a baja con su sexy bikini color azul y yo estoy atrapada sin poder acercarme a ella.

Suspiró desilusionada y le doy vuelta a un pedazo de carne. Fate esta conmigo, eso me recuerda al problema principal.

"Fate tengo una duda con la chica que vino contigo" le digo con un tono no muy fuerte a que sólo me escuche ella.

"¿Te refieres a Nanoha?" asiento "¿Cuál es tu duda?"

"Bueno, tu sabes que Shizuru tiene… como decirlo… una vida pública, si eso una vida pública en la escuela y sabes que nadie sabe que sale con nosotras…"

"Ve al punto" me interrumpe.

"Es que quiero saber si es de confianza"

"¿Estas diciendo que ella es una chismosa" me dice enojada y suspiro.

"No he dicho eso… ella es desconocida para mi y sólo quiero saber" me encojo de hombros.

"Nanoha no hablaría con nadie de lo que hacemos aquí" aprieta los puños y mira al suelo.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, se nota que su ánimo a decaído desde que le dije eso. Pero no es mi culpa, es normal que tenga curiosidad. Shizuru y yo queríamos contarles que lo estábamos intentando pero no puedo decirlo si se que alguien puede decirle a todos, es por eso mi duda.

"¿Qué tan enserio vas con ella?" sacó algunos pedazos de carne que ya están listos y pongo más.

"¿A que te refieres?" dice con un notable sonrojo y yo sonrió de lado.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero" se queda un momento analizándolo.

"No lo se… creo que me gusta" lo dice con sinceridad y sonrojada.

Puedo ver claramente como su ánimo vuelve tan sólo con verla hablando con las demás. Esta tan ilusionada que no quisiera que saliera lastimada. Es mi amiga y no me gusta ser yo la que le quite la ilusión.

"¿Sabes que tiene novio?" ve a otro lado.

"Si… lo se"

"¿Y aún así la invitaste a salir?" asiente "Fate ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? ¿ella vale la pena?"

"¿Cuál es tu problema con Nanoha?" me encara.

"No tengo problema con ella, tu eres quien me preocupa" le digo sería "no me importa quien sea ella, mientras no te lastime esta bien para mi…" sigo cocinando "ella tiene novio y eso me preocupa"

"El tipo es un imbécil" dice entre dientes.

"Si lo es, pero es el imbécil que la toma de la mano en público" suspiro "se ve que es una buena chica Fate" le digo para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

"Lo es" me sonríe y la vuelve a ver "yo se en lo que me estoy metiendo Natsuki, puede que ella nunca me corresponda como quiero pero no puedo evitar estar a su lado. Es como si una fuerza me atrajera a ella y no lo puedo controlar" sonrió, es lo mismo que me pasa con Shizuru "te agradezco tu preocupación" me ve tranquila.

"Somos amigas" le doy un ligero golpe en su hombro "y si quieres con Nanoha vamos hacer todo lo posible para vencer al cara de hurón ese"

"Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa que tiene cara de hurón" nos reímos a carcajadas "gracias, pero creo que tu estas más perdida que yo en el romance" yo sonrió y no le contesto nada.

Nosotras terminamos de cocinar la carne, las demás ordenaron una gran mesa y los platos para cada una. Colocamos la carne al centro para que cada una tome el pedazo que más guste.

Nao nos trae las bebidas para todas y tomamos asiento. Le ayudo con su silla a Shizuru y luego me siento a su lado, le paso el brazo por los hombros y le doy un beso en la cabeza. Se que todas nos están viendo pero no me importa.

"Antes que comencemos a comer hay que darle la bienvenida oficial a las chicas" dice Mai con una gran sonrisa.

"Mai… ya las conocemos a todas" le dice Nao sin ganas "además que Mikoto ya comenzó" señala a Mikoto que ya está con medio pedazo de carne en la boca.

"Mikoto deja de comer!" la regaña.

"Pero tengo hambre" sigue comiendo pero Mai le da una mirada severa y se detiene al instante.

"Bien… ¿Quién dará las palabras?" todas se quedan calladas.

"Yo propongo a Natsuki" ¿Qué?! "nos dejaste perder en nuestro último juego en línea ahora te toca a ti"

"¿Qué?! Pero no fue mi culpa. Dhuran mordió el cable del Internet!"

"No importa" frunzo el ceño.

"De acuerdo" suspiro resignada y me levanto "sean bienvenidas"

"Así no!" Mai hace puchero "tienes que hacer un brindis"

"Maldición" respiro profundo "vamos a ser un brindis, primero por Yukino porque sólo ella tiene la clave para hacer que la maldita de la araña se quede callada y haga lo que dicen, esa es un hazaña que nadie a logrado" todas nos reimos y vemos a Yukino que está sonrojada "ahora uno para Nanoha, que aunque es nueva y no sabemos mucho de ella pero el hecho de que estés aquí hoy te vuelve parte de una de nosotras y siempre vamos a defenderte de todo, bienvenida" hace una leve reverencia y sonríe un poco sonrojada "y ahora por último pero no menos importante Shizuru" vuelvo a verla "que a pesar de ser súper popular en la escuela se ha venido a meter con el peor grupo de todos, que destruirá su vida y lo que es aún peor es que ha sido la única con suficiente valor para intentar tener una relación conmigo" me sonrojo y ella también, le tiendo la mano para que se levante un momento "Shizuru y yo estamos intentándolo" les digo con orgullo y la tomo de la cintura.

Todas se quedan calladas con los ojos y la boca abierta, hasta Nao se a quedado sin palabras. Tal vez es mucho para sus pequeños cerebros o eso pensaba hasta que comenzaron a estallar las risas de todas.

"¿Y tu crees que vamos a creerte?" dice Nao aún sin parar de reír.

"Si Natsuki, abusar de la confianza de Shizuru no es bueno" me regaña Mai "te quedarás sin mayonesa hasta que te disculpes con Shizuru"

"Pero…" me interrumpe.

"No escucho que te disculpes" se cruza de brazos.

Aprieto los puños y me siento de golpe en mi lugar y Shizuru hace lo mismos. Suspiró resignada si no lo hago me quitará la mayonesa.

"Discúlpame Shizuru" vuelvo a verla y ella me sonríe.

Me toma del rostro y se acerca despacio a darme un suave beso en los labios. Las risas se detienen de inmediato y lo único que puedo hacer es levantar mi mano en señal de triunfo y seguir besando esos suaves labios que tanto había deseado probar en toda la noche.

"En lo único que Natsuki debe disculparse es en no darme un beso en toda la noche" me dice al despegarse de mi "Natsuki es muy mala" me limpia los labios y yo me quedo embobada viéndola.

No puedo mover ningún músculo por un rato, hasta que siento un golpe en mi cabeza. ¿pero que rayos? Me sobo la cabeza y veo un vaso en el suelo.

"Despierta cachorro, se te está saliendo la baba" me dice Nao.

Estoy apunto de tirarle el mío pero Shizuru no me deja. Suspiró resignada y me acomodo en mi asiento. Maldita araña ya encontraré como vengarme.

Terminamos de comer en medio de bromas y relatos, pero yo no he podido dejar de ver a Shizuru en ningún momento. Ya sea directamente o de reojo pero siempre la estoy viendo. Me encanta en la forma en que está ahorita… no me refiero al bikini!... quiero decir se ve súper sexy pero no es por eso! Es porque se ve feliz y su sonrisa es muy hermosa, siempre he preferido estas sonrisas espontáneas que a las ensayadas que les da a casi todos en la escuela.

Después de un rato todas nos dirigimos al lago. Con Fate, Nao, Reinforce y Mikoto salimos casi disparadas de ahí y nos tiramos hasta lo más profundo, siempre hacemos eso para ver quien soporta más el agua terriblemente helada en esa zona.

Después de un par de minutos Nao es la primera en salir, seguida de Mikoto y Reinforce. La verdadera pelea siempre es con Fate, esta parece tener hielo en todo el cuerpo.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que comenzamos a estornudar y Mai nos regaño. Nos fuimos casi a la orilla del lago, donde están las demás y el agua esta un poco más cálida. Jugamos por un momento, nos reímos, jugamos a la guerra, nadamos hasta que quedamos agotadas.

Me siento a un lado en la orilla y medio me seco el cabello con una toalla, después de un par de minutos Shizuru se acerca a mi y se sienta entre mis piernas. Pasó mis manos en su abdomen y apoya su espalda en mi pecho. Hundo mi nariz en su cuello.

"Toda la noche había deseado estar a solas contigo" le susurro al oído.

"Ara Natsuki no le gusta compartirme"

"No, no me gusta" le tomo de la mejilla para que me vea "pero tengo que acostumbrarme para cuando seas presidenta ¿no?"

"Natsuki esta comparando a sus amigas con los aburridos maestros de la escuela"

"Bueno a veces se comportan como viejos verdes" le doy un beso en los labios.

"Sabes que me acabas de besas pensando en viejos verdes" arrugo la cara.

"No hablemos de eso" la abrazo más a mi "¿No tienes frío?"

"Sólo un poco" la cubro con mi toalla.

"Si quieres podemos ir a dormir ya" asiente "iré a decirle a Fate entonces" la cubro bien con la toalla y voy a buscar a Fate.

No se me hace muy difícil encontrarla, aún está en el lago con Nanoha. Le digo que nos iremos con Shizuru y me da la llave. Tomó el bolso de Shizuru y mi mochila. Le tomo de la mano y nos vamos a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa dejo la puerta medio abierta para que entren las demás y dejo la llave de la puerta a un lado, le indicó a Shizuru donde queda el baño para que se de una ducha. Yo fui a dejar nuestras cosas a la habitación… creo que es la de Alicia.

Después de un rato Shizuru entra con su cabello húmedo y sólo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, aguantó la respiración y abro la boca. Es realmente sexy, me muerdo el labio.

Me levanto de golpe y salgo rápido sin hablarle, aunque puedo escuchar una suave risa de su parte. Me tardó más de lo normal en la ducha hasta lograr olvidar su figura… aunque no funcionó de nada.

Me cambié dentro del baño así no tendré que cambiarme frente a Shizuru. Al entrar Shizuru ya se ha cambiado y está acostada. Me siento en una esquina de la cama y me seco el cabello.

"Te ayudo" se levanta, abro las piernas y se pone frente a mi.

Me seca el cabello suavemente, le paso los brazos por la cintura y la atraigo más a mi. Vuelvo a verla y me levanto un poco para darle un beso. Poco a poco el beso va tomando intensidad. Pasó mi lengua por sus labios, ella los abre e introduzco mi lengua en su boca. Gime al momento en que mi lengua toca la suya.

Bajo mis manos hasta tocar sus piernas y la levanto. La acuesto suavemente y la sigo besando con mayor intensidad hasta que el aire nos hacía falta. La veo directamente a los ojos y le acaricio el rostro. Siento el cuerpo caliente y me muero de ganas de seguir pero no quiero aprovecharme de ella. Suspiró.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" le digo casi en un susurro.

"Si…" le doy un beso suave.

Me acuesto a su lado y estiró mi brazo para que se cueste en el. Me sonríe y me abraza. Nos quedamos en silencio pero no es incómodo, es como esos momentos en los que no hay nada que decir, en los que sólo una caricia es suficiente. Sonrió y me quedo dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"La verdad… mucho, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no salgo así… gracias" me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por venir" me acerco más a ella.

Se apoya en mi hombro y nos quedamos viendo la Luna ser reflejada en el lago. Sólo estamos nosotras dos, las demás ya se fueron a acostar, yo también ya tengo un poco de sueño pero prefiero pasar toda la noche así si eso no hace despegarme de ella. Pero comienza a temblar y me doy cuenta del frío que hace.

"Creo que deberíamos de irnos a acostar, no quisiera que te diera un resfriado" me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

"Si tienes razón"

Le ayudo a levantarse, tomo sus cosas y nos vamos a la casa. Como ya todas entraron cierro la puerta con llave y la dejo a un lado por si alguien quiere salir más tarde. Nos vamos a mi habitación y dejo las cosas a un lado.

"El baño está al final del pasillo en esa puerta" le señalo la puerta "por si quieres ducharte"

"Si, creo que lo usaré ahora" toma su toalla y se marcha.

La observó ir por el pasillo y suspiro. Entro a las habitación y comienzo a mover algunas cosas sin hacer mucho ruido, sacó un futon que tengo guardado para estas ocasiones y lo pongo a un lado de la cama.

Maldita sea! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. En como esas gotas de agua le escurrían del cabello y pasaba por todo su cuerpo para perderse en ese lugar desconocido. Siento un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y un calor centrarse en mi entrepierna. Me muerdo el labio.

Mierda… sacudo la cabeza. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso… a este paso no podré quedarme en la misma habitación con ella. Veo el bulto que comienza a crecer en mi entrepierna. Diablos! Necesito una ducha rápido.

Tomó una de mis pijamas y me dirijo a la habitación de mis padres. Entro al baño, pongo el agua helada y entro con todo y ropa.

Bien Fate, respira profundo, olvida todo a tu alrededor, no pienses en las sensuales piernas de Nanoha. Rayos! Eso no! Sacudo la cabeza. Respira profundo… acuérdate de cuando Nao se puso esa tanga ajustada y se le podía ver las pelotas. Maldita sea! Eso es algo que quiero olvidar!

Veo hacía abajo y ya no está… bueno por lo menos funcionó. Aunque ahora no puedo quitarme la imagen de Nao y es asqueroso.

Me quito la ropa mojada y me limpió bien el cuerpo. Después me pongo el bóxer, el pantalón de la pijama de color gris y una camisa negra manga larga. Me seco el cabello lo mejor que puedo antes de irme a la habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación abro sin llamar y veo a Nanoha a medio vestirse con sus senos firmes al aire. Me quedo congelada por un momento, hasta que algo hace click en mi cabeza y me sonrojo fuertemente. Cierro la puerta y me giro.

"Di… discúlpame!" le digo nerviosa.

"E… esta bien! Sólo no te gires por favor! Ya casi termino" trago saliva y me quedo así un momento "bien ya termine…" me giro y está completamente sonrojada.

"Lo siento… no debí entrar sin tocar" me sonrojo y aprieto los puños de nervio.

"No te preocupes… creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir"

"Si!" digo un poco fuerte "mmm digo si…" lo digo más calmada.

Apago la luz de la habitación y sólo nos quedamos con la de la pequeña lámpara que está al lado de mi cama. Ambas nos dirigimos al futon.

"Tu puedes dormir en la cama"

"Es tu cama y no me importa dormir en el futon" dice aun avergonzada.

"Por favor, insisto" le señaló la cama "duerme tu en la cama"

"Es tu casa y no quiero que estés incómoda"

"Eres mi invitada y no quiero que duermas incómoda" meto mis manos en las bolsas de mi pijama.

"No me incomoda dormir en el futon" se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

"Nena vamos a pasar toda la noche en lo mismo… pero si tu no duermes en esa cama, nadie lo ara" le sonrió.

"Entonces ambas dormiremos en el futon"

"O ambas en la cama" nos quedamos callada un momento.

"Eso se escucha razonable" ¿pero que…? ¿enserio?

Me sonrojo un poco y gracias a que la luz de la lámpara no es muy fuerte puede que ella no se haya dado cuenta. Ella se acuesta primero y yo me quedo un rato parada pensando en si será buena idea.

Suspiro profundo y me acuesto frente a ella. Me observa fijamente y me pierdo en la intensidad de su mirada. Estiró la mano y tentativamente le acaricio la mejilla.

"Eres realmente hermosa" ella se sonroja.

"No digas esas cosa…" me golpea suave.

"Pero es cierto" sonríe "¿puedo darte un beso?" le digo suavecito.

"Disculpa no te escuche" trago saliva y me acerco más a ella, me acerco tanto que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan. U

"¿Puedo besarte?" le vuelvo a preguntar.

Se queda en silencio, por un momento los nervios me ganan y estoy a punto de disculparme por pedirle eso… pero ella asiente con la cabeza.

Acerco despacio mi rostro al de ella. Le acaricio un momento su nariz con la mía, siento su respiración golpearme en el rostro y no puedo soportarlo más. Uno nuestros labio en un suave beso, que va tomando intensidad… nuestras lenguas se juntan y es una sensación sublime que no quiero despegarme de sus labios pero nos hace falta el aire.

Terminó el beso pero no me alejo de ella, nuestros labios se quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia. Apoyo mi frente en la de ella y atraigo más su cuerpo a mi.

"Nanoha…" suspiro pesado.

"Fate…" me abraza por el cuello.

"Nanoha… por favor… déjalo y quédate conmigo"

"No puedo hacer eso"

"¿Por qué no?" se queda callada "¿es por el tiempo? ¿lo amas?... ¿ya lo hicieron?"

"Fate, no tienes que saber eso" la presionó más a mi.

"Por favor! Esto es una tortura para mi" me muerdo el labio.

"Si Fate, ya lo hicimos" siento como se hunde mi pecho.

¿En que me estoy metiendo? Se nota que lo quiere y no lo dejará por mi… pero ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué me besa con la misma intensidad con la que la beso yo?

"Pero tu me atraes" mi corazón late muy rápido "no quiero hablar de Yuuno" me empuja suave hasta que mi espalda está completamente en la cama "siempre he sido una buena persona, nunca he dado motivos para que piensen lo contrario, siempre ayudó a los demás y obedezco lo que me dicen" se pone sobre mi "pero contigo es diferente, tu me haces sentir… viva" pasa sus manos por orejas hasta mi cuello "déjame ser egoísta contigo, hazme olvidar todo lo demás… hazme el amor" se me eriza todo el cuerpo.

No le contestó nada, no se que decirle. Mi cerebro acaba de desconectarse. Sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente. Trago saliva y paso mis manos por su espalda.

"Prométeme… prométeme que en la mañana no te irás corriendo y que no me evitaras" le digo en un susurro.

"Lo prometo" se inclina y me besa con fuerza.

Bajo mis manos y le tomo del dobladillo de la camisa. Toco su espalda y gimo, esta tan caliente y suave. Doy gracia que está sentada en mi abdomen o de lo contrario ya sentiría mi erección.

Le levanto la camisa lentamente, se despega del beso para que se la pueda quitar completamente. No se a puesto brasier, sus pechos están al iré. Me levanto y le beso el cuello.

Gime un poco. Le aprieto los senos con mis manos y sigo mi camino desde la base del cuello hasta el centro de su pecho. Gruño de frustración, esta posición es muy incómoda.

La tomo fuerte de las piernas y le giró rápido para estar ahora sobre ella. Le beso el pecho derecho y meto su pezón en mi boca. Lo lamo suavemente y lo succión con fuerza. Gruñe de placer y vuelvo hacerlo.

Enreda sus dedos en mi cabeza y la empuja un poco. Sonrió un poco y desciendo dando besos por todo su abdomen. Llegó hasta su short y lo quito junto con sus bragas.

Me pongo entre sus piernas pero no la tocó, no quisiera incomodarla… pero ella que aún me tiene del cabello me empuja a su centro y yo soy obediente.

Esta muy mojada y mi erección está palpitando fuertemente y más cuando siento su aroma. Encorva su espalda y gime con fuerza cuando introduzco mi lengua en su vagina y juego con su clítoris. Se muerde la mano evitando gritar con más fuerza. Sigo lamiendo con mas fuerza hasta que se corre en mi cara. Le doy un par de lamidas más y me acuesto a su lado boca abajo. No soporto mi erección pero no quiero que la vea.

"¿Y… como estuvo?" le pregunto.

"Eso… fue excelente… gracias" dice recuperando el aliento "ahora te toca a ti"

"No! Yo estoy bien!" le digo apresurada, la presión me está incomodando por lo menos quisiera sacarla del bóxer.

"No lo estas. Ya me viste desnuda tienes que dejarme verte también"

"Eso no…" me muevo un poco pero creo que fue una mala jugada porque me golpeó con la pierna y no puedo evitar gemir de placer.

"¿No confías en mi?" me dice con mirada triste.

"No es eso" suspiro "es que…" aprieto los puños "no soy como las demás y… no quiero perderte"

"No pasara nada, confía en mi" me dice con confianza.

Me toma del hombro y poco a poco me hace girar. Mi corazón late fuertemente, ella se queda viendo fijamente mi erección sobresalir, yo aguanto mi respiración esperando ver que dice pero se queda callada.

"Nanoha discúlpame no tienes… ahhh" me aprieta la erección sobre la ropa.

"Ya está muy duro aquí"

"¿No te molesta?"

"La hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga se casó con alguien con la misma condición… ya sabes con Signum" se sube a mis piernas.

"Es cierto, tu amiga… es la hermana de Shamal" me baja el pantalón de la pijama.

"Ya no hablemos de eso" me baja el bóxer y deja mi erección al aire "no quiero hablar más" se sonroja y toma mi miembro con su mano.

Me agarro de las almohadas. Diablos se siente tan bien, muevo mi cadera al ritmo de su mano. Gruño de placer, pero no es esto lo que quiero. La tomo de las manos, la jalo y la acuesto a mi lado. Me pongo entre sus piernas y la beso con pasión.

Nuestros sexos se rozan, siento la humedad de su sexo cubrirme completamente. Me separo de ella y la veo directamente a los ojos.

Esta tan hermosa. Con su cabello alborotado y pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus ojos con ese brillo lleno de deseo y su cuerpo completamente desnudo que no se parece en nada a lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Eres demasiado hermosa para mi" me acerco y le doy un beso suave en los labios "podemos detenernos si quieres" estiró mi mano y abro una gaveta del estante.

"No quiero detenerme y no se te ocurra detenerte" sacó un condón de la gaveta.

Lo abro con los dedos y lo saco cuidadosamente. Le presionó la punta y me lo pongo suavemente. Me pongo entre sus piernas y tomo mi miembro con fuerza. Lo guio a su vagina y entro lentamente. Da un pequeño grito de placer que lo calló con un beso.

Comienzo a mover mi cadera suavemente, el sonido de mi pene chocar con su humedad me da una oleada de placer. Me abraza con sus piernas y aumento el ritmo.

La tomo de ambas manos y las pongo sobre su cabeza. Bajo dando beso en su cuello hasta llegas a sus pechos que rebotan cada vez que entró con fuerza. Tomó una con la boca y lo succiono con fuerza.

"Aaahhh Fate" grita de placer "más, dame más"

Gruño y me muevo más rápido. Le suelto las mano y me agarró de la almohada en la que está su cabeza. Ella pasa sus manos en mi espalda y me acerca a ella.

Rayos aún tengo la camisa puesta y el calor se está volviendo insoportable pero no quiero despejarme de ella. Después de un par de embestidas suelta un grito ahogado y se desploma en la cama con la respiración entrecortada.

Salgo de ella y me acuesto a su lado. Me quito el condón y tomo mi pene con fuerza y muevo mi mano rápido de arriba abajo y con fuerza hasta que llegó al clímax y eyaculo en mi abdomen. Lo hago un par de veces hasta que deja de salir. Lo limpio con la manga de mi camisa.

Veo a Nanoha que ya está un poco más tranquila. Tomó una sábana y nos cubro con ella. Vuelvo a besarla pero hoy con más calma, disfrutando del rico sabor de sus labios.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto al terminar el beso.

"De maravilla" me vuelve a besar y siento que mi miembro se vuelve a despertar.

"Si sigues así tendré que volver hacerte mía" le paso mi miembro semiduro en su pierna.

"Eso no es problema para mi" se sube otra vez sobre mi y estira su mano a la gaveta y me ve decepcionada "pero ya no tienes condones y eso si es un problema"

"No es como si los usará por eso casi no compro" sonrió de lado "no pensé que nuestra cita terminaría así… hubiera comprado la caja más grande" me río y la tomo de la cintura.

"Oh calla" se inclina y me da un beso "ya es tarde" veo el reloj.

"Ya casi son las cinco" la vuelvo a acostar y la abrazo "Mikoto ya debe estar despierta, le gusta correr por el bosque" suspiro "eso nos da aproximadamente una hora y media de sueño tranquilo, antes de que Mai nos venga a despertar para el desayuno" la beso "así que tu decide o nos dormimos o tomamos un baño y nadie se dará cuenta"

"¿Eso hacen siempre?" asiento "¿Aún cuando hacen fiesta y han tomado?"

"Todas somos madrugadoras, aunque la mayoría lo hacemos por la comida de Mai que es mucho más rica recién hecha, después todas nos volvemos a dormir" se ríe.

"Entonces creo que me daré un baño" se levanta y me deja ver su cuerpo completamente mientras camina buscando su ropa "creo que deberías de quitarte esa camisa" me dice antes de salir "ya sabes tienes una mancha rara en la manga" se ríe suave y sale.

Me quito la camisa y la tiro a un lado. Mierda! Me acabo de acostar con Nanoha, acabamos de hacer el amor. ¿Y ahora como voy a soportar verla con otro? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de resistir el impulsó de romperle la cara cuando la bese frente a mi? ¿Y si ella no quiere estar conmigo? ¿voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de ella, de su cuerpo?.

No me arrepiento y si pudiera volver al pasado, la volvería hacer mía sin pensarlo dos veces… pero no quiero perderla, y se que si el la toca lo golpeare y ella se enojara conmigo. Suspiró, ya veremos que pasa.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien (:

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	12. Chapter 11

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Qué?!" grita escandalizada.

"Hayete no grites! Nos van a escuchar" le cubro la boca.

"Estamos en la azotea, nadie nos escuchara aquí" se cruza de brazos.

"Pero igual! No quiero que nadie se de cuenta"

"Nanoha, te tiraste a Testarossa… es algo a lo cual tienes que celebrar!" dice eufórica.

"Callate! Además lo hice porque tu me dijiste!" la señalo acusadora.

"No trates de culparme! Yo dije que tenias que intentarlo, no que te acostaras con ella" me sonrojo "eso es algo que tu querías hacer así que no me culpes! Mejor cuéntame como es"

"Pues… ella es muy amable y…"

"Nanoha" me interrumpe "sabes que no me refiero a eso" la veo inocente "dime… ¿es mejor que Yuuno?" abro los ojos.

Me sonrojo fuertemente y agachó la cabeza. Me muerdo el labio sólo de recordarlo… Ya es lunes y no me aguantaba para contarle a Hayate y pedirle su consejo pero cuando le conté no tuvo la reacción que esperaba… aunque puede que si.

"¿Eso quiere decir que si?"

"No he dicho eso!"

"Pero tampoco haz dicho que no!" se burla "además es casi imposible que sea mala, con ese cuerpo que tiene se nota que tiene gran aguante" me cubro la cara con ambas manos.

"No digas esas cosas"

"No hasta que aceptes" se cruza de brazos.

"Yo no voy a comparar a Fate con Yuuno" hago puchero "además no es como si tuviera gran experiencia como para saber la diferencia" digo suave.

"Vamos que ya te acostaste varias veces con Yuuno"

"Sólo fueron tres veces" suspiro.

"¿Qué?! Pero el dice…"

"Yo le dije que estaba bien" me cruzo de brazos " a Yuuno le gusta que lo hagamos pero yo no estoy muy segura. Así que le dije que estaba bien que dijera que lo hacíamos seguido" me encojo de hombros.

"Entonces… ¿sólo fueron tres veces?" asiento "pero yo pensé…" abre la boca "entonces te excita más Testarossa!"

"No dije eso!" ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan fácil?.

"Como no! No te acuestas con Yuuno que llevan años de relación pero te acuestas con ella en la primera noche juntas!" se acerca más "ya acepta que te gusta!... Y que es buena en la cama" levanta ambas cejas.

Me sonrojo mucho más. Tengo que aceptar que Fate es muy hermosa y cuando estuve con ella fue completamente maravilloso…

"Esta bien! Lo acepto!" me sonrojo fuerte "fue la mejor noche que he tenido!" me muerdo el labio "Fate fue tan suave conmigo" ahogo un pequeño grito "me abrazo tan fuertemente y me hizo llegar al clímax" mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar sólo de pensar en ella y mejor me tranquilizó.

"Wow, te dejo completamente satisfecha" asiento y me cubro el rostro.

"Fue fantástica" sonrió como boba "se que engañe a Yuuno de la peor forma… pero no me arrepiento de nada"

"Ya te merecías algo bueno para variar" me sonríe "ahora sólo tienes que dejar a Yuuno para que todo sea perfecto"

Agachó el rostro y no le contesto. ¿Dejar a Yuuno? No había pensado en que esa llegara a ser una posibilidad, pero conocer a Fate tampoco estaba entre mis planes y mucho menos que me gustara.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a Fate con sus dos amigas, con Natsuki y con Reinforce. La primera dio un gran bostezo y se fue al mismo lugar en el que se queda siempre, Reinforce enfoca su vista en Hayate y está sale disparada a donde se encuentra ella.

Fate me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Tentativamente posa su mano sobre la mía y yo entrelazo nuestros dedos. Suspira como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire.

"No haz contestado mis mensajes" me pregunta con rostro triste.

"He estado ocupada en la cafetería" y es cierto desde que llegue de la casa de Fate, mi padre me puso a que les ayudará hasta que se hizo bien tarde.

"Pensé que me odiabas" suspira.

"¿Por qué te odiaría?"

"Ya sabes" mira al suelo "por lo que te hice" se sonroja un poco.

"Hicimos Fate, tu no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera" me aprieta la mano.

"¿No te arrepientes?"

"Claro que no" le sonrió tranquila "¿tu te arrepientes?"

"No podría arrepentirme nunca" pone su mano en mi mejilla "fue la mejor noche de mi vida hasta el momento"

Me apoyo en su tacto y me pierdo por un segundo en la intensidad de su mirada. Se acerca de poco a poco y me de un suave beso en mis labios. No tengo tiempo de contestar porque se despega rápido.

"Lo siento" dice con sus mejillas sonrojada "no sabía si querías y sólo te bese"

"Esta bien" me apoyo en su hombro.

"¿enserio?" asiento "¿puedo besarte otra vez?"

Le tomo del rostro y lo giro a mi. Abro un poco los labios y le doy un suave y húmedo beso. Ella corresponde y pasa sus manos por mi cintura… y ahí está la extraña corriente que ya no es tan extraña para mi… y que sólo ella puede provocar.

El sonido del timbre hace que nos separemos. Aunque Fate me da varios besos antes de separarnos por completo.

"¿Puedo verte en la tarde?" me pregunta "podemos ir por un helado si quieres" sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

"Me encantaría" sonrió.

"Perfecto!" dice entusiasmada "pero hoy me tengo que quedar en el castigo" se golpea el rostro con la mano.

"Podría esperarte" su rostro se ilumina.

"¿enserio?" asiento, no podría decirle que no a esa carita "perfecto! Te veré ahí entonces" me da un último beso rápido "te compraré el helado más grande que haya" me sonríe.

Se va pero antes jala a Reinforce del cuello de su camisa y la despega de Hayate, después pasa por Natsuki que ya se había quedado dormida. Antes de salir me dedica una sonrisa. Suspiró.

"Vaya parece que te pego fuerte" me dice Hayate con una sonrisa burlona.

"Mira quien habla" aún tenía en su cara esa sonrisa boba.

"Cállate y mejor regresamos a clases" suspiro y nos vamos al salón.

Las clases pasaron de lo más aburrido y lentas… o era debido a que no podía dejar de ver el reloj que está en la pared, pegado sobre la pizarra. El profesor termina la clase dejándonos leer unas paginas del libro, las anotó y guardo mis cosas.

"¿Adónde vas tan impaciente?" me pregunta Hayate con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si Nanoha yo pensaba invitarlas a tomar el té en mi casa después que Arisa termine su castigo" nos dice Suzuka desde su asiento.

"Lo siento Suzuka hoy no puedo ir, he quedado con alguien" uno mis manos pidiendo disculpas.

"No te preocupes Nanoha, yo entiendo que quieras salir con Yuuno"

"Si claro… con Yuuno" dice Hayate y yo le doy una mirada de muerte.

Nos vamos las tres al campo de juego, donde tienen a todos los castigados haciendo la limpieza. El lugar es realmente grande, parece que aún tienen mucho que limpiar y ordenar.

Con las chicas nos dirigimos hasta donde están todos limpiando. En la parte baja de las gradas. Justo en el momento que entramos Fate me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa radiante la cual no puedo evitar corresponderle pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que Yuuno se encuentra hablando con sus amigos muy cerca de ella.

Me quedo parada sin saber que hacer, busco un lugar al que salir corriendo de ahí… pero Fate me hace señas para que me acerqué donde está ella.

Trago saliva y me voy acercando lo más tranquila que puedo. Hasta que una mano me detiene y me atrae a un cuerpo, luego siento un par de labios chocar con los míos.

"Mi Nanoha ha venido a verme" me dice Yuuno. Veo a Fate que esta apretando los puños y me ve enojada. Me separo un poco de Yuuno "te pusiste esta faldita para mi" me susurra pasando sus manos por mis piernas demasiado arriba.

"Kyyaaa!" lo empujó y le doy una cachetada.

Todos se quedan callados y sorprendidos.

"Vaya ahora ya vemos quien tiene los pantalones en la relación" sus amigos se ríen.

"Nanoha" me ve enojado "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque tu me tocaste!"

"Porque soy tu novio! Y yo puedo tocarte cuando quiera!" me grita.

Abro los ojos sumamente enojada. ¿Qué estupidez está diciendo? Que sea mi novio no significa que tiene poder sobre mi cuerpo. Estoy a punto de gritarle sus verdades cuando veo una sombra amarilla meterse entre nosotros.

"Te pediré amablemente que no vuelvas a gritarle a Nanoha" su ronca voz hace que todos los susurros que habían antes se terminen.

"Yo puedo gritarle cuando yo quiera!" esta más que enfurecido "y una fenómeno como tu no va a cambiar eso"

"No voy a repetírtelo" le dice calmada y me toma de la mano para ponerme atrás de ella protectoramente.

"Nanoha ven aquí! Aléjate de ese monstruo deforme de una buena vez!" Fate me aprieta la mano y veo que se está mordiendo fuertemente el labio.

"Ya cállate Yuuno, no permitiré que sigas tratando a Fate de esa manera!" le gritó y todos me ven sorprendidos "vámonos Fate" asiente y me sigue pero al momento de pasar a su lado nos detiene.

"Cuando veas ese asqueroso cuerpo no vallas a ven…"

No se en que momento tuve el valor, ni de donde saque esa fuerza. Lo único que se es que Yuuno esta tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y yo con mi puño cerrado con un poco de su sangre. Todos estamos en shock pero más yo. Fate me toma de la mano y me lleva lejos de ahí.

Nos vamos hasta la cabina donde se quedan los jugadores. Me sienta y me toma del rostro para que la observe. Yo aún estoy en shock pero ella tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya Fate parece que tu chica tiene carácter" dice una voz a un lado, puede que sea una de sus amiga pero no quiero ver quien es.

"Si, estuviste fantástica. Haz hecho lo que todos hemos querido hacer desde que comenzó nuestro castigo"

"La próxima golpea a Reito y te vamos a adorar" se ríen.

"Ara Natsuki sólo piensa en violencia" me tenso al escuchar la voz de la kaichou.

"Shizuru! ¿Qué haces aquí?" vuelvo a verlas.

"Alyssa quería estar con Natsuki" una niña pequeña sale corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de Natsuki.

"Yo quería estar con papá" le extiende los brazos y la carga.

"¿Entonces no te mandaron a llamar?" le pregunta Fate.

"¿Me tenían que mandar a llamar?" sonríe abrazando a Natsuki de un costado "a menos que sea porque nadie está haciendo sus deberes"

"¿Cómo?" preguntamos todas.

"Que todos se fueron ya" dice tranquila "te iba a preguntar si querías ir a comer un helado" le habla a Natsuki "aún le debo un helado a Alyssa" ya no les pongo atención.

¿Entonces no le han dicho a nadie? ¿Me habré librado del castigo? Aunque me parece muy poco probable que Yuuno se fuera sin hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Estas bien?" niego con la cabeza, mi cuerpo aún me tiembla "discúlpame" me dice triste "fue por mi culpa, por mi culpa peleaste con tu novio"

"El no tiene el derecho de hablarte así"

"Pero todo lo que dijo es cierto" mira al suelo.

"No es cierto" ahora me toca a mi consolarla "puede que tu cuerpo sea diferente a los de los demás pero eso te hace única y especial. Además…" la tomo del rostro "recuerda que ya te vi casi desnuda y no me fui corriendo" me sonrojo.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente. Todas se quedan calladas y nos ven sorprendidas hasta que Nao y Reinforce estallan en carcajadas seguidas de las demás. Fate me abraza y hunde su rostro en mi cuello. No puedo evitar reírme un poco también.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Documento tras documento. Lectura tras lectura. Firma tras firma. Suspiro tras suspiro. Así ha estado todo mi viernes, desde que llegue a la escuela no hemos salido de la oficina, hasta Haruka y Yukino han pasado encerradas.

No puedo decir que es un alivio tenerlas, porque ahora no pueden ni hablar entre ellas. Haruka alegando que Yukino se volvió una irresponsable desde que sale con Nao y Yukino pues aunque ella quisiera Haruka no la escucha.

Un par de golpes en la puerta me distraen un momento de mi labor. Me tomo un par de segundos para pararme un momento y estirarme ya que he pasado todo el día sentada.

Yukino entra con una nueva pila de papeles para leer.

"Yukino, por favor dime que eso no es para mi" le suplicó.

"Lo siento Shizuru" los pone en mi escritorio "lo bueno es que no son urgentes, así que por hoy ya terminamos… y Natsuki esta afuera esperando" sonrió.

Natsuki me sorprende día a día. Siempre es tan atenta conmigo. Las clases terminaron hace casi dos horas, ella tenía que ir a su castigo, debe estar cansada y aún así me está esperando. Tengo que terminar rápido para ir con ella.

"Gracias por avisarme" vuelvo al escritorio.

"No es nada… se nota que eres importante para ella" me ve un poco triste "me retiro entonces" suspiro, Natsuki perdóname.

"Yukino ¿podemos hablar un momento?" le señaló la silla frente a mi.

"¿Y de que quieres hablar?" se sienta.

"Solo quería saber como están las cosas con Haruka"

"No lo se" une sus manos "ella sólo dejo de hablarme y no deja de recriminarme mi amistad con Nao"

"¿Y por que será?" le pregunto curiosa aunque ya se porque.

"No estoy segura, ella dice que me he vuelto irresponsable porque salgo con Nao cuando me viene a buscar pero yo siempre hago mi trabajo" agacha la cabeza "no entiendo porque actúa de esa forma"

"¿Y si está celosa?"

"¿Celosa?"

"Ya sabes, como antes eran muy buenas amigas y ahora no le cuentas que andas con Nao" se sonroja.

"Yo no ando con Nao"

"¿No?" niega con la cabeza "entonces ¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo juntas?"

"Bueno" se arregla las gafas "desde que nos sentamos juntas en clases nos hemos estado conociendo mejor. Un día estábamos hablando de nuestros sueños y ella me dijo que su sueños era entrar a la escuela de medicina, pero que sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas… así que me pidió ayuda para estudiar"

"Entonces… ustedes… no están saliendo" le digo un poco sorprendida.

"No" sonríe tranquila "lo que pasa es que ella me invita a ir a sus fiestas, antes le decía que no pero después de ver que eran muy divertidas ya no me pude negar" nos reímos.

Es cierto, después de cinco minutos con ellas ya no se puede volver atrás, con ellas ya no existe el aburrimiento.

"Si te entiendo" le sonrió.

"Si… pero no entiendo porque Haruka no les da una oportunidad"

"Mmmmm" me pongo a pensar un momento "no te preocupes Yukino déjamelo a mi" ella me ve extraña pero asiente y se levanta "puedes pedirle a Natsuki que entre por favor" asiente y sale.

Me pongo a revisar un par de documentos más. La próxima semana son las elecciones y se tiene que dejar todo listo para el próximo consejo estudiantil entrante, es por eso que todas estamos estresadas. Un suave rose en mi cara me da un sobresaltos.

Natsuki esta parada a mi lado. Con una gran sonrisa y con una rosa en su mano.

"Nunca imaginé que un montón de papeles me robara a mi chica" me da la rosa.

"Y yo nunca imaginé que Natsuki fuera tan romántica" huelo la rosa "es hermosa gracias"

"Solo por mi chica" se acerca para darme un rápido beso en mis labios "¿ya casi terminas? Puedo esperarte afuera para no molestarte"

"Esta bien ya casi termino" le hago seña para que se sienta en la silla frente a mi.

Ella lo hace y se queda callada. Le doy una sonrisa y vuelvo a mis documentos para terminar rápido. Estoy tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escucho un suave ronquido.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Natsuki dormida en la silla. Me levanto y la despierto suavemente. Se sobresalta un poco y luego me sonríe. Me siento en sus piernas y me apoyo en su pecho.

"Disculpa ¿te interrumpí?" me abraza y me besa en la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, sólo escuche un ronquido y vi que te habías dormido"

"¿Ronquido?" asiento.

"Natsuki ronca como oso" me río suave.

"Lo siento nena, parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte" sonríe y ve la hora en su reloj "ya es tarde"

"Si… por cierto ¿Dónde está Alyssa?" ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto en todo el día.

"Hoy mis padres salieron temprano, así que ellas fueron a buscarla… y me dijeron que te invitan a cenar en la casa… claro si quieres"

"Ara eso me encantaría" me levanto "entonces vámonos ya" me pongo a ordenar los documentos terminados.

"¿Segura? Aún puedo esperarte" niego con la cabeza.

"Ya termine los más importantes, esos pueden esperar" tomo mi bolso "¿nos vamos?" me toma de la mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos.

Nos vamos hasta mi auto. Natsuki toma mis llaves y me abre la puerta del conductor, espera a que entre y luego se va al lado del copiloto.

Conduzco tranquila mientras le voy narrando mi día a Natsuki que al principio se le notaba que no entendía muy bien de que hablaba o de quien pero aún así se quedaba callada y me escuchaba atentamente.

Estaciono frente a su casa y bajo yo sola porque al momento en que ella se baja, una bola de pelos negra seguida de una cabellera amarilla se tiran sobre ella.

"Papá se tardó mucho" le dice la pequeña Alyssa.

"Tenía que esperar a que Shizuru terminará su traba…" no termina porque el pequeño Dhuran se tira más sobre ella y le lame toda la cara "ya Dhuran, déjame" lo empuja un poco.

Dhuran se marcha corriendo para la casa y luego sale con un hueso de plástico en su boca que ahoga un par de ladridos. Natsuki lo toma y lo lanza lejos.

"Shizuru" me llama Alyssa "¿Viola?" me pregunta.

"No va a venir" se pone triste "se quedó en casa de una amiga " le acaricio el cabello "pero pronto la traeré para que jueguen"

"Si!" grita mientras se pone a girar.

"Alyssa te vas a caer" la regaña Natsuki pero no le hace caso "niños" suspira "¿entramos?" asiento y me toma de la mano.

Desde que pongo un pie dentro de la casa se viene de golpe un delicioso olor a comida. Natsuki toma mi bolso y su mochila para llevarlas a su habitación. Yo me voy a la cocina y ahí está la madre de Natsuki muy concentrada cocinando.

"Ara señora Kuga ¿necesita ayuda?" me sonríe y se acerca.

"Shizuru cariño, que gusto volver a verte" me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"También me alegra volver a verla" le digo sincera.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto Natsuki?" le pregunta a Natsuki que va entrando a la cocina.

"Disculpe señora Kuga, fue mi culpa" hago una reverencia.

"Entonces no hay problema" me sonríe y regresa a su puesto en la cocina.

"Creo que te quiere más a ti que a mi" me dice Natsuki frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada de eso" le doy un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja "ayudare a tu madre en la comida"

Me lavo las manos y me acerco al lado de la madre de Natsuki y le ayudo a partir algunas verduras. Natsuki se queda sentada en la mesa frente a nosotras revisando su celular. Hacemos la comida muy animadas, la madre de Natsuki puso un poco de música de rock de los años ochenta. Al principio me sorprendió mucho saber que una mujer como la señora Kuga le guste esa clase de música. Natsuki también se pone a cantar suavemente.

Cuando las cena está lista Natsuki se pone a ordenar la mesa, mientras yo le llamo a mi hermana. Ella se encuentra en casa de una amiga con sus otras amigas viendo películas o lo que hagan las niñas de su edad, por eso no me preocupo de dejarla sola.

Al entrar, la otra señora Kuga ya se encuentra ahí y me recibe con un gran abrazo. Como me gustaría que en casa me recibieran así… le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas tratando de disimular un poco mi tristeza, ella parece no notarlo y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Natsuki se sienta a la par mía pero esta sería, cuando vuelvo a verla y le sonrió, su sonrisa es un poco forzada. ¿Estará enojada conmigo? ¿Pero por que estaría enojada? No he hecho nada malo que recuerde. Bajo mi mamo derecha y la paso sobre su pierna, ella se tensa un poco y se sonroja. Ella me toma la mano y la aprieta suavemente, luego me sonríe y ya me siento un poco más tranquila.

La cena la pasamos llena de risas y carcajadas, aunque Natsuki se la pasó gruñendo con cada cosa vergonzosa que contaban sus padres de ella. Es como si toda su vida hubieran esperado este momento.

Después de cenar la deliciosa comida nos dirigimos a la sala. Nos quedamos solas en la sala porque la señora Saeko insistió en que tenía que mostrarme algo así que ella y su esposa se fueron a buscarlo.

"¿Estas enojada por algo?" le pregunto porque casi no me ha hablado.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" frunce el ceño.

"Es que te noté distante al principio de la cena"

"Ah eso…" ve al suelo "solo pensé que no te estabas divirtiendo. Sabes que detesto tus sonrisas fingidas" me remuevo incómoda.

"Es sólo que estaba pensando en lo bien que se siente que te reciban con tanto cariño" juego con los dedos.

Ve a un lado antes de tomarme del rostro y darme un profundo y cortó beso, me abrazo a su cuello. Me encanta el rico sabor de sus labios y la seguridad que me hace sentir.

"Nosotras siempre te recibiremos con cariño, no importa qué siempre serás bienvenida en mi familia" me dice al despegarse del beso y apoyando su frente en la mía.

Se escuchan los pasos animados de la pequeña Alyssa seguido de los pasos de los padres de Natsuki. Alyssa se acerca con un gran álbum de fotografías en las manos y Natsuki se levanta tratando de quitárselo pero ella como es más pequeña se le escabulle de sus manos.

Cuando por fin la atrapa, Alyssa logra darme el álbum de fotografías y veo dentro que hay un montón de fotos de Natsuki de bebé y de pequeña.

"Mira Shizuru, en esta se pueden ver sus nalguitas" la señora Saeko me enseña una pequeña fotografía donde sale una pequeña bebé de cabello cobalto, completamente desnuda acostada sobre su estómago y con una gran sonrisa.

"Mamá!" grita Natsuki completamente avergonzada.

No le hacemos caso y seguimos viendo las fotografías. Natsuki era muy pequeña y en casi todas sale con el cabello corto y con un par de raspones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. En muchas de ellas sale con Nao y Mikoto, las tres con sus uniformes de futbolistas y también de muchos otros como Karate. Las demás se fueron uniendo de poco a poco. Hasta llegar a ser el gran grupo inseparable que son ahora.

Después de ver las fotografías la señora Kuga puso algo de música y se pusieron a cantar, parece ser algo normal porque hasta la pequeña Alyssa trata de cantarlas. De pronto vuelve a sonar las canciones que estaba escuchando la madre de Natsuki cuando cocinaba y Rein comienza a cantarle con tanta pasión que hace que la señora Saeko se sonroje.

"Papá!" la regaña Natsuki pero no entiendo porque.

"Tranquila Natsuki, ya sabes lo que significa esta canción para nosotras"

"Si lo se, por eso te regaño" se cruza de brazos.

"Ya Natsuki" frunce el ceño "mira que sin November Rain tu no existirías, November Rain es tu padre!"

Tienen una pelea de miradas y la señora Saeko esta muy sonrojada. No puedo evitar reírme un poco. Ambas vuelven a verme, Natsuki gruñe pero todas las demás nos reímos. Pasamos un rato más con ellas hasta que la pequeña Alyssa ya no pudo más y la tuvieron que llevar a su habitación.

Natsuki me lleva a su habitación. Me cambio de ropa y me pongo la ropa que siempre me presta para dormir. Nos acostamos en la cama y Natsuki pone una película, me abraza suavemente por la espalda y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerle play a la película.

Estoy muy concentrada en la película hasta que siento que me acaricia el cuello con su nariz. Me pasa su brazo por mi abdomen y me atrae más a ella.

"Ara… Natsuki… esta muy cariñosa hoy…" le digo lo mejor que puedo porque me comienza a dar besos en el cuello.

"¿No te gusta?" me toma de la barbilla y la mueve un poco para tener mas acceso en mi cuello.

Una sensación electrificante pasa desde mi cuello y recorre todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar soltar un suave jadeo cuando me da un beso húmedo debajo de mi oreja. El calor va aumentando en todo mi cuerpo. Me remuevo de sus brazos y me giro.

Natsuki me ve intensamente, completamente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos y con la respiración agitada. Termino la distancia entre nosotras y la beso suavemente.

Se levanta poco a poco hasta estar sobre mi entre mis piernas. El calor aumenta entre nuestros cuerpos y comienza a ser insoportable. Natsuki se despega del beso y me comienza a besar el cuello, baja su cintura y une su creciente bulto sobre mi sexo y no puedo evitar gemir.

"Natsuki! Dhuran esta afuera llorando, ábrele la puerta" tocan la puerta y nos despegamos al instante.

"Ya… ya voy papá" dice con dificultad.

Ella se queda sentada tratando de recuperar el aliento pero eso no le ayudara en nada con su otro problema. Me levanto yo y abro la puerta de la habitación. Dhuran entra corriendo moviendo la cola muy contento.

"¿Ya se habían dormido?" me pregunta levantando las cejas.

"No" me sonrojo un poco "estamos viendo una película"

"Bueno…" sonríe burlona y se gira "dile a Natsuki que sin gorrito no puede hacer nada" se marcha.

Yo cierro la puerta extrañada por lo que acaba de decir. Natsuki ahora está acostada en la cama con Dhuran acostado por sus pies.

Cuando me acerco se sonroja fuertemente y me a otro lado. Sonrió, es tan linda. Hago a un lado la sábana y me siento en sus piernas. Ella se tensa y se sonroja aún más. Le doy un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo por el cuello.

"Shizuru…" pasa sus brazos por mi cintura "discúlpame, me propase un poco"

"No te preocupes" la veo a los ojos y me sonrojo "yo también quiero" abre los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

"Shizuru… yo…" ve a otro lado "creo que hay que esperar" sonrió "aún no le hemos dicho a nadie más aparte de mis amigas y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo" dice un poco avergonzada.

"Natsuki es tan linda" le acaricio el rostro "esperaré hasta que Natsuki quiera" me da un beso rápido.

"¿Qué te dijo mi padre?" me acuesto a su lado.

"Mmmm… dijo algo sobre que Natsuki tiene que usar un gorro o que no podía hacer nada" se vuelve a sonrojar.

"Papá!" grita un poco fuerte y se escuchan un par de carcajadas.

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	13. Chapter 12

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corro lo más rápido que puedo esquivando árboles, ramas, rocas y todo lo que se encuentra en mi camino. A lo lejos se escuchan los ladridos de perros y sus fuertes pisadas.

"Mierda" susurro limpiando el sudor de mi rostro.

Tengo que correr más rápido, no puedo dejar que me alcancen. Voy concentrada en correr más rápido que no me doy cuenta en que momento el suelo se pone suave hasta que caigo en un gran charco de lodo.

"Maldición" gruño.

Me llene completamente el cuerpo y mi ropa se volvió más pesada de lo normal. Ahora me encontrarán más rápido. Veo a todos lados en busca de alguna salida y para mi suerte visualizo el lago a unos cuantos metros a mi izquierda.

Bien! Me dobló el pantalón hasta las rodillas y salgo corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello… aunque en cierta forma si depende de ello.

Cuando faltan sólo un par de pasos más, siento los duros dientes en mi pierna y hacen que caiga de golpe dentro del lago. Aguanto la respiración antes de que me encuentren aunque eso será imposible.

Una sombra se aparece y salgo suavemente hasta quedar sólo la cabeza afuera.

"Maldita sea Mikoto! Es la cuarta en todo el fin de semana que pasa esto" me grita enojada "¿En que rayos estas pensando?" se cruza de brazos.

"Lo siento papá" salgo por completo.

"No lo sientas, te necesito concentrada maldición! Esto es peligroso, tienes más de cuarenta kilogramos sólo en tu ropa ¿entiendes lo que te puede pasar si estas distraída?"

"Lo se papá" agachó la cabeza.

"Rayos!" suspira "sólo trata de solucionar tu problema, nos preocupamos por ti y si sigues así de distraída dejaré de entrenarte" abro los ojos y me paró bien.

"Te lo prometo papá!" hago una reverencia.

"Solo… termina de limpiarte y vamos a cenar, tu madre nos debe estar esperando" se gira y se marcha.

Suspiro y me tiro de espalda al lago. Terminó de quitarme la mayor cantidad del lodo, luego me voy caminando rápido hasta llegar a la cabaña donde pasamos con mis padres cuando venimos a entrenar. Me dirijo al baño que está aún lado cerca de un pequeño de aguas termales. Se que este lugar le gustaría mucho a Mai, lástima que aún no se ha dado la oportunidad de poder invitarla. Me doy una ducha minuciosa ya que tengo lodo en lugares que no debería tener.

Luego me cambio de ropa, de repente siento un delicioso olor a comida y mi energía vuelve automáticamente, que salgo corriendo hasta la cocina. Mi madre ha hecho muy poca comida, así que sólo me puedo repetir dos veces.

Después de la cena me dirijo a mi habitación y me tiro a la cama, siento todos los huesos de mi espalda acomodarse, mis músculos se vuelven pesados y adoloridos, creo que he de tener algunos moretones. Suspiro profundo y reviso mi teléfono.

Tengo nuevos mensajes de Mai, sonrió y se los contesto. Esta semana ha estado un poco rara conmigo, es por eso que no he podido concentrarme mucho, siempre pienso en que podría haber hecho algo mal… tal vez es porque me comí su chocolate, aunque ella me dijo que estaba bien… Me giro a un lado y me quedo dormida al instante.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a las cuatro de la mañana, mi madre junto a mi padre prepararon un gran desayuno. Mi padre ya no parece enfadada conmigo y ahora hasta esta más sonriente.

A las cinco y media salimos de la cabaña. Que se encuentra dentro de un bosque a las afuera de la ciudad, venimos a este lugar una vez por mes a tener un entrenamiento intensivo con mi padre y a liberarnos del estrés de la ciudad. Es muy relajante pero extraño mucho a Mai.

Mi padre me deja hasta la entrada de la escuela y me voy directo a la cafetería, no es que estén dando servicio tan temprano pero yo le hablo a la señora de la cafetería y ella siempre me atiende.

"Hey Mikoto llegas justo a tiempo" me saluda la señora un poco mayor.

"Sabe que yo nunca podría dejarla esperando" me cruzo de brazos "verla es uno de los mejores momentos del día"

"Hay Mikoto es tan encantadora" me sirve un gran sándwich de los que nunca verán ser servidos para otro estudiante "le puse extra de todo para ti" me giña un ojo.

"Muchas gracias!" le digo emocionada y le doy una gran mordida "delishoshocomusimpre" le digo con la boca llena.

Ella sólo se ríe y sigue haciendo su trabajo. La señora Sakura la conocí un día que casi me desmayo del hambre después de pasar toda una tarde sin comer y ahora vengo cada vez que quiero y ella siempre me atiende.

Después de comer le dejo el pago a un lado, aunque ella casi nunca me toma el dinero por eso siempre me gusta irme y dejarle el dinero antes de que ella diga que no. A veces también le traigo alguna flores de las que crecen cerca de la cabaña para que las planté en el jardín de su casa.

Me despido con un pequeño grito y salgo casi corriendo para que no me detenga. Los pasillos ya están muy llenos y un poco bullicioso, me voy directo a la entrada de la escuela a esperar a Mai, no me gusta que venga sola con todo este montón de lagartos sobre ella.

Visualizo el muy conocido cabello color naranja de Mai, camino automáticamente hasta donde se encuentra ella. Me sonríe y me saluda con un abrazo, me sonrojo un poco porque sus pechos se presionan en los míos.

"Mikoto ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"No tan bien, mi padre se enojó conmigo" suspiro "me caí en un charco de lodo…" me interrumpe.

"¿Cómo que te caíste?!"

"Me distraje un momento y sólo me caí" me encojo de hombros.

"¿Cómo que sólo te caíste?" me regaña "sabes lo peligroso que es" dice más tranquila.

"Lo se, pero no es nada, sabes que soy fuerte" flexiono mi bíceps "gracias por preocuparte por mi" le sonrió sincera.

"No me agradezcas, eres una de mis mejores amigas, es normal que me preocupe por ti" asiento.

Ya no le contesto nada, sus palabras son como un fuerte golpe en mi pecho… pero ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Ella es condenadamente hermosa y yo… bueno yo con suerte aún sigo viva y no en un laboratorio.

Nos vamos caminando hasta nuestro salón. Algunos chicos se nos quedan viendo pero basta sólo una mirada para que dejen de vernos. Llegamos al salón y nos vamos hasta atrás donde ya se encuentran unas sentadas y otras apoyadas en las mesas.

"Hey Mikoto, ya te diste cuenta donde será el próximo partido" Reinforce me enseña una hoja "Signum nos dijo ahora"

"Esta cerca de la cabaña de misa padres" les digo sorprendida.

"Ya sabes lo que eso significa" ahora Nao me dice emocionada.

"Podemos llevar un auto y pasar el fin de semana ahí" les sugiero, ayer estaba pensando en la manera de invitar a Mai a ir y ahora se presentó la ocasión.

"Yo podría llevar un auto" nos dice Shizuru "mi padre tiene una camioneta en la que pueden ir, siete personas tranquilamente"

"Pero apuñados como vamos siempre, tal vez podemos ir nueve" propone Natsuki.

"Yo le puedo decir a mi padre que nos vaya a traer a las que faltemos" propone Fate.

"Perfecto, entonces nosotras nos iremos en el autobús de la escuela y las demás con Shizuru" les digo un poco emocionada, por fin podré mostrarle a Mai otra parte de mi vida.

Nos ponemos a planear algunas cosas para llevar y para hacer cuando ya estamos ahí. Todo parece muy divertido y delicioso porque habrá mucha comida para todas. Vuelvo a ver a Mai que está muy nerviosa viéndonos, vuelve a ver al frente y después a nosotras. Suspira fuerte llamando la atención de las demás. Ella se sonroja al notar que la estamos observando.

"¿Pasa algo Mai?" se pone más nerviosa.

"No pasa nada" dice rápido "es sólo que…" vuelve a suspirar "no se si me apoyarán con esto pero" se remueve un poco en su lugar "estoy saliendo con alguien!" dice un tono más fuerte.

Todas abren los ojos sorprendidas y luego vuelven a verme a mi pero yo estoy completamente en shock, mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente y mi pecho se presiona. Siento una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, es como si el aire me faltará y tengo un nudo en la garganta… siento como si todo mi mundo se moviera pero me recriminó a mi misma y me obligó a sonreír y con la mayor fuerza del mundo habló claro y fuerte.

"Felicidades Mai, espero que seas feliz en tu relación" le digo con una mueca de sonrisa y con todo mi control.

Las demás me observan con una extraña expresión en sus rostros y mis labios tiemblan un poco al verlas observándome así. Natsuki posa su brazo por mi hombro.

"Si Mai felicidades y todo eso pero necesito ir al baño con urgencia, Mikoto acompáñame" no le contesto y me jala con su brazo.

No vuelvo a ver a Mai en ningún momento, ni cuando susurra mi nombre al momento de pasar a su lado. Me lleva al baño pero no se en que momento llegamos. Cierra la puerta con llave.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunta con tono muy suave.

"Estoy bien ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?" me río un poco.

Ella me observa fijamente y no puedo soportarlo más. Mis ojos comienzan a nublarse, el nudo en mi garganta se hace más grande y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas. Ella me abraza con fuerza y ahogó un par de gritos en su pecho.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

Pov Natsuki.

Suspiro.

Esta semana ha sido una tortura par mi, a penas vamos por el jueves y ya siento que mi cuerpo está a punto de explotar. Hoy es el día de elecciones y Shizuru no había puesto nada de propaganda para su elección, así que me tocó ayudarle a poner en toda la escuela en sólo cuatro días. Eso incluye poner carteles, dar panfletos a todos en la escuela, sobrevivir a todas las miradas de muerte que me dedicaban sus fans. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que tendría tantas? Sólo me dan ganas de restregarles en la cara las veces que me he comido a besos a su queridísima Shizuru-sama.

Me estiró en mi lugar en el suelo, había extrañado mi precioso lugar en el suelo de la azotea. Hoy par fin tengo la tarde libre porque hoy fueron las elecciones y como los maestros están "contando" los votos nos dieron el día libre pero nos tenemos que quedar para esperar los resultados o hasta que sea la hora de salida que es lo mas probable. Me hubiera quedado con Shizuru pero como anda con los nervios de punta me dijo que me fuera, literalmente me dijo que me largara y me echo casi a patadas.

Aunque lo peor no es eso, lo peor es el ambiente que se siente con las demás. Desde que Mai nos dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, las cosas cambiaron. Mikoto ya no puede estar ni veinte minutos en el mismo lugar que Mai, no se como vamos hacer este fin de semana cuando estemos varadas en la nada y no tengan donde escapar… bueno aunque en el bosque hay muchos lugares en el que pueden esconderse.

Me acomodo más la "almohada" que es mi mochila, aunque hoy es uno de esos días privilegiados en los que puedo tener almohada. Para mi sorpresa no puedo dormirme, aunque mi cuerpo se siente cansado pero esta haciendo un calor horrible y me encuentro en la única sombra que hay.

Suspiro y me levanto, parece que hoy no dormiré. Me voy caminando sin dirección alguna, hasta que llegó a la parte de atrás del edificio y veo a varios de primero jugando fútbol. Me acerco a ellos y se detienen al verme.

"Kuga-sama" ¿pero que rayos? "disculpe, ya habíamos terminado" toman sus cosas y se retiran.

"Esperen" los detengo "no es necesario que se vayan"

"Pero todos los que vienen aquí nos regañan" dice otro "creo que está prohibido"

"¿Acaso me veo como alguien que sigue las reglas?" se encogen de hombros "mejor déjenme jugar también" ellos asienten emocionados.

Tiro mi mochila a un lado. Hoy ando una camisa manga larga color gris y me la quito para no ensuciarla, sólo me quedo en musculosa.

Sólo hay una portería improvisada con un par de piedras, así que el que haga gol, ese se quedara la próxima vez de arquero. Nos tiramos al suelo, damos cabezazos, tiramos patadas, decimos groserías, tocamos la pelota con la mano, nos golpeamos con los cuerpos… y así es el mejor fútbol, sin reglas y con buena compañía.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos jugando, tengo la musculosa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, tengo el pantalón lleno de polvo e incómodo y se siente un poco incómodo porque también está un poco mojado… pero aún así seguimos jugando hasta que una melodiosa voz nos detiene.

"Ara ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?" nos detenemos.

"Kaichou-sama discúlpenos sólo estamos jugando"

"Si Shizuru, no estamos molestando a nadie" juego con el balón en las manos.

"¿Entonces toda estas personas las estoy imaginando?" vemos a los lados y en efecto hay muchas personas viéndonos.

"Mmmm… pero no se ven enojados" le digo porque cuando veo a un grupo de chicas que se encuentran a un lado, se sonrojan.

"Le pedimos disculpas Kaichou-sama, ya terminamos de jugar y no molestaremos mas" hacen una reverencia "suerte mañana Natsuki, patéales el culo!" me gritan antes irse.

"Ara, esa boquita" dice irritada, parece que aún anda nerviosa "Si hubiera imaginado que estabas con personas así, no te hubiera venido a buscar"

"Hey tranquila, son buenos chicos" frunzo el ceño.

"Si claro" suelta un bufido.

"Vaya, aún no lo hacen oficial y ya cambiaste" le digo sería "tal vez a la próxima que desprecies así, sea a mi"

"Si tal vez" abro los ojos "no Natsuki lo siento" aprieto los labios "no quise decir eso, lo dije sin pensar"

"Esta bien" tomo mi mochila del suelo "tal vez soy muy poco para la Kaichou" me encojo de hombros.

"No dije eso" me toma de la mano cuando paso a su lado "estoy muy estresada, me llegaron a decir que estaban jugando en un área prohibida y ahora encuentro a este montón de personas viéndote en esta ropa y hablando cosas sucias sobre ti y eso me ha enfadado más" dice viendo a un lado.

Yo la veo extrañada. ¿Por qué se va a sentir enojada por algo como eso? Es algo muy tonto… a menos que...

"Espera… ¿Estas celosa?" quiero parecer sería pero una mueca burlona aparece en mi rostro.

"No!" me grita enfadada y todos se nos quedan viendo.

Se sonroja un poco, me golpea un poco fuerte el hombro y se va caminando a paso rápido con la cabeza en alto. Me quedo un ratito aguantando las ganas de reírme y después salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

La alcanzó cuando va cerca del edificio principal, la tomo de la mano y la llevo atrás. Veo que no hay nadie cerca y la beso en los labios, ella no me corresponde al principio pero después me abraza por el cuello y profundiza el beso. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y con un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

"No tienes que estar celosa" la abrazo por la cintura "eres mi chica, sólo tu"

"No estoy celosa" hace un puchero.

"¿No?" niega con la cabeza "que lástima, quería contentarte a besos" me tomo de la barbilla y hago como si estoy pensando "tal vez debería de preguntarle a otra"

"Natsuki es medio tonta" abro los ojos y me río a carcajada.

"No nena, yo soy completamente idiota" me ve enojada.

"Cállate… idiota" sonrió y le vuelvo a besar esos suaves labios suyos "te dije que te callaras, no que me besaras" dice al separarnos.

"Es la única manera de hacerme callar" sonrió y le tomo la mano "¿Quieres que salgamos al terminar las clases?"

"Las clases ya terminaron" dice en broma y luego se ríe suave.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Einstein" ruedo los ojos.

"Ara, no estoy segura a que horas saldremos. No se si se van a querer reunir con nosotros después de que den los resultados y tienes que ir por Alyssa" suspira.

"Podría ir por Alyssa y después volver por ti, no creo que se tarden tanto" niega con la cabeza.

"No quiero aburrir a Alyssa, mejor pasa tiempo con tu hermana. Mañana pasaremos todo el fin de semana tu y yo… y tus amigas" me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

"¿Y ya le dijiste a Viola?" ahora que recuerdo no habíamos hablado de eso.

"Si, se emocionó mucho. Al parecer sus amigas llegarán a quedarse y como no estaré, ya se siente adulta" se ríe suave.

Asiento, lo bueno es que hable con mi madre y ya me dijo que vendrá temprano para que no me preocupe por Alyssa. Nos vamos caminando hasta llegar al edificio principal y comienza a sonar la suave canción que suena antes de los anuncios.

"Shizuru Fujino, por favor presentarse a la sala de maestros... Shizuru Fujino, por favor presentarse a la sala de maestros… gracias" termina el comunicado.

Shizuru se tensa un momento, le aprieto la mano y se relaja.

"Tranquila" la tomo del rostro "solo hay una chica ideal para el puesto y esa chica eres tu" me sonríe "así que tranquila" le acaricio las mejillas y le doy un rápido beso en los labios "anda ve" me separo de ella "nos vemos mañana kaichou-sama" hago una reverencia con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tonta" se acerca y me da un rápido beso "nos vemos mañana" se gira y se va en dirección a la sala de maestros.

Me quedo observándola hasta que gira en un pasillo y la pierdo de vista. Veo la hora en mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es la hora para ir por Alyssa. Mierda, parece que no darán resultados así que yo me iré.

Salgo corriendo de ahí, y como no hay ningún maestro cerca no me regaña nadie por estar corriendo. El vigilante de la escuela tiene cerrado pero abre en cuanto me ve llegar, el es muy amable y sabe el porque siempre me voy rápido. Le doy las gracias y sigo corriendo.

Al llegar a la escuela me doy cuenta que todos los niños están saliendo. Suspiro aliviada, llegue a tiempo. Me acerco a la entrada y busco a Alteza con la mirada y la encuentro jugando con un par de compañeros. Me quedo un poco alejada de ella para no molestarla porque está muy contenta jugando.

"Parece que se divierte mucho" una voz familiar, sonrió inconscientemente.

"Si, no quiero molestarla porque en la casa no tiene con quien jugar" se sienta a mi lado.

"Siempre podría ir a jugar con ella" suspiro.

"Erstin…"

"Si lo se" suspira "se que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero…"

"Papá" la voz de Alyssa nos interrumpe "Erstin!" corre y la abraza primero.

"Hola Alyssa" la abraza y la carga "¿como te fue hoy?"

"Bien! Hoy coloreamos mucho!"

"Que bueno"

"Si!" asiente y vuelve a verme con los ojitos de perrito. Maldición "papá, ¿puede venir Erstin y Kenji a la casa?"

"Alyssa" le digo sería pero es inútil, ahora me ve con cara de arrepentimiento que es mucho más letal para mi "no se si Erstin quiere ir" diablos que diga que no.

"Me encantaría!" dice muy emocionada "les voy a preparar una lasaña excelente"

"Si! Gusta"

Estoy a punto de protestar y decirle que sólo llegue a jugar y luego irse pero mi estómago me traiciona. Esta mujer cocina delicioso, casi tanto como Mai. Suspiro resignada, no le puedo decir que no a Alyssa y mucho menos a mi estómago, además me puedo encerrar en mi habitación toda la noche. Así que guardo silencio, tomo a Alyssa de los brazos de Erstin y la llevo caminando con Erstin y su hermanito Kenji atrás de nosotras.

Me cuelgo la mochila de Alyssa. Ella me va jalando de la mano cuando ve la tienda de helados en la que siempre compramos los días que tengo dinero y para mi suerte le pedí a Yamada que me diera un adelanto. Compramos un galón de helado de chocolate que es el favorito de Alyssa y también de Shizuru.

Shizuru… ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿ya le habrán dicho la respuesta? Mmmm aunque creo que ya me hubiera llamado o me hubiera mandado un mensaje si algo hubiera pasado, pero mi teléfono no ha vibrado en ningún momento.

Entramos a la casa y Dhuran nos recibe muy emocionado. Alyssa se pone hacerle cariñito y yo me voy a rellenar sus platos de comida y agua. Es un gran comelón, no está obeso porque tiene mucha energía si no fuera así ya no pudiera ni caminar en sus patas. Después me voy a mi habitación y me encierro, antes de que me pidan jugar con ellas.

Enciendo el aire acondicionado y me quito toda la ropa, solo me quedo en bóxer y en musculosa. Enciendo mi consola y me pongo a jugar un rato, me encanta tener mi propia habitación aquí puedo andar como yo quiera y sólo salgo hasta que me da hambre.

Después de casi dos horas jugando siento el rico olor a comida recién hecha. No quiero salir pero mi estómago me gruñe, maldito traidor. Un par de golpes en mi puerta hacen que me tenga que levantar, busco una camisa y una calzoneta y me la pongo antes de abrir.

"Papá apúrate! Tengo hambre" pone los brazos en forma de jarra.

"Si enana ya voy" pongo mi mano en su cabeza.

Al llegar a la cocina un fuerte olor a lasaña invade toda la casa y mi estómago gruñe más. Se escuchas una suave risa.

"Vaya parece que estas hambrienta" me dice Erstin sirviendo un plato.

"La verdad a cualquiera le gruñe el estómago con este delicioso olor" me siento al lado de Alyssa.

"Me alegra que te siga gustando mi comida" sonríe.

"Bueno, es algo que no se puede evitar" tomo un bocado de lasaña y es casi como una mordida al paraíso.

Me como tres pedazos de lasaña y he quedado más que satisfecha. Nos quedamos hablando cómodamente, mi incomodidad con ella presente ya se terminó después de mi segundo pedazo de lasaña. Cuando los niños terminan de comer servimos un poco de helado para cada uno… aunque yo guardo mi porción para Shizuru, para cuando vuelva a venir.

Al terminar nos vamos a la sala, Alyssa y Kenji se van a jugar a la habitación de Alyssa y nos dejan solas. Erstin se sienta cerca de mi. Me siento un poco incómoda, ya tengo mucho tiempo de no estar a solas con ella.

"¿Cómo va el equipo de fútbol?" pone su brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

"Bien, mañana tendremos un partido en una escuela a las afuera de la ciudad" me encojo de hombros "aunque ya le ganamos una vez a ese equipo"

"¿Y se puede ir?"

"No lo creo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque el equipo se irá en el autobús de la escuela y después nos iremos a pasar el fin de semana a una cabaña de los padres de Mikoto"

"¿Y en la escuela?" suspiro.

"Erstin, andas muy preguntona hoy" me cruzo de brazos.

"Sabes que me gusta saber cosas de ti" me pongo nerviosa.

"Pues eso es un poco nuevo" por supuesto, siempre que pasa algo así comienzan a interesarse.

"No digas eso, siempre me interese en ti" se acerca más a mi y yo me pongo más nerviosa.

¿Pero que rayos pasa? Me alejo lo más que puedo pero ella sigue acercándose. Mierda ¿Qué hago ahora? Nunca se como tratar con las mujeres.

"Ers… Erstin podrías alejarte un poco" ya la tengo casi sobre mi.

"¿Por qué? Antes te gustaba que estuviera cerca"

"Antes ya lo dijiste, hoy me molesta" no me hace caso y se acerca más.

Estoy casi al borde del sofá y ella aún se sigue acercando… me pone la mano en el pecho y se sube casi por completo a mi. El sonido del timbre seguido de los aullidos de felicidad por parte de Dhuran me salvan. Me levanto rápido empujando un poco a Erstin al sofá. Me dirijo a la puerta y abro sin preguntar, quien quiera que sea le debo la vida y no puede ser una mala persona.

Shizuru esta parada afuera junto a Viola con una gran pizza en sus manos. Yo me quedo sorprendida viéndola, nunca imaginé que pudiera venir así de sorpresa. Tiene una sonrisa radiante y un sonrojo hermoso. Es una belleza a la vista.

"Disculpa que viniéramos sin decírtelo pero Viola pensó que seria buena idea"

"Onne-chan estaba caminando de arriba abaja con su teléfono en la mano susurrando que no le contestabas por eso le dije que viniéramos" levanta la pizza "y la pizza fue mi idea. ¿no nos dejaras entrar?" hace un puchero.

"Claro pasen" me hago a un lado y las dejo entrar.

Viola se va directo a la cocina sin ver a ningún lado pero Shizuru se queda parada al centro de la sala viendo fijamente a Erstin.

"Ara, si Natsuki me hubiera dicho que no me contestaba porque estaba acompañada de alguien más no hubiera venido" me dice tranquila pero se nota su enojo.

"Shizuru, ella es Erstin… es una amiga" le digo con un leve temblor por la forma en que me mira.

"Es un placer conocerla" dice Erstin con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo" dice también con la sonrisa que detesto.

"No alcanzamos los platos" dicen los niños desde la cocina.

"Ya voy! No vayan a quebrar nada" tomo la mano de Shizuru y me la llevo conmigo a la cocina, no sea que a Erstin le pique la lengua y se pongan a discutir. Al entrar en la cocina veo como Alyssa esta parada en una silla tratando de tomar los platos de arriba. Tengo que respirar profundo para no regañarla. Bajo un par de platos para cada uno, acaban de comer pero parece que se pueden comer un pedazo de pizza cada uno.

Erstin y Kenji se van después de que terminar sus pedazos de pizza, ellos viven a un par de casas de aquí y quería acompañarlos pero Shizuru me dio una mirada de advertencia. Así que ahora estamos las dos solas sentadas en el sofá de mi habitación alejadas una de la otra, cada vez que me acerco a ella me da una mirada sería que me da mucho más miedo que la enojada.

"Mmmm" no se que decir para romper el silencio, hasta que recuerdo algo "Shizuru ¿cuales fueron los resultados?"

"Hasta que te cuerdas" se cruza de brazos "como estabas muy entretenida con tu "amiga" no te acuerdas de mi" suspiro.

"Lo siento, había olvidado mi teléfono" veo a la cama "mira aun está ahí" lo señaló "vamos nena, no te enojes conmigo" me acerco más a ella y está vez si me deja acercarme.

"Lo siento" suspira "es sólo que eres a la primera persona que quería ver y decirle la noticia pero te encuentro con ella y me he molestado"

"Ella sólo está aquí porque Alyssa me lo pidió y sabes como soy de débil con ella" sonríe un poco "entonces dime ¿Cómo estuvieron?"

"Gane!" dice muy emocionada "tenías razón, gane por una gran mayoría"

"Te dije que lo lograrías" la abrazo fuerte "esa es mi chica"

"Si gracias, después de pasar un rato contigo me sentí mucho mejor" me da un beso "eres la mejor, me alegro que estés conmigo"

"Yo soy la de la suerte" la atraigo por la cintura y la vuelvo a besar.

Sus labios son tan suaves y tiene un ligero sabor a sandilla, mi cuerpo se eriza al momento en que mis dedos tocan la suave piel de su espalda. Un hormigueo me recorre todo el cuerpo y siento mis mejillas arder.

Shizuru me abraza por el cuello y profundiza el beso. El calor y el placer aumenta con cada rose de su lengua con la mía. Mi miembro se comienza a endurecer en cada segundo que pasa. Me despegó de ella antes de que mi erección se vuelva muy evidente.

"Shizuru…" vuelve a besarme "debemos detenernos" me despegó.

"¿Natsuki no quiere besarme?"

"Eso es lo que más quiero… pero no quiero hacer algo con lo que pueda perderte" aún no le he dicho nada de mi miembro extra, aunque puede que ya se haya dado cuenta por todas estas noches que hemos dormido juntas pero no se si estoy preparada para decirle.

"Es más probable que me pierdas por rechazarme cuando quiero besarte a que lo que me escondes"

Veo a un lado nerviosa. Aun no me siento preparada para decirle pero si quiero tener una relación con ella tengo que decirle la verdad y ver si ella es capaz de aceptarme por cómo soy. La veo a los ojos y veo cariño y comprensión en ellos. Respiro profundo y me armó de valor.

"Shizuru… puede que ya te hayas dado cuenta… pero tengo que decirlo" trago saliva "yo soy diferente a las demás… tengo una parte extra o diferente a ti" aprieto los puños "yo no te pido que me entiendas o que me aceptes pero si quiero algo serio contigo tengo que decirlo" me muerdo el labio.

Ella no me contesta nada sólo se queda pensando un momento y eso me pone muy nerviosa, aunque no veo rechazo ni horror en su rostro y eso me relaja un poco.

"¿Puedo ver?" casi se me salen los ojos de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" le digo completamente sonrojada.

"¿Puedo ver?" vuelve a repetir ahora muy sonrojada.

No se que decirle, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Yo esperaba un rechazo, un golpe o unas mil maldiciones por lo que soy pero ella está pidiendo algo que jamás imaginé.

"¿Enserio quieres verlo?" me doy un golpe mental por decir semejante estupidez.

Se supone que quería ir lento con ella y ahora yo estoy ofreciendo enseñarle mi pene. ¿pero que rayos pasa conmigo? Entiendo su curiosidad pero yo soy más idiota.

"Si" dice en un suspiro y moviendo levemente la cabeza en afirmación.

Me siento bien en el sofá, con mi espalda completamente pegada al respaldado del sofá. Pongo mis manos en mi entrepierna y respiro profundo.

"Por favor no vayas a salir corriendo…" le digo en un susurro.

Ella niega con la cabeza, aún muy sonrojada y con la respiración pesada. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Pongo mis pulgares en el dobladillo de mi calzoneta y la bajo lentamente dejando expuesto mi bóxer blanco con un leve bulto en el centro.

Vuelvo a ver a Shizuru y noto que aún no me ve con rechazo. Mi pene me palpita al ver su sonrojo cubrirle el cuello y toda la parte visible de su pecho. Abro la boca para poder respirar mejor y me bajo lentamente el bóxer.

Mi erección sale libre y firme, la sensación es muy placentera y tengo que reprimir el instinto de tomarla con fuerza y masturbarme. Vuelvo a ver a Shizuru, me está viendo interesante.

"Di… algo" le digo con un poco de esfuerzo.

"¿Puedo tocarlo?" abro más la boca.

Imaginar que Shizuru me toca no estaba ni en mis más locos sueños y yo asiento suavemente. Sus suaves y delicadas manos me cubren por completo el eje de mi miembro, no puedo evitar empujar las caderas hacia arriba.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ella comienza su movimientos de mano de arriba abajo suavemente. Gruño de desesperación, quiero que lo haga más rápido pero tengo que dejarla que me toque como quiera.

Ella me comienza a besar el cuello y es mi perdición. Gimo un poco y muevo mi cadera al ritmo de sus manos. Después de un par de minutos tengo una gran desesperación, tomo su mano y la muevo rápidamente hasta que logró eyacular. Me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar de placer. Muevo un par de veces más hasta que todo mi semen ha salido.

"Lo siento" le digo muy apenada al ver su mano cubierta de mi fluidos. Se la limpio con mi camisa.

"Natsuki" si voz suena más ronca de lo normal "¿podemos acostarnos?"

Estoy a punto de que me explote la cabeza por todo esto que está pasando. Si esto es un sueño juro que mató al que se atreva a despertarme. Me arreglo mi ropa y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cama. Yo me acuesto primero, ella se acuesta frente a mi dándole la espalda y se acobija.

"¿Me abrazas?" unos segundos después.

"Claro" levanto un poco la sábana, me acerco a ella y le pasó el brazo por su abdomen.

Se acerca más a mi hasta tocar mi miembro con sus glúteos. Suspiro y hundo mi nariz en su cuello, su aroma me embriaga por completo y hace que el calor en mi cuerpo aumente mucho más. Me toma la mano que tengo en su abdomen y la baja lentamente hasta llegar al dobladillo de sus pantis. No se en que momento se quito la calzoneta que le di.

"Tócame Natsuki"

"Shizuru…" le susurro al oído.

"Por favor, tócame Natsuki" pasa su mano por mi creciente erección "tócame como yo te toque"

"Shizuru yo…"

"Por favor Natsuki" trago saliva ¿Quién podría negarse?

Meto suavemente mi mano por sus pantis. Ella abre sus piernas y apoya una sobre las mías. El interior de sus pantis se siente caliente, abro sus labios mayores y le acaricio suavemente el clítoris con un dedo. Ella curva su espalda en respuesta y gime suavecito. Esta muy mojada y mi dedo se mueve con facilidad en su sexo. Quisiera poder ver su rostro.

"Más por favor" me susurra.

Muevo mi dedo sobre su clítoris con mayor rapidez, no quiero tocar otro lugar porque no quiero lastimarla. Después de un momento siento como un líquido me moja la mano y ella curva la espalda.

Le beso la parte de atrás de la oreja. Sacó mi mano de sus pantis y la giró. Su rostro está muy rojo y su respiración es muy trabajosa. Pasó mi brazo debajo de su cabeza, la observó fijamente y ella desvía su mirada apenada. No puedo evitar sonreír

"Te quiero Shizuru" abre los ojos sorprendida "gracias por aceptarme… aunque nunca imaginé que esto iba a terminar así" me río nerviosa.

"Ara…" suspira "yo tampoco imaginé algo como esto" esconde su rostro en mi pecho "también te quiero Natsuki"

"Mírame Shizuru o pensaré que hice algo malo" le digo nerviosa.

No me contesta y yo me asusto mucho. Le giró un poco el rostro y me doy cuenta que se ha quedado dormida. Suspiro de alivio y la abrazo más a mi cuerpo. No me arrepiento de lo que acabamos de hacer pero no quisiera perderla por esto. Niego con la cabeza, Shizuru no es así, ella no me dejaría. La beso en la cabeza y trato de dormir también, aunque se me hace muy difícil.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. En primero me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada y tenía un bloqueo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor dejen sus reviews, así no se me olvida escribir :x

Feliz noche.


	14. Chapter 13

Me despierto por un leve movimiento de la cama, no se en que momento me quede dormida pero fue un buen descanso. Shizuru se ha despertado, se levanta y se dirige al baño sin verme. Me siento en la cama y comienzo a desesperarme, ¿y si me pase con ella y ahora está enojada? ¿la habré lastimado? ¿y si ya no me quiere volver a ver? Mierda… eso me pasa por andar de caliente.

Pasan un par de minutos para que salga del baño. Aún esta sólo en su ropa interior con mi camisa que le queda un poco larga y que le cubre un poco. Shizuru se sonroja al verme despierta y viéndola fijamente. Mi respiración comienza a volverse trabajosa y el calor vuelve a mi cuerpo al recordar lo que hicimos.

Shizuru me ve intensamente y respira profundo antes de camina hacia mi. Desvía un poco la mirada y ve al despertador que está a un lado.

"Me tengo que ir" me dice viendo la hora.

"No, espera" veo la hora "son las cinco y media de la mañana" me levanto "si te sientes incómoda yo puedo dormir en el sofá o en el de la sala pero no te vayas por favor"

"No es eso Natsuki"

"Si es eso Shizuru, yo entiendo lo incómodo que puede ser" veo a otro lado "y entiendo que ya no quieras saber nada de mi"

"No es por ti, es por mi" suspiro.

"No me des esa estúpida razón Shizuru, yo no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo…"

"Yo no he dicho eso!" me dice enojada "¿puedes dejar de hacerte la dramática por un momento y escucharme?" cierro los labios con fuerza "me tengo que ir porque tengo que estar a las siete en la escuela y tengo que ir a dejar a Viola a su escuela, sin hablar de que tengo que ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme"

"¿Entonces no es por mi?" suspira.

"Natsuki… tu me gustas más que una buena siesta" me río un poco, aunque no se si es algo bueno "y de lo que hicimos anoche" se sonroja "siento que ahora te tengo más confianza y si tu me dijiste tu secreto es porque tienes la intención de que esto funcione"

"Pues si no tuviera intención no te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio" le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Lo se" me sonríe para tranquilizarme y vuelve a ver la hora "Ya es tarde!" veo la hora y son las cinco y cuarenta "¿Dónde está mi ropa?!" me pregunta preocupada.

"Hey tranquila, ayer la puse en la lavadora y la puse a secar, si no se ha secado la pondré un momento en la secadora" me voy a buscar mi bata de baño y se la doy "puedes tomar una ducha… y si quieres me prestas tu auto, te voy a dejar a ti a la escuela, luego voy a dejar a Viola a tu casa y cuando regrese a la escuela te lo regreso" me observa por un momento "sólo si quieres" le digo rápido.

"Ara… eso me parece una muy buena idea"

"Bien!" le digo un poco emocionada, ella se ríe un poco "digo" toso un poco "voy por tu ropa" hago mi voz lo más normal al pasar por su lado.

"Espera" me toma del brazo "gracias" me dice antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Me quedo un momento embobada viéndola mientras se va al baño. Suspiro profundo y me voy a buscar la ropa de Shizuru. Dhuran esta dormido en su cama cerca de la puerta y se levanta al verme moviendo su cola aunque se nota que tiene sueño.

Abro la puerta y se viene atrás de mi. Le abro la puerta del jardín y sale hacer sus necesidades, le pongo comida en su plato y le cambió el agua que tenía. Después me voy a buscar la ropa de Shizuru y para nuestra suerte ya está seca. También tomo mi uniforme que no lo había lavado hasta ayer en la noche.

Me voy a mi habitación y Dhuran comienza a ladrar y a aullar como loco, moviendo su cola y caminando hacia la puerta principal. Mi padre entra con su mochila y el bolso de mi madre en un hombro.

"Joder! Es el fin del mundo" dice al verme "mi amor, ve por Alyssa antes de que comience el mega terremoto"

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunta mi madre.

"Que es el fin del mundo mujer! Natsuki esta despierta temprano un día de semana" giro los ojos.

"Todos los días son de la semana"

"Lo se genio" pone sus cosas en el sofá y de repente se le forma una siniestra sonrisa "pero no todos los días llevas la ropa de una dama" me sonrojo.

"Bueno… llevo la ropa de mi madre a veces" me defiendo.

Ella me observa por un momento antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi habitación. Yo voy atrás de ella intentando alcanzarla y que no vaya a ver a Shizuru en ropa interior o en el peor de los casos desnuda.

Para mi suerte Shizuru se encuentra enfrente al espejo de habitación peinando suavemente su cabello. Ella se gira al escucharnos y se sorprende un poco al vernos pero recupera su compostura en un segundo.

"Ara, buenos días señora Kuga" le dice a mi padre.

"Shizuru buenos días" le responde con una sonrisa pícara "veo que ya te duchaste… ¿sudaron mucho?"

"PAPÁ!"

"¿Qué? Estaba haciendo calor" se encoje de hombros "¿aquí no estaba haciendo calor?" dice defendiéndose.

"No, deje encendido el aire acondicionado y para que lo sepas Shizuru tiene que llegar temprano a la escuela ya que ahora es la nueva presidenta" le digo con orgullo.

"Oh vaya, yo sabía que tu lo lograrías" la felicita "le diré a Saeko que te prepare un delicioso desayuno para que vayas con energías"

"Ara, se lo agradezco pero no quisiera molestar" le dice un poco apenada.

"No te preocupes" se va antes de que le pueda protestar.

Pongo su ropa en el sofá y me acerco a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Pasó mi nariz por su cuello y respiró su limpio aroma.

"Disculpa a mi padre, no recordaba que iban a llegar temprano"

"No te preocupes" se gira "siempre me ha gustado su personalidad" gruño un poco, como no es ella a quien molestan después.

"No le des aliento" frunzo el ceño "me molestara toda la vida"

"No seas exagerada" me abraza por el cuello.

"Dices eso porque no eres tu quien soporta sus burlas" hago un puchero. Ella sólo se ríe y me da un leve beso en los labios "tengo que subir o me vendrán a buscar" aún recuerdo que la primera noche que Shizuru se quedo aquí, al día siguiente mi padre me trajo una gran caja de condones… no quiero ni pensar en lo que se van a imaginar si no subo ahorita.

"Esta bien, yo me cambiaré rápido y subiré en un momento" nos separamos.

"De acuerdo, te dejo tu ropa en el sofá y cerrare la puerta para que tengas privacidad" ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rayos… ¿puede esta chica ser tan linda? Me giro y salgo de la habitación y tengo que aguantarme las ganas de volver a verla. En la sala todo está tranquilo, demasiado diría yo. Me voy a la cocina y encuentro a mi madre muy contenta cocinando y mi padre a su lado ayudándole. Entrecierro los ojos, esto es muy sospechoso.

Shizuru sale después de unos minutos completamente radiante como siempre y no puedo evitar observarla fijamente por un momento. Un par de risas me vuelven a la realidad y me doy cuenta que todas me están viendo.

Desayunamos tranquilas y mi padre aún no me ha dicho nada. Esto está muy raro, aunque puede que ya no quiera molestarme pero eso lo encuentro muy improbable.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y Shizuru me da las llaves de la gran camioneta de su padre. Abro la boca, esa camioneta bien puede aplastar el auto que tiene.

"Ara, Natsuki llegaremos tarde si sigues comiéndote el auto con la mirada"

Salgo de mi asombro y les abro la puerta. Me voy al lado del conductor y conduzco un poco rápido porque ya son las seis y cuarenta, aunque no queda lejos pero Shizuru tiene que estar a tiempo y estar a tiempo para ella es llegar unos diez minutos antes.

Dejo a Shizuru en la entrada de la escuela, me da un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa encantadora, sale del auto sin esperar que le abra la puerta y a los segundos que Shizuru cierra la puerta Viola hace maniobras para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. Trago saliva y me siento más recta de lo normal, es la primera vez que me quedo sola con ella y me siento un poco nerviosa.

"Natsuki" me ve fijamente "¿a ti te gusta mi onee-chan?" freno de golpe, casi me paso una luz roja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto nerviosa.

"Porque tienes esa cara tonta" se ríe y me señala "como la de papá" gruño.

"¿Eso te molestaría?" sigo conduciendo.

"No lo se" se cruza de brazos "me agrada Reito" aprieto las manos.

"¿Y yo no?"

"Si, pero diferente" frunzo el ceño.

"¿Cómo diferente?" le pongo más atención.

"No se" se encoje de hombros "Reito es muy bueno conmigo y amable, tu eres muy divertida y onee-chan siempre se ve contenta cuando está contigo"

"¿Y si algo pasará tu te enojadas?" ella me ve un momento y pone un dedo en su barbilla.

"No" niega con la cabeza "me gusta que onee-chan este contenta, me compra mucho helado y ahora salimos más seguido de casa. También puedo jugar con Alyssa, en la casa no hay muchas personas con las que puedo jugar…" se queda callada un momento y se nota que su humor ha bajado.

No puedo imaginar como se ha de sentir estar sola en una gran casa y mucho menos a esa edad que en lo único que piensas es en jugar. Yo tenía a Nao, Mai y Mikoto, puede que me saquen de quicio pero nunca me han dejado sola.

"Hagamos algo" la veo de reojo para no distraerme del camino "pase lo que pase entre Shizuru y yo, te prometo que siempre podrás jugar con Alyssa"

"¿Enserio?" me pregunta contenta.

"Si" asiento con la cabeza "yo puedo venir por ti y llevarte a ver algún partido de fútbol o al parque junto a Alyssa"

"¿Lo prometes?" saca su meñique.

"Lo prometo" tomo su meñique con el mío y así cerramos el trato.

No es que quisiera que lo mío con Shizuru terminará, es más ahora ni siquiera puedo imaginar el alejarme de ella. Pero no puedo dejar de imaginar lo triste que debe ser pasar sola en esa enorme casa. Yo se que Shizuru hace todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, pero no es lo mismo que tener amigas de su misma edad, aunque Alyssa es más pequeña.

Estaciono la gran camioneta frente a la casa de Shizuru. Viola se despide de mi muy alegre y sale corriendo hasta una señora que la recibe con un gran abrazo y se la lleva adentro.

Suspira y una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Salgo de la propiedad Fujino de forma lenta y segura. Cuando estoy un poco alejada de la entrada principal enciendo la radio a todo volumen y conduzco a toda velocidad, aunque no es por llegar temprano.

Por supuesto que no! Este auto es increíble! Tomo el camino más largo para llegar a la escuela. ¿Qué? No me juzguen ¿Cuándo volveré a conducir un auto como este? Con sus asientos suaves, con el aire acondicionado, las ventanas polarizadas, la música a todo volumen, es como andar conduciendo en una increíble nube. Así que tengo que aprovechar lo más que puedo.

Estaciono en la escuela, en el estacionamiento habitual de Shizuru. Apago el radio que ya le había bajado el volumen antes de entrar y el aire. Me bajo y pongo la alarma antes de entrar.

"Mierda Cachorro!" Nao está con la boca abierta.

"¿En eso nos vamos a ir?" ahora Mai la contempla sorprendida.

"Si" le paso la manga de mi camisa en la puerta "es una belleza"

"Wow, tu suegro si tiene buen gusto" se cruza de brazos.

"Y eso que no lo han visto de adentro" quito la alarma y abro las puertas.

Todas nos ponemos a curiosear el interior del auto como si fuera un juguete nuevo, pero es que es increíble, del único auto que casi se compara a este es el de Lindy pero ese no lo presta nunca.

Después de apreciar este fabuloso auto le pongo la alarma y nos vamos al aula, sólo que yo me desvió un poco para ir a dejarle la llave del auto a Shizuru. Toco la puerta y una sonriente Shizuru abre, aunque su sonrisa es forzada.

"Ara Natsuki" dice quitando esa horrible sonrisa.

"¿Estas bien?" me abre la puerta.

"Si, sólo que tengo un pequeño problema con la presentación de hoy" se acaricia el entrecejo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No te preocupes" suspira "ya lo solucionare" se acerca y me abraza "¿Cómo te fue con Viola?"

"Mmmmm" la abrazo "pues… yo creo que bien. Por lo menos se que le agrado" me río suave.

"Por supuesto que le agradas, a todas le agrada mi Natsuki"

"¿Bromeas? Sólo las hermanas Fujino están lo suficientemente locas como para soportarme"

"Natsuki me está diciendo loca" se ríe.

"No, tu estas completamente demente por querer estar conmigo" la tomo del rostro y le beso los labios "o yo me he vuelto loca por todas estas cursilerías" ella sonríe y vuelve a besarme profundamente.

Suena el timbre para dar inicio a las clases.

"Tienes que ir a tus clases" se separa de mi y regresa a su escritorio.

"O podría quedarme aquí contigo… digo para que no estés sola" me sonrojo al recordar lo que hicimos en la noche.

"Ara, eso se escucha tentador pero tienes que ir a clases" suspiro y aceptó a regañadientes.

Le pongo la llave en su mano y luego le voy un beso en su mano. Me despido de ella con la promesa de vernos más tarde. Me voy a el aula y comienza la clase de matemáticas, el profesor sólo se pone a resolver varios ejercicios y yo me quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La tarde paso rápido y nos vamos a los vestuarios. Lo bueno de ser parte del equipo de fútbol es que no es obligatorio estar en la presentación de hoy ya que tenemos que estar "concentrados" para el partido de esta tarde.

Otra cosa buena de estar en el equipo es que tengo a algunas porristas a mis pies. Como estas tres que ahora están "practicando" sus rutinas frente a mi con nada más que sus pequeñas faldas y sus sujetadores deportivos.

"Entonces se ve bien" me preguntan con una sonrisa.

"No lo se" me doy un par de golpes en la barbilla con mis dedos "tal vez deberían de quitarse la falda para ver si mueven bien esas caderas"

Ellas me ven de forma pervertida, mueven sus caderas de formas excitante. Me paso la mano en la entrepierna sintiendo como se va poniendo cada vez más duro. Ellas se ponen a reír y se detienen.

"Creo que estamos en desventaja" me dice una de ellas "tu tienes mucha ropa"

"Tienes que quitarte la camisa"

"¿A si?" asienten con sonrisa picarona, apoyo mi codo en el posa brazo de la silla "entonces cada una tendrá que bailar en mis piernas"

Se ponen a pensar un momento, aunque ya sabemos como va a terminar esto. Me levanto y me quito la camisa de la forma más lenta que puedo, ellas pone sus manos en sus faldas y comienzan a bajarlas. De repente la puerta se abre de golpe. Las tres se detienen de golpe y se cubren entre ellas.

"Que rayos... Maldita araña ¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Pues si no hubieras interrumpido fuera sexo pero ahora no es nada" le digo irritada. Últimamente todo ha estado en mi contra y ya tengo mucho tiempo de no tener nada de nada.

"Maldita ni vergüenza tienes"

"Claro que no" me cruzo de brazos "sólo los que no lo han probado no saben lo bueno que es"

Ella abre los ojos y se sonroja fuertemente. No me digas que… le hago señas a las chicas para que nos dejen solas y que les escribiré luego. Ellas asienten y se arreglan la ropa antes de salir. Natsuki reacciona hasta que pasan por su lado despidiéndose de ella. Cierran la puerta y Natsuki vuelve a su color natural.

"Hace calor aquí" le digo para distraerla o enfadarla, aunque es más probable lo segundo.

"Pues ya te voy a poner un poco de hielo en las bolas para que se te quite" me dice con enojada.

"Ya cálmate cachorro, no querrás que Shizuru se de cuenta que eres una amargada" se vuelve a sonrojar.

Bingo! A veces este cachorro es tan fácil… Ella reacciona y se va a cambiar de ropa. En unos minutos nos iremos al partido y luego de eso, a la cabaña de Mikoto! ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Yo con tres pollitas en un increíble bosque, con ganas de terminar lo que no pudimos terminar. Lo bueno es que ya hablé con Mikoto y ella me dijo que estaba bien que invitará a quien yo quiera.

Aunque últimamente la he visto demasiado decaída pero es algo que una buena compañía puede cambiar y tengo a la persona indicada para eso.

Me pongo el uniforme. Las demás entran tranquilas con sus grandes maletas a un lado. Esperamos a que se cambien todas ya que tenemos que ir a dejar nuestras cosas a la camioneta. A la increíble camioneta del suegro del chucho.

Ordenamos nuestras cosas en el auto y después nos vamos al autobús sólo con una pequeña maleta con lo más necesario. Me siento hasta el fondo esperando a que suban las porristas pero parece que mis súplicas no valdrán nada porque Natsuki me empuja hasta la ventana y se sienta a mi lado.

Maldita cachorro. Me quita mi oportunidad de volverme cariñosa con alguna chica, sólo para ir viendo por la ventana de la puerta, viendo si su chica no tiene problemas para seguir el autobús.

Mmmmm ahora que lo pienso bien… Shizuru tiene la misma ropa de ayer y el chucho venía con su auto, eso quiere decir que pasaron la noche juntas y sin mencionar que Natsuki no deja de verla y cuando sus ojos hacen contacto se sonroja levemente. Una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Tengo que hacer bien mi jugada para sacarle información.

"Ya cálmate, esta conduciendo bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto" comienzo mi jugada sonando indiferente.

"Si me preocupo" se sienta bien y se cruza de brazos "esta cansada" dice con un sonrojo.

"¿Cansada?" le pregunto con tono dudoso por no sonar burlona.

"Si, se durmió tarde y se levantó temprano" ve a otro lado nerviosa.

"¿Y como sabes?" la repuesta es fácil, sólo tiene que decir que se quedó a dormir y ya no la molestaré pero como es idiota se queda callada.

Comienza a mover su pie de arriba abajo nerviosa, pensando en que puede decir. En un momento como si se le encendió el foco o se le terminó de quemar.

"Es mi chica, es obvio que tengo que saber que pasa con ella" dice orgullosa de saber que me dio una buena respuesta.

"¿Y porque andabas tu su auto?" se vuelve a poner nerviosa y me está costando permanecer seria.

"Mmmm… porque… yo le dije que quería conducirlo! Si eso" me río en mi interior.

Se está esforzado demasiado y lo peor es que cree que le creo. Pero no durará mucho en cuanto le haga la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Y sabes porque anda la misma ropa?" su expresión es un poema, esta completamente roja que puede que muy pronto le explote "digo, como dices que es tu chica y que sabes todo de ella"

"No lo se, puede que no hubiera agua en su casa" me río.

"¿Bromeas?" ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir eso? "O puede que se haya quedado con algún chico o chica y te mintiera"

"Por supuesto que no! Ella no paso la noche con nadie más! Sólo conmigo!" grita un poco y luego se tapa la boca sabiendo que ha revelado sus secreto.

"Así que pasó las noche contigo" y así es como se hunde ella sola "Shizuru es buena en la cama"

Abre los ojos de golpe y yo me río a carcajada.

"Que rayos dices" dice aún apenada "Shizuru y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso" ve al suelo "solo nos tocamos" susurra y toma un poco de agua evitando el tema.

"¿Entonces Shizuru toco tu salchichita?" abre los ojos y escupe el agua al tipo que está en el asiente frente a nosotras que por suerte estaba con audífonos.

"Maldita sea" dice el tipo se levanta enojado pero cuando ve que somos nosotras mejor decide volver a sentarse.

"Sólo porque es el imbécil de Yuuichi no te golpeó" Natsuki se cruza de brazos.

"Ese me la puede…" me abstengo de decir alguna cosa pervertida porque no quiero ni imaginar a ese tipo haciendo eso "mejor cuéntame como estuvo tu noche"

"No hay nada que contar"

"¿Y tu crees que te creeré que sólo se tocaron?"

"Pues sólo eso paso" se encoje de hombros "¿Qué querías que pasará?"

"Que tuvieras sexo por lo menos" ella ve a otro lado.

"No estoy segura de eso" se queda en silencio un momento buscando las palabras correctas "es mi primera vez y no se muy bien que hacer, no quiero lastimar a Shizuru"

"¿Y con Erstin?" me sorprende que diga eso, si con Erstin pasaron mucho tiempo juntas.

"Con Erstin no paso nada. Creo que nunca la llegue a ver como una chica" la veo extrañada "ya sabes, éramos muy buenas amigas, tanto como tu y yo. Es como verte a ti y jamás te vería así" se ríe "con Shizuru fue todo diferente, desde la primera vez que probé sus labios" tiene una estúpida sonrisa en la cara "ella es fantástica" me vuelve a ver y se ríe "aunque no creo que lo entiendas"

"Tienes razón, no entiendo esas cursilerías" ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ver por la ventana de la puerta.

Ya no hablamos nada más. Yo sólo me quedo pensando en lo que me dijo, es cierto que nunca he tenido una relación formal pero eso no me hace sentir mal, al contrario me ahorraría estar con esa cara de estúpida como la que tiene Natsuki ahora.

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. Lo reviso y sonrió, la imagen de tres pares de pechos con una lencería a juego aparece en la pantalla. Vuelvo a ver al lugar donde se encuentran las chicas que me mandaron la foto y me saludan con la mano y con unas sonrisas lujuriosas.

Definitivamente yo no estoy hecha para las relaciones formales.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Voy conduciendo de lo más relajada. En la camioneta vamos Mai, Yukino, Nanoha y su amiga llamada Hayate escuchando música a todo volumen. Ellas se podían ir en el autobús pero decidieron irse en el auto con Yukino y conmigo.

"Ya pasaron cinco minutos" dice Hayate en la parte de atrás.

Todas volvemos a ver al autobús y vemos como Natsuki se asoma por la ventana de la puerta de autobús a vernos. Sonrió, es tan linda, sonríe al momento que nuestros ojos hacen contacto.

"Nunca había visto a Natsuki, actuar de esa forma" dice Mai con sorpresa.

No le digo nada, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y un pequeño sonrojo me invade el rostro. Vuelvo a ver a Natsuki e inconscientemente le lanzó un beso. Ella se sonroja fuertemente y sólo me sonríe.

Las demás se ríen y Natsuki frunce el ceño antes de volver a sentarse. Le bajamos el volumen a la radio, eso quiere decir que comenzarán con sus conversaciones.

"Entonces Shizuru…" Hayate que está en el asiento del centro nos ve con una gran sonrisa "¿Cómo es Natsuki?"

"Ara" suspiro "Natsuki es de lo más tierna conmigo"

"Vamos kaichou yo se que sabe a lo que me refiero" levanta las cejas.

Me pongo nerviosa un momento pero me recompongo de inmediato.

"Natsuki es muy respetuosa, aún no hemos llegado a eso" veo a un lado.

Eso me hace pensar en que Natsuki nunca ha comenzado nada, siempre he sido yo. Me remuevo en mi asiento ¿Y si a Natsuki no le gusta eso? ¿la incomodare cada vez que comienzo algo?. Vuelvo a ver a Natsuki que me recibe con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tu Mai, tienes algún galán" cambia de conversación.

"La verdad si estoy saliendo con alguien"

"¿Con Mikoto?" pregunta curiosa y las demás nos ponemos nerviosas "vaya tenía una amiga que le quería pedir salir" la veo de reojo y veo que aprieta sus mano.

"No, no es con Mikoto" dice nerviosa.

"Oh lo siento, sólo que me imaginé que ustedes hacían una buena pareja"

"No te preocupes" dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno… entonces no hay problema que le presenté a mi amiga" dice sacando su teléfono y mandando mensajes.

Mai no dice nada, pero puedo ver en su rostro que no está para nada contenta con eso. Puede que no tenga derecho a opinar pero siento que Mai esta tomando la decisión incorrecta con respecto a Mikoto. Hasta mi Natsuki puede ver que se quieres y doy el ejemplo con una mujer que es de lo más testaruda y densa.

Llegamos en un par de minutos y estaciono el auto a un lado del autobús. Natsuki es la primera en bajarse y venir a nuestro lado seguida de sus amigas.

"Ya cálmate cachorro o la vas a aburrir"

"Tu cállate araña" le gruñe un poco.

"Ara, yo no podría aburrirme de mi Natsuki" le digo dedicándole una sonrisa a Natsuki.

"No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarte en este momento" me dice casi en un susurro.

Un hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo. Yo también me muero de que me besé pero hay muchas personas alrededor

"Hay muchas personas" su sonrisa se borra.

"Si" ve a otro lado "debo irme a cambiar" me dice y comienza a caminar.

"Natsuki" la tomo de la mano "ya tienes puesto el uniforme" suspira porque ya no tiene plan de escape "quédate conmigo"

"Ese es mi plan" me ve fijamente "pero me gustaría que algún día pudiera besarte sin el miedo de que alguien más nos vea" me suelta la mano y se cruza de brazos.

"Lo se" suspiro.

Se que lo que dice es cierto y aunque también habíamos quedado en que lo haríamos público hasta que ella se decidiera a pedírmelo formalmente pero aún no me lo ha pedido y en cierta manera es su culpa… pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal y comenzar una discusión sin sentido.

Pasó mis brazos en su cintura y la abrazo, se que nos están viendo pero en este momento sólo quiero hacerla sentir segura. Me corresponde el abrazo y me da un meso en la mejilla.

Nos separamos del abrazo y me toma fuerte de la mano y nos vamos a la cancha juntas. Me deja en las bancas junto a Yukino, todas las demás ya se fueron a poner sus uniformes de porristas. Natsuki deja sus cosas y se va a calentar con el equipo.

Yukino y yo nos ponemos a hablar de cosas sin importancia en todo lo que pasa el calentamiento y comienza el partido. El equipo a mejorado mucho, ahora ya se comunican mejor y no está esa rivalidad de chicos contra chicas o por lo menos ya no mucha.

El partido se pone muy emocionante, gritamos, saltamos y cantamos algunas canciones. Natsuki me dedica sus goles y no podría sentirme más feliz

El partido termina con una marcador de 4-0 con nuestra escuela como ganadora. Todo el equipo se acerca muy felices y sudosos. Reito me observa por un momento y luego se acerca a mi para darme un abrazo. Yo me quedo sorprendida, no nos hemos hablado desde la última vez que llegó a mi casa a decirme que dejará de hablar con Natsuki.

"Ara Reito" me separo de el.

"Shizuru" se pasa la mano por el cabello "yo sólo quería hacer las pases contigo" dice con una sonrisa.

"Shizuru" Natsuki me llama con el ceño fruncido "Ya es hora de irnos" nos ve muy enojada pero su mirada se suaviza cuando le sonrió.

"Ara Reito, no tienes de que disculparte" el me toma del brazo.

"Por favor déjame invitarte a algo antes de regresar" el insiste.

"No puedo, Yukino me está esperando" vuelvo a ver a Natsuki que está más seria "andamos con Natsuki y sus amigas y ya nos tenemos que ir" me suelto de su agarre "pero podemos hablar otro día" le digo con una sonrisa antes de irme con Natsuki sin esperar su respuesta.

Ella me recibe con una sonrisa cariñosa y me pasa las manos por el hombro. Anda muy sudorosa pero el aroma de su loción se siente más fuerte. No dice nada pero puedo sentir que va muy contenta y también en la forma en cómo se despide de sus compañeras de equipo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y vemos como todas están discutiendo cual sería la mejor forma de irnos. Somos trece personas en un auto para siete personas. Esto estará un poco difícil.

"YUKINO!" estábamos resolviendo nuestro problema cuando un grito nos distrae.

A un par de metros esta Haruka completamente sonrojada. Yukino se queda parada al lado de Nao completamente en shock. Haruka se viene caminando de forma rígida, con paso torpe y con las manos apretadas muy nerviosa. Se para frente a ella y la ve fijamente.

"Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunta Yukino saliendo de su transe.

"Yo…" suspira "necesitaba verte"

"¿Y como para que?" le pregunta Nao poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Yukino.

"¿Yukino podemos hablar?" dice ignorando a Nao.

"Cualquiera cosa que quieras hablar con ella hazlo frente a todas" se quedan viendo fijamente.

"Esto se pondrá bueno" me susurra Natsuki al oído.

La golpeó suave en el estómago para que se calle y me deje escuchar.

Haruka respira profundo y luego exhala despacio.

"Primero quiero disculparme por cómo actúe en este tiempo" se acerca más "tu eres muy importante para mi y no quiero perderte" le dice de lo más sincera.

"Eso lo se Haruka, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo"

"No, no lo sabes!" se sonroja "No sabes nada y no quiero ocultarlo más… yo te quiero Yukino!" abro los ojos, no imaginé que se lo iba a decir así frente a todas "se que soy un poco tonta pero soy completamente idiota sin ti" cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños "se que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto por como me he comportado contigo en estos días pero si no lo digo ahora no podre soportarlo más… por favor Yukino hazme el honor de ser mi novia!" grita a los cuatro vientos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, hasta unos de los que ya estaban en el autobús se asoman sorprendidos viendo como la gran Haruka esta casi temblando del nerviosismo y con la cara sonrojada, algo jamás visto.

Una estridente risa interrumpe el silencio formado. Nao se toma fuerte del estómago y se limpia un par de lágrimas.

"Vaya la cara de la frentona es mas graciosa que la del cachorro" todas la vemos con cara de muerte y ella se remueve "lo siento" tose un poco y empuja a Yukino a los brazos de Haruka "No lo pienses tanto"

Yukino se abrazo de Haruka por la cintura. Desde el lugar donde estoy no se que es lo que Yukino le respondió, sólo se que la sonrisa tonta de Haruka no es por una respuesta negativa.

Natsuki me atrae hacia ella y me da un beso en la cabeza. Me abrazo de su cintura y ella apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza. Se que nos están viendo pero ahora no me importa nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de lo que pasó con Haruka y Yukino me hizo pensar en la suerte que tienen algunas, Haruka y Yukino, también Natsuki con Shizuru... y yo bueno por lo menos tengo un buena compañía.

Voy junto a una de las amigas de Nao. La llegada de Haruka fue un alivio para todas porque unas se fueron con ella en su auto. En la camioneta de Shizuru sólo nos quedamos las tres amigas de Nao, Mai, Shizuru, Natsuki y yo.

Mai se encuentra en los asientos delante de nosotras junto a Nao que va entre dos chicas, Shizuru en el lado del copiloto junto a Natsuki que va conduciendo. Yo estoy en los dos asientos extras en la parte de atrás.

"Entonces tuve que salir corriendo porque era una araña enorme" me dice con cara de miedo.

"Si le tienes miedo a una araña de ciudad, te dará un paro cardíaco cuando veas las que están en el bosque" ella pone cara de horror y yo no puedo evitar reírme a carcajada "pero puedes decirle a Nao, ella las entiende"

"Yo creo que ella estará más ocupada en otras cosas" se ríe suave.

"Oh… yo… no se…" veo a otro lado.

"Bueno… la verdad yo vine por ti" abro los ojos y vuelvo a verla sorprendida.

"Mmmmm…" me remuevo un poco "yo no... estoy muy interesada…" me sonrojo.

"Oh no" niega con las manos "tengo una amiga que está practicando artes marciales y me comentó que tu eres excelente con la espada y quería saber si era cierto" se ríe "Aunque no voy a negar que eres muy atractiva"

"La verdad si soy buena" le digo con orgullo "mi abuelo me enseñó, así que aprendí del mejor" ignoro lo último que dijo.

"Tal vez me enseñes un par de movimientos" pasa su mano por mi pierna y una sensación extraña pasa por mi cuerpo.

Asiento con la cabeza porque no se que más decirle. Natsuki me comienza a pedir indicaciones y es un alivio porque me concentro más en eso que en el hecho de que ella aún me está tocando la pierna.

Llegamos en unos pocos minutos. Al llegar a la caballa bajamos todas las cosas, repartieron las habitaciones y tal como mi madre me había prometido, todo estaba impecable, ordenado y con la cocina llena de comida para todas… mucha comida.

Me llevo mis maletas a la habitación, lo único que quiero ahora aparte de una deliciosa cena es una ducha. Mi habitación es una de las del centro, no puse atención de quien se iba a quedar conmigo porque sólo podía pensar en saber cuanta comida había. Abro la puerta suavemente con mi llave y al entrar me quedo en shock y con la mano en la perrilla de la puerta.

Mai esta adentro quitándose su uniforme de porrista, su falda está en el suelo, su camisa en la cama. Sólo está con su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su blanca y suave piel. Ella se gira y abre los ojos sorprendida al verme parada en la puerta.

"Mikoto" su voz resuena en mis oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me había llamado por mi nombre?

"Mai…" doy un paso adelante y ella me ve con intensidad. Ella se cubre los pechos avergonzada y yo reaccionó "yo… lo siento mucho Mai" me giro rápido "sólo vine a dejar mis cosas antes de irme a duchar" busco mi toalla y salgo rápido que me golpeó el pie en el camino.

Me encierro en el baño y enciendo el agua fría de la ducha. Me quito la ropa y veo el bulto creciente en mi bóxer, suspiro y me meto a la ducha. Este fin de semana será horrible.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Acabo de tener una semana de vacaciones pero no he podido escribir nada porque primero paso mi cumpleaños (información no necesaria xD) y vinieron muchos familiares, tambien hubieron muchos temblores asi que tenía que estar pendiente y he tenido un bloqueo horrible, este capítulo me ha costado bastante y espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.

Pd: aún tengo un poco de bloqueo pero tengo un par de ideas para los capítulos siguientes, así que les dejo elegir la historia que quieren que actualice primero. Dejen en sus reviews el voto de la historia.


	15. Chapter 14

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Vamos Reinforce tienes que convencerla" le suplico casi de rodillas.

"No se, aunque creo que Hayate no se negaría" se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa pervertida.

Suspiro profundo tratando de no pensar en sea lo que sea que Reinforce se esta imaginando en este momento pero necesito que acepte. Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde el problema con Scrya, Nanoha no se ha acercado a mi en todo ese tiempo y cada vez que yo intento acercarme a ella siempre busca una forma para alejarse de mi.

Pero hoy no, no permitiré que termine todo el fin de semana sin que hablé conmigo. Más que ni siquiera vino como mi invitada, vino junto a Hayate como invitada de Reinforce es por eso que estoy tratando de convencer a Reinforce que le pida a Hayate que cambie de habitación conmigo y así hablar con ella.

"Entonces dile"

"Mmmm… ¿y yo que ganó?"

"Vamos Reinforce que todos sabemos que le traes ganas a la amiga de Nanoha, que más premio que pasar a solas con ella" debería de estarme dando las gracias ya que las dos ganamos con esto.

"¿Y si dice que no?"

"Sólo necesito un momento a solas con Nanoha" sólo necesito que hablemos para aclarar las cosas o saber si está enojada conmigo.

"Hay Fate, tu y yo sabemos que eso te tomará toda la noche" levanta las cejas.

"Yo no sólo pienso en eso!" le digo con un gran sonrojo.

No voy a negar que desde que lo hicimos en mi casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y mi cuerpo reacciona con sólo recordar el tono rojo que adornaba su rostro, el suave sonido de sus jadeos, sus pechos moviéndose de arriba abajo al ritmo de mis embestidas y su hermosa expresión de placer.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa antes de que una erección me deje en vergüenza frente a Reinforce y no me deje de molestar nunca.

Nao viene en mal tiempo a decirnos que la cena ya está servida y que bajemos a comer todas juntas, dejando nuestra conversación inconclusa. Nos vamos con ella pero antes hago que Reinforce me prometa hablar con Hayate.

Todas ya están sentadas en la mesa y veo a Nanoha que está sentada junto a Hayate, yo me acerco para sentarme a su lado pero Kyrie se sienta antes que yo. Suspiro de frustración. Kyrie es una de las porristas que vino con Nao aunque la conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, casi siempre se enrollan juntas es como si Kyrie buscará a Nao cada vez que tiene ganas de desahogarse y como Nao siempre está con ganas no puede decirle que no.

Me siento en la silla un poco alejadas de ellas, aunque siempre tengo una buena visión de ella. Esta mucho más hermosa desde las última vez que la vi, su cabello cobrizo esta más brilloso y lo tiene en su típica coleta de lado. Su hermosa sonrisa ilumina su rostro y su risa que es una hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

La cena pasa rápido y con un ambiente muy agradable, aunque no pude hablar con Nanoha. Después nos dirigimos a la sala a ver unas películas. Yo la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ver películas.

Pasan treinta minutos y todas están fijas en la pantalla del televisor pero yo ya vi esta película y ya tengo mucho sueño. Lo peor es que Reinforce aún no me a dicho nada, suspiro puede que hoy no sea el día en que pueda hablar con ella. Me levanto y me voy a la habitación sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Estoy apunto de abrir la puerta de la habitación pero unos pasos me detienen. Veo a un lado y Nanoha viene caminando hacia mi dirección o eso pensaba hasta que me pasa de largo.

"Nanoha" la detengo.

"Fate… mmmm… yo, necesito ir al baño" señala a la puerta del final "el de abajo está ocupado y yo de verdad necesito ir" dice con su melodiosa voz.

Es la primera vez que me habla desde lo que pasó y de verdad ya había extrañado su voz. Yo sólo asiento y ella sigue su camino pero tengo decidido a esperarla y hacer que hablé conmigo.

Me quedo parada con los nervios de punta esperando a que salga, desde el primer momento he querido hablar con ella y ahora que la tengo prácticamente acorralada no se que rayos voy a decirle. Ella sale en un par de minutos luego.

"Nanoha… podemos hablar" abro la puerta de la habitación.

"No se" se nota incómoda "Hayate esta esperando abajo"

"No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo" aún me ve incómoda "por favor" le suplico.

Ella se queda parada un momento sólo observándome. Luego de un minuto de agonía por fin la veo asentir con la cabeza y entrar a la habitación. Nos quedamos calladas y observándonos mutuamente hasta que ella comienza a hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?"

"¿Por qué ya no me hablas?" le pregunto seria.

"No se a lo que te refieres"

"Si sabes! Me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo" le reclamó enojada "ya no me hablas, no contestas mis llamadas, ni siquiera te gusta estar en el mismo lugar que yo" un dolor se forma en mi pecho al recordar la forma en que se desesperada por salir cuando me veía entrar.

"Estas imaginando cosas"

"¿He hecho algo malo?" le pregunto en un susurro.

"No todo se trata de ti" frunce el ceño.

"¿Entonces como quieres que sepa de que es, si no te tomas la molestia para hablar conmigo?" me cruzo de brazos.

"Porque no entenderías"

"Entonces hazme entender"

"¿Pero a ti que te importa?"

"Me importa porque me importas tu!" Ella me ve muy enojada.

"Yo no te importó. Ya te acostaste conmigo, ya no tienes que fingir"

"¿Pero que mierdas dices?" me acerco decidida a ella.

"Que ya no tienes que fingir más!" me empuja cuando ya estoy cerca.

"Yo no he fingido nada" no se a que se refiere, yo nunca le he mentido.

"Si lo hiciste" dice con rencor "todos lo hacen" ve al suelo mordiendo su labio.

Abro los ojos, no se porque está diciendo estas cosas pero su mirada de dolor me da una gran punzada en mi pecho. Trató de acerca un par de veces pero siempre me empujan

"Nanoha…" tomo sus brazos con fuerza para que no me vuelva a empujar "¿Qué pasa?" le hablo lo más calmado que puedo.

Ella no me contesta, sólo apoya su rostro en mi pecho. Su resistencia disminuye conforme pasa el tiempo. Suelto sus manos y la abrazo, ella se agarra de mi camisa. Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que me comienza a golpear el pecho.

"Hey! No me golpees, morada ya no me vas a querer" le digo en broma para hacer que se relaje un poco y lo logro porque siento como se le forma una pequeña sonrisa "¿vas a decirme que pasa?"

"El me estaba engañando" suelta con rencor.

"¿Scrya?" la veo interrogante y ella asiente "¿Quién rayos se metería con ese cara de hurón?" me tiro una carcajada burlona pero me detengo cuando ella me da una mirada de muerte "digo… alguien aparte de la mujer más hermosa que he visto"

"Tonta" me dice con mal ánimo.

"Lo siento" la abrazo más "¿Quieres que le rompa la cara?"

"No" restriega su cara en mi camisa "ya no me importa"

"¿Entonces por que estas así?"

"El me dijo…" suspira "el me dijo que tu sólo jugabas conmigo, que si el fue capaz de engañarme con los tres años de relación que tuvimos, tu no te lo pensarías ni dos veces" me dice en un susurro "que sólo me querías para tener sexo y luego me dejarías"

Abro los ojos y aprieto los puños. ¿Qué se cree este imbécil? Ni siquiera me conoce bien y cree que puede venir a decirle mierdas sobre mi a Nanoha.

"A ese imbécil lo mato!" le digo con ganas de salir corriendo y partirle todos los huesos.

"No Fate, de todas formas también tenía mis razones de creerle" me separo de ella y la veo curiosa.

"¿Qué razones tienes como para creer lo que dice?"

"Porque tu tienes novia" abro los ojos.

"¿Cuál novia?" que yo sepa no he tenido novia en todo este tiempo que la conozco "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque yo te vi. Yo vi cuando estabas en la fiesta de tu casa con esa chica de cabello morado"

"¿Ginga?" le digo burlona "ella nunca fue mi novia"

"Pero yo las vi!" frunce el ceño.

"Pero es cierto! Pregúntale a cualquiera" me rasco la mejilla "aunque ella si quiere conmigo, tu me salvaste la vida ese día" le digo con una sonrisa "la única que quiero como novia es a ti" la abrazo por la cintura y ella se sonroja "aunque no quiero pedírtelo ahora, no quiero que nuestro aniversario sea el mismo día que el de la gritona" de sólo imaginarlo…

"Eres una tonta Fate-chan" me golpea suave.

"¿Chan?" me río un poco.

"Si" hace un puchero y no puedo evitar darle un beso en los labios.

"Se que te sientes traicionada por el y por lo que te dijo, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad" sonrió de lado "créeme no me mataría tanto tratando de que me des una oportunidad para desperdiciarla engañándote"

"No me siento mal porque el me engaño" me ve fijamente "creo que me molesto más saber que tu puedes estar con alguien más que el hecho de que el me estuvo engañando"

Me ve intensamente, su mirada demuestra enojo, aunque también un poco de miedo e inseguridad. Yo me pongo seria y no apartó mi mirada de la de ella.

"Yo no voy hacerte nada de eso" le digo decidida para darle seguridad.

"¿Lo prometes?" esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

"Si…" le digo al oído y veo como su oreja cambia a un tono más rosado demostrando un leve sonrojo. Sonrió y nos quedamos abrazadas.

Después de un momento de estar abrazadas nos separamos, ella propone volver a la sala a continuar con la película pero no tengo ganas de volver y sólo me gustaría estar en la cama abrazada con ella. Aunque también tengo ganas de otra cosa pero es algo que no le diré.

Nos acostamos en la cama y nos abrazamos. Comenzamos a hablar y a ponernos al día con todo lo que nos hemos perdido en este tiempo. En un rato ella comienza a besarme suavemente y a pasar su mano por mi cuerpo.

"Nanoha" me besa el cuello y me levanta un poco la camisa "¿no quieres esperar?"

"Ya espere dos semanas" me quita la camisa por completo y pasa sus manos por mis abdominales "a menos que tu no quieras"

No le contesto y sólo me pongo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente. Suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero después me corresponde el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y el calor recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi entrepierna.

Tomó sus dos manos y las pongo sobre su cabeza. Me despegó del beso y la observó un momento, esta completamente sonrojada, su respiración es trabajosa y su mirada está nublada de placer. Trago saliva, es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Me agachó para besar su cuello, ella gime suave y levanta sus caderas haciendo que su sexo se roce con el mío.

"FATE!" abren la puerta de golpe "necesito tu ayuda!" me alejo de golpe de Nanoha.

"¿Qué rayos, Mikoto?!" cubro a Nanoha.

"Fate necesito que me ayudes!" me ignora completamente y se sube a la cama conmigo "ya es hora de dormir, cambia de habitación conmigo!"

"Estas con Mai, deberías de estar feliz" me acuesto al lado de Nanoha y la abrazo.

"Vamos Fate por favor!" se pone a rebotar a mi lado "no puedo dormir a su lado"

"¿Por qué no?" suspiro "si han dormido juntas muchas veces"

"No es igual" se mete entre nosotras y se acuesta viendo a Nanoha "Nanoha preciosa, verdad que a ti no te molesta dormir conmigo" ¿Qué diablos?

"Mikoto..." le tomo la oreja y le doy un fuerte tirón "se que está es tu cabaña pero te juro que estoy apunto de sacarte a patadas de aquí" le digo con mi voz de ultratumba y ella se estremece.

"Pero Fate de verdad no quiero dormir con ella" se hinca en la cama y suspiro.

"Ve a decirle a Natsuki" le hago señas para que salga de la habitación.

Ella me ve un momento pensando, asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación. Lo siento mucho Natsuki pero quiero pasar esta noche sólo con mi chica.

"¿No crees que fueron un poco malas con ella?" me pregunta Nanoha.

"Ellas tienen que hablar" la atraigo a mi "no te imaginas lo difícil que ha estado desde que ellas no se hablan"

"Tal vez… deberían de hablar ustedes con ella. Ya sabes a veces sólo se necesita el apoyo de las amigas"

"¿Tu crees?" asiente "bien puede que hablé con ella luego, gracias" me sonríe y me abraza "mmmm ¿Nanoha?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Aún tienes ganas?" ella me ve con una sonrisa y me da un beso en la barbilla.

"Buenas noches Fate-chan" gruño un poco.

Le beso la cabeza y la abrazo. No hablamos nada más y como el cansancio del día y el calenturón de hace un momento se han acumulado en mi cuerpo, me duermo enseguida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me estiro completamente en la cama, Natsuki se ha ido a dar una ducha porque está haciendo mucho calor. Yo me quedé ordenando la cama ya que me había duchado antes.

Natsuki entra con su cabello mojado y con una toalla en sus hombros. Cierra la puerta, se acerca a mi lado con una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado.

"Le hablaste a tu hermana" me pregunta secando su cabello.

"Le mandé un mensaje, ya es muy tarde para llamarle" ya son casi las dos de la madrugada.

Con las demás decidimos ver películas y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Lo bueno es que el lugar esta demasiado tranquilo y es sábado, nos podemos levantar a la hora que queramos.

"A la próxima hay que invitar a tu hermana a salir" tira la toalla en una silla cercana "podemos ir a la playa" me sonríe encantadora.

"Ara creo que eso le gustaría" le acaricio el brazo que tiene al lado de mi cintura.

Se acerca a darme un beso pero un fuerte ruido nos distrae. La puerta se abre de golpe y un rayo negro golpea a Natsuki posándose sobre ella.

"Mierda Mikoto, bájate!" le grita y la empuja a un lado.

"Natsuki por favor cambia de habitación conmigo"

"¿Qué? No!" frunce el ceño.

"Por favor Natsuki, de verdad no quiero dormir con ella"

"Mikoto… yo se lo que están pasando pero no puedes andar diciendo que no quieres estar con ella. Te imaginas como debe de sentirse sabiendo que andas diciendo que no quieres estar con ella" se levanta hasta quedar sentada frente a ella "mira, no te pido que vuelvan hacer las mejores amigas de antes, pero deben hablar Mikoto"

"Yo si quiero hablar con ella, pero cada vez que intentó estar cerca de ella mi pecho se oprime y mis palabras no salen" dice agachado la cabeza.

"Tienes que hacerlo Mikoto, no es necesario que lo hagas ahorita pero tiene que ser en este fin de semana"

"Aún me duele Natsuki" aprieta la tela se su short.

La conversación se vuelve más personal que me siento un poco fuera de lugar. La expresión de Mikoto se ve llena de dolor y veo que Natsuki no está muy segura que decir.

"Todo lo que vale la pena es difícil" le digo apretando sus manos "no se como te haz de sentir pero si fueras tu…" veo un momento a Natsuki y sonrió "si fuera tu, yo preferiría tenerla de amiga a perderla para siempre"

"Si tienes razón!" dice decidida.

Ella me ve con una gran sonrisa pero no se mueve, hasta que Natsuki la saca jalada de una pierna. Hace un pequeño escándalo pero al final no se puede resistir a que la saquen. Natsuki suspira y cierra la puerta con llave. Suspira y se viene a acostar a mi lado.

"Espero que nunca lleguemos a ser como ese par" me abraza.

"A mi si me gustaría un romance como el de ellas" la abrazo del cuello "conocerse desde pequeñas, ser amigas, enamorarse. Eso es muy romántico"

"Pff… sólo son tonterías. ¿Qué romántico tiene que la chica que te gusta salga con alguien más?" me dice con tono aburrido.

"Eso sólo es una parte de la historia ¿te imaginas lo romántico que será cuando se declaren?" ella se queda pensando un rato y luego hace cara rara.

"No puedo imaginarlo" frunza el ceño.

"Eso es porque Natsuki nunca ha imaginado como es una declaración romántica"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes" ella me ve seriamente por un momento.

Suspira y me deja de abrazar pero no se aparta de mi lado. Estira su brazo y ve al techo. Me acerco y me apoyo en su pecho. Puede que sienta que la presionó pero como es tan densa y ya siento que puede que nunca llegue el momento en el que ella se me declare.

"Tu ya sabes que te quiero" me vuelve a ver.

"Si lo se" paso la mano en su mejilla "yo también te quiero" sonríe un poco.

"Pero quieres una declaración formal" no le respondo, no se que decirle "nunca he imaginado como seria una declaración porque nunca había pensado en eso, si tuve una novia pero no se lo pedí ni nada sólo nos besábamos y todos dieron por hecho nuestra relación" me sorprendo un poco pero después la observó con una mirada sería.

"Ara..." le digo irritada.

Yo sabía que Natsuki había tenido relaciones amorosas antes pero nunca pensé en que me lo iba a contar y ahora me siento muy irritada en sólo pensar que alguien pudo tocar los labios de mi Natsuki antes que yo.

"¿Pasa algo?" me giro.

"No pasa nada" me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Eh!?" me jala por los hombros pero no me giro.

De repente siento un peso sobre mi y veo a Natsuki que se acuesta frente a mi casi a la orilla de la cama.

"Shizuru" no le contesto "vamos nena" se agarra fuerte de la parte superior de la cama "estoy a punto de caerme" dice con la voz forzada.

No puedo evitar reírme de ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios que hace que se desequilibre y caiga. Ella comienza a reírse con fuerza desde el suelo contagiándome también. Ella se levanta y se vuelve a acostar a mi lado. Apoyada en un brazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Me dirás que pasa?" me pasa la mano por la mejilla y frunzo el ceño.

"¿Quién fue que te beso?" le reclamó.

"Mmmmm… fue Erstin" me dice como si nada y yo sólo tengo ganas de golpearla.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Es la chica que estaba en mi casa el jueves" aprieto los labios, la había olvidado por completo.

"¿Y aún así la dejas que se quede?" solo se encoje de hombros.

Abro los ojos y la golpeó fuerte en el pecho.

"Eso duele Shizuru" dice con dolor mientras se pasa la mano por el lugar donde la golpee.

"¿Si? Pues me alegró" me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Te alegra que sufra?"

"Si, por tonta" ella me ve sería por un momento y se vuelve a reír.

"No estés celosa y ven aquí" me toma de un brazo y me jala a su cuerpo.

"No estoy celosa" hago círculos en su pecho.

"Si lo estas, aunque no deberías" me toma de la barbilla "estoy contigo ahora" me sonríe y me da un beso.

Yo le correspondo de inmediato y la abrazo fuerte. No estoy celosa de ella, estoy enojada de que puedan aprovecharse de ella. Natsuki es muy inteligente en unas cosas pero es completamente idiota en otras y se que si alguien tiene atracción por ella, no se dará cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Lo digo yo que me tuve que sentar en sus piernas y besarla desesperadamente para que ella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y aún así se los tuve que decir.

"Shizuru"

"¿Mmmm?"

"Yo de verdad te quiero mucho" me dice de forma tan sincera que hace que mi pecho se llene de felicidad.

"Yo también te quiero Natsuki" vuelvo a besarla y se ríe un poco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Camino de arriba abajo frente a la puerta de mi habitación. El pasillo ya está vacío y extramente silencioso, sólo el sonido de mis pies contra la madera y el de los latidos de mi corazón que se deben de escuchan en todo el lugar.

Vamos Mikoto! Sólo tengo que entrar, ordenar algo en el suelo y dormirme, es fácil! Suspiro y me armó de valor para entrar pero al momento en que mi mano toca la perrilla, me acobardo y me encojo en el suelo.

De verdad no quiero pasar tiempo con Mai. Aún me siento muy extraña con toda esta situación y no quiero incomodarla, ni hacerla sentir así como me siento yo.

Vuelvo a suspirar pesado y entro a la habitación. La habitación está un poco oscura, sólo la luz de la Luna ilumina la habitación. Mai esta acostada y tengo que reprimir el impulso de acostarme a su lado.

Comienzo a mover algunos pequeños muebles. Me quito la camisa y la utilizo como escoba para limpiar un poco de polvo en el suelo, ni loca me voy a buscar una escoba y volver a mi dilema. Tiro mi camisa a un lado y me quedo en musculosa. Tomó una sábana y la pongo en el suelo, también tomo una almohada de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Mai.

Me acuesto y hago todo lo posible por dormir pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo permanecer con los ojos cerrados y cuando escucho un movimiento en la cama me quedo inmóvil y hasta tengo que aguantar la respiración tratando que no me escuche.

"¿Mikoto?" mierda!.

"¿Mmmmm?" es lo único que puedo decir, mi cerebro se a desconectado por completo.

Se escucha un ruido de sábanas y luego observo el rostro de Mai asomarse por un lado de la cama. Me observa con expresión cansada y luego frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué estas acostada en el suelo?" me pregunta con voz con sueño.

"No quería molestarte" le miento, no voy a decirle que me incomoda estar con ella.

"Tu no me molestas" me dice de forma inocente "ven y acuéstate conmigo"

"No ter preocupes, estoy bien" le digo deseando que lo deje hasta aquí.

"Por favor" me ve con sus ojos cansados y ya no me puedo resistir más.

Nunca me he resistido a algo que Mai me pida. Si ella me pide alguna tontería, yo voy feliz se lo hago y nunca me había molestado pero hoy… hoy desearía no haberlo hecho.

Me acuesto a su lado, lo más alejado que la cama me lo permite pero ella me llama y me pide que me acerqué, lo cual hago y el aroma de su cabello me llega, haciendo que me acerqué más a ella hasta que nuestros rostros están cerca.

"Mikoto…" susurra y me toma de la musculosa "¿Por qué me evitas?"

"Yo no…"

"Si lo haces" me interrumpe "ya ni siquiera comes conmigo" me ve fijamente y la intensidad hace que me desconcentre "sólo dime la verdad… ¿ya no me quieres?"

Yo me sorprendo por un momento pero luego mi mirada se torna seria. ¿Es esto una broma? Porque si lo es, yo no me estoy riendo.

"Yo nunca podría dejar de quererte" le digo acercándome a ella "es sólo que ya no puedo estar cerca de ti"

Ella se sorprende bastante, puedo verlo en su rostro, la he tomado desprevenida. Abre y cierra su boca tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirme pero no las encuentra.

"¿Por qué?" susurra al fin, tan suave que si no fuera porque estamos muy cerca no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Porque yo te quiero" le digo la verdad, viéndola directo a los ojos ¿de que me sirve mentir en este momento? Si lo único que quiero es quitarme esta opresión en el pecho.

"Si de verdad me quieres no te alejarías"

"Es por eso que lo hago" paso mi mano por su rostro, acomodando un mechón de su cabello "tengo que hacerlo"

"No" niega con la cabeza "no te alejes, eres mi mejor amiga"

Mejor amiga… no se imagina el nudo que acaba de comenzar a formarse en mi garganta. Respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarme. ¿Qué esperaba? Si lo único que hemos tenido es una amistad. Sonrió un poco.

"Somos amigas" lo repito tratando de hacer que mi cerebro se lo memorice "siempre seremos amigas" vuelvo a repetir y mi sonrisa se vuelve un poco chueca.

Dejo de verla porque ya no puedo resistir su mirada.

¿En que momento deje de verla como lo que es? Es mi amiga. Ella tiene pareja y no es su culpa. Ella es demasiado hermosa y es normal que las personas se enamoren de ella. Ella es fantástica y la persona que este con ella es una suertuda.

Yo por el contrario soy de lo peor. Me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga, le he dejado de hablar porque tiene pareja, la hago sentir mal porque me he alejado de ella. Soy una persona horrible porque lo único que quiero es decirle lo mucho que la quiero sin importarme lo que ella piense de mi. Que quiero abrazarla y besarla en este momento…

Pero no puedo. Ella no me corresponde, ella tiene a alguien más. Sus labios y su cuerpo no me pertenecen. Alguien más besara sus labios, abrazara su cuerpo, le susurrara cosas bonitas en su oído… pero sobre todo podrá verla sonreír cada día, será beneficiado con esa hermosa sonrisa que resplandece hasta en un día nublado, podrá amanecer a su lado y dormir junto a ella. Podrá amarla como yo deseo amarla.

Me muerdo fuertemente el labio hasta que siento el característico sabor metálico de mi sangre. La atraigo a mi pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, evitando que pueda ver las lágrimas silenciosas que no dejan de salir de mis ojos.

"¿Mikoto…?" trata de separarse.

"No…" le digo lo mejor que puedo.

Ella sigue intentando alejarse pero no la dejo, hasta que se cansa de intentarlo. Me abraza y me cuesta mucho trabajo mantener el temblor de mis hombros. Ya no hablamos y ella se queda dormida… yo por fin puedo liberar mi opresión con un mar de lágrimas que aunque me restriegue los ojos con mi mano, no quieren dejar de salir.

Ridículo ¿no?...

Hola ¿Cómo están? xD. Me disculpo por la tardanza, he tenido una semana de locos y no he podido escribir, pero haré el intento de actualizar más rápido.

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	16. Chapter 15

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me despierto por un par de manos que me pasan suavemente por todo el cuerpo, un par de suaves labios posarse en mi barbilla y un par de pechos rodeando mi brazo. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

¿Qué puedo decir? A veces es tan hermoso ser yo.

"Nao… hoy nos has dejado muy descuidadas" dice una con su voz cantarina.

"Si, Nao" dice la otra pasando sus uñas por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi bóxer.

"Bueno…" veo como comienza a baja mi bóxer "no fui yo quien se durmió primero" suspiro al ver mi miembro fuera.

"Shamal puede ser un gran monstruo a veces" me toma con fuerza "nos dejó sin energías" lo mueve de arriba abajo.

"Entonces están a punto de quedarse sin energía otra vez" la tomo de los brazos.

Ella se ríe con fuerza y la acuesto para estar sobre ella. Comienzo a besar su cuello, ella suelta un pequeño gemido de placer seguido de unas pequeñas risas.

"Oigan! Hacen mucho ruido" nos dice una cabeza en el suelo.

Me detenido y veo a un lado de la cama. Kyrie es la hermana menor de la chica que tengo debajo de mi, se supone que ellas iban a cumplir unos de mis más grandes sueños… acostarme con dos hermanas… pero parece que su único objetivo es pasar tiempo con Mikoto, porque lo único que ha hecho es pasar tiempo con ella.

"Sabes, siempre te nos puedes unir" le digo con una sonrisa y ella se cubre la cabeza con la almohada.

"Sólo déjenme dormir"

"No estaremos muy calladas que digamos" vuelvo a atacar el cuello de la chica y hace un ruido "Amitie no es tan callada"

Suspira fuerte, toma sus cosas y nos ve enojada antes de salir de la habitación. Nos reímos un momento y seguimos con lo que estábamos.

Ella me empuja suave del pecho hasta quedar sentada, se sube sobre mi y se quita la camisa lentamente. La otra hace lo mismo, ambas ponen sus pechos en mis rostro y yo feliz los tomo.

Debo de admitir que los pechos de Amitie no son tan grandes como los de Kaoru. Aunque los de Amitie son más firmes y suavecitos. Ambas vuelven a tomarme fuertemente de mi miembro y lo mueve con mayor rapidez.

Veo hacía arriba y ambas se están besando. Rayos… esto es tan excitante. Siento como mi cuerpo reacciona y comienzo a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus manos. Me levanto de golpe y la vuelvo a acostar.

Pongo mi pene sobre sus bragas y lo muevo sobre su entrada. Ella hace ruidos ser placer, yo me deleitó viendo como sus bragas se van mojando con sus fluidos y por el calor que desprende su sexo junto al mío.

"Espera" me detienen.

"¿Qué?" Digo un poco frustrada.

"¿Donde está el condón?" me toma de la camisa "te quiero adentro" suspiro pesado.

"En mi mochila" Amitie se baja y va a buscarlo.

Yo me quedo en mi lugar y sigo con mis movimientos. Ya tengo como tres semanas desde la última vez que me acosté con una chica y solo el hecho de hacer algo tan sencillo hace recorre una sensación muy placentera en mi cuerpo y ya no se cuanto tiempo pueda esperar más sin desesperarme.

"No lo encuentro" me vuelve a distraer.

"¿Qué?" mi miembro está palpitando con fuerza y no me puedo concentrar "saca todo"

"Ya lo hice y no encuentro nada" la vuelvo a ver sorprendida.

Tiene todas mis cosas en el suelo y está sacudiendo mi mochila vacía. Me levanto de golpe y me voy casi corriendo. Busco desesperada pero no encuentro nada, no puede ser que se me hayan olvidado. Es prácticamente imposible! Yo Nao tenía pensado un buen fin de semana de sexo con tres hermosas chicas y ahora una se echo para atrás y se me olvidaron los condones! ¿Cómo se me pudieron olvidar?!

"Maldita suerte de mierda!" me tiro al suelo "¿ahora que voy hacer con esto en todo el fin de semana?" les señaló mi gran erección.

"Bueno, a menos que consigas un par de condones, parece que sólo pasarás con Manuela" me dice Kaoru desde la cama con una sonrisa burlona pero con un tono de decepción.

"Vamos… por lo menos un oral o algo" les digo casi en súplica, no quiero llegar a masturbarme.

"No Nao querida, tu siempre nos dices que sin condón, nada de nada. Ahora nos toca a nosotras" se paran frente a mi.

"Sin condón no hay acción nena" me dicen ambas de forma burlona, imitando mi voz.

Yo sólo gruño de frustración, ellas me dan un beso en la mejilla cada una antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome sola con mi frustración. Suspiro y con los ánimos por el suelo, me vuelvo a poner la ropa para irme a dar una ducha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me remuevo en mi lugar en la cama y tomó mi celular de su lugar en la mesa. Son las cinco de la mañana y no he dormido absolutamente nada. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y el sentir el suave aroma de su cabello, el cálido calor que desprende su cuerpo y sus manos pasar por mi cuerpo, no me ayudan en nada.

Una de las cosas que me gustan de ella es que abraza en las noches. pero hoy no, tiene una mano sobre mi abdomen y esa hermosa mano no se ha quedado quieta en toda la noche, la ha pasado por todo mi cuerpo, y si hasta en esa parte más sensible.

Tomó su mano suavemente y trató de quitarla de mi pero ella se remueve y me abraza aún más fuerte. Sus grandes pechos se presionan en mi brazo y mi respiración se vuelve pesada. Sacudo la cabeza. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma.

Tomó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y me salgo de su abrazo lo mejor que puedo sin moverla mucho. Por un momento abre los ojos y yo me pierdo en sus profundos ojos violeta, bajo mis ojos y veo sus hermosos labios. Me muerdo el labio y reprimo el impulso de besarlos.

Ella ya tiene a quien querer, tengo que respetar su decisión…

Ella volvió a dormirse y yo aprovecho para salir. Salgo de la habitación y por fin puedo respirar con normalidad. Me voy hasta el pequeño gimnasio de mi padre, no tiene muchas cosas. Tiene tres sacos de boxeo, algunas pesas, un gran armario lleno de accesorios y nuestra ropa de entrenamiento y todo el suelo está cubierto por un tatami. Este lugar siempre me trae paz y tranquilidad.

Me acerco al armario y tomó un par de guantes que son como los que usan en las artes marciales mixtas. Me quito el pantalón de mi pijama, no me gusta usarlo para hacer ejercicios y como mi bóxer es largo no es necesario que me ponga un short, además que es temprano y nadie vendrá aquí.

Después de veinte minutos de ejercicios de estiramiento, me pongo los guantes y me dirijo hasta las bolsas de boxeo. Respiro profundo y comienzo. El primer golpe es porque no pude dormir, otro por esta sensación extraña que siento en mi pecho, el siguiente por el calor que me invaden al recordar esa silueta, otro por la tristeza que siento al saber que esa hermosa sonrisa ya no es para mi, un millón de golpes combinados con patadas para la persona que la quito de mi lado.

El sudor corre por mi frente, los brazos me tiemblan, los nudillos ya me es tan molestando y mis piernas están a punto de fallarme pero no me puedo detener. ¿Y si es una persona la trata mal? ¿o si se quiere aprovechar de ella? ¿Qué pasa si la lástima? Sacudo la cabeza, no tengo que pensar en esas cosas… sea como sea, esa persona es mucho mejor que yo como para que ella la aceptará.

Doy un último golpe y mis piernas me fallan. Caigo de lado y mi frustración aumenta, mis brazos me tiemblan demasiado que no puedo moverme con facilidad y no puedo levantarme.

Patético… alguien debe de estarse burlando en este momento.

"¿Mikoto?" lo que faltaba "Mikoto!" escucho los pasos apresurados "¿Qué pasó Mikoto?" se acerca y trata de ayudarme pero yo la alejo.

"Yo puedo" aprieto los dientes y uso toda la fuerza que tengo pero vuelvo a caer.

"Claro que no puedes!"

"No quiero tu ayuda Mai" mi voz suena más grave de lo normal "ya no tienes que ayudarme más, ya tienes a quien ayudar" lo último lo digo en un susurro porque el nudo ha vuelto a mi garganta.

El silencio invade la habitación. Me golpeó mentalmente por lo que dije pero no lo demuestro, ella ya no tiene que sentirse obligada a ayudarme y yo la tengo que dejar ir.

Pongo todas mis fuerzas en mis manos y con un último intento más, por fin puedo levantarme hasta quedar sentada. Me quito los guantes y los pongo a un lado. Mis manos están temblando visiblemente y mis nudillos están un poco verdes por los golpes, mis piernas están débiles y tienen varios moratones esparcidos. ¿Tan mal estuve golpeando para terminar así? Me río un poco.

Patético…

Ella ahoga un pequeño grito de impresión al verme. Se acerca a mi y yo hago una mueca cuando sus manos toman las mías.

"Mira como tienes las manos" frunce el ceño.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi" me suelto.

"Ya basta!" me grita "ya deja esta tontería porque claro que me preocupo por ti" aprieta las manos.

Yo abro los ojos y no digo nada más. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, algo me dice que lo mejor es no decir nada y hacer caso o algo malo me pasará.

Me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva hasta la cocina. Me sienta en una silla y se pone a buscar en el refrigerador hasta que saca una bandeja de cubitos de hielo, lo pone en una pequeña manta de tela. Me extiende la mano para que le de la mía.

"No tienes que hacer esto, ya estoy acostumbrada" pero ella me fulmina con la mirada.

"Es que no te lo estoy pidiendo" no se si es por el dolor de mi cuerpo o por el miedo pero todo el cuerpo me comienza a temblar.

Le doy mi mano y ella la toma con cuidado. Pone el hielo y un sensación de alivio pasa por mi mano. Sonrió un poco. Ella es fascinante, su rostro con el ceño fruncido, su expresión de descontento es muy bonita.

"¿De que te ríes tanto?"

"Tu tienes esa expresión en tu rostro" sonrió más "tu lengua sale un poco por un lado de tus labios cuando estas concentrada"

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"Pienso que es hermoso" le digo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella se sonroja y yo también cuando pienso bien lo que dije. Me suelto de su agarre y le rodeó la cintura con mi brazos, hundo mi rostro en su pecho. Abrazar su suave cuerpo me recuerda que está aquí y me hace pensar que nunca se irá, pero se que es mentira… pero por un momento me dejó llevar por mis pensamientos de que nunca se irá y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Patético… pero esto me agrada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La luz del sol se filtra por la cortina de la ventana y me da directo a los ojos. Como detesto que esto pase, por eso extraño mi habitación… ahí nunca pasa algo como esto. Me muevo con cuidado de no despertar a Shizuru.

Ha dormido como un bebé, aunque es algo razonable. Ayer se despertó temprano y hoy nos acostamos tarde… sin hablar de lo que estuvimos haciendo en mi habitación.

Me muerdo el labio sólo de recordar lo calientito de su sexo en mis dedos. Suspiró pesado y sacudo la cabeza antes de que mis recuerdos me lleven a un punto sin salida.

Shizuru se remueve en las sábana y se apoya más en mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Su nariz me hace un poco de cosquillas y no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Después deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello y un hormigueo pasa por mi cuerpo.

"Mmmm… mucho te mueves" dice con su voz adormilada.

"Lo siento" se separa de mi cuello y me observa con esos hermosos ojos rojos.

"Buenos días" se estira un poco "¿tienes mucho tiempo despierta?"

"Sólo un poco" le acaricio la mejilla con mi mano libre "te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes"

"Ara Natsuki está diciendo que no me veo bonita despierta" hace un puchero.

"Para nada" sonrió "tu eres extremadamente bella cualquier hora del día" ella sonríe de forma encantadora "pero basta de cursilería, aún es temprano" ella se ríe un poco "vamos a desayunar" le doy un suave beso en sus labios.

"Si pero primero hay que cepillarse los dientes" me sonrojo un poco.

Nos levantamos y nos vamos juntas a cepillarnos los dientes. Entramos las dos al baño. Yo la abrazo por la espalda mientras se cepilla y me empuja riendo que la suelte. Después de cepillarnos los dientes, la pego a la puerta del baño y la beso con fuerza, ella gime de sorpresa y luego me abraza con el cuello.

"¿A que se debe esto?" me encojo de hombros.

"Sólo quería besarte" quito un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Desde que le dije la verdad sobre mi cuerpo, me he sentido mucho más segura a su lado porque ya no le estoy mintiendo, ni le ocultando nada. Muchas sensaciones despertaron en mi ese día y siento que ella puede ser la indicada. Aunque aún hay algo que me detiene, ese miedo de que un día se de cuenta de lo horrible que soy y me deje.

Un par de labios en mi mejilla me distraen de mis pensamientos.

"No hagas esas caras" se ríe y enreda sus dedos con los míos "Vamos a desayunar"

No le digo nada y sólo la sigo. Nos vamos juntas a la cocina y encontramos a Mai y Mikoto muy sonrojadas. Shizuru me ve dudosa pero yo tampoco entiendo que pasa.

"Ara, buenos días"

"Bu… buenos días" dice Mai desde su lado a una esquina opuesta de Mikoto.

Yo me siento a su lado en la mesa y la saludo de puño. Aún tiene un leve rastro de sonrojo en su mejillas. Sonrió inconscientemente… algo pasa entre estas dos.

"¿Pasa algo?" le presunto suave a Mikoto.

"No pasa nada… ¿Qué podría pasar?" se rasca la mejilla "por cierto hoy estaba haciendo frío en la mañana y dicen que puede llover en la noche" cambia de tema.

"Todo es mejor que el calor que hacía en la noche" le digo recordando lo molestó que sentía el pantalón de mi pijama, sólo deseaba estar en mi habitación para poder dormir en bóxer y aire acondicionado.

Después de eso se queda callada y un poco aliviada porque según ella ya no le preguntaré más. Shizuru se pone a ayudar a Mai a preparar el desayuno, yo me acerco a su lado y también le ayudo a partir todo lo que me dicen.

Las demás se agregan a los pocos minutos. Nao trae una cara de muerte, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo o como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No puedo evitar comentarlo pero sólo me ignora y no dice nada… algo muy malo debe de estar pasando. Por otro lado, las amigas de Nao están muy contentas… demasiado felices.

Comemos todas juntas y al terminar Nanoha saca unas galletas increíbles, aún no puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacer galletas así de deliciosas. Shizuru me veía feo cada vez que le decía a Nanoha lo delicioso que estaban.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato y luego nos vamos al lago. Nadie sabia que había un lago sólo Mikoto, así que todas las demás tuvimos que improvisar porque no andamos trajes de baño.

Shizuru se a puesto un short corto y una de mis camisas que le cubren por completo el trasero. Mierda ¿Por qué le estoy viendo el trasero? Sacudo la cabeza.

"Natsuki! Vamos a subir a la roca!" me grita Mikoto desde arriba de unas enormes rocas.

Me voy corriendo. Ya teníamos tiempo de no hacer unos buenos clavados. Al llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Mikoto junto a Reinforce, Nao, Fate y hasta Haruka. Veo hacía abajo, me doy cuenta de la altura y de la profundidad del agua.

"Mierda Mikoto, esto está muy alto"

"Vamos" toma impulso "No seas cobarde!" me grita cuando ya va en el aire y cae levantado mucha agua.

"Vamos cachorro, si el gato no se murió tampoco nosotras" se tira también.

Después la sigue Fate, luego Haruka y Reinforce. Yo me quedo un momento, respiró profundo y me tiro haciendo una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. El agua está profunda y helada pero fue increíble.

"Rayos cachorro, pensé que te ibas a acobardar"

"Por supuesto que no" me río "si la gritona pudo tirarse, por supuesto que yo también podía" todas vemos a Haruka.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?!" nos grita al entender como le dijimos y todas nos reímos.

"Ara! Parece que se divierten!" vemos hacia donde viene el sonido y nos damos cuenta que las chicas están sobre la roca.

"Vamos nena baja de ahí y ven aquí" le gritó para que se anime.

"Si! No se vayan a lastimar ahí arriba" les grita Nao.

"O a romperse una uña" nos reímos.

Yo sólo veo el destello en los ojos de mi Shizuru y esa sonrisa arrogante que deja calladas a todas. Ella no toma impulso, no se toma su tiempo para pensar. Sólo se tira y aterriza con un excelente clavado, luego se tiran las otras sin miedo ni nada y nos dejan con la boca abierta, hasta la pequeña Yukino le tomo menos tiempo que a mi.

Shizuru se acerca nadando a mi lado y me abraza por el cuello.

"Así que me iba a romper una uña" las pasa por mi cuello.

"Hey… yo no fui quien dijo eso" hago un puchero.

"Si claro" dice antes de darme un beso.

La atraigo a mi con ambos brazos en su cintura. Sus labios son una delicia para mi. Ella abre un poco los labios y yo aprovecho para meter mi lengua en su boca. Ella suspira entre el beso y me abraza con sus piernas por mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se pone caliente en un segundo y mi miembro comienza a palpitar.

Desde el jueves, sólo deseo que ella me vuelva a tocar como lo hizo. Deseo su tacto, necesito el toque de su suave mano en mi. Yo ya no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, sólo la quiere a ella, sólo la desea a ella.

Pasó mis manos por su camisa y las meto acariciando su espalda. Ella gime un poco y luego se separa del beso. Sus ojos tienen un brillo, su respiración es agitada como la mía.

"Por favor…" trago saliva "podrías…" me muerdo el labio sólo en pensar en lo que voy a pedirle "podrías… tocarme" ella abre los ojos sorprendida "así como lo hiciste en mi casa" el calor incrementa y se centra en mi entrepierna.

Ella no me dice nada y por un momento siento que me pase de la raya pidiendo eso y entró en pánico cuando ella deja de abrazarme la cintura. Pero todo se me olvida cuando pasa su mano por mi pecho hasta ponerlo en mi calzoneta sobre mi pene.

"Pero Natsuki tendrá que devolverme el favor después" me susurra al oído y no me deja contestarle porque me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Gruño de placer cuando siento las suaves puntas de sus dedos rozar la base de mi miembro. Ella se apoya en mi pecho y yo escondo el rostro en su cuello. Ella por fin me toma por completo y mueve su mano de arriba abajo.

Todo se borra para mi, en este momento sólo estamos las dos y doy gracias a que el agua es profunda y que las demás están un poco alejadas de nosotras, porque en este momento no me importa nadie… sólo ella.

Pasó mis manos por sus piernas y la vuelto a poner en su lugar, en mi cintura.

"Ara, así me cuesta más" su voz está ronca y eso me enciende más.

"Sólo quiero" pasó mis manos por su pierna "que tu también" muevo un poco su short "te sientas bien" pasó un dedo en sus pantis y mi pulso se dispara. A pesar del agua, su sexo se siente calientito y se contrae cuando lo tocó "a menos que tu no quieras" me muerdo el labio.

No quiero que diga que no, pero tampoco quiero hacer algo que ella no quiera. No me contesta nada y sólo me besa con desesperación. Yo le respondo de inmediato, muevo sus pantis y presionó mi dedo en su clítoris.

Ella mueve un poco más rápido su mano y siento oleadas de placer correr por todo mi cuerpo. Mierda… no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto y mucho menos con las demás presentes… pero diablos, se sienta tan bueno que no me importa lo que pueda pasar.

Muevo mi dedo más rápido y siento como su cuerpo comienza a temblar en mis manos.

"Ahhhh" se le escapa un pequeño gemido cuando llega a un orgasmo.

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" pregunta Haruka desde su posición.

"Yo…" veo a Shizuru que está muy avergonzada para hablar "ella… mmmm" Shizuru mueve su mano más rápido.

Las demás comienzan a acercarse. Mierda! Necesito pensar en algo rápido! Pero Shizuru comienza a jugar con la punta y no me deja concentrarme.

"Calambre!" gritó y hasta Shizuru se detiene "tiene un calambre en el pie, así que no se acerquen o le dolerá mas"

"Vaya, eso es horrible" dice Mikoto "no dejes que le dure mucho tiempo, lo mejor sería que salgamos" si Mikoto, llévatelas.

"Si vamos a la orilla" dice Mai y todas la siguen.

"Adelántese… ya llegaremos" les digo pero me ignoran.

Las veo marcharse y Shizuru renueva su movimiento de manos.

"Por fin se fueron" me baja la parte delantera de la calzoneta junto con mi bóxer y deja libre mi pene "ahora te puedo tocar con libertad"

Su mano toma más fuerza y mi cerebro se desconecta, sólo puedo sentir las oleadas de placer y un par de gemidos salen de mi boca. Luego de un par de movimiento más de su mano, aprieto fuertemente los dientes y eyaculo en su mano. Lo mueve un par de veces más hasta que la acumulación en mi centro desaparece y mi miembro vuelve a la normalidad.

La tomo del rostro y la vuelvo a besar, sólo que ahora más tranquilo.

"Lo siento Shizuru" suelto de repente y ella se sorprende "discúlpame por pedirte esto… pero yo, yo de verdad te deseo Shizuru" me sonrojo.

"Eso no es malo" me besa la mejilla "yo también deseo a Natsuki"

"No entiendes" me muerdo el labio "yo no soy ajena al sexo" veo a otro lado, recordando la infinidad de vídeos que me manda Nao en forma de broma "yo nunca lo he hecho con alguien más pero…" me quedo callada y me sonrojo fuertemente.

"Natsuki sabe que puede confiar en mi" me gira el rostro para que la vea "yo tengo confianza en Natsuki y me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mi" trago saliva.

"Yo… yo de verdad deseo saber que se siente estar dentro de ti" le digo con todo el valor que tengo.

Ella abre los ojos y la boca. Yo sólo quisiera hundirme aquí y no salir nunca.

"Lo siento!" le digo rápido "se que apenas tenemos poco tiempo y que esto es una locura pero…." me calla con sus labios.

"Natsuki no tiene que disculparse, esta es una relación y me encanta que me digas lo que sientes" me vuelve a besar "tampoco es como si yo no lo deseará también" me dice viéndome directo a los ojos con una sonrisa pervertida que nunca había visto.

Yo me quedo con la boca abierta y siento como cierta parte de mi cuerpo vuelve a levantarse. Pero me deprimo el impulso, primero porque estamos en un lugar público y me arriesgo a que alguien más vea a Shizuru de esa forma, segundo porque no tenemos protección y ni se me ocurrió guardar un condón en mis maletas así que no pasará hoy y tercero porque las otras nos están llamando y tenemos que ir antes de que nos vengan a buscar.

Después de jugar un rato más en el lago, nos regresamos a la cabaña. Nos ponemos hacer el almuerzo todas juntas y comemos afuera porque aún estamos con la ropa mojada. Mai ha hecho su delicioso ramen y ya me repetí dos veces, hasta trajo un gran bote de mayonesa para mi.

Después de comer. Mikoto dice unas palabras que serían mi perdición para todo el día.

"También hay una fuente de aguas termales"

Y por eso ahora estoy aquí, sin ropa, sólo con una delgada toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo. Siempre me ha incomodado que los demás vean mi cuerpo, por mi estaría durmiendo un rato mientras ellas están aquí, pero Shizuru estaba muy emocionada.

Soy la primera en entrar y el agua está deliciosa. Me voy a la parte más alejada y me hundo por completo. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan al instante y una sensación de paz me invade. Pero toda la paz tiene su fin.

"¿Por qué tan lejos cachorro?" dice Nao al entrar.

"Prefiero estar alejada de ti" pongo los brazos a los lados sobre las rocas.

"O es porque te quieres poner cariñosa con Shizuru" me río un poco para evitar sonrojarme.

"Al contrario, prefiero estar alejada de tu maldita lombriz"

"Vamos Natsuki, no me tengas miedo que no muerde" se tira una carcajada.

"Prefiero estar alejada, no sea que te emociones"

"Cállate! Sólo pasó una vez y no era por ti!" me rio fuerte.

Aún recuerdo cuando mi padre nos llevo a un baño termal donde habían muchas personas y Nao no pudo aguantar el ver a tantas mujeres desnuda, salió con una gran tienda de campaña en su entrepierna.

Las demás entran y yo me quedo con la boca abierta. Shizuru anda con su cabello enrollado en un moño dejando expuesto su suave cuello y la delgada toalla sólo llega a cubrir las partes más importante de su cuerpo, así que tengo una vista excelente de la forma de sus pechos.

"Ara, ¿Natsuki ve algo que le gusta?" yo me sonrojo fuerte y todas se ríen.

Gruño y veo a otro lado. Shizuru se viene a mi lado, ella se pone a hablar con las demás y yo me pongo a espaciar un rato y disfrutar del agua.

"¿En que está pensando Natsuki?" siento su peso en mi pecho y la rodeó con un brazo.

"En nada" le doy un beso en la cabeza "el agua está muy rica" suspiro, ya tenía tiempo de no ir a unas aguas termales.

Ya no me contesta, nos quedamos calladas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y del agua. Siento como comienza a acariciar mi barbilla y me atrae a ella para darme un beso.

"Estoy cansada ¿vamos a acostarnos?"

"¿Estas segura?" asiente y me toma de la mano.

Nos despedimos de las demás y nos vamos a secar. Nos vamos a la habitación y Shizuru sale un momento para llamarle a Viola. Yo me pongo a revisar mi mochila para sacar ropa y cambiarme para dormir.

Encuentro una pequeña bolso de plástico negra que no había visto antes. La abro y encuentro una pagina dobla y una pequeña caja… es un maldita caja de condones! Desdoblo rápido la página y me pongo a leerla.

"Natsuki. Se que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y me has repetido muchas veces tu negativa al andar cargando condones… pero yo también fui joven y se como te puedes dejar llevar por el momento (No estarías tu si no fuera por eso).

Así que te dejo un par de gorritos para que disfrutes de tu fiesta tranquila ;)"

Maldita sea! Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan callada cuando salimos de casa! Sólo a mi padre se le pueden ocurrir estas cosas.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?"

"NADA!" gritó y los escondo rápido.

Ella me ve fijamente y yo me pongo mucho más nerviosa. Me pasa de largo, se va a acostar y yo voy atrás de ella. Ella se acuesta dándome la espalda y yo intento abrazarla y para mi suerte no se suelta.

"Mi madre me llamó" ella es la primera que habla.

"¿algo pasó?" le pregunto aliviada por el cambio de tema.

"Dicen que volverán pronto, aproximadamente en dos semanas" me apoyo en un brazo

"¿No estas contenta?" me parece algo extraño, ella siempre habla de que los extraña y hoy no quiere verlos.

"No es eso" se gira "no quiero emocionar a Viola, aunque yo creo que está vez si vendrán porque pronto es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo y siempre vamos a verlo" me ve fijamente "si está vez vamos ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"¿Yo?" me sonrojo "no lo se… ¿y si no les agradó?"

"No te preocupes por eso" pasa su pierna sobre mi y se sienta en mi regazo "tu me encantas y eso es lo que importa"

Me besa apasionadamente y cuando su lengua entra en mi boca es mi perdición. Ella comienza a moverse un poco sobre mi miembro que comienza a endurecerse.

"Shizuru…" se despega del beso y se quita su camisa.

"Natsuki, tu eres la única persona en la que confío mi cuerpo y que me ha hecho sentirme así… así que por favor, hazme sentir bien"

"¿Estas segura?" asiente y me toma la mano para ponerla en sus pechos.

"Más que segura" trago saliva.

Sus pechos son suaves pero firmes. Me levanto hasta quedar sentada y sus pechos quedan frente a mi, aún cubiertos con su brasier color blanco. Pasó mis manos a su espalda y lo desabrocho.

Sus pechos quedan al aire frente a mi. Tomó uno con mi mano y ella suspira suavemente. Comienzo a besar su cuello mientras masajeo su pecho. Gime un poco y su cuello se a puesto completamente rojo.

Diablos… su voz me está volviendo loca. Su suave cuerpo sobre mi ha despertado una necesidad y un deseo dentro de mi que nunca había sentido antes.

Me muevo suavemente y la acuesto para ahora estar yo sobre ella. Tiene su cabello desordenado en toda la cama, su sonrojo cubre todo su rostro hasta la mitad de su pecho y su respiración esta entrecortada. Mi miembro comienza a palpitar de sólo verla así.

"No, espera" algo hace clic en mi cabeza y me levanto de golpe "no guarde ningún condón Shizuru"

"Oh…" se cubre con la sábana.

"Shizuru…" tomó la cajita de mi mochila "¿estas cien porciento segura de que es conmigo con quien quieres hacer esto?" me siento a su lado.

"¿Acaso Natsuki no lo quiere hacer conmigo?"

"No!" le contesto rápido "no es eso" agregó al ver su cara preocupada "es sólo que esto es algo muy importante y no quiero que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho conmigo"

"No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar" mi corazón no deja de palpitar.

Veo otra vez la cajita en mi mano y se la entregó. Es un pequeño paquete de tres condones.

"Yo no traje" me rasco la mejilla "pero parece que a mi padre le gusta adivinar" me río un poco "Shizuru, esto es sólo si tu quieres"

Ella abre una caja y los observa bien, luego toma uno y me lo pone en la palma de la mano.

"No se trata de si yo quiero Natsuki, es si las dos queremos" se quita la sábana "yo puedo esperar cuanto quieras"

Por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? Si está frente a mi con toda la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda, con esos voluptuosos pechos firmes, con sus rosados pezones.

Me subo a la cama y me pongo entre sus piernas. La beso suavemente, ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda y me quita lentamente la camisa. Bajo mis labios a su cuello y comienzo hacer un camino de besos hasta su pecho. Tomó uno de sus pechos y lo meto en mi boca, pasó mi lengua alrededor de su pezón y lo muerdo un poco. Ella no deja de gemir y de temblar en mis manos.

Pasó mis manos y le quito con cuidado su short junto con sus pantis, me quito de su pecho para poder pasarlas por sus piernas. Su sexo queda a la luz, brillante por sus propios fluidos. Trajo saliva.

Me quito la calzoneta junto a mi bóxer y lo tiro a un lado. Mi erección queda firme justo frente a su sexo. Tomó el condón y lo abro, mis manos comienzan a temblar cuando me lo pongo. Mis padres me obligaron a ver todas esas charlas del buen uso del condón y me parecieron de lo más aburridas pero ahora que las necesito los nervios me están matando. Pero por suerte me lo colocó bien.

Me vuelvo a recostar sobre su pecho, le beso la frente y pongo la mía sobre la suya.

"Aún puedes decir que no" ella no me contesta, sólo me da un suave beso en los labios "bien… dime si algo te molesta y yo me detendré enseguida"

Tomo mi pene y lo dirijo a su entrada. Suspiró pesado y lo introduzco con mucho cuidado. Ella se remueve un poco y arruga su frente. Se que dicen que a las mujeres les duelen la primera vez y eso es lo que más temía, no quiero hacerle daño.

La penetro con un poco más de rapidez y ella suelta un pequeño grito de dolor, pasa sus uñas con fuerza por mi espalda y siento un ardor. Me hundo más hasta estar completamente dentro de ella y le doy un par de veces por todo el rostro para distraerla.

Su interior es cálido y apretado, la sensación es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Un gruñido sale de mi garganta cuando ella me aprieta con sus paredes. Siento como sus piernas de relajan y se que ya no siente más dolor.

Muevo mi cadera lentamente. La habitación comienza a llenarse de sonido, los gemidos de Shizuru que aumentan de tono con cada embestida pero sobre todo el sonido húmedo de nuestros sexos al chocar el uno con el otro.

Me muevo más rápido hasta que ella me aprieta con fuerza, curva su espalda y grita mi nombre al llegar al clímax, yo eyaculo justo después de ella. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan bueno como este.

"Shizuru" salgo de su interior y me acuesto a su lado "¿te duele algo?"

"Mmmmm…" hace una cara graciosa y me río un poco "estoy perfecta" le quito un poco de sudor de su frente y le doy un beso.

Me quito el condón, le hago un nudo y lo dejó a un lado. Shizuru se tira a mi pecho cuando me ve que ya termine de quitármelo y me abraza con fuerza. Yo pongo la sábana sobre nosotras y la abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Shizuru ya no me dice nada, ella sólo se acomodó a mi lado y quedó completamente dormida. Yo al contrario no me puedo dormir.

Shizuru en una chica fantástica, ha despertado en mi tantas cosas que jamás creí que pudiera sentir. Ella es perfecta y me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado siempre…

"Creo que te amo Shizuru" susurró en su oído y me sonrojo al instante en que lo digo.

Lo bueno es que está dormida y es muy probable que no me escuchara. Suspiro de alivio. Un pequeño sonido de gotas golpean las ventanas y es el toque perfecto para mi. A los pocos minutos me quedo dormida con el leve sonido de la lluvia y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Primero quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero tuve un problema técnico con mi teléfono (escribo en el) y tuve que reiniciarlo, así que perdí todo mis documentos junto al avance de diez páginas que tenía del capítulo. Debo mencionar que me enfade tanto que hasta se me quitaron las ganas de escribir… pero lo hice y quedo completamente diferente a lo que escribí al principio xD pero espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	17. Chapter 16

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero tenía un gran trabajo en la Universidad que ya está finalizado y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, así que haré todo lo posible para volver a las actualizaciones regulares.

Este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual y puede que hasta un poco aburrido, pero tenía un gran bloqueo debido a mi tarea que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Pero no quería dejarlos por más tiempo sin el capítulo.

En fin aquí la actualización y espero que les guste.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente por unas suaves manos que me recorren el abdomen. Me muevo más a su toque y ella se ríe un poco. Abro los ojos cuando siento que sus toques van bajando.

"Mmmmm Buenos días" ella se ríe y me da un beso en los labios.

"Excelente día" me dice y sigue moviendo su mano.

"¿Como amaneciste?"

"Muy bien" se muerde el labio y me pasa las uñas por el abdomen "alguien es madrugador"

Veo hacía abajo y veo la gran tienda de acampar en mi entrepierna. Me sonrojo fuertemente y ver como el bulto que forma su mano va bajando en dirección de mi pene, no ayuda nada y hace que me ponga más dura.

"Shizuru…" me agarra con suavidad "no es necesa…" todos reclamó queda en mi garganta al salirme un suave gemido.

"¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué me detenga?" dice burlona.

"¿Qué no es necesario tan lento?" se ríe un poco.

Mueve su mano un poco mas rápido.

"¿Te gusta?" asiento rápidamente "entonces te va a gustar más esto"

Me suelta y se sube sobre mi. Esta completamente desnuda. Aunque ayer en la noche la tenía así, pero por lo oscuro no podía notar muchas cosas. Como ese lunar bajo su seno izquierdo, o el sonrojo que cubre todo su rostro hasta las orejas. La suave capa de sudor que está comenzando a formarse en su frente.

Ella comienza a moverse suavemente sobre mi erección. Sus labios mayores cubren el eje de mi miembro con cada vaivén de sus caderas. Pongo mis manos en sus caderas pero no las muevo, sólo me quedo disfrutando de la humedad y del calor que me cubre.

"¿Qué te gusta más?" pone sus dedos en la punta y se mueve "¿no vas a contestar?" se detiene.

"Rayos Shizuru" me muerdo el labio y muevo sus caderas "tu nena, tu me encantas y cualquier cosa que me hagas me gusta" la veo intensamente y se inclina hacia mi.

"Natsuki Kuga, siempre sabe que decir" me da un beso en la barbilla.

"Eso es porque de verdad me gustas" muevo mi rostro y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Entonces hay que continuar" se despega de mi "porque a mi Natsuki también me encanta" se quita de mi erección y se sienta en mis piernas.

Toma la cajita de condones y saca uno. Lo habré cuidadosamente y me lo pone con cuidado, asegurándose que quede bien. Ella me sonríe nerviosa después de ponérmelo. Me siento y la tomo del rostro.

"Oye, no es necesario que lo hagamos"

"No es eso"

"¿Te duele?" pregunto preocupada.

"No" vuelve a acomodarse en mi regazo y me abraza del cuello "solo nervios tontos"

"No son tontos" pongo mis manos en su cintura "yo quiero hacerte sentir bien y quiero que te sientas segura conmigo"

"Te quiero Natsuki" se levanta un poco y toma mi erección "y ya me siento segura contigo" lo dirige a su entrada y baja suavemente.

Su calidez me llena por completo, siento como su cuerpo se adapta a mi. Es una sensación fantástica, sentir su paredes apretarme, escuchar sus suaves gemidos en mi oído con cada bajada que da, sentir el cálido cuerpo desnudo de esta hermosa mujer pegado al mío.

La abrazo por la cintura y me acuesto completamente con ella sobre mi. Bajo mis manos y la tomo de los glúteos. Comienzo a moverlos de arriba abajo suavemente y en círculos, ella suspira y se aferra más a mi. Sincronizo mis embestidas con sus movimientos.

"Más… más rápido" me muerde la base del cuello.

Me muerdo el labio para evitar hacer ruido y aumento la intensidad de mis embestidas. Ella me clava las uñas en el cuello y siento que sus paredes me aprietan con más fuerza. Doy un par de embestidas más y eyaculo, ella curva su espalda al llegar al orgasmo y luego se relaja sobre mi.

Me muevo un poco solo para salir de su interior sin moverla mucho. Ella gime cuando salgo y yo le doy un beso en su cabeza.

"Nena, tengo que quitarme el condón o se saldrá" no quisiera tener un desastre de semen en las sábanas.

"Mmmm, sólo un ratito más" pasó mis manos por su espalda baja.

Nos quedamos un rato más acostadas, yo disfruto de su aroma y de acariciar su espalda, que parece que le gusta por los pequeños gemidos de placer que hace. Ella me da pequeños besos en mi pecho que me hacen cosquillas.

Después de un rato nos levantamos, nos vamos a dar una ducha y nos cambiamos. Me pongo a ordenar la cama, al quitar las sábanas veo unas gotas de sangre en el cubrecama. Se que es normal pero eso no evita que me preocupe, veo a Shizuru preocupada pero ella insiste en que no le duele nada.

Quito el cubrecama y lo pongo a un lado, ordenó la cama y me lo llevo a escondidas junto a todas las sábanas. Aún es temprano y no hay nadie despierto, salgo rápido casi corriendo en dirección de la lavadora. Las meto a la lavadora y por fin puedo tranquilizarme.

Me voy a buscar a Shizuru pero un delicioso aroma me atrae y hace que mi estómago gruña, ayer ni cenamos y ahora me muero de hambre. Me voy directo al olor y encuentro a Mai preparando el desayuno.

"Mmmm Mai, eso huele realmente delicioso" me pongo atrás de ella para ver pero me empuja.

"Siéntate! Ya sabes que nada de intrusas mientras cocino" suspiro.

"Ya lo se" me siento y me apoyo en la mesa "pero es que huele delicioso…" pongo la cabeza completamente en la mesa "¿Por qué estas cocinando tan temprano?"

"Bueno Mikoto se despertó temprano a entrenar y yo sólo quería sorprenderla con el desayuno hecho" se sonroja un poco "preparó ramen, ya sabes como le gusta"

"Mai…" ella suspira.

"No empieces Natsuki" cruzó mis brazos en la mesa y me apoyo en ellos.

"Yo solo… no entiendo porque te sigues lastimado con esto y… la lastimas a ella"

"Es bueno para ella"

"No, no lo es" frunzo el ceño "Mai, se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero" trago saliva "Shizuru, ella es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y se que se merece a alguien mejor que una imbécil como yo. Pero aquí está, conmigo y yo la quiero Mai" le digo con sinceridad "puede que sea una de las pocas veces que me escucharas decir algo así"

"Es la única vez que te escucho decir eso" me sonrojo un poco.

"Es porque es la primera vez que siento algo así" sonrió "mierda… de verdad la he dejado entrar mucho"

"Pero eso es bueno" me sonríe "nunca te había visto tan feliz antes. Bueno, cuando no estas con Alyssa"

"Es diferente, con Alyssa siento alegría inmensa con sólo verla sonreír, pero con Shizuru siento paz y tranquilidad. Con ella todo se siente tan… ¿bien?" niego con la cabeza "sabes que no soy buena con las palabras"

"Lo se, pero con escucharte hablar así de ella entiendo perfectamente" se ríe un poco.

"Si… pero no me cambies de tema mujer!" se gira para seguí con la comida "Mai!"

"Natsuki!" dice en burla.

"Mai, habló en serio" ella aprieta los labios "no te dije esas cosas sólo para decir lo que siento por Shizuru. Lo hice para hacerte pensar. Mai si yo, que soy más idiota que tu no estoy dispuesta a dejar a esa maravillosa mujer, pues tu tampoco deberías dejar que alguien se meta entre ustedes"

"Nadie se mete entre nosotras" le baja la intensidad a la llama de la cocina y se gira "Natsuki, yo quiero mucho a Mikoto, de verdad la quiero pero… pero no se puede" aprieta las manos en el cucharon "¿Y si le digo lo que siento y la pierdo? Natsuki, yo no se que haría si un día la llegó a perder" dice muy triste.

Suspiro resignada y enojada. Me dan ganas de gritarle en la cara lo tonta que es por no darse cuenta que Mikoto está que se muere por ella, pero por más que me muera de ganas de decirle, eso no es algo que me corresponda a mi decirlo.

Me levanto y la abrazo suavemente.

"Ara, ¿debo ponerme celosa?" Shizuru nos ve desde la puerta, con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no" dice Mai mientras se separa de mi "puedes llevarte al perro pulgoso"

"Oye! Yo no tengo pulgas!" me cruzo de brazos.

Ellas se ponen a reír de mi y luego se ponen a contar cosas embarazosas sobre mi. Eso pasa cuando unes a tu amiga con tu chica.

Mikoto se nos une a los poco minutos después. Nos ponemos a ordenar la mesa, mientras Shizuru y Mai sirven la comida en platos para todas. Les gritamos desde la cocina que la comida ya está lista y todas bajan rápido.

Estamos en lo mejor de la comida cuando vemos una camioneta estacionarse frente a la cabaña. Las orejas de Mikoto se disparan y se levanta de golpe. Luego un fuerte estruendo de escucha en toda la sala seguida de unas fuertes risas de una voz muy conocida.

Una cabellera negra muy parecida a la de Mikoto se asoma por la puerta de la cocina. Olfatea el lugar y se va directo al lado de Mai, que está junto a la comida.

"Yo sabía que ese delicioso aroma no podía ser otra cosa que el delicioso ramen de Mai" se soba el estómago.

"Aún hay un poco ¿quiere?" comienza a servirle sin esperar la respuesta.

"Hay mi dulce Mai y sus deliciosas tentaciones" se acerca a la mesa "pero no hay sillas extras, creo que tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas"

"Papá!"

"Oh Mikoto, no sabía que estabas aquí" pasa su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Acabo de recibirte"

"¿En serio? Yo pensé que era un maldito gato" pone su gran mano en la cabeza de Mikoto.

"Ya papá" dice avergonzada "iré por tu silla"

"Vaya, hoy somos varias" se pone un poco nerviosa "disculpen mis modales. Soy Mihoko Minagi, es un placer conocerlas" dice con su voz ronca y con una pequeña reverencia.

Mihoko es un tanque, todo su cuerpo es músculo sólido, que yo apuesto mi salario de un año a que ella podría matarme sólo flexionando sus bíceps. Ella es fuerte, es rápida, inteligente y tiene una cara de miedo cuando se enoja. Pero el gran problema de ella es que se pone nerviosa cuando está rodeada de muchas chicas o mujeres. Con nosotras no, ya tiene confianza y se comporta normal, pero cuando no conoce a alguien es cuando se pone así.

Mikoto le trae la silla y reanudamos nuestro desayuno ahora con más silencio. Shizuru con sus excelentes métodos para socializar, comienza a hablar con ella y luego las demás se agregan a la conversación.

La conversación sigue hasta que una amiga de Nao. Kyrie, le comienza hablar sobre artes marciales. A Mihoko se le ilumina el rostro cuando hablan de eso y de repente la conversación cambia.

"Yo puedo usar la naginata" dice Shizuru tranquila. Yo la veo sorprendida, en realidad todas estamos sorprendidas "mi padre me obligó a aprender para que me pudiera defender, al principio lo hice para complacerlo pero al final me gusto"

"¿Aún prácticas?" pregunta Mihoko curiosa.

"Tengo un par de meses de no practicar, pero creo que podría enseñarle un par de movimientos" dice con orgullo.

Nunca nadie había retado a Mihoko antes y mucho menos en artes marciales. La única persona que se atrevió fue Signum y paso casi tres días hospitalizada con un horrible corte producto de su espada. Los ojos de Mihoko brillaron de la emoción, yo estoy que me muero de la preocupación y a punto de cancelar esta locura, pero la cara de orgullo y seguridad de Shizuru hace que me tragué mis palabras.

Nos vamos al gimnasio que está en la parte de atrás de la cabaña. Mikoto abre un armario a un lado y saca un par de varas de madera en forma de naginata, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Le da una a Mihoko y otra a Shizuru. Después se viene a mi lado.

"No te preocupes, mi padre tiene un excelente control" pone una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme pero no puedo.

"Bien, señorita Shizuru. Primero me disculpo por no tener naginatas de verdad, ya sabe con filo. Pero alguien nos ha prohibido tener cosas con filo aqui" ve a Mai de forma acusatoria.

"Por supuesto, estamos a kilómetros de un hospital por si algo sale mal" se cruza de brazos

"Pero así es aburrido" dice suspirando "también pido disculpas por no tener el equipo de protección adecuado, pero mi mujer es la que tiene la llave del armario de las "armaduras" y no tengo copia" se ríe un poco.

"No se preocupe, igual nos vamos a divertir" ambas hacen una reverencia de saludo.

Ambas se ponen en posición. Mihoko tiene una posición firme y poderosa, en cambio Shizuru tiene una posición suelta y relajada. Mis nervios aumentan cada vez más, estoy comenzando a pensar que mi chica no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Mihko es la primera en atacar, Shizuru se queda ahí parada y hasta que sólo está a unos centímetros de tocarla. Lo esquiva tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta y le golpea en un costado. Parece que Mihoko también se sorprendió, porque se quedó quieta viéndola un momento antes de volver a atacar pero Shizuru la esquiva.

Siguen así un rato más, yo aguanto la respiración con cada ataque y esquivada que dan, Shizuru se mueve con gracia y maestría, golpeando a Mihoko en los costados repetitivamente, hasta que Mihoko hace un movimiento y le barre los pies a Shizuru y apunta con su naginata a Shizuru dejándola como vencedora. Todas aplaudimos.

"Mi sensei debe de estar matándome en este momento" se ríe.

"¿Bromeas?" niega con la cabeza "tus golpes me hubieran matado más rápido, eras tan rápida que no podía esquivarlos, hubiera muerto desangrada" se tira una carcajada "mejor dime con quien estas, porque te juro que si vienes con Mikoto hago que se casen en este mismo momento" frunzo el ceño.

¿Qué rayos?

"Papá!" grita Mikoto.

"¿Qué?" se encoge de hombros "vamos mírala" la señala "es una chica hermosa que te puede patear el culo si quisiera"

"Lastimosamente no viene con ella" le dice Mal cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente enojada.

"Oh Mai, lo siento. Había olvidado por completo que te lo había dicho a ti" pone la mano en su barbilla "tu puedes casarte con ella y Shizuru puede ser la amante secreta" declara satisfecha.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser la amante?" dice Shizuru siguiéndole el juego "las amantes siempre son las que tienen de perder"

"Pero no tendrás que cocinar para las reuniones familiares" siento como una vena está a punto de explotarme.

"Bueno, tiene un punto"

"Ya basta" digo enojada "ya dejen de comprometer a mi chica con otra"

"Ara, mi Natsuki esta celosa" ellas se ríen y yo sólo gruño.

Ella se acerca a mi y me da un suave abrazo confortable y un pequeño beso cerca de mis labios. Me sonrojo fuertemente y comienzan a estallar las carcajadas.

Cuando por fin terminan de burlarse de mi, nos regresamos a la cabaña pero no suelto la mano Shizuru en ningún momento. Cada quien se va por su lado a ordenar sus cosas porque ya casi nos regresamos.

"Ara Natsuki ya puede soltarme" me dice burlona.

"Lo siento!" la suelto.

"Natsuki no tiene que ponerse celosa" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

"Lo se" pasó mis manos y la abrazo por la cintura "es sólo que eres fabulosa y con la naginata… wow nunca había visto a alguien aguantar tanto contra Mihoko"

Ella sólo sonríe y me da un rico beso en los labios. Terminamos de ordenar nuestras cosas y de ordenar la habitación. Las demás nos están esperando en la entrada. Nos subimos a la camioneta y hoy vamos mucho más cómodas porque Mikoto y Mai se fueron con Mihoko, así que sólo vamos cinco en la camioneta, con la música en alto. Vamos a dejar a cada una en sus respectivas casas y después vamos a mi casa. Shizuru se estaciona frente a mi casa.

"¿Quieres entrar?" quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella "podemos ver una película o algo"

"Eso me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a ver a Viola" suspiro.

"De acuerdo" me inclino y le beso los labios "ve con cuidado, me llamas cuando llegues"

"Si" me toma del rostro "voy a extrañarte" se muerde el labio y yo me sonrojo.

"Voy a estar pensando en ti está noche" le doy otro beso.

"Natsuki piensa jugar con su amiguito pensando en mi"

"Claro que no!" me sonrojo avergonzada.

"Sólo bromeo" me atrae a otro beso sólo que este aumenta de intensidad que siento que mi bóxer me comienza a apretar "parece que ya tienes que salir" me giró y veo las pequeñas manos de Alyssa por la ventana.

"Si, nos vemos mañana" tomó mis cosas y abro la puerta con cuidado para no golpear a Alyssa.

La tomo en mis brazos, nos giramos para despedirnos de Shizuru con la mano, esperamos hasta que perdemos de vista el auto y nos regresamos a la casa. Dhuran se tira sobre mi, ladrando y moviendo su cola, lo agarró y no deja de lamerme el rostro. Pongo a ambos en el suelo y me dirijo a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y luego me voy a la sala donde están mis padres viendo televisión. Me siento en el sofá a un lado de ellas y nos ponemos a hablar de cómo estuvo nuestro fin de semana.

Hablamos hasta que mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. Lo reviso y veo que es una llamada de Shizuru, me levanto y me voy al jardín a contestar. Casi nunca hablamos por teléfono, siempre me ha dado vergüenza hablar por teléfono con Shizuru pero hoy se siente un poco diferente. Desde que su dulce voz se filtra por mi oído se sintió tan bien, tan natural que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mi madre me llamó patas la cena y ya habían pasado casi treinta minutos.

Después de la cena regreso a mi habitación, Dhuran viene a mi lado más contento de lo usual. Abro la habitación y entra corriendo directo a mi cama, lo regaño pero el más se acomoda. Me quito la ropa, para quedar sólo en bóxer y musculosa y me voy a acostar al lado de Dhuran el pone su gran patota en mi cara y se mueve como gusano. Pongo mi mano en su cabeza y el se tranquiliza.

Tomó mi teléfono y la veo por un momento tratando de decidirme si llamarle o no. Pero después de casi cinco minutos me decido por llamarle. Ella contesta al segundo tono y seguimos nuestra conversación, hablamos hasta que mi teléfono se apaga por falta de carga en la batería.

Busco el cargador desesperadamente, había olvidado por completo que aún lo tenía en mi mochila. Sacó todo lo que tengo y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Corro directo a conectarlo cerca de la cama y lo enciendo enseguida.

Le mando un mensaje diciendo que se me había apagado y no es que no quisiera hablar con ella. Ella me contestó a los pocos segundos y así comenzó nuestra primera noche de mensajes, eran casi las doce de la noche cuando por fin el sueño me venció.

Feliz noche…

Gracias por leer y por favor dejar sus reviews.


	18. Chapter 17

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Qué haces?"

"Leo" doy vuelta de página.

"Si eso ya lo se" se cruza de brazos "lo que no entiendo es porque lees un libro de cocina"

"Sólo quiero aprender una nueva receta" me ve fijamente "puede que prepare algo nuevo"

"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que tus padres estén de viaje" me ve sospechosa.

"A veces es bueno prepara algo nuevo para variar y si me queda mal nadie se dará cuenta"

"Mmmmm… entonces no se diga más, llegaré como a las siete" dice arreglando sus cosas.

"No!" me ve sorprendida "digo, no quisiera que probaras algo que no sepa bien, mejor te invitará a la próxima. Además no creo que sea hoy"

Ella me ve fijamente, analizándome. Me pongo nerviosa y trago saliva, me remuevo nerviosa. El timbre suena justo a tiempo, dando fin a las clases del día y a la conversación que teníamos. Tomó mis cosas y me voy rápido, el día de hoy no tenemos entreno, pero los del equipo si, asique me voy directo a la cancha.

Me siento en las gradas de las primera filas, aún no hay nadie. Sacó unos audífonos y el libro que tenía antes y me pongo a estudiarlo. Hay recetas muy buenas, aunque la mayoría ya las ha hecho mi mamá. Hay unos postres que se ven realmente exquisitos, me gustaría hacer algunos. Aunque tendría que ir a comprar un par de cosas que me hacen falta.

Unos dedos se posan al centro del libro y lo empujan hacía abajo para que le ponga atención. Fate está parada frente a mi con una gran sonrisa, con su cabello mojado y su camisa pegada por el sudor.

"¿Tan rápido terminaron?" me ve sorprendida.

"Ya pasó una hora" se ríe un poco "aunque si estuvo un poco rápido" se rasca la mejilla.

"Oh. No me había dado cuenta" guardo mis cosas.

"Estabas muy concentrada" me arregla un mechón de cabello "estaba a punto de moler a golpes al imbécil porque no dejaba de verte, pero después me di cuenta que no le prestabas atención"

"Ya no me importa el" ella sonríe.

"Esa es mi chica" toma mi bolso "¿nos vamos?"

"¿No tomaras una ducha?" me ve nerviosa.

"Las duchas están en mantenimiento" pasa su mano por su cuello "me duchare hasta que llegue a casa. ¿Apesto mucho?"

"No es como si fuera la primera vez" se sonroja y me levanto.

"¿Quieres que vayamos caminando?"

"Claro, me gustaría ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas" tomó su mano.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Fate y yo hicimos formal nuestra relación. Al siguiente día que volvimos de la cabaña, me estaba esperando en nuestro lugar en la azotea, con una gran caja de chocolates y con un hermosos ramo de flores. Al momento que me lo pido, su rostro de torno rojo, tan rojo que pensé que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Aún no puedo creer que pueda ser tan nerviosa para esas cosas.

Nos vamos caminando apoyadas una con la otra. Fate es muy cariñosa conmigo cuando estamos solas y es muy posesiva cuando estamos en público, más ahora que el equipo va ganando, nuestra popularidad ha aumentado tanto la de Fate como la mía y muchos chicos me dicen cosas. Aunque también hay muchas chicas que le dicen cosas a ella y ni cuenta se da.

Llegamos al supermercado, tomó las cosas necesarias y voy haciendo bromas sobre matrimonios y me burló de los sonrojos que le salen. Terminamos de comprar y nos vamos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Ella me lleva a la entrada.

Abro la puesta con mi llave y entró un poco, ella se queda apoyada en el marco de la puerta y me acaricia una mejilla.

"No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de darte un beso" doy un paso más cerca de ella y me muerdo el labio.

"Entonces hazlo" se ríe un poco.

"¿Bromeas? Jamás te besaría con la colección de espadas de tu padre cerca" niega rápido con la cabeza "a menos que quieras quedarte soltera pronto"

"Por supuesto que no" doy otro paso hasta estar casi pegada a ella, se sonroja y ve al interior de la casa nerviosa "mis padres no están" un brillo pasa por sus ojos.

Sus manos rodean mi cintura antes de pegarme en la pared. Sus labios cubren los míos con necesidad, suelto un suave grito de sorpresa pero le correspondo enseguida. Paso mis brazos por su hombro. Su mano pasa por todo mi cuerpo hasta tomarme de la mejilla, se separa del beso y hace un camino de besos hasta mi cuello.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar y las presionó al sentir la palpitación en mi sexo. Su otra mano me tiene de la cintura y me acerca más a ella, siento como su miembro me presiona la pierna. Me muerdo el labio.

"Fate…"

Ella se detiene y hunde su nariz en la base de mi cuello respirando mi aroma.

"Tu aroma me enloquece" me da otro beso "discúlpame, no pude contenerme" suspira y pone su frente en la mía.

"No te disculpes" pongo mis manos en su rostro "me encanta saber que puedo enloquecerte"

"Nanoha Takamachi, eres toda una pervertida" le doy un beso rápido en sus labios.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar?" se remueve un poco.

"No se si tu padre estará contento con eso"

"Ya te dije que no están"

"¿Y no vendrán a cenar?" niego con la cabeza.

"Están en otra ciudad por la competencia de artes marciales de mis hermanos" han pasado entrenando como locos en todo el mes "no vendrán hasta el sábado" abre los ojos.

"¿Tanto tiempo?"

"Sólo son tres noches" me encojo de hombros.

"¿Pasarás sola las tres noches?"

"Bueno…" pasó mi mano sobre mi brazo "se supone que iba a pasar en casa de Hayate"

"Oh que bueno, no quería que pasarás tu sola" se relaja.

"Pero cuando tus padres se van también pasas sola" me cruzo de brazos.

"Si, pero a mi se me pegan un par de animales" dice con risa, refiriéndose en sus amigas "¿irás por tus cosas y vamos donde Hayate?"

"No!" le digo rápido "quiero decir…" me sonrojo un poco "mis padres creen que me quedaré con Hayate, pero Hayate no sabe. Quería pasar el tiempo contigo"

Ella me ve sorprendida y sonrojada. Se remueve un poco y se rasca la mejilla.

"Bueno…" está completamente sonrojada y nerviosa "yo también" me toma de la mano "yo también quiero estar contigo" me aprieta la mano "pero primero tengo que irme a dar una ducha" me suelta y me da un rápido beso en los labios "regresare lo más rápido que pueda"

"Está bien" le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella se va casi corriendo.

Me quedo para observándola hasta que la pierdo de vista. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza, no se que tiene Fate que hace que todo mi mundo se vuelva de cabeza. Suspiro pesado y una sonrisa estúpida se forma en mi rostro.

Me voy a mi habitación y me pongo ropa más cómoda. Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar indicando un mensaje nuevo y sonrió al ver de quien es, pero mi sonrisa se borra de golpe.

"No cocines nada, prepara tus cosas para los tres días, llegaré por ti en treinta minutos exactos (:"

Abro los ojos y luego frunzo el ceño. No entiendo este mensaje ni a que se refiere, hasta que me manda otro mensaje.

"Mi mamá pregunta, ¿Qué quieres para cenar? Aprovecha casi nunca pregunta :l"

Espera… ¿Su mamá? ¿Acaso está pensando en llevarme a su casa?. Abro la boca y vuelvo a ver el mensaje. No importa cuántas veces lo lea, aún no me pasa por la cabeza. Contestó rápido y me pongo a buscar ropa en mi armario.

No se que llevar. Y si me pongo ropa muy pequeña y piensan que soy exhibicionista o me pongo muy larga y piensen que soy una aburrida, mis pijamas son rosas! Pensarán que soy infantil... maldita Fate por hacerme esto.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme que me presentará a su familia sin decirme antes? O peor aún, sólo darme treinta minutos para elegir ropa para tres días! Además, ni se si ya les dijo que estamos saliendo. Pero está no se La perdonó.

La puerta comienza a sonar y salgo de mi habitación pisando fuerte enojada. Abro la puerta de golpe y ahí está parada con una chaqueta negra y su cabello un poco mojado, me sonríe encantadora. Rayos es demasiado sexy.

No! No tengo que caer en ella. Me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Estas lista?" me cruzo más de brazos "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa?" repito con sarcasmo.

"¿Estas enojada?"

"¿Enojada?" digo burlona "claro que no, ¿Cómo voy a estar enojada, porque a mi novia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarme a su madre, sin decirme antes?!" pregunto sarcástica.

"Estas buscando que peleemos pero no pasara"

"¿Qué?..." pongo mi mano en mi frente "¿es en serio?" se encoje de hombros.

"No le veo lo malo"

"No estoy lista!"

"Yo tampoco lo estaba cuando conocí a tus padre" dice tranquila "por si no te a contado, tu padre salió con una espada enorme con la que me podría haber partido en dos fácilmente. Estaba aterrada, casi me hago en los pantalones" tiembla ligeramente "pensé que era el maldito pyramid head el que me estaba apuntando" se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero "tu sólo tienes que llegar y presentarte, no temerás por tu vida como yo" la veo un momento antes de reírme de ella.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco pero luego se ríe junto a mi.

"Si la pasaste mal"

"Y ni hablar de las cuchillas que me estaba tirando con la mirada" suspira "disculpa si te moleste, aún le puedo decir a mi madre que no llegaras"

"No te preocupes, algún día tenía que pasar" suspiro "por lo menos se que me vengare el día en que le digas a mi padre que eres mi novia" le digo burlona.

Ella abre los ojos y palidece. Yo me río más fuerte, eso le pasa por ponerme en esta situación. Voy a mi habitación a traer mis cosas y bajo rápidamente encontrando a Fate aún con la misma expresión con la que la deje y en la misma posición. Le doy unos suaves golpes en la mejilla para que reaccione.

Después nos vamos juntas tomadas de las manos y hablando. Llegamos en pocos minutos a la gran casa Testarossa, no tiene muchas casas cerca por lo cual hace que se vea mucho más grande.

Fate me abre la puerta y me deja entrar antes que ella. Mis nervios aumentan pero la sola presencia de Fate me tranquiliza, nos vamos juntas en dirección a la cocina. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se encuentra de espaldas a nosotras.

"Madre" me suelta la mano y se va a su lado.

"Fate, volviste rápido" se gira y me ve de forma severa "así que es ella por la que dejas a tu madre" trago saliva "tal vez debería de ir por el arma y terminar con esto" abro los ojos.

"Mamá! Deja de decir esas cosa, la estas asustando" regresa rápido a mi lado "discúlpala, ha estado viendo muchas películas de gánster"

"Fufufu, lo siento siempre quise hacer algo así" se ríe un poco más y yo expulsó el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo "soy Precia Testarossa de Harlaown. Tengo que decir mi apellido de casada porque perdí una apuesta con mi esposa" suspira.

"Nanoha Takamachi" sonrió "y no creo que sea tan malo"

"Aún no conoces a mi esposa, por eso no entiendes lo duro que es perder una apuesta con ella" se ríe "aunque puede que lo veas con Fate" me giña un ojo.

"Claro que no, yo no soy tan competitiva" me atrae a ella.

"Lo mismo decía Lindy"

"¿Qué es lo que decía?" otra mujer entra y toma un vaso y se sirve un poco de jugo del refrigerador.

"Que no te gustaban las competencias"

"Hasta que logre mi cometido" dice orgullosa, luego ve a mi lado y se para recto "Hola… ¿mmmm?"

"Nanoha" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Nanoha, soy Lindy" me ve de arriba abajo "es sorprendente que Fate traiga a una chica a la casa"

"Es la novia de Fate, cariño" abre los ojos y escupe su jugo a un lado.

Nos ve con la boca abierta, la cierra y la vuelve abrir. Ve a Fate , luego me ve a mi y así pasa por mucho tiempo. Fate sólo se ríe y me abraza por la cintura. La madre de Fate es un poco más disimulada para reír pero igual lo hace.

Después de un rato, cuando por fin reacciona un poco, nos sentamos en la mesa para la cena. Fate le ayuda a su madre a servir porque su padre aún está en un poco de shock. La cena pasa tranquila en pequeñas conversaciones, Fate está a mi lado y me da pequeñas caricias cuando me siento nerviosa por algo que me preguntan o dicen.

La madre de Fate se va a acostar temprano porque tenía que irse temprano al hospital y Lindy se va junto con ella. Nosotras nos vamos a la habitación de Fate a ver una película en su computadora. Nos acostamos una apoyada a la otra, la película es una de ciencia-ficción que nunca había visto antes, viajes interestelares y esas cosas pero es muy interesante.

A la mitad de la película siento un peso a mi costado. Fate se a queda completamente dormida a mi lado, con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Le doy un beso en su cabeza y sigo viendo la película yo sola.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Pásala, pásala, mierda pásala! No seas pen…!"

"Papá!" grita Alyssa "decir a mamá"

"No cariño, papá no ha dicho nada" la toma y la sienta en sus piernas "es que mira, ese tipo es un imbécil, no pudieron hacer el gol porque no la pasa"

"Pero mamá dijo que esa palabra es mala" hace puchero.

"Pero también dijo que es malo que Natsuki tomará del jugo amargo y mírala"

"Oye! No me metas en sus cosas, además no estoy tomando" sigo tomando de mi soda.

"Mira cariño, papi te comprara un helado más grande de tu sabor favorito si prometes no decirle a mami"

"Helado!"

"Bien ve a jugar a tu habitación"

"Si papi"

Nos quedamos las dos solas viendo el partido. Es viernes y mi padre tuvo el día libre porque parece que había tenido fiebre toda la semana y mi madre la mando a la casa obligada, me sorprendió encontrarla cuando fui a traer a Alyssa.

"¿Y Shizuru?" me pregunta curiosa.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" le digo nerviosa, desde que volvimos de la cabaña he evitado todo contacto con mi padre para que no me cuestione lo que pasó, hasta he intentado evitar todo anunció de anticonceptivos que salen en la televisión.

"Nada, sólo imaginé que vendría hoy. Ya sabes, como es viernes"

"Ella estaba ocupada en la escuela, me dijo que iba a venir pero no estoy segura" asiente.

Está semana casi no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella, ha estado muy ocupada en la escuela, aunque siempre le llamo en la noche o le mando un mensaje y ella siempre me contesta aunque este cansada.

"Papá tengo hambre"

"Ahorita pido pizza, pequeña" toma su teléfono.

Yo también tomó el mío y veo que tengo un par de mensajes de Shizuru preguntando si puede venir. Le contesto rápido, deseo verla, necesito verla y siento un alivio de sólo saber que ella también desea verme tanto como yo.

Alyssa regresa a su habitación hasta que esta satisfecha con los ingredientes para la pizza. El teléfono de mi padre comienza a sonar y la excepción le cambia por completo al contestar, su rostro se suaviza al extremo, su voz es un par de tonos más suave y su sonrisa tonta. Muy pocas veces están alejadas la una de la otra, no puedo evitar pensar en Shizuru. ¿Algún día seremos así?.

"Papá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le digo cuando ella termina de hablar.

"No Natsuki, no puedes usar esteroides" veo la televisión y están dando un anunció de un polvo milagroso, ya saben cosas estúpidas.

"No es eso!" me remuevo un poco "papá… mmmm" trago saliva, no se como comenzar esta conversación pero quiero hacerla "¿Cómo te das cuenta que estas enamorada?"

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, me observa por un momento. Se sienta recta y apaga el televisor, eso hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

"¿Enamorada? ¿hablas de Shizuru?" me sonrojo un poco, asiento levemente y veo a otro lado.

"Yo… se que me gusta… pero siento diferente"

"¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo de esto?"

"No lo se" debo de estar loca "papá…"

"Tu madre no fue mi primera novia, ni siquiera me gustaba antes de hablar con ella" frunzo en ceño "nunca te había hablado de esto porque no imaginé que un día ibas hablar de eso conmigo"

"¿De que hablas?" no entiendo nada.

"Tu madre era la chica más inteligente de la escuela, no estaba en ningún club y declinó muchas veces las propuestas para ser presidenta porque eso afectaba sus horas de estudio. Yo al contrario no era mala pero tampoco buena, me gustaba pasar horas jugando con el equipo, mientras más tiempo pasara afuera y lejos de mis libros era mucho mejor" se ríe un poco.

"Un completo vago" se ríe más.

"Correcto, eso mismo me decía tu abuelo" niega con la cabeza "ese señor me odia con toda su alma" suspira "un día iba muy mal en unas materias y el entrenador no me quería dejar jugar, me tocó ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Lo más aburrido del mundo" me río y asiento.

"De verdad, me aburro menos estudiando en las bancas que en la biblioteca"

"Salud por eso" levanta su lata de soda "pero no me podía llevar todos los libros, así que me tuve que quedar" se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello "se que no viene al caso mi historia con tu madre, pero no estoy segura de como tratar este tema y la única forma que se me ocurre es en contártela" ve a otro lado "pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día mejor. Lo que trató de decir es, que no importa las diferencias que veas que hay entre las dos" levanto la ceja "no se como decirlo… mmmm… pero mira, tu madre para mi es la única persona en la que no encuentro mi vida sin ella. A ti y a Alyssa las amo también pero es diferente, porque se que ustedes algún día se irán de casa" suspira "el punto es que si tu sientes que Shizuru es la chica con la que puedes ver el resto de tu vida a su lado, o de la que eres capaz de cambiar muchas cosas de las que creías que nunca ibas a cambiar y a pesar de eso sentirte llena y completa…" tocan el timbre y ella se levanta "se que no te ayude en nada pero aún eres joven, con el tiempo entenderás mejor que yo" pone su mano en mi hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

Regresa con dos grandes cajas de pizza y con alguien más. Shizuru viene atrás de ella y se detiene al verme. Su rostro se ilumina con una hermosa sonrisa y yo me quedo un momento idiotisada, reaccionó y me voy a su lado. Mi padre se va a la cocina a dejar las pizza y luego se va a llamar a Alyssa.

Dhuran viene corriendo hacia nosotras y se le tira a los brazos a Shizuru. Ella lo atrapa y le lame toda la cara, me encanta que Shizuru no sea quisquillosa con Dhuran. Lo deja en el suelo y yo la atraigo a mi cuerpo, ella me rodea el cuello y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Te extrañe"

"Yo también, tuve que hacer una gran papelada de trabajo hoy" se separa un poco de mi para verme a la cara "estaba esperando que llegaras en la tarde pero nunca llegaste" hace puchero.

"Me encontré con Haruka a la salida y la vi con una gran pila de papeles, me imaginé que eran para ti y no quise molestarte"

"Tu no me molestas"

"Pero te interrumpo y prefiero esperarme unos minutos para verte que hacer que te quedes hasta tarde"

"Mi Natsuki" me da un beso "todo el día había deseado darte un beso"

"¿En serio?"

"Si" me da otro beso ahora un poco más intenso.

"Natsuki! Ya me aburrí de esperarte!" me despegó del beso.

"Vamos" tomó a Shizuru de la mano y nos vamos para la cocina.

Lo bueno de pasar sólo con mi padre, es que me deja ir a comer a mi habitación, a diferencia de mi madre que ella me regaña si no como con ellas. Nos vamos con Shizuru, comemos juntas, aunque yo soy quien se la come toda porque ella sólo tomó un trozo porque ya había cenado en su casa.

Shizuru se apoya en mi pecho, la tomo de la barbilla y le beso los labios, primero despacio y después aumentó la intensidad.

"Te quiero Natsuki" me separo de ella y le sonrío.

"Yo también te quiero mi Shizuru"


	19. Chapter 18

El entreno de hoy fue muy pesado, este fin de semana tendremos un partido en otra ciudad y Signum nos ha estado matando toda la semana, lo bueno es que me ha dado tiempo para ir por Alyssa antes de comenzar los entrenos y ella se ha quedado sentada muy tranquila. Como hoy que está sentada junto a Mai y las demás porristas que ya terminaron con su entreno hace unos minutos, con una paleta que le regaló Shizuru antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Terminó de hacer las últimas abdominales que tenemos que hacer para terminar el entreno. Tomo mi mochila y la botella con agua y voy directo donde se encuentra Alyssa que me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Papá tengo sed" destapó la botella y con cuidado le ayudo a tomar "gracias" vuelve a meterse la paleta en su boca.

"¿Te has portado bien?" pasó mi mano por su cabello.

Asiente con la cabeza y me da un pequeño abrazo.

Un par de suspiros, unos murmullos y unas suaves risas se escuchan pero no les pongo mucha atención. Las demás se acercan también y nos sentamos un rato en la grama.

"Mierda, Signum nos va a matar un día de estos" dice Nao acostándose completamente en la grama.

"Es horrible, me están doliendo las piernas" estiró mis piernas a los lados.

"Yo estoy acostumbrada así que no me molesta nada" nos dice Mikoto de forma indiferente parada atrás de nosotras.

"Kyaaa!" estamos a punto de contestarle cuando un fuerte grito de niñas alborotadas nos calla.

Veo a todos lados pero no encuentro nada, hasta que me fijo en Mikoto. Mierda! Se está secando el sudor de la frente con la parte baja de la camisa, dejando ver sus abdominales marcados y sus entradas del abdomen. Maldita sea! Tiene unas malditas entradas! Unas malditas entradas bien marcadas.

¿Cómo alguien que come tanto puede tener un cuerpo así?

"¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo tierra en mi cara?" pregunta volviendo a limpiarse la cara con la camisa y otro estallido de gritos de escucha.

"Si tienes algo, pero no en la cara!" le gritamos.

"Es en tu abdomen!"

"¿Qué es?" vuelve a levantarse la camisa y ahora se mueve haciendo que se marquen más.

"Ese no es un abdomen, es un rallador!" grita Hayate y Reinforce la ve enojada.

"Bájate esa camisa ahora Mikoto!" le grita Mai levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta donde está Mikoto.

Está completamente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. No se si es por lo que acaba de ver o porque está irritada de ver como las demás ven a Mikoto. Le baja la camisa a Mikoto y hasta se la mete dentro de la calzoneta. Todas comienzan a abuchear.

"Papá ¿Por qué tienen la cara roja? ¿tienen fiebre?" pregunta Alyssa inocente.

"Si tiene fiebre, pero de la fiebre que le da al cachorro cuando ve a Shizuru"

"Cállate Nao! No le digas esas cosas!" se ríe y yo sólo gruño.

Las duchas aún no se pueden utilizar así que nos vamos a los vestuarios de las porristas a esperar a las chicas. Cada vez que nos toca esperarlas me siento realmente incómoda, se nos quedan viendo mucho y hasta nos hacen señales raras y parece que desde que Alyssa pasa con nosotras se hacen más.

Las chicas salen rápido y yo suspiro de alivio. Pero parece que ellas vienen de mal humor y cada una se va con sus respectivas pareja, menos Mai que ella sólo va cerca de Mikoto con los brazos cruzados y murmurando cosas. Y yo me voy junto a Alyssa porque Nao… bueno, ella si aprovecha bien está situación.

"Natsuki, ¿no esperaras hoy a Shizuru?" me pregunta Mai cuando llegamos a la salida.

"No, ella me dijo que estaría en reunión hasta tarde y que era mejor que no la espere"

"¿Y sólo la dejaras así?" me encojo de hombros.

"Tengo que hacer algo importante en casa"

"¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Bueno…" me remuevo un poco incómoda "tengo algo que decirle"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suspiro pesado, son las seis y media de la noche y la reunión acaba de terminar, se alargó por dos horas y estoy realmente agotada. Tengo un leve dolor de cabeza por culpa de algunos maestros que no dejaban de gritar por cosas estúpidas que al final tuvieron que aceptar.

Me hundo en mi silla y me pongo a descansar un momento pero el sonido de mi teléfono me lo impide. Suspiro y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al ver que el mensaje es de Natsuki. Aunque sólo me está preguntando que si ya salí de la reunión pero sólo el hecho de que ella se preocupe por mi me llena de alegría.

Olvidó mi dolor de cabeza y le contesto, recibo una respuesta casi de inmediata preguntando que si quiero llegar a su casa. Mi sonrisa se ensancha más, casi puedo imaginar sus mejillas con un pequeño sonrojo. Tomó mi bolso y cierro casi de golpe.

"Hey bubuzuke, no dañes la propiedad de la escuela" me grita.

"Ara Haruka, imaginé que ya te habías ido a casa"

"Estoy esperando a Yukino" dice un poco sonrojada.

"Parece que las cosas van bien" se cruza de brazos "veo que Yukino sonríe más"

"Esta perfecta" sonrió.

"Y parece que tu también estas más feliz" toce un poco y ve a otro lado apenada. El silencio de forma por un momento.

"Estoy bien" dice simple susurro pero se que significa mucho.

Yukino llega unos segundos después y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Haruka. Aún sigue siendo la dura Haruka de siempre pero se le nota mucho más feliz que antes, es como si el simple hecho de revelar sus sentimientos le quitará un gran peso de encima y el hecho de que lo hizo en público les ahorró el andarse escondiendo.

Como me gustaría que alguien se decidiera a hacerlo también, pero es algo que no voy a obligar hacer, es algo de que ella se de cuenta. Además, ella me trata muy bien y puedo ver que se siente a gusto a mi lado, por el momento es suficiente.

Me despido de ellas en el estacionamiento. Me subo a mi auto y conduzco hasta la casa de mi Natsuki. Estaciono enfrente y unos suaves ladridos se escuchan desde adentro, mucho antes de que salga del auto. Toco el timbre y espero un momento.

"¿Quién es?" la dulce voz de Alyssa se escucha entre los pequeños ladridos.

"Ara Alyssa, es…" la puerta se abre de golpe.

"Shizuru!" me abraza de la cintura.

Me suelto de sus pequeños bracitos, me agachó hasta su altura y la rodeó con un brazo porque con el otro tengo a Dhuran que me abalanzó sobre mi.

"¿Y Natsuki?" pregunto extrañada de que aún no ha venido.

"Papá está en el jardín" señala y me toma de la mano "vamos!"

Me lleva casi jalando, a penas pude reaccionar para poder cerrar la puerta. Me lleva directo al jardín y mi boca se abre de golpe.

El jardín está perfectamente ordenado y limpio, tiene unas pequeñas luces de colores por todos lados, una suave melodía se escucha a lo lejos y a un lado hay una pequeña mesa con aperitivos, pero lo más hermoso es que mi Natsuki está parada al centro de las luces con su rostro completamente sonrojada y con unas rosas en sus manos.

"Shizuru!" comienza a caminar de forma rígida hacia mi, yo me acerco un par de pasos hacia ella.

No quedó quieta hasta estar muy cerca de ella. Natsuki se queda callada y puedo sentir su nerviosismo haciendo que mi corazón comience a latir como loco. Aprieta los labios y me ve fijamente.

"Shizuru yo…" respira profundo armándose de valor "se que han pasado muchas cosas y que tu has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo… pero sabes que yo no me tomo nada de esto a la ligera y si digo algo es porque de verdad lo siento, es por eso que hoy te quiero pedir algo que para mi es muy importante" traga saliva y yo siento como si mis piernas comenzarán a temblar "Shizuru Fujino ¿Quieres arruinar tu vida y hacer feliz la mía, concediéndome el honor de ser mi novia?"

"Ara…" una sonrisa estúpida se forma en mi rostro "¿Esto está pasando de verdad?"

"¿Cómo?" dice sorprendida.

"¿Sabes cuánto espere este momento?" se pone nerviosa y ve al suelo "ven aquí" pasó mis manos por su cuello y la atraigo a un fuerte y necesitado beso.

Ella tira las flores a un lado y pasa sus manos por mi cintura y me abraza fuerte. Un fuerte ruido se escucha atrás de nosotras seguida de unas risas y aplausos. Nos separamos del beso y Natsuki me pega a su pecho pero dejándome ver a sus amigas que se encuentran amontonadas en el marco de la puerta.

"Es mi chica. Oficialmente es mi chica" les dice con una gran sonrisa "Es mi chica, joder!" grita con euforia.

Escondo mi rostro en su cuello avergonzada pero sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y su resplandeciente sonrisa hacen que lo olvidé. Le doy un beso en su barbilla para llamar su atención y ella reclama mis labios de inmediato y nos fundimos en otro delicioso beso.

Todo se anima un poco más en cada minuto que pasa, Natsuki no se a querido despegar de mi en ningún momento y aprovecha cada momento que estamos solas para darme un beso rápido. Me encanta Natsuki así como es, pero está nueva forma me está gustando muchísimo.

Todas estamos sentadas en el césped del jardín, Natsuki me tiene entre sus piernas, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Dhuran está a nuestro lado con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, se la acaricio y el se queda dormido.

"Y cuando Natsuki me dijo que te lo iba proponer lo primero que le dije fue "tienes una linda chica a tu lado y aún no ser lo has propuesto ¿eres idiota o que?" pero todas sabemos que es Natsuki, es idiota" dice Mai haciendo que todas riamos.

Natsuki suelta un gruñido y frunce el ceño.

"Pero por lo menos se lo dije" Mai se calla de golpe.

"Mi Natsuki es un poco distraída" me ve con un puchero "pero es algo que me gusta de ella y también me gusta sus momentos de decisiones" digo casi en un suspiro.

"Ya era el momento, jamás me hubiera perdonado el perderte sin intentarlo" dice de forma sería, como si esas palabras no fueran dirigidas a mi.

Me atrae mas con sus brazos y fija su vista a otro lado. Todas vuelven a ver a Mikoto que esta al otro extremo del jardín junto a Alyssa, parece muy entretenida hablando de algo y Alyssa la está escuchando atentamente. El silencio dura un rato.

"Quién imaginaria que esa pequeña mujer tiene un cuerpazo de infarto" ahora todas fijamos la vista en Hayate.

"¿Que rayos? Hayate! Ya van dos veces en un día" le regaña Reinforce.

"Oh vamos cariño, no te pongas así" se aferra a su brazo "sabes que me encantas, pero así como a ustedes, también a nosotras nos gusta apreciar el bello cuerpo esculpido"

"Esa es una mala escusa" se cruza de brazos.

"Ya Rein no estés así" pone una mano en su pierna "sabes que hay algo tuyo que me hace olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Si dejas de estar enojada conmigo podemos olvidar el día con esa parte tuya" le dice en un susurro que tal vez sólo yo pude escuchar porque estoy cerca de ellas.

Después de escuchar eso, ellas se levantan y se van a la casa, varias imágenes se forman en mi cabeza e inconscientemente siento como el miembro suave de Natsuki me acaricia la espalda baja y me reprimo las ganas de girarme y bajarle el zipper del pantalón, meter la mano para acariciarlo directamente y hacer que se ponga duro sólo para mi. Aprieto las piernas y me regaño mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas pervertidas.

"Ya no hay queso rayado, Mikoto ven aquí y préstame tu rayador!" dice desde la cocina.

"Hayate!"

Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar. Seguimos platicando pero no me puedo sacar de la mente esos pensamientos, más cuando Natsuki comienza a mover las caderas haciéndole burla a Nao de algo. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y lo contesto de inmediato para olvidar mi problema anterior. Viola me está llamando exigiendo que llegue a casa para que le ayude en una tarea que no puede hacer. Suspiro un poco y me despido de las chicas. Natsuki me acompaña a mi auto. Al llegar al auto se apoya a un lado de la puerta y me toma una mano.

"¿En serio tienes que irte?"

"Si… tengo que ayudar a mi hermana"

"Lo entiendo" suspira un poco "es solo" se sonroja un poco "me gustaría… pasar un momento… ya sabes… a solas contigo" ve a otro lado avergonzada.

"Yo también" me ve un poco sorprendida "Yo también quiero" me jala del brazo.

Me apoyo en su pecho y ella me rodea con sus brazos. Ella me observa interesante, se inclina un poco y me da un suave beso en los labios que dura un momento pero enseguida comienza otro.

Me apoya a la puerta del auto y presiona mi cuerpo con el suyo. Introduce su lengua en mi boca y las chispas explotan en mi cuerpo, se me eriza toda la piel. Mis brazos rodean su cuello y la atraigo más a mis labios, su lengua juega con la mía y el hormigueo en mi cuerpo se va hacia abajo y su erección presionando mi vientre no me ayuda nada.

Nos despegamos del beso por falta de aire, ella apoya su frente en la mía y suspira.

"Como deseo que te quedes" pasa su mano por mi brazo.

"Ara Natsuki sólo me quiere por mi cuerpo" le digo en broma con un puchero.

"Claro que no!" se despega de mi con la cara completamente roja.

"Ara… aunque hay cierta parte de Natsuki que dice lo contrario" ve hacia abajo y se sonroja aún más.

"Es porque este maldito tiene mente propia" se tapa con ambas manos "por favor ya no hablemos de esto, no me gustaría que la primera noche como tu novia sea tan vergonzosa" se sonroja aún más.

"Natsuki es tan linda" le doy un beso en su mejilla "eso me gusta mucho de ti" le doy otro beso en su labios "me tengo que ir"

"Lo se" me abre la puerta.

Le doy un último beso antes de subir al auto, bajo la ventana cuando ella toca el vidrio con su dedo.

"Prométeme que me llamarás cuando llegues, parece que lloverá pronto"

"Si claro" pone su mano en mi mejilla.

"Nos vemos mañana" se acerca y me da otro beso.

"Si" le doy un último beso rápido.

Ella se ríe un poco y se aleja cuando escucha que enciendo el motor. Pongo en marcha el auto y una sonrisa tonta se forma en mi rostro. Aún no me lo puedo creer. Natsuki me acaba de pedir ser su novia, soy la novia oficial de Natsuki Kuga y me encanta como se escucha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La "fiesta" terminó y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, hoy no me pude repetir la cena y he quedado demasiado hambrienta, lo bueno es que Shizuru se tuvo que marchar, no me mal interpreten, me alegra porque me podré marchar a comer a mi casa.

"Eso es mentira!" dice la pequeña Alyssa con los puños apretados a los lados y haciendo puchero.

"Claro que no, la Luna se encuentra a millones de kilómetros de distancia" se cruza de brazos.

"No! Mira esta ahí arriba" dice señalando al cielo que está un poco nublado.

"Eso es porque es muy grande y aunque este muy lejos siempre la veremos. A menos que haya un eclipse"

"¿Qué es eso?" me pregunta interesada.

Yo sonrió y le contesto enseguida. Hemos pasado hablando casi por dos hora, me encanta hablar con Alyssa porque ella siempre está deseosa de aprender y aunque yo no se mucho, pero ella no lo sabe. Después de un rato más ella comienza a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos de golpe. Veo la hora en mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya pasamos su hora de sueño.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Todas han entrado a la casa, aunque unas ya se fueron y Natsuki a acompañado a Shizuru a su auto. Acuesto a Alyssa en su cama y la acobijo bien.

"No tengo sueño" dice batallando para que sus párpados no se cierren.

"Claro que si, ahora vas a dormir ya"

"Pero quero más tiempo con Mikoto" pone su pequeña mano en la mía.

"Nada de eso, acuérdate que mañana tienes escuela"

"Si" me suelta y se hunde en su almohada "¿vamos a jugar otro día?"

"Si" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y hablaremos de caballos?" me río un poco y asiento con la cabeza "¿Y de jirafas?"

"Hablaremos de lo que quieras, pero ahora vas a dormir"

"Ok" se gira y abraza su peluche.

Conectó su lámpara de noche en forma de conejo y la habitación se llena de una tenue luz color azul. Salgo de la habitación en silencio y dejo la puerta entreabierta. Me voy a la sala y para mi sorpresa la única que se encuentra en la sala es Mai, todas se han ido en los pocos minutos que me tarde en acostar a Alyssa.

Veo a Mai y frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué se ha quedado? Ella sabe que detesto que se vaya sola a casa y menos a estas horas y con lo oscuro que está el cielo que puede que llueva pronto.

Natsuki entra con una cara tonta y nos ve con una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Y Alyssa?" me pregunta cuando por fin recupera los cables.

"Ya la he acostado, se durmió enseguida" le digo con una pequeña risa de lo sencillo que ha sido.

"No te rías, hoy porque ha pasado su hora de dormir, por hay días que parece una cabra loca" las tres nos reímos.

El silencio incomodo se hace presente entre las tres y es un poco insoportable para mi. Mai se levanta pidiendo permiso para ir al baño y yo aprovecho para hablar con Natsuki.

"Natsuki ¿acompañaras a Mai a su casa?"

"No, acompáñala tu" frunzo el ceño.

"Sabes que no puedo"

"Ya deja eso Mikoto. Esto está mal y lo sabes" frunce el ceño "esto de estarse ignorando la una a la otra no está bien" suspiro.

"Lo se, pero por favor Natsuki, se que es tonto pero aún no puedo entiende…" le digo casi en una súplica.

"Hay Mikoto…" se pellizca el entrecejo "aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo, Yamada me ha traído una motocicleta que tengo que revisar y con todo lo que pasó en la noche no he podido hacer nada"

Estoy a punto de contestarle pero Mai regresa a la sala. Toma su bolso y se despide de nosotras. Natsuki me lanza una mirada antes de sacarme casi a empujones de la casa. Me cierra la puerta en la cara dando un portazo. Gruño y me voy al lado de Mai.

"Voy a acompañarte a casa" le digo a regañadientes.

Ella sólo asiente y sigue caminando. El viaje a casa de Mai no es tan largo, sólo es a un par de minutos de la casa de Natsuki, pero se están sintiendo como si fueran horas. Las calles están solas y el viento está soplando fuerte haciendo que el ambiente se sienta más pesado. Y eso que sólo vamos a mitad de camino!. Grupo de frustración.

"Sabes… si no quieres acompañarme, nadie te está obligando" se detiene frente a mi y me ve de forma sería.

"Pero si no he dicho nada" frunzo el ceño.

"No, pero lo demuestras y eso me incomoda"

"Lo siento, no quería incomodar"

"Pero lo estas haciendo. Sabes que no me gusta obligar a nadie y si te sientes obligada pues puedes irte, aún puedes girar y marcharte a tu casa" niego con la cabeza.

"Sólo quiero llevarte a casa" veo al suelo.

"Como sea" sigue caminando.

Yo me maldigo internamente. La sigo a unos pasos de distancia de ella. Unas pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer, me apresuro a llegar a su lado. Me quito la camisa quedando sólo en mi musculosa y se la pongo en su cabeza con cuidado para que no se moje.

"Mikoto…"

"Sólo déjala, ya vamos a llegar, no esa como si me vaya mojar mucho" al terminar de decir esas palabras un rayo ilumina todo y una gran cantidad de agua nos cae encima "Mierda!"

Tomó a Mai en brazos y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello y por un segundo siento mis piernas fallarme pero lo olvido de inmediato y sigo corriendo.

Llegamos a su casa en unos segundos, la pongo con cuidado frente a la puerta. Le pasó las manos por el rostro para quitarle un poco de agua, ella apoya su rostro en mis manos y me ve a los ojos por un momento y mi cuerpo tiembla un poco, luego suelta una gran carcajada que me deja desconcertada pero no tarda mucho en contagiarme y terminó riendo también.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no me mojaba con la lluvia"

"Si, desde que nos fuiste a ver a un partido el año pasado"

"¿Te acuerdas?"

"¿Qué si me acuerdo? Estaba a punto de dejar la portería y buscar algo con que taparte" me río más fuerte.

La puerta se abre, la madre de Mai sale con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué hacen aquí paradas? Entren" abre toda la puerta "se van a resfriar si se quedan afuera"

Megumi la madre de Mai es realmente bella, es como Mai sólo que tiene un aire más más maduro y sus ojos son de un tono más oscuros. Son más parecidos a los de su hermano Takumi.

"Buenas noches señora Tokiha, no se preocupe por mi, estoy segura que la lluvia pronto se calmara" otro rayo cae cerca haciendo que las tres demos un pequeño saltito de la impresión.

"Por supuesto que no. Entren, he preparado chocolate y tengo unas galletas en el horno" mi estómago gruñe y no puedo decirle que no.

Asiento con la cabeza demasiado emocionada. Entramos a la casa y enseguida me invade una sensación de calor, me encanta venir aquí. Sobre todo por la deliciosa comida que preparan, porque les juro que absolutamente todas las personas que viven en esta casa tienen ese perfecto toque para hacer que toda la comida por más simple que sea, sepa a gloria.

"Hey Mikoto" me saluda Takumi desde la entrada de la cocina "que bueno que hayas venido, estoy preparando una nueva receta de salsa para una lasaña, así que siéntate y prepárate"

No hago caso a la reprimenda que me da Magumi y Mai por irme directo a la cocina sin cambiarme de ropa como han sugerido ellas. Desde que entró siento el delicioso mar de olores exquisitos, mi estómago gruñe de anticipación de esos sabrosos platillos.

Estoy tan absurda en disfrutar de los olores y de imaginar las veces que me repetiré, que no me di cuenta que había un tipo sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. Tiene su cabello corto peinado de modo que unos pequeños risos se posen sobre su frente, sus ojos negros me ven fijamente como si me estuviera analizando pero deja de verme para formar una mueca de sonrisa cuando Takumi comienza a hablar.

"Por cierto lo había olvidado. Mikoto el es un amigo de Mai, Masaki" lo señala con el cucharon.

El extiende la mano en forma de saludo, la tomo y me da un fuerte apretón, aunque no tanto como para hacerme daño.

"Es un placer conocerte Mikoto" dice con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza y realidad me golpea como una cubeta de agua fría. Es el, el tipo con el que ha estado saliendo Mai.


	20. Chapter 19

Me quedo sentada en silencio, sólo me limito a contestar con lo mínimo necesario en las preguntas que me hace Takumi. Mai entra con una sonrisa aunque se le borra a ver al tipo ese sentado. El se levanta y la recibe cortésmente con un beso en la mejilla. Aprieto mis manos con fuerza y me abstengo mis ganas de darle un golpe y arruinar su cara de niño.

"Mikoto" me llama un poco nerviosa y yo la veo sería "tengo algo de ropa para que te puedas cambiar"

"No es necesario, me iré en un momento" me levantó y hago una mueca al ver lo mojado y el pequeño charco de agua formado debajo de silla "lo siento señora Tokiha, parece que he estropeado su silla"

"No te preocupes, ni que fuera la primera vez que se moja" me dice haciendo un ademán de mano para que lo olvidé "pero tienes que cambiarte. Y no quiero un no por respuesta" dice de inmediato antes de que proteste.

Suspiro resignada y salgo de la cocina. Al salir Mai me va siguiendo y me dice que la ropa está en su habitación. No le contesto, sólo asiento y la sigo en silencio.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hago es quitarme la camisa y la dejo a un lado de la cama, luego me quito los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón. Lo tiro todo a un lado, sólo me quedo en top deportivo y en bóxer. Me pasó la mano por todo el bóxer y suspiro al sentirlo mojado. Mai hace un pequeño ruido de tos y me acuerdo que aún está aquí.

Me giró completamente y ella se sonroja. Yo la veo un poco extrañada pero algo hace clic y veo abajo que por lo húmedo se me ha pegado y se me nota la forma del pene. Me tapo con ambas manos y veo a otro lado avergonzada.

"Discúlpame, es que está mojado" me sonrojo fuerte.

"No te preocupes, es algo inevitable" ve a otro lado también.

Me da una toalla para cubrirme, salgo de la habitación y me voy a dar una ducha rápida. Al regresar veo que Mai ya no está, pero me ha dejado ropa en su cama.

"¿Es en serio?" frunzo el ceño.

Me ha dejado una de mis camisas que puede que la haya dejado hace mucho tiempo, pero ese short largo definitivamente no es mío. Es un short largo color café pero aún así es muy pequeño pero aún así me lo pongo. Todo me queda incómodamente apretado, mi camisa ya no me queda, me aprieta mucho en los bíceps y se me presiona mucho en el pecho. El short es otra cosa, me lo pude poner pero me aprietan las piernas y me cuesta sentarme, creo que en cualquier momento se romperá.

Salgo caminando casi como si fuera un maldito pingüino. Me voy jalando lo más que puedo para ver si se estiran un poco pero es inútil. Llegó a cocina donde aun se encuentran todos. Mai se mojó menos que yo así que ella sólo se ha cambiado de ropa.

"Mai, estoy a punto de convertirme en el increíble Hulk con esta ropa" siento que estoy a punto de romper la camisa.

"Y no sólo por la ropa"

"Mamá!" la regaña Mai "solo será por un momento"

"Si Mikoto, después de la cena te buscaremos algo más" me dice la señora Tokiha.

Takumi viene con la lasaña en mano que no me da tiempo de replicar, sólo asiento y tomo asiento en la primera silla que encuentro. El la pone al centro de la mesa junto a varios panes y tomo uno de inmediato.

"Sólo me ausentó por unas horas y alguien ya está ocupando mi lugar en la mesa" me quedo con el pan a medio caminó "y ya ni esperan a que estemos completos" dice con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya sabes Hideki, el que llega tarde…" le doy una mordida "yo llegue antes, así que tengo el asiento que quiera y el pedazo más grande. Esa es tu regla" lo señaló con mi dedo y con mi pan a medio morder.

Hideki es el padre de Mai, siempre compite conmigo en cualquier cosa. Dice que es para ver si tengo lo necesario para ser amiga de su hija, aunque yo creo más que es porque es mayor y pasa aburrido. El me ha puesto una regla: el que llega primero a la mesa, puede elegir el plato de comida que quiera y sentarse en el lugar que quiera. Aunque es una regla arreglada, el vive aquí y por eso el siempre está antes.

El suelta una fuerte carcajada y se va a sentar al lado de Megumi junto a Takumi. Mai está a mi lado y me pone su mano en la mía antes de darme un suave apretón, yo la veo sorprendida y ella sólo sonríe.

Comenzamos a comer y suelto varios gemidos de placer, la lasaña está deliciosa, nunca había probado algo tan rico, Takumi dio en el clavo con esta salsa nueva. Todos lo están felicitando menos yo, no pienso perder ni un segundo de comer esta deliciosa comida. Cuando termino el me sirve otro, que se tarda más en ponerlo que yo en terminarlo.

"Hmmm Takumi" suspiro "no se como le harás pero tienes que volver a repetir esta maravilla la próxima vez que venga" pasó mis manos por mi panza.

"Si sigues a si pronto perderás la línea" me dice ese tipo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso es imposible" me defiende Hideki "la he visto comerse dos pizzas gigantes ella sola y no subir ni un kilo. O por lo menos no de grasa" dice viendo mis brazos "maldita sea, eres sólo musculo"

"Oh! Eso es sorprendente, yo no me excedo o de seguro pierdo la línea" pongo los ojos en blanco "tal vez deberías de compartirme tu rutina o darme el nombre de tu gimnasio"

"No va a ningún gimnasio, y no creo que aguantes esa rutina" se ríe Hideki.

El ya sabe como entrenamos con mi padre. Un día me obligó a enseñarle como nos entrenábamos porque quería ponerse en forma, pero después de vomitar en el tercer kilómetro ya no volvió a sugerirlo.

"No voy a ningún gimnasio" le digo al ver su cara de duda "mi padre me entrena cada fin de semana. No es nada del otro mundo, corremos, levantamos peso, nadamos, saltamos sobre algunas cosas, golpeamos, ya sabes lo normal" me encojo de hombros.

"¿Lo normal?" dice indignado "Si a lo normal te refieres de correr 8 kilómetros, nadar en un lago con agua helada, levantar troncos de árboles, saltar de rama en rama de los árboles o casi medio kilómetro de obstáculo, golpear el tronco de los árboles más fuertes que el concreto y a eso sumarle que entrenan con unos trajes de cuanto ¿quince kilos?"

"En realidad hemos aumento a cincuenta" me remuevo un poco. El me ve con los ojos y la boca abierta.

"Por supuesto que es normal!" se cruza de brazos y se pone a refunfuñar.

Hideki se queda refunfuñando, maldiciendo a los cuerpos marcados y a las personas resistentes, comienza a decir que se siente mejor gordito y que así es feliz. Entonces cambia de tema y pregunta sobre como nos va en la escuela.

"Entonces Masaki, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?"

"Bueno ahora que lo pregunta señor Tokiha" se sienta más recto "quiero estudiar leyes y trabajar en el búfer en el que trabaja mi padre"

"Oh ¿en serio?"

Ellos se ponen a hablar de eso. Suspiro, apoyo mi rostro en la mesa y me pongo a espaciar un rato, hasta que siento que me pasan la mano en mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y veo a Mai que me ve con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estas bien?" asiento y me apoyo en su mano.

"¿Y que tal tu Mikoto?" suspiro porque me tengo que despegar de su tacto.

"No lo se" veo a otro lado y me encojo de hombros "creo que me voy a unir al ejército"

Todo se queda en silencio. Es algo en lo que aún estoy pensando. Mi padre es instructor de brigadas especiales del ejército, entrena a lo mejor de lo mejor. O eso hacía hasta que conoció a mi madre y ahora sólo va cuando más la necesitan. El ejército salió una sola vez en una charla familiar pero nunca más volvió a sugerir nada de eso.

Mai me ve sorprendida, bueno todos me ven sorprendida.

"Wow, eso es sorprendente" dice Masaki y todos lo fulminan con la mirada.

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Estas loca! No vas hacer eso!"

"No vamos a permitirlo" frunzo el ceño.

"Sólo dije que lo estoy pensando" me cruzo de brazos "rayos ya ni lo dejan elegir a uno" hago puchero.

"Claro que no, no lo permito. Aunque me toque amarrarte en el jardín"

"Está bien viejo, pero tu sabes que podría cortarte el árbol con mis manos" le digo con una sonrisa.

Pero el no se ríe, sigue serio, demostrando que lo que dice no es ninguna broma. No se como sentirme al respecto, se que le agradó a Hideki y a toda la familia pero se que cuando se den cuenta de mis sentimientos por su hija van a ser los primeros que me harán las maletas para que me vaya.

La cena termino después de haberla arruinado con eso. La lluvia aún no deja de caer y se ve como que no va a para en toda la noche. Yo me quería ir a casa pero Megumi me lo ha prohibido y nunca le puedo decir que no a esa mujer. Lo bueno es que el "amiguito de Mai" si se fue a su casa.

Mai nos lleva a su habitación. Me trae algo más flojo para dormir y con un suspiro de satisfacción me cambio enseguida. Mai se hace aún lado para darme espacio. Yo vacilo un momento pero luego entro dándole la espalda.

"Mikoto…" dice después de un par de minutos.

Quiero ignorarla y hacerme la dormida pero no puedo. Suspiro un poco y me giro. Ella reacciona enseguida y se abalanza a mi pecho. Me quedo sorprendida sin saber que hacer pero enseguida la abrazo. Extrañaba tanto tenerla entre mis brazos que me permito apreciar este momento y aprovechar de la oportunidad dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suelto un gran bostezo y me acuesto sobre mis brazos apoyados en la mesa, la clase terminó temprano pero tenemos que esperar hasta que sea la hora de salida. Acabamos de terminar los exámenes y estoy agotada, sin contar que no he podido dormir bien porque Yamada me ha estado llevando trabajo y me quedo hasta tarde para terminarlo a tiempo. Cierro los ojos y estoy a punto de dejarme llevar por el sueño cuando siento una presencia que se sienta a mi lado. Ni me molestó de ver quien es hasta que siento que se acuestan a mi lado.

Frunzo el ceño. Abro los ojos, un mechón de cabello color negro me dificultan la visión y los vuelvo a cerrar. Lo cual me extraña, porque no puede ser Mikoto. Vuelvo a abrirlos y ahora veo unas grandes gafas. Me levanto exaltada y la empujó con una mano con todas mis fuerzas y termina en el suelo.

"Mierda… ¿nadie te ha enseñado a tratar con una dama?" se soba el brazo.

"Joder Chie, es tu maldita culpa. Hubiera deseado matarte" me vuelvo a poner en mi posición inicial "además tu tienes de dama, lo que yo tengo de femenina"

"Vamos, por lo menos ayúdame a levantarme"

"Ya no jodas más Chie" giro la cabeza.

Escucho un par de murmullos y unas maldiciones antes volver a sentir el cuerpo a la par mía. Suspiro pesado, hasta aquí llegó mi intento de dormir.

"¿Qué rayos quieres Chie? Y más te vale inventar algo importante porque estoy a punto de partirte la cara por molestarme" me siento recta con los brazos cruzados viendo a mi regazo.

Ella se pone un poco inquieta, ya sabe que no estoy mintiendo. Soy muy cascarrabias cuando no me dejan dormir y he golpeado a varios por molestarme con menos. Ella se queda callada pensando en la mejor forma de decirme. Gruño fuerte y ella reacciona.

"Quería confirmar una información" se acomoda las gafas y vuelve su confianza "me acaba de llegar unos rumores bien candentes"

"Me estas molestando Harada, habla de una vez" la veo sería.

"Ok te diré el más importante" se acerca más a mi "¿Qué tan cierto es que tu y la kaichou están saliendo?" pierdo la compostura un segundo.

"No se de que me hablas" veo a otro lado.

"Ya sabes, se habla de que ha estado saliendo muy seguido con ustedes"

"Si, ha estado saliendo con nosotras" vuelve mi tono indiferente aunque me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

"Entonces… ¿son novias?" me sonrojo fuerte pero me las ingenio para fulminarla con la mirada "Ok. Ok" levanta las manos "es sólo un rumor, además hay más de diez chicas más que están diciendo que están saliendo contigo"

"¿Diez?!" digo sorprendida.

"¿Por qué te sorprende?" dice burlona y se apoya en un brazo sobre la mesa "hay muchas más a las que les gustas, eres muy popular"

"Estas bromeando" niego con la cabeza.

Es más que imposible que eso pase. Nadie me soporta y mucho menos una mujer va a ver algo en mi. Bueno… que no sea Shizuru, es la única loca para hacer eso.

"¿Qué no ves las redes sociales?" niego con la cabeza "vamos mujer se más social"

"Eso me aburre" solo las utilizo para hablar con mis amigas.

"Si, pero te darías cuenta de todo lo que aparece ahí"

"No vale la pena" al terminar de decir eso suena la campana, tomo mi mochila y me levantó. Ella me sigue.

"Aún no me contestas!"

"Ya te dije mucho Harada, no tientes tu suerte" me giró en la primer pasillo que veo y como todos están saliendo la pierdo de vista enseguida. Doy un par de vueltas hasta que estoy completamente segura de que no me está siguiendo. Me voy directo a la sala de consejo. Entró sin tocar y me encuentro con Yukino sentada frente a su computadora.

"Natsuki, buenas tardes" me sonríe.

"Hey Yukino" la saludo "¿ya salió la jefa?" ella se ríe un poco.

"Aún se encuentra adentro, me dijo que puedes pasar"

"Te lo agradezco Yukino"

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Shizuru y entró cuando me da permiso. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al verla, tiene el cabello un poco desordenado y con un rostro visible de cansancio. Me acerco a ella y me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

"Mi Shizuru necesita descansar" suspira.

"Lo se" inclina su cabeza "lo bueno es que terminamos los exámenes y tendremos una semana libre de clases. Podré dormir" su rostro se ilumina con sólo pensar en que dormirá.

"Eso es increíble" me inclinó y le doy un rápido beso en los labios "¿nos vamos?" asiente.

Ella toma sus cosas y yo la tomo de la mano. Es viernes y ella me ha pedido acompañarme ha ir a traer a Alyssa juntas, casi siempre voy a buscar a Alyssa y luego regreso por ella o ella llega a mi casa a pasar el rato antes de irse a su casa. Pero como hoy terminamos temprano y no tiene reunión porque tendremos libre la siguiente semana por celebraciones anuales del país. Así que hoy tiene tiempo y me pidió acompañarme.

Nos despedimos de Yukino que ya está lista para irse a casa también sólo se queda esperando a Haruka que anda en sus rondas del Comité disciplinario. La escuela ya esta sola, todos salieron casi corriendo de aquí ha hacer lo que sea que hacen en su tiempo libre.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Shizuru me da las llaves de su auto para que conduzca yo, lo cual agradezco, se ve demasiado cansada para conducir. Le abro la puerta, me voy al lado de conductor. Ella tira su bolso en el asiento trasero, se pone el cinturón y suspira hundiéndose en su asiento. Yo sólo me río un poco y pongo en marchar el auto.

Después de ir por Alyssa nos vamos directo a mi casa. Alyssa va muy animada contándole a Shizuru todo lo que piensa hacer en la semana. Ella siempre se va con mis padres, ellas aún tienen que ir a trabajar un par de días pero a Alyssa le gusta ir. Así que me quedo yo sola toda la semana con Dhuran. Toda la semana en la que pasó en ropa interior jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, comiendo comida chatarra y durmiendo casi todo el tiempo. Aunque también le ayudo a Yamada, pero sólo en emergencias porque también se toma la semana.

Al llegar a casa. Alyssa de va a su habitación a según ella ordenar sus cosas. Shizuru y yo nos vamos a mi habitación con Dhuran siguiéndonos de cerca. Al entrar Shizuru se tira en mi cama y suspira al sentir la comodidad. Me quedo un momento parada observándola con una sonrisa. Ella posa su vista en mi y me invita a ir junto a ella.

Me acuesto a su lado y enciendo la televisión y el aire acondicionado con el control. Ella se apoya a mi y a los pocos minutos se queda dormida. Apagó el televisor y la dejo dormir. Llamo a Dhuran suavemente pero me ignora, se sube a la cama y se acurruca junto a Shizuru.

"Maldito aprovechado" le digo en susurro en voz baja y el abre la boca y saca la lengua.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo en silencio de la habitación.

"Papá tengo hambre" sonrió.

"¿Y que quieres comer?" ella se pone a pensar un momento y se le ilumina el rostro.

"Macarrón con queso!" dice emocionada.

Niego con la cabeza. Desde que encontré esa fácil recesa en Internet, Alyssa ha quedado fascinada que si fuera por ella se lo tendría que hacer todos los días, aunque he limitado a una vez por semana.

Sacó todos los ingredientes, ella jala una silla y se para en ella para ayudarme a agregar los ingredientes. La receta es fácil y rápida que a menos de media hora ya está lista. Le sirvo a Alyssa y ella contenta comienza a comer. Me sirvo un poco a mi y a Shizuru aunque no se si le gustará.

Me voy a buscarla y cuando llego a la sala ella sale de mi habitación con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Se lanza a mis brazos.

"Mis padres ya llegaron!" me dice de lo más emocionada "me acaban de llamar desde el aeropuerto, tengo que ir a casa y decirle a Viola" me da un beso en los labios.

"Eso es fantástico" ella sonríe más.

"Ven conmigo" niego con la cabeza y su sonrisa se borra "¿Por qué no?"

"Shizuru, este momento es especial para ustedes como familia. No quiero estropearlo con mi presencia"

"No lo haces, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado. A menos que no quieras conocer a mis padres" suspiro.

"No es eso, sólo que no se si les voy a agradar y sabes como me pongo cuando no me llevo bien con las personas, no quiero arruinar su reencuentro con mi mal genio" ella pone una cara triste y yo le doy un beso para quitarla "pero podría conocerlos otro día"

"Esta bien" suspira "pero recuerda que dijiste que irías a la casa de mi abuelo"

"Yo no dije eso" la aprieto más a mi "alguien se puso muy atrevida cuando lo propuso que no me dio tiempo para contestar" ella abre los ojos y se sonroja.

"Bueno…" toce "entonces… ¿irás?" me ve fijamente.

"Claro" ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no? "sólo dime el día"

"Si, te digo cuando hable con ellos"

Me da otro beso y se va casi disparada a su auto. Yo suspiro y sólo la veo con una gran sonrisa. Regreso a la cocina y veo a Alyssa que está con su tenedor hundido el plato que había servido para Shizuru. Ya se ha terminado su parte y ahora está buscando más. Niego con la cabeza pero la dejo.

Después de la cena, de ayudar a Alyssa con su tarea y dejarla durmiendo, me voy a mi habitación y me quito la ropa. Sólo me quedo en bóxer y musculosa. Tomo mi teléfono, tengo un par de mensajes pero ninguno de Shizuru, sólo de Nao. Levanto la ceja, me ha mandado tres links y ya se de que se tratan. Pero la curiosidad me gana.

Abro el primero y el fuerte sonido de unos gemidos sueñan por toda la habitación. Tengo el teléfono a todo volumen y trato de bajarle pero la mierda se ha quedado trabado! Sólo puedo ver como unos grandes pechos de una castaña se mueven al ritmo de las embestidas de su pareja. Mi teléfono reacciona y me salgo rápido.

Tengo el pulso acelerado, mi respiración está agitada y mi miembro de ha puesto duro inconscientemente. Me muerdo el labio y agito la cabeza antes de que mis pensamientos me lleven a un punto sin retorno.

Le escribo un par de groserías a Nao que sólo responde con unas risas, suelto un gruñido y pongo mi teléfono a un lado.

Me siento incómoda. Me remuevo en mi cama pero eso me lo hace más difícil. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa castaña del vídeo. Me quito la sábana y veo el bulto formado en mi bóxer. Me bajo la parte delantera del bóxer y mi erección queda libre, suspiro al sentir el aire fresco. La tomo suavemente pero no muevo mi mano. No quiero ofender a Shizuru haciendo esto, pero sólo de pensar en ella se me vienen recuerdos. En lo bien que se siento su mano cuando me toca, en sus suaves dedos cuando juega con mi punta, en cómo me apretada con sus paredes al momento en que la hacia mía.

Aprieto los dientes y un fuerte gruñido sale de mi interior. Veo abajo y me doy cuenta que tengo mi eyaculación en mi abdomen, me he masturbado inconscientemente pensando en ella. Suspiro y doy un par de sacudidas más hasta que termina de salir. Tomó una toalla desechable de la caja sobre la mes y me limpió el abdomen y el pene con cuidado.

Me tapo la cara con la almohada avergonzada de lo que acabo de hacer. No se como lo tomaría Shizuru si se diera cuenta. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y como si fuera un castigo llega un mensaje de ella.

"No te había escrito antes porque estaba ocupada. Viola esta que salta de alegría desde que le dije que mis padres vendrían. No ha querido irse a acostar, dice que quiere esperarlos.

¿Ya te dormiste? Me encantaría que me llamarás. Claro, si aún estas despierta. Si no pues, espero que descanses bien y no olvides que te quiero.

Un beso"

Una sonrisa de tonta se forma en mi rostro. Le llamo y enseguida que escucho su voz se me olvida mi malestar anterior. Hablamos casi por una hora hasta que ella me dice que escucha el sonido de un auto acercarse. Me despido de ella y prometo llamarla en la mañana.

El lunes llega rápido. Alyssa se fue con mis padres el domingo en la noche, ellas iban encantadas de la vida por llevar a su pequeña con ellas. Yo me quedé sola el domingo en la noche pero no he dormido nada. Shizuru me dijo que había hablado con sus padres y que nos iríamos a casa de sus abuelos el lunes en la mañana. Así que pase toda la noche dando vueltas de arriba abajo en mi habitación buscando todo lo necesario para llevar.

Tuve que levantarme temprano para poder ir a dejar a Dhuran, Mikoto me prometió que lo cuidaría por mi. Por eso ando un gran sueño, lo bueno es que Shizuru vino a buscarme y me recibió con un rico beso en los labios que no probaba desde el viernes. También me dio la sorpresa de que nos iríamos las dos solas en su auto. Lo que me llena de alegría.

Después de casi tres horas de camino. Shizuru se detiene frente a una enorme puerta que se abre automáticamente, entramos y conduce un par de metros más y ante mi esta una enorme casa! Es mucho más grande que la de Shizuru y eso ya es decir mucho. Mis nervios aumenta con cada metro que nos acercamos.

¿En que me he metido?

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, con todo lo que ha estado pasando en el mundo, me gustaría saber si están bien.

Primero que nada les pido disculpas por la tardanza. La Universidad ha estado horrible, nos han amontonado de tareas y ha consumido todo mi tiempo libre, aparte de que he estado leyendo muchos libros (que me hubiera gustado adaptar para ustedes pero ya aprendí la lección).

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que puede que este un poco aburrido, me ha costado terminarlo y he tenido un bloqueo, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que la siguiente sea más rápida. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	21. Chapter 20

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mamá! Llevaré a Dhuran y a Miroku a dar un paseo al parque" ambos perros vienen corriendo desde que escuchan que tomó las correas.

Miroku se queda sentado esperando a que le ponga su collar. En cambio Dhuran es otra historia, el corre por todos lados, ladra emocionado, me lame la cara cuando me le acerco. Yo sólo me puedo reír de el, a penas es un cachorro y Natsuki lo tiene bien mimado.

"De acuerdo cariño, pero recuerda que tu padre vendrá temprano hoy y vamos a ir a cenar" dice desde la cocina.

"Mamá, deberían de ir a cenar juntas, sólo las dos" asoma su cabeza.

"Mikoto, ya hablamos de eso" suspiro.

"Vamos mamá ¿desde cuando no salen juntas? Vayan a divertirse, a bailar o lo que sea que les guste hacer juntas. Yo estaré bien, se defenderme y lo sabes" ella sonríe "además tengo un nuevo compañero" dijo señalando a Dhuran que ahora está dando vueltas en círculos siguiendo su cola.

"Ese perro es un peligro hasta para el mismo" se ríe a carcajadas "¿estas segura?"

"Si mamá, yo estaré bien. Sólo déjame una de tus delicias pizzas y estaré excelente"

"Te la dejaré preparada, sólo la tienes que poner unos minutos en el horno"

"Si mamá, no te preocupes. Ahora llevaré a pasear a este par antes de que llueva" abro la puerta y Dhuran casi sale disparado, que gracias a que tiene pechera no se ahogó.

"Esta bien cariño" regresa a la cocina y yo salgo por la puerta.

El día está soleado, aunque unas nubes a lo lejos demuestran que no será por mucho. Miroku va caminando a mi lado y Dhuran correteando a su alrededor. Llegamos al parque para perros, suelto a Miroku y el sale corriendo. Dhuran se pone a saltar y ladrar muy emocionado que por un momento me pongo a dudar si soltarlo o no, pero al final me doy por vencida al ver su cara emocionada.

Le quito la cadena y sale disparado atrás de Miroku. Se ponen a jugar con otros perros y yo me siento en una banca no muy lejana para observarlos. Pongo sus platos con agua a mi lado para cuando quieran tomar.

"Es muy enérgico" un grupo de chicas se paran a mi lado.

"¿Eh?"

"El cachorro" dice una de las chicas.

"A si, es súper hiperactivo. Aunque a veces es un gran flojo" ellas se ríen.

Una de ellas se aventura y se sienta a mi lado, luego de los pocos minutos de sientan las otras también. Nos ponemos a hablar de cosas de nuestros perros. El tiempo pasa y nosotras seguimos hablando, me doy cuenta que estudiamos en la misma escuela, sólo que ellas tienen clases diferentes a las mías.

Después de hablar por casi una hora con ellas, se marchan ya se está haciendo tarde. Yo también estoy dispuesta a marcharme pero alguien me habla.

"¿Mikoto?"

"Hey Kyrie, ¿Qué tal estas?"

"Bien, bien. Traje a mi perrita a pasear, antes de que comience a llover" me muestra la cadena "ya anda corriendo" señala a una bola de pelos blancos que anda corriendo cerca de la pequeña laguna "es la samoyedo blanco"

"Es muy bonita"

"Si, tiene sólo nueve meses" sonríe "se llama Cupcake" me tiro una carcajada.

"¿En serio?" niego con la cabeza. Aún no entiendo como le pueden poner nombres así.

"Si" se ríe también "cuando mi padre la llevo de sorpresa a la casa me dijo "adivina que tengo en mi espalda. Es suave y esponjoso, de color blanco y muy bonito" y yo como tenía hambre en ese momento sólo pude decir cupcake!. Deberías de haber visto la cara que puso mi padre. Así que al final así le quedo el nombre" me vuelvo a reír a carcajadas haciendo que ella se ría también "¿y tu con quien vienes?" me pregunta después de un rato.

"Con el pastor alemán y el husky que no deja de correr por la fuente" se le arruga la cara a ver a Dhuran jugar "se llama Dhuran tiene seis meses, si no me equivoco"

"Es hermoso"

"Si, es de Natsuki. El pastor alemán es mío, se llama Miroku"

"Es muy tu estilo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Es serio, imponente, poderoso y también es tierno y hermoso" abro los ojos y me sonrojo.

Ella también se sonroja. No se que contestarle, pero para mi suerte siento una gota de agua caer en mi cara y eso hace que dejemos el tema. Le silbo a Miroku y el enseguida se levanta y viene corriendo hacia mi y por suerte Dhuran piensa que está jugando y también se viene detrás de el.

Le pongo la cadena a ambos y espero hasta que Kyrie llama a su perrita. Me quito la sudadera y se la doy a Kyrie para que no se moje mucho, ella se la pone encantada. Ambas nos vamos caminando hasta la salida del parque pero como nos vamos en direcciones opuestas nos tenemos que separar.

"Fue un placer volver a verte Mikoto"

"A mi también me agradó verte" le sonrió "bueno, nos vemos a la próxima" me despido con la mano.

"Espera!" me detengo "¿te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?... ya sabes a cenar algo, o ver una película"

"Claro ¿Por qué no? Pero tiene que ser una comida deliciosa"

"Por supuesto! Conozco un par de restaurante en los que hasta te vas a chupar los dedos" sonríe y sonrió.

"Entonces ya quedamos" asiento.

Ella me pide mi teléfono, yo se lo doy después de desbloquearlo. Pone su número y se llama.

"Así no nos daremos los números equivocados" dice sacando su teléfono que estaba sonando en su bolsillo.

Suelto una carcajada y ella también se ríe. Nos despedimos y yo me voy caminando tranquila a mi casa junto a Dhuran y Miroku, y por primera vez en todos estos últimos días con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las piernas me comienzan a temblar al ver la imponente puerta que tengo frente a mi.

Mierda! ¿En que momento preferí esto a estar en mi casa? En este momento estuviera cómoda en mi cama durmiendo y no aquí muriéndome de los nervios. ¿En que estaba pensando?.

Unos dedos se enredan en los míos y me presionan la mano. Respiro profundo y exhalo, vuelvo a ver a Shizuru que me observa con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo sonrió lo mejor que puedo. Ella es la única razón que necesito.

Mientras sacamos las maletas, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un señor mayor con un traje negro impecable, zapatos relucientes y cabello perfecto. Ya me siento desalineada con mi sudadera gris y mis tenis negros, y eso que aún no he entrado.

"Señorita Shizuru es un placer volver a verla" saluda cortésmente.

"Carl" se suelta de mi mano para darle un pequeño abrazo "me encanta volver a verte ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo ha estado el abuelo?"

"Yo muy bien señorita y el señor ni se diga, aunque diga lo contrario, creo que es mi deber decirle que ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su despacho esperando a que fuera de mañana para verla"

"El abuelo siempre igual" niega con la cabeza.

"Ya sabe como es el señor Hiro para estas cosas" se hace a un lado "pero pase señorita, el señor está esperando en el salón"

Shizuru viene a mi lado y me vuelve a tomar de la mano con una gran sonrisa. Se que estar con su familia le hace feliz y a pesar de mi incomodidad, yo también estoy bien por ella.

"Por cierto Carl, te presento a Natsuki. Ella es alguien muy especial para mi" mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando ella abraza mi brazo.

"Es un placer conocerlo" hago una reverencia.

"El placer es mío señorita. Siempre es un placer conocer a las amigas de la señorita Shizuru" ¿amigas?.

Shizuru no lo corrige pero me regala una hermosa sonrisa que hace que me olvidé del tema enseguida. El interior de la casa es mucho más sorprendente. Todo está tan reluciente y ordenado, que hasta me da miedo. ¿Andaré muy sucias las suelas de mis zapatos?.

Al lado izquierdo se encuentra un señor parado al centro del salón. Tiene el cabello cubierto de canas perfectamente peinado, sus rasgos son duros y serios. Sus ojos son de un color rojo impresionante como los de Shizuru, tiene los labios apretados en una fina línea.

"Shizuru" saluda con voz ronca y sería "¿Qué tal todo?"

"Hola abuelo. La escuela va perfectamente, he ganado las elecciones y ahora soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil" asiente y pone sus manos en la espalda "acabamos de pasar los exámenes y me ha ido muy bien" el se queda callado sin decir una sola palabra.

"Vienes sin tus padres" apunta con serenidad.

"Ellos llegarán después, dijeron que iban a aprovechar el tiempo para ver la empresa de aquí" asiente.

"Si, me informaron que íbamos a tener una reunión a las dos de la tarde"

"Si, iban a pasar a comprarle unas cosas a Viola antes" asiente conforme.

Pero ¿en que pensará? ¿No tiene pensado saludar a su nieta como debe? Veo a Shizuru que aún mantiene su sonrisa. Esto es raro mis abuelos ya me hubieran matado a besos en estos pocos minutos que han pasado.

"Eso se escucha bien, no esperaba menos. Ahora ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo" su rostro se descompone en una auténtica sonrisa.

Shizuru se acerca encantada y le da un suave abrazo a su abuelo y el emboza una pequeña sonrisa y se funde en el abrazo con su nieta. Yo me quedo a un segundo plano viéndolos pero sonrió también.

"¿Cómo esta la abuela?" pregunta aún abrazada a el.

"Ya la conoces, desde que le dije que ya venias, se ha pasado toda la mañana en el salón con sus amigas"

De repente me doy cuenta que fija sus ojos en mi y yo trato de pararme lo más recto posible. El me ve de arriba abajo, analizándome. Suelta un resoplido y vuelve su expresión sería. Termina el abrazo con Shizuru, vuelve a dirigir sus intimidante vista sobre mi.

"Abuelo te presento a Natsuki Kuga" me paró firme.

"Un placer conocerlo señor!" digo de forma tan rígida que hasta a mi me da vergüenza.

El no contesta nada sólo se dedica a observarme y frunce más el ceño. Luego ve a Shizuru que lo regaña y vuelve a resoplar antes de fijar su mirada en mi otra vez.

"Hiro Fujino. Espero no tener problemas contigo muchacha"

"Abuelo!"

"¿Qué?" se cruza de brazos "¿no recuerdas la última vez?" frunzo el ceño. No me gusta que me comparen.

"Si, abuelos ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?. Pero también te recuerdo que Natsuki es una persona diferente y que su forma de ser también es diferente"

"Ya veremos" dice serio "por el momento estaré en mi despacho, mientras se acomodan en sus habitaciones. Luego las espero para tomar el almuerzo antes de irme a la reunión. Ya sabes que habitación darle" dice antes de marcharse.

Gruño. Tengo que comportarme, pero si este señor sigue así no creo poder. Tomo nuestras maletas y sigo a Shizuru por las escaleras, luego por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del final. Ella abre y deja ver una habitación que bien podría ser del tamaño de mi casa o más grande. Abro la boca al observar la inmensa habitación. Tiene una cama estupenda, casi tan grande como la mía, las ventanas van desde el suelo hasta el techo, un sofá grande de color blanco a un lado de la ventana, una gran televisión pegada a la pared frente a la cama.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Shizuru interrumpiendo mi escaneo.

"¿Bromeas? Es fantástica. Hasta siento que no debería de quedarme aquí"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Demasiado lujo para lo que estoy acostumbrada" me encojo de hombros "normalmente siempre tenemos que compartir habitación cada vez que salimos con las chicas"

"Aquí hay más que suficientes" pone sus manos atrás de su espalda "a menos que quieras que compartamos habitación" se acerca a mi.

"No me des ideas Fujino" me muerdo el labio.

En este momento haría cualquier cosa por estar a solas con ella. Desde que tuvimos relaciones sexuales juntas y desde lo ocurrido en la noche, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Deseo poder tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Ella sonríe y responde.

"Tal vez quiera darte ideas" oh mierda.

El calor recorre mi cuerpo y siento como se centra en mi entrepierna. No soporto más la distancia entre las dos. Me lanzo a capturar sus labios. Se ríe y me abraza por el cuello.

"Mi Natsuki es tan fácil de convencer" la vuelvo a besar.

"Es tu culpa" la levantó.

"Me consideró culpable" la acuesto en la cama "ven aquí" me quito los zapatos con los pies y me acuesto a su lado "me encanta que decidiera venir"

"Lo hago por ti" se apoya en mi pecho "aunque creo que tu abuelo no opina lo mismo"

"Déjalo, es así por lo que pasó hace un par de años. Pero ya verás que cuando te conozca le caerás bien"

"Lo dudo, cuando sepa como soy me va a mandar directo a mi casa" aprieto los labios.

Si de algo estoy segura es de que los únicos padres a los que les agradó son a las de mis amigas, y menos que les voy a agradar a un señor estirado como el.

"Hey, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad" sonrió.

"¿Sabes que aún creo que estas loca?" se ríe "aunque me encanta esta locura" la abrazo.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que escuchamos que tocan la puerta. Yo me alteró pero Shizuru se levanta tranquila, abre la puerta y habla con alguien. Luego me dice que ya nos está esperando su abuelo para el almuerzo.

El comedor es sorprendente, como los que salen en las películas. El montón de cubiertos, las copas de vino y los platos finos. El señor Fujino esta sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, lo hace ver un poco más intimidante que antes.

"Siéntense" señala las sillas a los lados de el "Shizuru a mi derecha" ella lo hace enseguida.

No me quiero separar de ella pero tengo que hacerlo. Rodeó la mesa y me voy a sentar a su lado izquierdo. Shizuru y el se enfrascan en una conversación. Una señora algo mayor entra junto a otras dos más jóvenes junto a ellas. Una de ellas la más bajita viene a mi lado y me pone la comida , yo sonrió cortésmente. Esta tan nerviosa como yo. Así que decido hablarle.

"Esto huele delicioso" le digo cuando está sirviendo algo para beber en mi copa.

Ella se detiene y me ve sorprendida.

"Gracias" dice un poco sonrojada "espero le guste, yo misma lo hice"

"Oh. Entonces estará delicioso" ella sonríe "te lo agradezco" inclinó un poco mi cabeza.

"Espero que me diga si le gusta"

"Por supuesto, yo personalmente se lo diré"

Ella se marcha y yo veo la comida. Huele realmente bien, pero el problema es que ya veo que me quedaré con hambre. Es salmón, con un par de verduras a los lados. Sólo eso! ¿Cómo voy a llenarme sólo con eso? Soy una joven en crecimiento! Necesito mas comida!. El salmón no es más grande que la mitad de mi mano, la mitad! Y ni hablar de las verduras, que sólo es más pequeño que el tamaño de mi puño.

Después de quejarme mentalmente decido probarlo. Diablos es lo más delicioso que he probado! Es tan suave y a la vez tiene esa explosión de sabores, ni siquiera puedo describirlo… simplemente es exquisito. Cuando termino el postre no puedo estar más satisfecha, aunque aún tengo hambre pero ha estado delicioso. Después de la comida el abuelo de Shizuru se marcha para ir a su reunión. Así que Shizuru se encarga de enseñarme el lugar.

Es inmenso, más de lo que imaginaba. Hay un gran jardín atrás de la mansión que bien pudiera hacer una pequeña cancha de fútbol, hay una piscina de lujo junto a un jacuzzi en la parte de afuera y hay otra techada en el interior de la casa. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es encontrar un garaje lleno de autos, de las marcas que me pude fijar fueron Bentley, Audi, Lexus, Lamborghini y Ferrari que son de las más llamativas, también hay un par de Ducatis hermosas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención es un auto que está cubierto con un cobertor negro parece como si no lo han tocado nunca y el cobertor no tiene ni una pizca de polvo. Debe ser un auto estupendo para que lo tengan cubierto.

Al salir nos damos cuenta que se nos ha ido toda la tarde. Así que nos regresamos a la casa. Al entrar a la casa una señora mayor nos espera en el interior, hace un pequeño ruido de emoción y jala a Shizuru de la muñeca y se funden en un abrazo.

"Hay mi niña, pero mira que guapa estas" se despegan y la ve de arriba abajo "pero estas muy delgada"

"Claro que no abuela, tu siempre dices eso" le dice Shizuru con una sonrisa "tu estas muy guapa hoy"

"Verdad que si!" da una vuelta moviendo sus caderas y riendo.

¿Qué puedo decir? La señora realmente se ve bien. Lleva una camisa manga larga color celeste con un pantalón café, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tiene su cabello perfectamente peinado pero se puede notar perfectamente un tinte color azul.

"El abuelo pegara el grito al cielo cuando te vea"

"Tu abuelo sólo es amargado un momento, te apuesto a que le encantara" se ríe y luego me ve "pero mira que tenemos aquí"

"Hola" digo nerviosa.

"Abuela Ankie, ella es Natsuki"

"Es un placer señora" hago una pequeña reverencia.

"Hay no me digas señora, suficiente con los trabajadores de mi esposo. Sólo dime Ankie" se acerca a mi "pero mírate" da una vuelta alrededor mío "Shizuru ¿Ya vistes estos brazos?" me toma un brazo y lo aprieta "rayos esto sólo es fibra" me sonrojo.

"Abuela!"

"¿Puedes flexionarlos?" lo hago "wow, Shizuru mira estos bíceps"

"Abuela, deja a Natsuki" se pone entre nosotras.

"Ok, ok ya lo dejo. Pero antes tiene que darme un abrazo, así bien fuerte"

"Por supuesto" me acerco a ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"Ufff que fuerte" dice cuando la suelto.

"Me alegra haberme ejercitado antes de venir" le digo con una sonrisa. Me alegra ver que por fin alguien me reciba con buenas intenciones.

Ella se ríe y nos hace que vayamos con ella a la cocina a tomarnos un te con ella. Pasamos un buen rato hablando y no me puedo sentir más aceptada. A veces no me importa lo que piensan de mi, pero me encanta saber que le agradó. Es una mujer muy vivaracha y se nota las energías que tiene, bromea conmigo, nos cuenta relatos vergonzosos de su esposo también de su hijo pero donde más me río es cuando cuenta sobre Shizuru. Shizuru se sonroja como un tomate y yo tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistirme a besarle esos bonitos pucheros.

Ella se levanta un momento para ir al baño y nos deja solas, aprovecho para besar a mi chica. Pone su mano en mi mejilla y abre un poco su boca, enseguida introduzco mi lengua en su boca. Nos damos un apasionado y necesitado beso.

"Mmmmm" le muerdo el labio antes de separarnos "me encantan tus labios" dejo mis labios muy cerca de los de ella.

"Vas a pasar por mi habitación está noche" pone su mano en mi pierna.

"¿Y si nos descubre tu padre?" le rozó los labios con los míos.

"No vendrá hoy y es muy probable que el abuelo tampoco" hace círculos en mi pierna y me ve directamente a los ojos "el camino a la empresa es un poco largo e iban a ir a la fábrica también y la única manera que tienen para hacerlo lo antes posible es quedándose" pasa un dedo sobre mi entrepierna, inconscientemente levantó mi cintura para tener más contacto "Parece que alguien si quiere" baja la vista un momento a mi creciente bulto "¿Qué dices?" veo hacía el lugar donde se fue su abuela para ver si no viene.

"Nada me encantaría mas" le doy un rápido beso.

Escuchamos unos pasos y nos separamos. Ankie viene con su teléfono en la mano y nos confirma lo que Shizuru me acaba de decir. Yo me emociono, pero trató de no hacerlo o puede que se me note de una manera que no quiero.

Pasamos hablando unos minutos más hasta que nos vienen a decir que la cena ya está lista. Pasamos al comedor y nos sirven y al igual que en el almuerzo la comida es poca pero tan deliciosa y yo se lo hago notar enseguida a la chica que me sirvió.

"Así que… ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy? ¿van a salir?"

"No, aún no le he dicho a nadie que he llegado. Puede que les escriba luego" Shizuru vuelve a verme "pensábamos pasar la noche en mi habitación viendo películas, así como una pijamada" ella me lanza una mirada que hace que mi miembro despierte.

"Que bueno, tendré que evitar pasar por tu habitación entonces. Aun recuerdo esa película de terror que estabas viendo en la última y no quiero que otra se grave en mi mente" se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Yo me río un poco, si ella viera las que a mi me gustan.

Después de la cena ella se despide y se marcha a su habitación a descansar. Shizuru y yo esperamos un momento y luego nos vamos tomadas de la mano a su habitación. Al llegar a su habitación, me doy cuenta que su habitación está a la esquina opuesta de la que habían dejado para mi.

Shizuru entra primero, yo veo a ambos lados antes de entrar. La habitación es sorprendente mucho más que en la que me quedó, un suave y dulce aroma me invade.

"Acuéstate en la cama y ponte cómoda" me da unos controles "busca algo, ya regreso" me da un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir.

Me quedo observando un rato el lugar para ver que hacer pero al final optó por hacer lo que ella me dijo. Me quito la sudadera y la dejo doblada a un lado, también me quito los tenis y el cinturón y los dejo a un lado. Me acomodo en la cama y me pongo a buscar algo en el televisor para ver, pero no encuentro nada así que lo dejo en un programa de autos.

Shizuru regresa en unos minutos junto a unas grandes bolsas de botanas y una botella grande de soda.

"¿Es suficiente para ti?" las pone frente a mi.

"Nena, ¿alguien te a dicho de forma sincera que eres sorprendente? Porque lo eres"

Ella se ríe, se va a cerrar la puerta y luego regresa a mi lado. Shizuru se pone a buscar varias películas. Primero vemos una de comedia, en la que pasamos toda la película riendo y comiendo, después otra de suspenso en la que pasamos calladas, después una de terror que a la mitad ya tenía a Shizuru casi sobre mi y yo no paro de reír con sus sobresaltos. Ahora estamos viendo una romántica.

Como a mi no me gustan mucho, me distraigo fácilmente. Respiro el aroma de Shizuru y le doy un beso en su cabeza, luego comienzo a bajar y beso su cuello. Ella se ríe por las cosquillas que le hago con mi nariz pero de repente suelta un suave gemido que hace que todo mi cuerpo hormigueé.

Meto mi mano dentro de su camisa y aprieto uno de sus pechos. Ella reclama mis labios y me besa con fervor. Nos separamos del beso y yo le quito su camisa y me quito la mía también.

"Eres tan hermosa" tomo uno de sus pechos.

"Lo dices sólo porque te quieres aprovechar de mi" pasó mi lengua en su pezón.

"Si nena, y lo voy hacer" le digo con una sonrisa antes de tomar su pecho y succionarlo con fuerza.

Ella se curva y me da más acceso. Baja su mano y me desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón, luego introduce su mano dentro de mi bóxer y toma mi miembro. Suelto un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la suavidad de su mano en mi duro miembro.

"Me gusta cuando me tocas"

"¿Así?" aprieta su mano.

Asiento y disfrutó de su tacto un poco más hasta que me desespero. Quito su mano y me terminó de quitar la ropa y la tiro a un lado, también le quito a ella el short de su pijama junto a sus pantis.

"Estas húmeda" le susurró al oído al tocar su sexo.

"Es tu culpa" se abre más dándome más acceso.

"Me encanta ser la culpable" le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Nos tocamos mutuamente, nos besamos, nos susurramos palabras de afecto hasta que nuestra necesidad es insoportable. Con un movimiento rápido tomo un condón de mi billetera y lo pongo en mi pene. Después de todas las veces que lo hemos hecho ya se me hace muy fácil. Me pongo entre sus piernas y la penetro lentamente. Me atrae por el cuello y me besa con fuerza.

En la habitación sólo se pueden escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones pesada, nuestros jadeos, el sonido de nuestros sexos chocar con cada movimiento de cadera que hago. La película queda completamente olvidada, sólo nos importa demostrarnos cuantos nos deseamos y nos necesitamos la una a la otra.

"Natsuki…" pasa sus uñas en mi espalda y me aprieta.

Gruño y aumento mis movimientos hasta que ella llega al clímax y yo llego con un par de embestidas más. Salgo de su interior y me quito el condón antes de acostarme a su lado. Con una sonrisa cansada le lleno de besos todo el rostro. Ella con los ojos cerrados se mueve hasta que encuentra mis labios y nos besamos.

"Te quiero Shizuru" abre los ojos cansada y me da una enorme sonrisa.

"Me encanta escucharlo" se apoya en mi pecho "yo también te quiero"

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Primero quiero disculparme por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, todo se me complicó en la universidad y no me dejaba ni respirar tranquila. Pero ya estoy libre y dedicaré todo el tiempo que pueda a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es algo que escribí rápido y es más para ponerme al día y volver a retomar el ritmo de la historia. Así que por favor dejen sus reviews.

Pd: A la persona que me hizo la pregunta: primero quiero decir que no me incomoda que me pregunten, es más me gusta así que puedes preguntar lo que quieras ( aunque no me gusta dar spoilers). Con respecto a tu pregunta, la lección que aprendí fue que a pesar de que uno haga las adaptaciones para que los demás puedan apreciar y disfrutarlas, siempre habrán personas que lo toman a mal y después de que me hayan bloqueado la cuenta se me han quitado todas las ganas de volver a adaptar a pesar que me muero de ganas por subirlos… mejor no.

Feliz noche y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. :D


	22. Chapter 21

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El suave sonido de una dulce melodía, la comodidad de la cama y el calor de la habitación… ¿Qué puede hacer más perfecta está mañana de lluvia?. A si, tener a Nanoha desnuda sobre mi, haciendo movimientos lentos y tortuosos de arriba abajo. Balanceando sus pechos frente a mi rostro con cada movimiento suyo. No puede haber nada mejor. Tomó sus pechos con mi boca pero ella me los quita.

"No tocar" mueve los dedos a los lados "hoy me toca a mi mandar"

"Necesito tocarte" levantó mis manos para tomarla de la cintura y hacer que valla al ritmo que quiero pero me da un golpe "nena, estoy a punto de volverme loca" ella sonríe descaradamente y se acerca para rozar sus labios con los míos.

"No Fate-chan. Estoy a punto de volverte loca" vuelve a la posición anterior y comienza a rotar sus caderas.

"Joder!" gruño extasiada.

El placer que me produce cada vez que hace eso, es enorme. Me encanta cuando Nanoha toma las riendas, porque en este poco tiempo que estamos juntas, me ha llegado a conocer tanto que sabe perfectamente como hacerme sentir bien. Una sonrisa perversa adorna su rostro al verme. Sabe el efecto que produce en mi y le gusta.

"Fate…"

Sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y los combina con movimientos hacia delante y atrás. Curvo mi espalda y me agarró del cubre cama. Sus movimientos me vuelvo loca, el placer me cubre todo el cuerpo.

"Ya casi…" me levanto y tomo sus labios.

Al principio protesta pero cuando pongo los manos en su cintura y me muevo a un ángulo que se que le gusta, suelta un fuerte jadeo y deja de protestar. Me abraza por el cuello y profundiza el beso. Ambas llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Ella se deja caer sobre mi. Rodeó su cintura con mis brazos y me acuesto con ella aún sobre mi.

Hundo mi nariz en su cabello y respiró su aroma. Nanoha es fantástica, fresca y apasionada en todo. Me encanta. Pasó mi mano por su espalda y ella ronronea suave.

"Eres como un gato" le susurró al oído.

"Calla" gruñe suave "no soy un gato"

"Vale" digo con una sonrisa y la aprieto a mi cuerpo.

"Pero no dejes de hacerlo" protesta poniendo otra vez mi mano en la curva de su espalda.

Me río suave y continuó haciendo caricias en su espalda. Así pasamos un buen rato hasta que me doy cuenta de la hora. Son las siete de la mañana. En la noche anterior, Nanoha se tuvo que quedar a dormir en mi casa. Habíamos ido al cine y a cenar, pero cuando regresamos a mi casa por una llamada de mi madre, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y no ha parado en toda la noche. Y después de que mi madre hablará con el padre de Nanoha, accedió a que ella se pudiera quedar por seguridad.

Y como siempre nos pasa cuando estamos juntas, no podemos evitar estar una al lado de la otra sin tocarnos. Es estar a su lado y mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente. Y es así como a las seis de la mañana ambas despertamos dispuestas a repetir lo que hicimos en la noche.

"Ya son las siete" ella gruñe.

"Pero si sólo hemos descansado… tres horas" nos movemos juntas.

"Entonces descansa, yo iré a ver a mi madre. Antes de que entre y nos encuentre así" le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanto y comienzo a vestirme. Nanoha se estira en la cama y suelta un fuerte gemido de frustración.

"No quiero levantarme!" hace un puchero.

"Entonces no lo hagas" me acerco a darle un beso "mi madre se irá en aproximadamente una hora al hospital junto con mi padre. Duerme un rato y luego te despierto"

"Claro que no" se levanta y comienza a vestirse también "no quiero que piensen que soy una floja"

Niego con la cabeza y sonrió. Mi madre nunca pensaría eso, y mucho menos mi padre que cuando tiene un día libre siempre se despierta hasta las once o más tarde.

En el desayuno, mi padre y Nanoha que hasta el momento se parecen llevar de maravilla, no dejan de bromear la una a la otra. Mi madre como siempre, es un poco más reservada en sus comentarios pero se pone a hablar con ella y parece que le agrada la forma en que Nanoha le contesta. Y yo no podría sentirme más orgullosa de mi chica. Me encanta la forma cómo se llevan.

Después del desayuno, el padre de Nanoha le llama para preguntarle a que horas llegará, como todo padre protector. Ella se queda un rato hablando con el, hasta que veo que su rostro cambia a uno tenso y cansado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó cuando cuelga.

"Nada" suspira "tengo que ir a la cafetería, parece que una pastelera no ha podido llegar y la cafetería está llena, tengo que irles a ayudar"

"Ok" tomo mis llaves "te acompaño"

Nos vamos caminando, mi padre se llevó el auto y la pastelería no queda muy lejos, son como veinte minutos caminando y también que no queremos separarnos tan rápido. Lo bueno es que la lluvia a parado, aunque aún está oscuro.

Al llegar, rápidamente el olor rico a pan recién hecho me invade y me vuelve a dar hambre. Al entrar vemos la cantidad de personas que hay esperando, la fila casi sale del local y todas las mesas están llenas. Rápidamente Nanoha me lleva con ella a la parte de la cocina, donde veo como su madre y su padre junto a otras dos personas hacen malabares con los ingredientes para poder hacer las cosas rápido.

"Vaya, parece que traes ayuda" dice poniendo una bandeja en el horno.

"No papá, Fate sólo me ha hecho compañía a venir" el asiente y sigue trabajando "te escribo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?" asiento.

Ella no espera más y se pone a trabajar junto a los demás. Me quedo unos segundo más observando como se sincronizan para tener todo listo en poco tiempo. Estoy tan pendiente en sus movimientos que no me di cuenta cuando dije…

"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?" todos se detienen y me vuelven a ver haciendo que me sienta incómoda "yo no puedo cocinar tan bien como ustedes, pero quisiera ayudar en algo"

"Fate, no es necesario" dice Momoko.

"No, yo de verdad quiero ayudar" le digo decidida.

"De acuerdo" dice Shiro "dile a Miyuki que la relevas en las mesas, que ella venga a la cocina" asiento.

Nanoha me sonríe y me agradece con la mirada. Yo sólo sonrió y salgo. El trabajo es más pesado de lo esperado, las personas no dejan de llegar y por algún motivo, se está llenando de chica. Se que los pasteles de chocolates les encantan pero hay unos grupos que se tardan en irse y no dejan que los demás se sienten. Aunque no me puedo quejar, algunas dejan muy buenas propinas… aunque otras también me dejan sus números. Yo los guardo en mi bolsa por respeto a ellas pero no tengo pensado llamar a ninguna, Nanoha es capaz de cortarme la cabeza. Pero lo más bonito es que más de alguna me deja pagado alguna galleta o algunos trozos de pasteles y como ya no las voy a ver aceptó encantada.

Pasan las horas y se hacen las tan esperadas siete de la noche. La pastelería se cierra! Y mis pies no podrían estar más agradecidos. Me desplomó en una silla, a los pocos segundos Nanoha se desploma a mi lado. Yo le sonrió pero ella me ve con el ceño fruncido.

"En este momento te detesto" dice enojada.

"¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy súper cansada y es por tu culpa" me fulmina con la mirada.

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Si, tu no me dejaste dormir anoche" abro los ojos y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"¿Yo tengo la culpa de eso?" se cruza de brazos.

"Si tu, tu y tu cuerpo" vuelvo a reírme y pasó mi brazo por sus hombros.

"Y lo volviera hacer aunque te enojarse conmigo" veo a todos lados y cuando veo que no viene nadie, le doy un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Qué haces?! Mis padres nos verán" me da un golpe en el hombro.

"No viene nadie" suspiro "además… vale la pena"

"¿Vale la pena que mi padre te corté en dos con su espada?" dice con una sonrisa burlona, mientras siento un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda.

"Si, nena. Vale la pena" sonrió "aunque tu le rogaras que sólo me haga un pequeño rasguño" ella se ríe.

Los demás se unen a nosotras, conversamos un momento. Al salir del restaurante, Momoko insiste en que les acompañe a cenar y yo aceptó encantada. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de cenar con la familia de Nanoha y parece que el señor Takamachi esta cansado así que no creo que tenga muchos ánimos de amenazarme.

La noche con la familia de Nanoha fue estupenda. Sus hermanos son muy graciosos y se la pasan haciendo bromas con ella. Momoko es un encanto conmigo, me trata bien y me ofrece de todo. Shiro aún no me deja de ver de forma intimidante pero no me ha amenazado y ese es un gran avance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las cosas en la casa del abuelo de Shizuru están tranquila. Me he dado cuenta que la abuela de Shizuru es una mujer llena de energía a pesar de sus sesenta y tres años, me ha dejado con la boca abierta. Ankie es capaz de seguir mi ritmo al correr, me a retado a nadar y hasta me ganó al saltar la cuerda. Parece que los años no llegan a esta señora o la hacen más fuerte.

Es miércoles y soy la primera en despertar. Esta haciendo un día precioso y el lugar es fenomenal. Aunque debo admitir que la única vista que me cautiva en este momento, es la curva de la espalda desnuda de Shizuru. Aún no puedo creer que haya intimado con esta hermosa chica, aunque no es la primera vez, pero aún me cuesta creerlo. Si no fuera porque q la tengo a mi lado, completamente desnuda y porque yo también estoy desnuda, jamás lo creería. Ni en mis más locos sueños podría imaginar que yo… yo! Pudiera tener una novia tan solicitada y tan hermosa como Shizuru.

Estiró mis piernas y mi erección mañanera queda a la vista. Quisiera despertarla y volver hacerla mía… pero no puedo, no es el lugar apropiado, ya me excedí demasiado en estas últimas noches como para arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubra.

Ella se remueve a mi lado y me da una excelente visión de sus pechos. Trago saliva. La boca se me seca en cuestión de segundos y mi respiración se acelera. Nunca había visto a una mujer más sexy que Shizuru, ni en esos vídeos que me manda Nao.

Sin poder evitarlo me pongo sobre ella y le doy un suave beso en los labios. Ella sonríe y abre los ojos aunque los entrecierra un poco por la luz que entra por la ventana.

"Buenos días" susurró y apoyo mi frente con la de ella.

"Buenos días" me abraza por el cuello "Ara…" dice al sentir mi erección en su vientre. Sonrió, sonríe.

Vuelvo a tomar sus labios. El beso aumenta cada vez más de intensidad y más cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozan. Mi mente comienza a nublarse y cada vez estoy cediendo más a mis deseos. Pero me separo de ella y me acuesto a su lado.

"Alguien puede entrar" suspira.

"Lo se, más hoy que la abuela a tomado confianza contigo" sonrió.

"Es encantadora" me besa rápido los labios.

"Aduladora, recuerda que eres mi novia" hace puchero.

"Mmmm… pues tiene bastante vitalidad" me encojo de hombros.

Ella abre la boca asombrada y me da un golpe bien fuerte en mi costado que me deja doblada pero no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas aún con dolor. Después de cambiarme y dejar descansar a Shizuru también vestida, me pongo a correr alrededor. El lugar es asombroso, como esta retirado de la ciudad no hay ningún ruido, sólo el de las aves y de algunos animales pequeños como ardillas.

Después de correr alrededor de los grandes árboles, pasó por el garaje que para mi sorpresa está abierto. Veo a los lados y no encuentro a nadie. Que raro. Que yo recuerde, se necesita una llave especial para abrir. Me encojo de hombros y me olvidó de eso, pero en el instante que comienzo mi carrera, mis ojos se dirigen al cobertor negro que cubre al auto.

Sufro un gran dilema mental sobre si acercarme o no. Pero al final la curiosidad me gana y me acerco. Levantó un poco de un lado pero sólo puedo distinguir la pintura roja. Vuelvo a ver a todos los lados a ver si nadie se acerca y para mi suerte aún estoy sola. Lo levantó un poco más hasta dejar casi toda la parte delantera libre.

"Joder!" grito sorprendida.

Quito el cobertor por completo y ante mi queda a la vista un precioso Plymouth Fury del 58 con su pintura reluciente como si estuviera nuevo y sus llantas típicas de cara blanca. Es la primera vez que veo uno así de cuidado, ya han llegado algunos con Yamada pero ninguno como este. Tengo que ver el motor!

"¿Qué estas haciendo?!" atrapada!.

"Nada!" digo rápidamente alejando mis manos del capó del auto.

"Entonces ¿Qué demonios hacer aquí?" me fulmina con la mirada.

"Disculpe señor Fujino, es sólo…" suspiro y veo al auto "Shizuru sabe que me gustan los auto por eso me mostró sus autos. Pero tengo que admitir que este fue el que más me llamó la atención" sonrió a pesar de que el aún tiene el ceño fruncido "y también admito que este auto es el más impresionante de todos"

"¿Sabes que auto es?" pregunta sorprendido ablandando la mirada.

"Por supuesto! Es un Plymouth Fury" me río "lo que me preocupa es que sea Christine" por primera vez desde que llegamos, el suelta una carcajada.

"Cuando salió esa película, mi esposa pego el grito al cielo" me ve con una sonrisa "eres la primera chica de la edad de mi nieta que conoce esa película"

"Yamada siempre dice que todo buen mecánico tiene que saber sobre películas de terror de autos"

"¿Sabes sobre motores muchacha?" pregunta incrédulo.

"Si, trabajo después de clases en un taller cerca de mi casa o a veces me lo llevan a casa para que los repare" digo orgullosa.

"Eso es sorprendente. ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?" señala el auto y yo asiento emocionada.

Pone ambos dedos índices en el capo del auto y comienza a dar unos leves golpes como si estuviera tocando un redoble de tambores. Ambos sonreímos y cuando por fin abre el capo, dejo de sonreír y abro la boca.

"Me siento realmente orgulloso, esa es la expresión que quería lograr"

"Disculpe mi forma de expresarme señor, pero… joder! Este es el primer motor del Fury que veo completo" me acerco más para verlo mejor.

"Es una belleza verdad"

"Es hermoso" asiento encantada "¿funciona?" su expresión se vuelve seria.

"No. Hemos intentado de todo, pero hay una pieza que simplemente no puedo encontrar" asiento.

"¿Y sabe cual es?"

"No recuerdo" suspira "solo le dije que hiciera todo lo posible por encontrarla, pero parece que en ningún lugar la venden"

"Ha intentado en segunda" su rostro se contrae al escuchar eso "a veces se encuentran en muy buena condición"

"No quisiera poner diferentes"

"Yo no quisiera que pusiera diferentes" me rasco la cabeza "pero estoy segura que llamando a mis contactos pudiera conseguirle unas originales, aunque usadas"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunta interesado.

"Por supuesto, mañana o hoy mismo las pudiera conseguir, sólo le tiene que hablar a su mecánico y que me diga de cual es"

"Perfecto!" dice emocionado "en este momento le llamo a Shari" saca su teléfono y se aleja unos pasos.

Me quedo viendo el auto. Es increíble, me gustaría poder meterle mano, pero no se si eso le agradaría al señor Fujino y como en este momento parece haber fumado la pipa de la paz conmigo, no quiero estropearlo. Minutos después seguimos hablando sobre autos y ambos nos sorprendemos de lo mucho que sabemos.

Después de más de una hora hablando. Nos regresamos a la casa. Antes de entrar el recupera su expresión estoica y me hace prometer que no le diré a nadie de lo del auto, quiere que sea una sorpresa. Entramos a la casa y un par de manos toman la mía.

"Natsuki!" la voz de Viola resuena por todo el salón "mira lo que tengo!" me enseña una gran caja donde está una muñeca dentro.

"Hey Viola. Wow esa es una muñeca muy bonita" miento, jamás me han gustado las muñecas.

"Mi papá me la compro" dice muy contenta "¿y tu que me trajiste?"

"Bueno…" me acerco para decirle un secreto "te traje una gran bolsa de tus chocolates favoritos" ella suelta un pequeño grito encantada "chisss, no hagas ruido. Shizuru no sabe nada" asiente y me giña un ojo cómplice.

"Viola, no hagas mucho escandalo" dice una voz ronca detrás de nosotras.

Inconscientemente mi cuerpo reacciona y se pone tenso en cuestión de segundos. Ante mi esta un hombre alto con hombros anchos, cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos rojos. Y por esos ojos se perfectamente que se trata del padre de Shizuru.


	23. Chapter 22

El sudor me corre por la frente pero respiró profundo, no tengo que demostrarle miedo. Me está viendo fijamente como si quisiera atravesarme con la mirada.

"Natsuki, aquí estas" me llama Shizuru.

Suspiro de alivio, pero todo mi auto control se acaba cuando toma mi mano y enreda sus dedos. Ahora su padre me ve como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza.

"Bueno ya que te encontré y estamos todos, tengo algo importante que decir" Oh mierda!... Mierda! "madre, padre, abuelos. Quería presentarles oficialmente a Natsuki, mi novia"

Jooooodeeeer!...

Un silencio sepulcral se forma al instante. Mis pies están clavados al suelo, creo que hasta he dejado de respirar. Si el padre de Shizuru antes me veía con cara de asesinarme, ahora sus ojos son las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Trago saliva y con toda la fuerza que tengo levanto la mano.

"Natsuki Kuga, un gusto en conocerlo señor Fujino" le digo con cortesía, porque si le digo suegro capaz y me rebana el cuello.

"Shiro Fujino" toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza pero yo también la aprieto con la misma intensidad.

La incomodidad domina el salón. Aunque la abuela de Shizuru me regala una sonrisa cuando fijo mi vista en ella y parece que al abuelo le ha sorprendido pero no me ve de una forma diferente que hace un par de minutos. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su madre, que está completamente en shock.

"Pero ¿y Reito? Pensé… que tu y el"

"Madre por favor. Ya hablaremos de eso luego" asiente.

Esto cada vez se pone más y más incómodo.

"Más te vale tener una buena excusa Shizuru" dice ahora el padre viéndome con desdén "¿Hasta cuando estará aquí?"

"Nos iremos después de la fiesta del abuelo"

"¿Piensas ir con ella de acompañante?" aprieto los dientes, le podría decir un par de cosas pero mejor me callo.

"Es mi novia papá, por supuesto que iré con ella" me aprieta la mano.

"Vamos a hablar luego" sisea con seriedad antes de salir "Padre, recuerda que el día de hoy tenemos una reunión en la oficina" y sin más sale.

El silencio vuelve a reinar el lugar hasta que la madre de Shizuru decide salir.

"Muchacha tengo que hablar contigo, te espero en mi despacho" me dice de forma sería antes de salir. Parece que la tregua a acabado.

Suspiro. Shizuru se ha quedado muy callada a mi lado y cuando las demás salen del salón, la atraigo a mi cuerpo y la abrazo. Ella aprieta sus puños en mi camisa y en silencio la reconforto. Un suspiro tembloroso sale de ella, la separó de mi y la miro a los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" sonríe triste.

"¿Tu te encuentras bien?" una pequeña risa sale de mi.

"Esto no puede afectarme nena" de tantas veces que las personas me han rechazado, ya no me afecta.

"Discúlpame te he hecho pasar un mal momento"

"Hey que ya te dije que no pasa nada" le sonrió para suavizar un poco las cosas "lo que si me hace pasar y mal momento es verte así de triste, así que sonríe" ella lo hace.

Estoy a punto de darle un beso pero en eso entra un trabajador de la casa para decirme que el señor me está esperando en su despacho. Shizuru se ofrece a acompañarme pero yo la tranquilizó, ya suficiente tiene con la preocupación de sus padres. Además que el abuelo a mi parecer a resultado ser bastante razonable de tratar.

Como pensé desde el primer momento que entre, esta casa es enorme y todo parece un maldito laberinto. Si no fuera porque Carl me esta guiando, ya me hubiera perdido y desaparecido para siempre. Al llegar frente a una puerta, el toca y luego se marcha dejándome ahí sin saber que hacer. Un "adelante" se escucha, suspiro profundo y me armó de calor para entrar.

Al entrar mi boca se abre. El lugar es enorme y absolutamente todas las paredes están llenas de libros, al centro se encuentra un gran escritorio y a los lados unos pequeños sofás frente a una gran ventana y al centro una pequeña mesita. A un lado se encuentra un sofá más pequeño junto a una librera pequeña llena de libros coloridos y de juegos de mesas.

"¿Te gusta la lectura?" pregunta el señor Fujino que se para frente a mi con un libro en la mano.

"He leído muchos libros por mi madre, pero para ser sincera no es que sea mi actividad favorita" asiente.

"Leer es algo fantástico muchacha, te hace vivir mundos inimaginables, te hacer ver la realidad de diferentes personas, te hace viajar a lugares sin necesidad de salir de casa. Pero sobre todo te hace abrir la mente y el conocimiento y eso jamás nadie te lo quitará"

"Muy buena forma de verlo" asiento, eso el lo que mi madre siempre me dice.

"Cierra la puerta y sígueme" hago lo que me dice.

Me guía entre todos los libros que tiene. De reojo veo que tiene de diferentes temas: economía, ingeniería, leyes, anatomía, también muchos de comedia, ciencia ficción, terror y de drama, tiene de todo un poco. De repente se detiene y toma un libro. Con una gran sonrisa me lo da. Yo dudo un momento, esto no era lo que esperaba, yo mínimo esperaba que me gritara y que me tirara a la calle con mis cosas por corromper a su nieta, no que me diera un libro. El libro está gastado así que con cuidado lo abro.

"Jo…! Disculpe" me disculpo, estaba a punto de gritar una palabrota frente a el pero la emoción me venció.

En mis manos tengo el manual original de su precioso Plymouth Fury. Jamás en mi vida había visto uno y mucho menos tocarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura que un mortal pudiera poseer semejante obra de arte. Bueno aunque a mi parecer todos los autos son estupendos.

"No te preocupes, me encanta saber que se lo puedo mostrar a alguien que se emociona tanto como yo" asiento sin duda "lastimosamente mis hijos no se interesan por nada de esto y mucho menos mis nietas" sonríe.

"Lo siento señor, pero permítame decir que tanto su hijo como sus nietas, no saben de lo que se pierden" el se ríe.

"Según el lo único que importa es que sea lujoso y que se puedan manejar" niega con la cabeza.

"A mi siempre me han gustado los autos. Siempre he creído que si unos los entiende o se toma la molestia de intentarlo, se dieran cuenta de todo lo que ocurre en una milésimas de segundos con algo tan sencillo como mover la llave para encenderlo. O la cantidad de piezas que trabajan para acelerar cuando uno sólo tiene que pisar el acelerador"

"Pequeñas cosas tan complejas" sonrió.

"Exacto" le entregó el libro.

Con mimo lo toma y lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar. Después nos dirigimos a los sofás, en la mesa se encuentra una pequeña bandeja con galletas y café. El se sienta en uno y hace que me siente a su lado. Con gusto tomo el café que me ofrece, después de lo ocurrido no he podido desayunar y me muero de hambre.

"¿Y cuales son tus intenciones con mi nieta?" pregunta de golpe.

Yo escupo el trago de café y me atragantó con el pedazo de galleta que tenía en la boca. Venía preparada para esa pregunta pero ahora me ha tomado de sorpresa que no se que responder.

"¿Señor?"

"¿Te ha contado Shizuru de nuestras empresas?" frunzo el ceño.

"Señor, no se que trata de decir pero le apuesto que se equivoca"

"Sólo responde" suspiro.

"No señor, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es a lo que se dedican" y es cierto, siempre he sabido que la familia de Shizuru es adinerada pero nunca he querido saber nada de ellos.

"Entiendo" asiente "Shizuru es mi primera nieta y es la que heredará toda mi fortuna. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, mi hijo se encarga de la empresa en lo que Shizuru termina sus estudios y en el tiempo que se tarde en aprender el trabajo"

"Señor, no se a donde quiere llegar" el se levanta y se para frente a una ventada.

"Shizuru siempre ha sido una persona responsable, dedicada a lo que hace y sobre todo inteligente. Ella siempre ha aceptado su destino y sobre todo, esta encantada" se gira para verme "lo que me sorprende es que no te haya dicho nada y…"

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero yo no quiero absolutamente nada de su nieta que no sea a ella y mucho menos de su familia" suspiro "mire señor, yo se que ustedes ganan en un día lo que yo con mi sueldo podría ganarlo en un año o en dos. Shizuru es una chica fantástica y le aseguro que a mi lo último que me interesa es su dinero, yo para eso tengo buena salud y dos manos muy fuertes para trabajar" le digo con el ceño fruncido.

El me ve seriamente pero yo por primera vez desde que llegue no pienso acobardarme y mucho menos dejar que piensen que porque soy pobre sólo quiero estar con Shizuru por su dinero. El con los brazos en su espalda, se acerca hasta quedar parado frente a mi.

"Vino" dice antes de sentarse "nuestra fábrica es de vinos"

"No creo que sea necesario que me lo diga"

"Tenemos un viñero que es como cinco veces más grande que este terreno" obró los ojos, eso debe de ser inmenso "nuestra fábrica exporta a ciertos países, mi hijo se está encargando de buscar lugares en diferentes países para abrir nuevas fábricas y poder expandirnos"

"Eso es muy bueno señor, espero que pueda lograrlo" entrelazado mis manos "yo trabajo en un taller por horas cuando salgo de la escuela, soy la capitana del equipo de fútbol y tengo que quedarme mucho más tiempo para entrenar después de la escuela, por eso hoy trabajo menos o me los llevan a casa y trabajo en ellos toda la noche, lo que se me ha hecho mucho mejor porque así no dejo a mi hermana sola" sonrió y olvido mi malestar "Alyssa mi hermana tiene tres años ¿se imagina lo revoltosa que esta?" el sonríe y asiente "mis padres trabajan en un laboratorio de investigación farmacéutico en otra ciudad, así que a mi me toca cuidarla de lunes a viernes"

"¿En serio?" dice sorprendido.

"Si" asiento "la cuido desde que tenía dos años"

"Eso es sorprendente, demuestra que eres responsable"

"Mi padre se había quedado sin trabajo porque el lugar donde trabajaba iba a cerrar y necesitábamos el dinero. Yo quería ayudar, pero por ser menor de edad no podía conseguir un buen trabajo. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era encargarme de Alyssa mientras cumplo mi mayoría de edad y terminó mis estudios"

"Eso habla muy bien de ti muchacha"

"Señor Fujino, le digo esto porque quiero que sepa que mi familia es lo más importante que tengo y está sobre cualquier cosa. Shizuru es una chica excepcional y estaré con ella hasta que ella se aburra de mi" me levanto "así que no se preocupe por su dinero señor. No tengo ni la más mínima idea si Shizuru y yo terminaremos juntas y menos si ella podrá soportarme lo que falta del año…" el me interrumpe con una fuerte carcajada.

"Hay muchacha… siéntate" yo lo veo recelosa pero lo hago "la última amiga de Shizuru que vino a la casa me dejo un muy mal recuerdo y eso que sólo era su amiga" frunce el ceño "tu me caes bien, pero tenía que estar segura de que no fueras igual a ella" niega con la cabeza "me alegro que no seas así"

"Entonces…" me remuevo en mi lugar "¿acepta nuestra relación?"

"La única persona que la tiene que aceptar es Shizuru. Pero por mi parte, me agrada que sea contigo. Ya tendré con quien hablar de autos!" ambos reímos.

Después de unos minutos hablando y de llamar frente a el a un amigo que me conseguirá la pieza para el auto. Salgo de su despacho e "intentó" llegar a la sala, pero después de media hora de andar dando vueltas me rindo y llamo por teléfono a Shizuru.

Ella llega en menos de cinco minutos, con pasos apresurados se acerca a mi y me da un fuerte abrazo.

"Hey si siempre me vas a recibir así, creo que voy a hablar con tu abuelo todos los días"

"¿Estas bien?" sonrió.

"Claro que si, sólo hay un Fujino que es capas de intimidarme y eres tu" pongo un dedo en su frente "con esa sonrisa de esos ricos labios"

"¿Mis labios te parecen ricos?"

"Deliciosos" le doy un beso "ahora vámonos, o puede que te tome en este lugar y ahí si me van a sacar de esta casa pero a balazos"

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y nos vamos juntas. Estar al lado de ella y saber que le agradó a su abuelo, me llena de orgullo y me siento un poco más dichosa de poder decir que es mi chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ya mamá, esto es vergonzoso" gruño.

"Quédate quieta" me ordena "no voy a permitir que salgas así a tu cita"

Desde que le dije a mi madre que iba a tener una cita, se a puesto así de pesada. Me busco la mejor ropa que tenía y me hizo que limpiara bien mis zapatos. Ahora me está peinando el cabello. Rayos si sólo vamos a ir a comer, no es como si fuera una gran cena.

"Ya verás la sorpresa que se llevará Mai cuando te vea" me quedo quieta.

Al escuchar su nombre y saber que no la he vuelto a ver desde el día que me quede en su casa, me duele. Nunca nos habíamos distanciado tanto, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir junto a ella cuando todas las células de mi cuerpo me exigen tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mi chica. Tengo que alejarme por ella y dejarla ser feliz.

"Madre no saldré con Mai" ella me ve sorprendida.

"¿Entonces con quien saldrás?" pone sus brazos en forma de jarra.

"Con una amiga" digo nada más pero sus ojos me exigen más información "su nombre es Kyrie, cabello Rosa, más bajita que yo. Es simpática"

"Bueno…" sigue con mi cabello "tienes que prometer que la traerás un día para conocerla"

"Madre, no hagas más extraño todo esto" le digo arreglando mi camisa manda larga que me obligó ponerme "ya te saliste con la tuya en todo el día de hoy, por favor hazme sentir victoriosa en esto "

"De acuerdo, no preguntaré más… hoy" sonrió. Mi madre es un caso.

"Bien" me levanto "¿Estoy bien?" doy una vuelta.

"Estas preciosa" dice orgullosa.

Yo en lo personal tengo ganas de darme una patada, pero si a mi madre le hace feliz verme así pues me aguanto. Le doy un beso a mi madre en su cabeza. Ella es más bajita que yo y le gusta que le hagamos cariño, dice que le gusta ver a dos duras mujeres derretirse por ella. Y no le llevamos la contraria, tanto mi padre como yo, no podemos negarle nada y menos con lo que pasó en su anterior matrimonio.

"Mihoko pasará la noche en el cuartel, tiene una importante prueba mañana" asiento mientras tomo mis llaves.

"Ok madre, intentaré llegar temprano. Sólo deja que Miroku salga hacer sus necesidades y trata de que Dhuran no se salga" le digo señalando al perro que está durmiendo a un lado del sofá.

Me despido de ella y después me dirijo hacia el parque, allí quedamos en vernos. El día está nublado y está haciendo bastante viento, aunque el del clima es muy probable que no llueva, pero yo siempre me traje mi chaqueta. El parque está relativamente vacío, sólo andan algunos corredores con sus perros.

"Mikoto!" Kyrie viene hacia mi corriendo "¿Esperaste mucho?"

"Acabo de llegar" sonrió "estas muy guapa"

Lleva un pantalón negro, botas largas negras, una camisa gris y mi sudadera, la que le preste cuando estaba lloviendo.

"Tu también" sonríe mientras me toma del brazo.

Llevo puesto un pantalón negro, camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco color gris claro y mi chaqueta de cuero. Al principio no me gustó, pero debo de admitir que la chaqueta le da un buen toque.

"¿Y que quieres hacer?"

"No lo se, se de un buen restaurante aquí cerca ¿te gustaría ir? Después podemos ir al parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece?"

"Perfecto vamos!" saber que primero vamos a comer, me hace mucha ilusión.

Estar con ella es agradable, pero la comida es la comida y mientras más deliciosa mejor! Puedo soportar cualquier cosa luego. Nos vamos caminando por una camino del que casi no pasó, le ofrezco ir en taxi pero ella quiere caminar. Llegamos hasta una calle llena de restaurantes. El olor es fascinante. Emocionada me lleva hasta uno que ella dice que ahí es deliciosa la comida. Entramos al restaurante, esta lleno pero para nuestra suerte rápido nos dan una mesa. Ella se sienta en la butaca frente a la mía.

"¿Qué quieres pedir?"

Veo a todos lados para animarme con algo… aunque todo me gusta y este lugar esta muy variado de comida. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención e inconscientemente sonrió.

"Quiero ramen"

"Oh buena elección, aquí hacen uno muy bueno" llama al mesero "puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invito" sonríe pero yo me tiro una carcajada.

"No, claro que no. Eres muy joven como para tener tantas deudas" soy consiente de la cantidad de comida que como y se que no todos pueden pagarlo. Por eso cada vez que quiero salir a comer a algún lugar, ahorro todo mi dinero para salir.

Ella se pone a protestar pero al final no puede ganarme. Ella pide lo mismo y en poco tiempo nos traen nuestra comida. Ambas comemos entre conversaciones y risas, me he dado cuenta que Kyrie es una chica muy interesante. Sabe de artes marciales, aunque no las ha practicado. Hablamos sobre campamentos y animales, que a mi en lo personal me apasionan.

Voy por mi segundo plato. Cuando de repente veo una cabellera color naranja, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y más cuando esos hermosos ojos violeta se fijan en los míos. Por unos segundos nos vemos fijamente hasta que se acerca a nosotras.

"Hola" nos saluda.

"Mai, que alegría volver a verte" saluda Kyrie, yo no se que decir.

"Digo lo mismo Kyrie, no sabía que estaban saliendo juntas" me ve seria.

"Sólo estamos en nuestra primera cita… es un poco dura" sonríe guiñando un ojo.

"¿Están en una cita?" gruño al escuchar esa voz "que coincidencia, nosotros también"

"¿Les parece que hagamos una cita doble?" pregunta Mai antes de sentarse a mi lado sin esperar respuesta.

En silencio incómodo también se sienta ese tipo al lado de Kyrie. Rápidamente un mesero se acerca para tomar sus pedidos, ambos piden lo mismo y yo aprovecho para pedir un tercero.

"Esa sudadera que llevas puesta es muy bonita" dice Mai viendo a Kyrie.

"Verdad que se me ve bien!" asiente con una sonrisa que no me gusta "creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, aunque es de Mikoto"

"Oh si lo se. Aunque si fuera tu no me acostumbraría" toma un poco de mi soda "ya que yo se la regale" dice indiferente.

El silencio se forma. Aunque yo siento como si me lanzarán dagas por todos lados. Primero por Mai pidiendo información de porque Kyrie la tiene, segundo por Kyrie para que la defienda y tercero por ese imbécil que siempre me ha visto así. Y cuando ya no puedo soportar más, suspiro.

"Estábamos en el parque el otro día, llovió y no podía dejar que se mojara mucho" le digo a Mai que parece aceptar mi explicación.

"Así es Mikoto, siempre pensando en el bienestar" sonríe Kyrie ajustándose más la sudadera.

"Si, Mikoto siempre pensando en el desamparado" dice con tono mordaz.

Estoy por decirle algo pero al ver sus ojos violetas clavados en mi y con llamas en ellos, me hacen callarme de inmediato y sentarme más recta.

"¿Han estado saliendo juntas estos días?" le pregunta Masaki a Kyrie.

"Nos vimos en el parque donde llevo a pasear a Cupcake, y quedamos en salir hoy, luego iremos al parque de diversiones"

"Eso es estupendo, nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. ¿Te gustaría ir también Mai?" ella sólo asiente.

Ellos dos se ponen a hablar entre los dos. En cambio Mai y yo estamos en completo silencio. Cuando nuestra comida llega, siento como mi ánimo vuelve. Comer siempre me renueva la fuerza… y aunque también aceptó, que ver a Mai y saber que está bien me reconforta. El ánimo de Mai también mejora y es como si nuestro distanciamiento se esfumara. Compartimos la comida como lo hacíamos antes, yo le doy mis zanahorias y ella me da parte de su carne. Aunque lo que más me gusta es verle esa hermosa sonrisa, siento como mi interior se derrite y lo único que quiero es tomarla de las mejillas y besarla ahí mismo. Pero con todo el control del mundo me abstengo y sólo sonrió también…

Terminamos de comer y después de pagar los cuatro nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones. Kyrie se ha vuelto a pegar a mi brazo. Mai va a mi lado junto a Masaki y aunque se que vamos al mismo lugar, siento como inconsciente mi dedo meñique busca su mano sólo para saber que ella está ahí.

Al llegar al lugar gimo en mi interior. Como estamos en vacaciones el lugar esta que se desborda de lleno, hay niños corriendo por todos lados, familias juntas, parejas paseando tomadas de las manos y algunos ebrios.

"Si alguien se llega a perder, nos veremos en el mirados dentro de tres horas ¿Están de acuerdo?" aceptamos.

Al entrar enseguida me pongo frente a Mai y repelo a cualquier individuo que se quiera acercar a ella o a Kyrie. Entre forcejeos y empujones llegamos hasta los puestos de juegos. El primero que vemos es uno donde hay que atrapar un pez, Kyrie y Mai atrapan uno cada una enseguida dejándome sorprendida, yo a mi quinto intento me doy por vencida.

Después vamos a jugar a uno del tiro al blanco, en ese soy muy buena y después de darle a los tres blancos ganó un gran oso panda que enseguida se lo regaló a Kyrie. Ella emocionada me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que me sonroje completamente. En el siguiente Masaki me reta a ver si puedo hacer el juego del Martillo de fuerza, por supuesto que acepto. Tomó el pesado martillo con ambas manos y de un certero golpe hago sonar la campana. Orgullosa me giro para regodearme en su cara pero para mi sorpresa, me felicita. Eso me sorprende un poco pero las aceptó. En el premio tomo un peluche mediano en forma de fénix y se lo doy a Mai, se como le encantan y a mi me encanta la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro al agradecerme.

Lo estamos pasando muy bien, después de superar la incomodidad inicial. Vamos caminando los cuatro juntos hasta que de repente un fuerte empujón me separa del grupo. Enojada me levanta pero al ver quienes son sólo aprieto los puños con fuerza y gruño.

"Hey Mikoto ¿Cómo estas?" no le contesto "has perdido tus modales y nosotros preocupándonos por ti, hasta hemos esta cuidando muy bien de Mai" al ver su sonrisa burlona y al escuchar su nombre toda mi respiración se va.

"Dylan una sola vez te lo voy a decir. Deja en paz a Mai, no te acerques a ella o no respondo"

"Tranquila Mikoto, que estamos entre amigos ¿verdad?" pregunta a sus amigos que se ponen a reír "solo hemos venido a darte un saludo" me pongo en alerta "dale mis saludos a Natsuki y esperamos poder tener una revancha pronto. Nos vemos Mikoto" con una horrible sonrisa se gira y se va.

En cambio sus amigos aún están aquí, son tres y me rodean. Yo me quito la chaqueta y me enrollo las mangas de mi camisa. Ellos flaquean un poco al ver mis músculos, no se lo esperaban. Uno de ellos se abalanza sobre mi pero lo esquivo con facilidad y lo dejo noqueado como me enseñó mi padre. Los otros dos al ver a su amigo en el suelo se acobardan, lo levantan del suelo y se lo llevan.

Contempló la posibilidad de seguirlos y darles su merecido para que se queden sin ganas de molestar. Pero un fuerte ruido que viene detrás me distrae. Es Mai que viene con un palo.

"Mikoto ¿Estas bien?" se acerca y me revisa "acabo de ver a Dylan y su grupo cargando un cuerpo y como no te encontraba, me he preocupado" pasa sus manos por mi rostro "por favor dime que estas bien"

Ver su gestó preocupado, sentir el cariño con el que toca mis mejillas y mis nervios de punta con lo que acaba de pasar, nublan mus sentidos… que ni siento en que momento paso mis manos por su cintura y junto mis labios con los de ella. Sólo dura unos segundos pero logra que todo mi cuerpo se erice y que una agradable sensación se forme en mi interior.

"Mai…" susurró pero ella me interrumpe.

Pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y ahora ella es quien me besa a mi. La abrazo con fuerza de su cintura y ella gime cuando la presionó a mi cuerpo. Mi lengua entra en su poca y la sensación no es como había imaginado, es completamente mucho mejor. Sentir sus suaves labios y sus caliente lengua jugar con la mía me sobrepasa, la mejor sensación en mi vida.

"Mai! Mikoto!" escuchamos a lo lejos.

Nos separamos del beso pero yo me niego a alejarme de ella.

"Mikoto…" niego con la cabeza.

"Sólo déjame disfrutar un poco más está pequeña realidad" y vuelvo a juntar una ultima ves nuestros labios pero ahora no lo profundizamos.

Los dos se acercan a nosotros. Kyrie viene a mi lado y me dice que me ha estado buscando por todos lados, pero yo sólo tengo cabeza para ver a Mai que ahora está hablando con Masaki.

Después de dejar a Kyrie en su casa y de regresar a la mía. Saludo a mi madre que está viendo televisión en la sala, llamo a Miroku y junto a el se viene Dhuran, nos vamos a mi habitación. Me desvisto y me acuesto viendo el techo. Aún puedo sentir el calor de su cintura en mis manos, la fuerza de sus brazos en mi cuello y sobre todo la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos.


	24. Chapter 23

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Este es el primer día que despierto en la habitación que me habían asignado. Se siente tan raro estar en este enorme lugar, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dormir junto a Shizuru pero no quiero tener más problemas con su padre. No he dormido nada, todo se siente tan extraño. Diferente a cuándo dormía con Shizuru, bueno cuando dormíamos…

Me levanto y me dirijo a darme una ducha. Ya que no tengo ganas de salir a correr, el día está un poco nublado y no quisiera que lloviera y tuviera que entrar con la ropa mojada. Me voy quitando la ropa en el camino, entró a la ducha completamente desnuda dispuesta a darme una ducha con agua caliente. Pero al ver esa sorprendente bañera, cambio mis planes.

La lleno de agua caliente y le pongo un poco de burbujas. Cuando está lista entró en ella y gran suspiro de satisfacción sale de mi boca al sentir como mis músculos se relajan con el calor del agua. Cierro los ojos y me relajo completamente.

"Nat-su-ki…" me susurran al oído

Me sobresalto. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada que no había escuchado sus pasos.

"Shizuru! ¿Qué haces aquí?" es muy temprano y ella casi no se levanta temprano.

"Ara, no sabía que Natsuki se asustara tan rápido" me giro para verla.

Anda con su bata de baño rosa que le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas. La veo a los ojos y veo una chispa traviesa en ellos. Con sensualidad juega con el nudo de su bata, la desata y deja que se resbale por su cuerpo. Mi respiración se corta y mi miembro se endurece al ver su escultural cuerpo.

"Shizuru…" susurró.

Ella sonríe al ver la reacción que ha logrado en mi. Se acerca lentamente hasta estar a un lado de la bañera. Me ve fijamente y lo único que puedo hacer es extender la mano para ayudarla a entrar. Ella la toma y de poco a poco entra hasta sentarse en mi abdomen. Suelta un suspiro de satisfacción muy cerca de mis labios.

"Vaya, alguien está animada hoy" sonrió.

"Igual que alguien se ha despertado juguetona" echo un poco de agua en su hombro.

Me sonríe y se agacha a darme un beso en los labios. Pongo mis manos en la curva de su espalda y las voy bajando poco a poco hasta sus glúteos. Ella me sonríe traviesa y yo se los aprieto.

"Me encanta tenerte así" le digo mientras bajo mi mano y todo su sexo.

"Ara, Natsuki sólo me quiere por mi cuerpo" se muerde el labio.

"Yo no tengo la culpa" le digo con voz ronca por el deseo, mientras abro los labios superiores y guio mi miembro a su sexo y la penetro lentamente "que nuestros cuerpos se acoplen perfectamente" su cuerpo se curva y aprovecho para tomar uno de sus pechos con mi boca.

"Natsuki…" se mueve de arriba abajo "tan pervertida" muerdo su pecho y lo jalo con mis dientes.

Ella suelta un jadeo y mueve más rápido sus caderas. El placer es inmenso, no se compara a nada. El agua caliente me abruma y el agua nos da una sensación diferente, se me resbala y hace que mi miembro tenga mejor movilidad.

Aprieto sus glúteos con más fuerza y hago que se mueva más rápido. El agua comienza a desbordarse por los lados, el sonido húmedo junto a nuestros jadeos reina por todo el lugar. Shizuru se muerde el labio y siento como comienza a apretarme. Capturó sus labios con los míos y la beso apasionadamente mientras aumentó el ritmo de mis embestidas. De repente se tenga y me succiona haciendo que ambas lleguemos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se deja caer en mi pecho.

"Valió la pena levantarse temprano" susurra en mi oído.

Yo me rio y la abrazo. Pasamos otros quince minutos dentro del agua lavando nuestros cuerpos. Me gustan muchos estos momentos que pasó a solas con ella. Shizuru me enjabona el cuerpo y se burla de mi al ver mi miembro flácido.

Después de cambiarme. Acompañó a Shizuru a su habitación, la dejo en la entrada porque veo pasar a un lado al abuelo de Shizuru. Disimuladamente le doy un beso en los labios. Me dirijo casi corriendo a la dirección que el agarró y lo alcanzó casi llegando al comedor.

"Señor Fujino, buenos días" le saludo cortésmente.

"Buenos días" me saluda "¿siempre despiertas temprano?"

"Cuando puedo" asiento "por cierto, ya tengo la pieza" su rostro se ilumina.

"Perfecto, en este momento llamo a Shari para que venga" dice y se aleja.

En un par de minutos Shizuru viene más animada y yo me sonrojo un poco. Me toma de la mano y juntas nos vamos al comedor. Pocos minutos después regresa su abuelo, sólo que vuelve con su expresión estoica de siempre. Aunque al conectar nuestras miradas, asiente y no dice nada. Después llega Viola con su buen humor, nos alegra a todos. Pero cuando llega el padre de ellas todo cambia, el es demasiado serio que hace que me sienta demasiado nerviosa. Después del desayuno, el padre de Shizuru se marcha con su esposa por asuntos de trabajo.

Estamos frente a la piscina con Shizuru y Viola. Ellas están dentro pero yo decidí quedarme sentada en una hamaca, después de lo de esta mañana no confío en estar cerca de Shizuru, más con ese bonito bikini azul que tiene puesto. Es realmente sexy.

"Señorita Kuga" me llaman un señor que no conozco "el señor Fujino a solicitado su presencia en el garage de sus autos" sonrió, esta impaciente.

"De acuerdo, dile que enseguida llego" el hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Me acerco a la piscina y le hago una señal a Shizuru para que se acerque.

"¿Por fin vas a entrar con nosotras? El agua está deliciosa" le pongo un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

"No nena, tu abuelo me ha llamado" ella aprieta los labios "descuida, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?"

"No me gusta que te llamé a cada rato" se sale y se sienta en la orilla de la piscina "si te esta intimidado, tienes que decirme" sonrió.

"Está bien, no me molesta" sonrió y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Guacala Natsuki! ¿Por qué besas a mi onee-chan" nos regaña Viola.

"Porque es mi chica"

"Ara Viola, Natsuki es mi novia" sonrió.

Me encanta Shizuru y que diga que estamos juntas. Le doy un último beso antes de marcharme. Que al igual que en el anterior Viola nos regaña. Al llegar al garage se escuchan un par de risas. Al entrar me doy cuenta que una mujer no muy mayor se encuentra junto a al señor Fujino.

"¿Me llamaba?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto, acercarte" me acerco "te presento a Shari, mi mecánica" me sorprendo un poco, ¿entonces porque se sorprendió cuando le dije que yo trabajaba en un taller "Shari te presento a Natsuki, es la novia de mi nieta" eso me sorprende aún más.

Que me acepté como novia de Shizuru es sorprendente, pero que se lo diga a los demás es maravilloso. Orgullosa de mi misma estiró mi mano en modo de saludo. Luego de conversar un momento el señor Fujino se marcha cerrando el garage dejando a las dos solas con esa preciosidad de auto. Shari saca un control de su bolsa del pantalón y el lugar se llena con fuertes sonidos.

"Espero que no te moleste el rock" sonrió.

"Mis padres y mis abuelos me han enseñado a apreciar la música buena y el rock es una de ellas" sonríe.

"Perfecto, entonces…" la música aumenta de volumen.

Al principio comenzamos tarareando pero al pasar la canciones nos soltamos y la cantamos con fuerza. Al medio día con la pieza colocada en su lugar por fin podemos escuchar el primer ronroneo del motor. Orgullosas ambas chocamos nuestros puños. Pero aún no hemos terminado. Mañana es el cumpleaños del señor Fujino y Shari me ha propuesto que le dejemos el auto de toque como regalo de cumpleaños, sería una sorpresa, ya que el señor Fujino sólo sabe que con esa pieza el auto iba a encender pero con las ideas de Shari el auto podrá andar y el lo podrá conducir con comodidad y sin miedo a que se detenga sin aviso. Encantada aceptó… igual no tengo nada que hacer.

El señor Fujino viene a la hora del almuerzo con una bandeja con nuestra comida. Trata de ver lo que estamos haciendo pero Shari cubre el auto por completo y no deja que se le acerqué, es más hasta lo saca del lugar. Yo me quedo sorprendida, no imaginé que el se dejará mandar por ella. Shari se sienta frente a mi en una mesa improvisada.

"Hiro es muy fácil de tratar" admite después de ver mi cara de sorpresa "el a perfeccionado su expresión estoica por la complejidad y la seriedad de su trabajo, pero cuando agarra confianza es muy dócil" nos reímos.

"Eso me he dado cuenta, aunque su esposa no lo oculta" ella suelta una carcajada.

"Ankie es sorprendente. Cuando la conocí jamás imaginé que ella pudiera estar casada con el serio de Hiro, pero después de conocerlos me di cuenta de muchas cosas" toma un tragó de su soda "la primera es que Hiro no es para nada serio y la segunda es que Ankie fue parte de una comunidad Hippie" abro los ojos.

"¿En serio?"

"Si! Yo también me sorprendí, pero eso me respondió muchas dudas de su forma de ser. Ya sabes como se pinta el cabello y esas cosas" asiento.

"Wow"

"Lo se, es sorprendente. Nadie jamás se lo hubiera imaginado" vuelvo a asentir "aunque lo más sorprendente aquí es tu relación la pequeña Fujino" me sonrojo.

"Bueno, no creo que sea algo sorprendente" doy una mordida a mi comida.

"¿Bromeas? Muchos matarían por estar con ella" se acerca "oye ¿y ustedes dos ya…?" me atragantó "hey tranquila" me dice burlona mientras me golpea la espalda "no te vayas a morir antes de tiempo"

"No pienso contestar a eso" le digo cuando me recupero.

"De acuerdo, ya no se hablé más, entiendo perfectamente" me giña un ojo.

"Oye! Cualquier cosa que estés pensando no es cierto!"

"No por supuesto que no" se burla.

Yo gruño pero ya no le contesto nada. Aunque ella trata de sacarme información pero no, me niego!. A las tres de la tarde me doy cuenta que olvidé mi teléfono y por eso Shizuru no me ha llamado pero tampoco me ha buscado ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

Terminamos a la una de la madrugada pero el auto quedó perfecto. Aunque al momento de probarlo sólo lo pudimos hacer adentro del garage pero se conduce perfectamente.

"¿Ya te cansaste?" pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Por qué? ¿tienes algo en mente?" sonríe ampliamente.

"La verdad si" se va a una esquina "eres una excelente compañera de trabajo y quiero aprovecharme de ti" sonrió.

La verdad si tengo sueño, no he dormido nada la noche anterior y estar todo el día trabajando en el auto me tiene molida. Pero al ver que saca una hermosa Ducati se me va todo el cansancio.

"Es una Ducati EVO 848, yo no se mucho sobre motocicletas por eso no la he podido reparar. ¿Te gustaría meterle mano?" no había terminado de decir eso cuando ya estaba con las herramientas en las manos otra vez.

Son las cuatro y yo tengo una ojeras horribles pero no me importa. Estamos en la calle, con mucho sigilo y con la ayuda de algunos vigilantes pudimos sacar la motocicleta para probarla. Lo íbamos hacer dentro como el auto, pero no nos pudimos resistir a intentar sacarla. Ya en la calle principal, Shari me tira las llaves y me da el casco. Yo emocionada no lo dudo y lo aceptó. ¿Por qué no? No se cuando voy a volver a conducir una de estas así que tengo que aprovechar.

Me pongo el casco, me acomodo sobre ella y cuando conectó la llave y la enciendo. El sonido fuerte característico de la Ducati es sorprendente y la vibración del motor es fascinante. Pongo primera y salgo disparada. El viento frío no es nada comparado con la adrenalina que siento. Pongo segunda, tercera, cuarta… y la adrenalina me recorre todo el cuerpo, cuando la majestuosa casa queda atrás me detengo y me regreso, haciendo lo mismo que antes.

"Joder!" digo al detenerme frente a todos.

"Eso digo yo" la apago y me bajo.

"Aún me tiembla todo el cuerpo de la emoción"

"Es la primera vez que manejas una de estas motocicletas"

"Si, he conducido un par de Suzuki pero nada como esta" le entregó las llaves "he reparado varias pero nunca las he conducido. Gracias por darme la oportunidad"

"Tu la reparaste, no quería arriesgarme de que si explotaba me explotara a mi" nos reímos "vamos a guardarla antes de que se despierten" asiento.

Con cuidado la llevamos y la ponemos en su lugar. Son las cinco y estamos muertas del sueño, ella me tira una llave y veo el logo de Audi en ella y ella toma otra. Abre la puerta trasera del auto y se acuesta a dormir, así que yo sigo su ejemplo y me acuesto en la comodidad de los asientos traseros del lujoso Audi.

Me despierto al sentir un rico olor a café. Todo mi cuerpo me duele por dormir en la misma posición, definitivamente este elegante asiento no es muy bueno para dormir. No se que horas son pero tengo un hambre horrible. Salgo del auto y veo al señor Fujino parado junto a Shari con una tasa de café en la mano cada uno.

"Vaya, ya despertaste" sonríe.

"¿Qué horas son?"

"Sólo son las siete. Traje café para que se animen" me acerco y tomo uno de inmediato.

"Gracias" tomo un poco y me acuerdo de algo "señor Fujino, no tengo nada para darle… pero espero que tengo un feliz cumpleaños"

"No te preocupes por eso, ya hiciste mucho por mi" pone su mano en mi hombro "además, lo mejor sería que fueras con Shizuru. Esa chica no me ha dejado dormir porque no sabía donde estabas" sonrió "hasta me amenazó con irte a buscar con su naginata"

"¿Dónde está?"

"A esta hora, muy probable que siga durmiendo"

"Bien, entonces iré a verla antes de que cumpla su amenaza"

Me despido de ellos y me voy trotando hasta la casa. Al entrar todo está en silencio, así que con sigilo me voy hasta la habitación de Shizuru. Con cuidado entró y cierto la puerta, en el camino me quito los zapatos y con cuidado me acuesto atrás de ella y la abrazo. Se sobresalta pero al ver que soy yo se gira y me abraza. Sonrió le doy un beso en la frente y me duermo un rato más.

El día en la mansión Fujino es de locos. Entran y salen personas a cada minuto. Con grandes mesas, sillas, sistemas de sonido y luces, comida, mucha mucha comida. Estas personas si saben como hacer una buena fiesta.

Ya solo faltan un par de horas para que comience la fiesta. Shizuru se fue con su madre y su hermana al salón para ponerse guapas, aunque para mi no hay chica más hermosa que ella.

"¿Interesada en los arreglos?"

"No hay nada más que hacer" me encojo de hombros "¿No fue al salón con Shizuru?"

"Ya vine, ¿no me ves más guapa?"

"Por supuesto que si, usted será la más guapa de la fiesta" sonrió.

"¿Estas emocionada?"

"La verdad no" digo sincera.

"¿Por qué no?" me pregunta Ankie sentándose a mi lado.

"Porque lo más probable es que me encierre en la habitación toda la noche"

"¿No te gustan las fiestas?"

"No es eso" me rasco los mejilla "Shizuru me dijo que iban hacer una fiesta pero jamás imaginé que fuera de esta magnitud, así que no pude traer nada para ponerme"

"Puedes andar como quieras"

"No señora, por supuesto que no. Todos van a estar muy elegantes está noche y no puedo estar así" señaló mi pantalón.

"¿Cuánto mides?" pregunta haciendo que me levanté.

"Un metro setenta creo…"

"Perfecto, sígueme" me toma de la mano y me arrastra con ella.

Me lleva por toda la casa hasta su habitación. Abrí mi boca tan grande que creo que mi mandíbula casi llega hasta el suelo. Estamos en la habitación principal y es casi dos veces más grandes que la habitación de Shizuru y mucho más lujosa, es una preciosidad. Ella abre una puerta que está a un lado y me hace unas señas para que me acerqué y lo hago. Estamos dentro de un closet impresionante, a un lado hay un montón de vertidos perfectamente ordenados y al otro una gran cantidad de trajes lujosos, ordenados por colores y diseños. Debajo de ellos hay una línea de zapatos perfectamente lustrados y acomodados. A un lado de ellos están todas las camisas formales para combinarlos, junto a ellas están las corbatas y los cinchos. Aún no salgo de mi impresión cuando veo que ella toca un botón a un lado en la pared y sale un estante lleno de relojes. Joder!

"Wow esto es impresionante" estoy sorprendida.

Ella sólo sonríe y se pone a buscar algo al final de todo. Yo me pongo a ver los zapatos y de lo perfecto que están lustrados hasta me puedo ver en ellos.

"Ven aquí" me llama y yo le hago caso. Saca un bonito traje azul oscuro y lo pone frente a mi "perfecto"

"Oh no, no" niego con la cabeza "esto no está bien"

"Claro que si" ahora saca una camisa celeste manga larga.

"Señora…" saca una corbata azul con cuadros celestes "el señor se va a molestar"

"Tonterías" saca un par de zapatos "creo que pueden quedarte"

"Señora, en serio…" me interrumpe.

"Tienes que probártelo a ver si te queda o buscaremos otro" me empuja a la habitación "vístete mientras busco un vestido para mi"

"Pero…" me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Suspiro y me muevo incómoda, resignada comienzo a quitarme la ropa. No importa lo que haga, se que no podré hacer que cambie de opinión. Con cuidado sacó el traje de su funda para que no se vaya ha ajar. Me pongo el pantalón que me queda un poquito flojo, la camisa me queda un poco apretada en mis brazos, el saco me queda muy bien.

La puerta del closet se abre y sale Ankie con un elegante vestido largo color blanco, con mangas largas y con un escote largo sin mostrar mucho.

"Natsuki te vez muy bien" se acerca a mi y me inspecciona "¿Alguien te ha dicho que te ves muy guapa en Armani?" sonrió.

"No señora, usted es la primera. Nunca me había puesto uno antes" le digo mientras comienzo a quitármelo.

"No te lo quites! Te queda bien" saca un cincho "póntelo" yo dudo un momento pero al final lo tomo "perfecto, ahora sólo tienes que ir a tu habitación ordenártelo bien, arreglar tu cabello y nos vemos aquí en aproximadamente dos horas" sonríe "olvídate de mi nieta, tu entraras conmigo a esa fiesta" quiero negarme pero al ver su sonrisa, no puedo.

"Nada me haría más feliz que entrar a su lado" me da una sonrisa tan grande que hace que se noten las arrugas de sus ojos.

"Vienes por mi entonces" asiento y me voy a la habitación.

Al llegar me quito la ropa con cuidado y me voy a tomar una ducha relajante. Al salir me pongo un bóxer blanco, el sujetador y un par de calcetines. Me pongo desodorante y loción en el cuerpo. Me pongo frente a un gran espejo y comienzo a vestirme, me abotono la camisa, a pesar de que me queda un poco apretada en los brazos igual se me ve bien, se me marcan muy bien los bíceps. Me pongo el pantalón que gracias a que me queda un poquito flojo no se me marca el miembro, así que puede que no se den cuenta y con el cincho ya no se me bajan hasta las nalgas. La corbata me queda muy bien, es de mi tamaño y el saco ni se diga, me queda a la medida. Aunque los zapatos me queda un poco apretados. Ya lista salgo de la habitación y ya se está escuchando el fuerte sonido de la música, me voy enseguida a la habitación principal a buscar a Ankie.

Entremos al salón principal. Ankie esta realmente guapa, a pesar de sus años, luce muy bonita y elegante. Agarrada de mi brazo saluda a varias personas y me presenta con varias, omitiendo que soy la novia de Shizuru, lo cual para mi es un alivio, prefiero pasar desapercibida a que estén todos hablando de mi.

"Ara, parece que alguien se robó a mi acompañante" me giro al escuchar esa voz.

Mis ojos casi se me salen al verla. Diablos! Esta bellísima, más que eso, hermosa … con ese vestido largo celeste con el que muestra esa sexy espalda, su cabello está en un moño perfecto y un collar adorna su delicado cuello.

"Shizuru estas muy hermosa" me separo de las personas con las que estaba hablando para ir con ella.

"Mi Natsuki si se ve bonita" me sonríe. Me dan unas grandes ganas de besarla pero me contengo "¿vamos por algo de beber?"

"Me encantaría" le extiendo mi brazo y ella lo toma.

Pasamos al lado de su abuela para despedirnos y ella nos comienza hacer burla porque la deje fácilmente por una mujer más joven.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa tomamos unas copas de vinos y brindamos. Luego llegan un par de conocidos de ellas y la arrastran para que se vaya con ellos. Se disculpa conmigo y yo solo asiento, aunque no quiera que se vaya tengo que aceptar que no solo puede estar conmigo. Me quedo sola un momento hasta que se pone oscuro el salón y Shari se acerca a mi.

"Ese traje te queda muy bien Natsuki" me dice mientras toma una copa.

"Por supuesto, es un Armani" le digo en tono refinado pero luego nos reímos las dos.

El sonido se detiene y el señor Fujino se acerca a decir y unas palabras al centro del salón. Esta junto a toda su familia, yo observo atentamente a Shizuru. Esta impresionante, destila elegancia en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, su sonrisa es encantadora y sus labios con ese labial rojo se ven exquisitos.

"¿Estas lista?" me saca de mi pensamiento.

Me lanza unas llaves que enseguida identificó. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y asiento. Ambas salimos con sigilo de la casa y nos vamos corriendo al garage, ella toma el auto y yo la motocicleta. Los estacionamos frente a la casa pero la motocicleta la dejamos atrás del auto para que no la vea, esa es la sorpresa.

"Los daremos al final de la fiesta, para mientras diviértete" me giña un ojo.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me rio un poco. Las luces de colores se encienden y la música suena con fuerza. Música disco… sonrió. Busco a Shizuru por todos lados pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. A un par de pasos a mi lado veo a una chica rubia pequeña, con unos ojos azules y un vestido largo. Con decisión me acerco a ella.

"Bonita fiesta" digo rascándome la mejilla "¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?" me ve sorprendida.

"¿Me hablas a mi?"

"Si, pero siempre puedes decir que no" extiendo mi mano "mi abuela siempre me dice que si estoy en un baile tengo que invitar a bailar a una chica y más si es música disco" ella sonríe y pone su mano sobre la mía "no se preocupe se bailar muy bien"

No es por arrogancia pero mi abuela me enseñó a bailar, cada fin de semana que la visitábamos me agarraba como por cuatro horas para practicar. Me enseñó a bailar todos los géneros de música es por eso que ahora puedo defenderme muy bien en los bailes.

Ella sonríe encantadoramente y me sigue hasta el centro de la pista. La pista es rodeada de personas mayores y de un par de jóvenes que intentan llevar el ritmo. Comienzo a mover mi cuerpo y ella entre risas intenta seguir mi ritmo, luego de un par de canciones ya se ha formado un círculo alrededor de nosotras y todos nos turnamos para entrar. Después ponen algo de pop actual y muchos comienzan a salir de la pista dejando entrar a otros. Debo de admitir que mi compañera baila muy bien y se acopla perfectamente en cada movimiento que hago.

Pasamos varios géneros diferentes de música y varios minutos más bailando hasta que anuncian que la cena ya está lista para los que quieran pasar a comer. Con mi cuerpo sudoroso y mi respiración agitada le dedico una cálida sonrisa a mi compañera, junto a un beso en su mano. La acompaño hasta el lugar donde se encontraba y me despido de ella.

Al llegar a la mesa donde me dijeron que iba a estar, me doy cuenta que Shizuru ya se encuentra ahí sentada con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada sería. Me acerco con una sonrisa y me siento a su lado. En silencio, tomo un poco de agua que está a mi lado, la necesito.

"¿Te divertiste mucho bailando?" me pregunta Shizuru con seriedad.

"La verdad si, la música que ponen esta muy buena" sonrió pero ella no "¿estas enojada por algo?"

"Nooo… claro que no" dice con un tono raro "¿Por qué voy a enojarme si bailas con esa tipa?"

"Mmmmm" sonrió "¿estas celosa?"

"No" ve a otro lado.

Me río un poco, quiero decirle algo pero llega la comida y nos sirven. El señor Fujino se encuentra con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, no ha parado de reír y hablar en toda la noche. Cuando terminamos la cena Shari se pasa por la mesa y me giña un ojo. Sonrió y me levanto.

"¿Dónde vas?" me pregunta Shizuru.

"Ammm tengo que ir a ver algo" frunce el ceño.

"Bien, entonces vete"

"Hey no te enojes conmigo" bajo el tono de mi voz "es una sorpresa, espera y verás pero no te enojes conmigo ¿vale?" asiente pero no me dice nada.

Suspiro frustrada pero me levanto. Me voy junto a Shari que se encuentra apoyada en el auto mandando un mensaje. A los poco segundo las personas comienzan a salir junto a el señor Fujino, yo me pongo un poco nerviosa al ver como Shizuru me ve dudosa.

"Buenas noches a todos. Esta noche estamos reunidos por el cumpleaños de una excelente persona. Como todo saben o por lo menos los que lo conocemos bien, el señor Fujino tiene una terrible obsesión con un auto" todos se ríen "Si, ese exacto. Y por problemas con algunas piezas no podía repara pero…" deja de hablar para acercarse al auto y arrancarlo. El fuerte sonido del motor sorprende a todos "gracias a una excelente ayuda logramos hacerlo arrancar y no sólo eso" abre la puerta y le hace señas al señor Fujino que emocionado ve al auto "también se puede conducir" todos aplauden encantados y me hace sentir orgullosa, ha valido la pena el desvelo "pero esa no es toda la sorpresa" me ve y asiente.

Esa es mi señal. Arrancó la motocicleta y el sonido ronco sobresalta sobre el motor del Fury, con cuidado la llevo frente a todos que están más sorprendidos por ver la motocicleta que el auto. Me bajo de ella y la dejo encendida. Con una sonrisa veo a Shizuru pero se me borra al verla palidecer y al ver la cara de tristeza de todos. Trago saliva y me hago a un lado.

"Se que está motocicleta es muy especial y por el valor sentimental que tiene jamás me atreví a tocarla" me vuelve a ver y me sonríe "gracias a Natsuki, la motocicleta de Hitoshi Fujino vuelve a tener vida como el lo hubiera deseado" todos me vuelven a ver.

Me remuevo nerviosa. No se quien es de quien hablan y eso me asusta, ahora no estoy segura si hice bien en repararla. El señor Fujino se acerca a mi con sus ojos rojos y sus labios temblorosos.

"Desde que te vi, sólo pude pensar que ibas a traerme problemas" me señala y me ve fijamente "te atreviste a entrar a mi lugar preferido que es mi garage y cuando te vi husmeando a mi mayor tesoro quise explotar" veo al suelo apenada "y te atreviste a tocar a mi nieta" eso lo dice muy suave sólo para que yo lo escuché "y no contenta con eso me has hecho los dos mejores regalos que pude desear para este cumpleaños" vuelvo a verlo sorprendida "reparaste el auto en el que le pedí a mi mujer ser mi novia y que posteriormente le pedí matrimonio en el. Y le devolviste la vida a la motocicleta de mi fallecido hijo" abro más los ojos jamás imaginé eso "jamás podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi"

Voy a responderle pero no me deja. Me atrae a su cuerpo y me da un fuerte abrazo que me deja en shock, no lo correspondo, no puedo reaccionar. Sólo me quedo ahí parada entre sus brazos sorprendida.

"Eres bienvenida en mi familia cuando desees" eso me sorprende aún más.

Veo de reojo a Shizuru que me ve con una radiante sonrisa, a pesar de sus lágrimas es la sonrisa más hermosa que le he visto. El me suelta y con mimo se acerca a acariciar la moto. En ese momento aprovechó para acercarme a Shizuru que me recibe con un abrazo.

"Eres sorprendente ¿lo sabes?" me dice al oído.

"Sólo hice lo que era necesario" niego con la cabeza "aunque me gustaría que me premiaras, me muero por besarte" sonrió.

Ella no responde. Sólo pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y captura mis labios con los suyos, sin importarle si alguien nos ve. Pongo mis manos en la curva de su espalda y la presionó más a mi, disfrutando de cada segundo en los que nuestro labios están unidos y en los que nuestras lenguas se encuentran.

"Natsuki…" susurra frente a mis labios "te amo" abro los ojos bruscamente.

Jamás espere que me dijera eso. Estoy en shock, ¿acaso este día sólo pasaré en shock?. Ella está con las mejillas sonrojadas y se remueve en mis brazos esperando una respuesta, eso me hace reaccionar.

"Shizuru! Yo…"

"Vaya, vaya, así que lo lograste" dice alguien detrás de mi.

"Ara, Reito" me giro para verlo.

"Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser posible. Pero soy un buen perdedor así que vine a asumir mi derrota" frunzo el ceño.

"¿De que rayos hablas?" le preguntó mientras me paro entre el y Shizuru.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabes" sonríe arrogante "Shizuru apostó contra mi a que podía hacerte cambiar para que los demás te aceptaran" veo a Shizuru.

"¿Es eso cierto?" le digo enojada.

"Natsuki no es lo que piensas"

"Lo dijiste o no!" levanto un poco la voz.

"No! Bueno si… pero no de esa forma" me toma del brazo pero me suelto con fuerza.

"¿De que forma?" aprieto los labios.

"Fue para la campaña" responde Reito por ella "ambos sabíamos que relacionarse con alguien como tu no beneficiará su imagen"

"¿Alguien como yo?" le preguntó a Shizuru con rencor.

"Cállate Reito" dice asustada al verme enojada.

"Si, una chica a la que todos le tenían miedo, la que golpea antes de preguntar, la que falta a clases cada vez que quiere, de la que se dice que tiene problemas con las drogas, la que agrede a quien quiera… y podría seguir así toda la noche" las manos comienzan a temblarme "pero por cualquier lado que lo veas, sigues siendo el peor ejemplo de amistades con las que se tiene que relacionar una presidenta del Consejo estudiantil"

"No lo escuches Natsuki"

"Por eso te tenía que hacer cambiar, ella creía que podía hacer que todo el mundo te viera con buenos ojos. Yo por supuesto no lo creí pero si lo logro y sólo quería venir a felicitarte" comienza a aplaudir "felicidades Shizuru has domado a la salvaje de Natsuki"

Estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre el pero las manos de Shizuru rodean mi brazo.

"Vete" le digo con odio a Reito "o te demostrare lo salvaje que puedo ser" el sonríe victorioso y se marcha.

"Natsuki…"

"Suéltame Shizuru" gruño "no quiero hacer escandalo así que suéltame ahora" ella lo hace y me ve apenada. El silencio se forma entre las dos pero no soportando más le espetó con odio "¿te divertiste? ¿te divertió engañarme todo este tiempo? ¿te pareció divertido ver como te abría mi espacio personal?"

"No Natsuki, las cosas no son así…"

"¿Entonces que?" aprieto los puños "¿acaso me vas a negar ahora lo que hiciste?"

"Natsuki por favor escúchame…"

"No Shizuru, no me importa. Ya no voy a permitir que tu y el se burlen de mi" me giro para marcharme pero al oír que me sigue me detengo y me giro "no te acerques a mi Shizuru o te juro que vas a conocer a la Natsuki que jamás quise que vieras" le digo lo más enojada que puedo sin levantar la voz.

Ella me ve derrotada y luego ve al suelo. Aprovecho para marcharme. En el camino me encuentro con sus abuelo, estas amables personas que me aceptaron… aunque ahora no estoy segura si me aceptaron a mi o a la imagen que Shizuru les dio de mi. Con una pequeña sonrisa me quedo unos momentos hablando con ellos, ambos están completamente agradecidos conmigo y me lo demuestran siendo atentos conmigo.

Pero no soporto más, así que me despido de ellos y me voy a la habitación que me asignaron, este hermoso palacio en el que jamás debí venir. Ordenó mis cosas porque aunque me cueste un dineral el taxi mañana mismo regreso a casa.


	25. Chapter 24

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los ladridos de Dhuran resuenan con fuerza por toda la habitación. Me remuevo frustrada, pase toda la noche jugando en línea que un se a que horas me dormí y los ladridos de Dhuran son como un taladro en mi cabeza.

"Maldita sea Dhuran, cállate!" le tiro una almohada.

Pero no me hace caso, ladra con más fuerza y se pone a dar vueltas en su lugar emocionado.

"Joder Dhuran, si es un estúpido gato te juro que te quedarás castigado y no te llevaré a pasear"

El gruñe y aúlla emocionado. Con pereza me levanto, lo muevo a un lado para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir el sale disparado a la puerta principal donde se pone a saltar frente a ella y a rascarla. Pasó mi mano por el rostro para quitarme un poco el sueño.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con el ceño fruncido de Natsuki. Con su mochila cargada en un hombro. Dhuran se mete entre mis piernas y se tira a los brazos de Natsuki quien lo atrapa sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Pensé que ibas a volver el domingo" me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, mientras veo como Dhuran cubre de lametazos el rostro de Natsuki.

"Hubo un cambio de planes" dice mientras pone a Dhuran en el suelo.

Yo asiento. Natsuki se agacha a darle más cariño y le hace caricias en la panza. Sonrió al verlos, Dhuran es un burro y un consentido en toda la regla. Veo a los lados y no veo ningún auto cerca.

"¿Y Shizuru?"

"Se quedó en casa de su abuelo" deja de acariciar a Dhuran y vuelve su ceño fruncido.

"¿Y no te acompaño a regresar?" se encoje de hombros.

"Tenía algo más importante"

"Pero…" me interrumpe.

"Mikoto, estoy cansada y quiero descansar ¿Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas tontas o me darás las cosas de Dhuran para que pueda volver a casa?"

"No, pasa" me hago a un lado y ella entra.

Se sienta en el sofá y deja a un lado su gran mochila, mientras Dhuran aún sigue pidiendo su atención. Voy a buscar todas las cosas que me dejo para Dhuran: su plato de comida, de agua, un par de juguetes, su collar y correa, su shampoo, su peine y su toalla. Lo pongo todo en una pequeña mochila deportiva en la que lo trajo.

De reojo veo a Natsuki viendo su teléfono con los labios apretados mientras este suena repetidas veces y ella no contesta nada, sólo se le queda viendo. Me acerco a dejarle la mochila y logró ver el nombre de Shizuru en su pantalla antes de que lo guarde en la bolsa del pantalón.

Veo el reloj en la pared, a penas son las seis y media. Frunzo el ceño, que haya llegado a esta hora y que Shizuru le este llamando y ella no contesté significa que algo pasa.

"¿Entonces que vas hacer hoy?"

"No lo se Mikoto, sólo quiero llegar a casa" toma la correa y el collar de Dhuran y se lo pone.

Su cara de contrae cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar y rápido lo silencia y sigue con lo que hace. Cuando va a tomar la mochila no la dejo.

"Vamos te voy a acompañar"

"Quiero estar sola Mikoto" hace como si me lo va a quitar pero no la dejo.

"No importa, necesito que me prestes tu computadora para ver un archivo que deje ahí la última vez" le miento.

"Mikoto" gruñe "¿no puede ser en otro momento?"

"Imposibles, los necesito ya"

"De acuerdo, pero quiero que te largues rápido"

Corriendo me voy a mi habitación. Rápidamente me quito la pijama y me pongo un pantalón y una camisa manga larga color gris. Tomó mi teléfono, mi billetera, mis llaves y mi reloj que lo dejo en la cómoda al lado de mi cama. Me pongo los zapatos y regresó a la sala donde Natsuki esta esperando.

Antes de irnos pasó por la habitación de mis padres y le digo a mi madre que regresare más tarde, ella asiente y vuelve a dormirse. Llamo a Miroku y le indico que se quede frente a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, como papá aun no llega, el será el encargado de cuidar a mamá. En el camino vamos hablando de tonterías, aunque sólo yo soy la que hace la conversación porque ella sólo contesta con lo necesario.

En el camino nos desviamos a una tienda, ella entra y yo me quedo afuera con Dhuran y sus cosas. En varios minutos después aparece con varias bolsas en la mano y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos a su casa y enseguida soltamos a Dhuran que corre contento por todo por toda la casa. Natsuki se va con las bolsas a la cocina y guarda todo lo que compro. Yo no se que hacer aparte de acompañarla, nunca hemos estado en una situación como esta. Me siento en la mesa de la cocina y veo que saca una cerveza de las bolsas.

"Dame una"

"Mikoto, sólo busca lo que vienes a buscar y vete"

"Vamos no seas tacaña, apuesto a que debes de tener varias" me cruzo de brazos.

"No las suficientes" abre la lata y se la toma.

El silencio vuelve, el único que hace ruido es Dhuran en el jardín. De pronto su teléfono vuelve a sonar, ella lo ve y con furia cuelga la llamada y lo apaga. Yo me quedo observando como comienza a moverse de arriba abajo como animal enjaulado, pasando su mano por su cabello y articulando palabras incoherentes.

"¿Qué pasó Natsuki?"

"Nada!" grita.

"¿Pasa algo con Shizuru?"

"No pasa nada"

"¿Pelearon?" no contesta "¿Dónde está?" gruñe "¿Por qué no vino contigo?"

"Quieres dejar de hablar de ella!"

Sus fosas nasales se abren y cierran con rapidez de la furia y frustración que siente. Nunca la había visto así, se que algo esta pasando. Ella me ve con cara de asesina. Trago saliva. El silencio se vuelve realmente incómodo, se que tiene algún problema, pero esta demasiado a la defensiva y tengo que lograr que piense en otra cosa.

"Bese a Mai" le confieso para distraerla y que se relaje "y no nos hemos hablado desde entonces" veo mis manos.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y ahora me arrepiento de eso. Cada vez que pienso en Mai y de imaginar que pensará de mi en este momento, me remueve todo por dentro y me lleno de arrepentimiento.

El sonido de una lata abriéndose me distrae de mis pensamientos.

"Creo que ambas las necesitamos" sonrió un poco.

Tomó la lata y la choco con la de ella.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué no le llamas?" niego con la cabeza.

"No lo se, cada vez que lo pienso me siento estúpida y me avergüenzo" tomo un poco.

"¿Y como es que pasó?" suspiro.

"Un día me encontré con Kyrie. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?"

"¿Cabello rosa y cara bonita?" asiento "Si! Es la amiga de Nao ¿verdad?" vuelvo a asentir "¿te la estas tirando?" dice asombrada.

"No!" niego rápido.

"Bueno, yo pensé…" sonríe.

"No. Kyrie es muy guapa pero no soy tan rápida como Nao"

"¿Entonces que tiene que ver?"

"¿Y que tiene que ver que me esté acostando con ella para besar a Mai?" se encoje de hombros.

"No lo se, tal vez porque tuvieras más valor" me desplomó en la silla.

"No tengo nada de valor. Todo fue tan raro, salí con Kyrie a cenar un día, me encontré con Mai y su novio, fuimos al parque de diversiones, vi a Dylan, me enoje y besé a Mai" Natsuki escupe su cerveza.

"Espera! ¿Estas diciendo que Mai tiene novio? ¿La besaste porque estabas enojada? Y lo más importante ¿Viste a Dylan? ¿Ese imbécil no se cansa nunca?"

"No se si serán novios pero están saliendo"

"Mikoto yo estuve saliendo con Shizuru y aún no le había pedido ser mi novia"

"Si, pero también iban mucho más haya de una relación normal en que no pienso decir en que porque iría en este mismo momento a buscar a ese tipo y partirle la cara" gruño y presionó mi lata haciendo que se salga mi cerveza "lo siento"

"No te preocupes" sonríe un poco "mi relación con Shizuru siempre fue divertida, no es como si me arrepintiera o algo" toma otro trago "aunque hay unas cosas en las que prefiero no pensar"

"¿Fue?" niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué quería Dylan?" dice para cambiar de tema.

"Dice que quiere la revancha" se ríe.

"Ese es imbécil" niega con la cabeza "¿Cuándo fue que le ganamos?"

"Hace dos años" nos reímos "fue tal humillación que no lo habíamos vuelto a ver"

"¿Por cuánto fue?"

"Cinco segundos y un knock out " se tira una carcajada.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sigue riendo.

"¿Qué pasó con Shizuru?" la risa se le borra.

"Mikoto…"

"Yo te hablé de Mai, es justo que me digas que pasa con Shizuru" suspira y pasa su mano por su rostro.

"Es complicado"

"Pues estoy de vacaciones, no tengo nada más que hacer" ella me ve fijamente pero al ver que no voy a cambiar de opinión asiente.

"Creo que vamos a terminar"

"¿Qué?" digo sorprendida "¿Por qué?"

"Es complicado"

"No lo es, sólo dilo" suspira.

"Tuvimos una pequeña discusión" pongo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y por una pequeña discusión van a terminar?" ve a otro lado "¿Qué eres idiota o que?" vuelve a verme furiosa.

"Tu no entiendes"

"No, no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes considerar terminar con ella?" aprieta los labios "Natsuki, Shizuru es perfecta"

"No sabes nada"

"No lo se pero lo veo" la veo fijamente "Shizuru es la mejor chica que hay. No sólo es hermosa, es inteligente y tiene un estilo y personalidad arrolladora. Joder Natsuki, que se interesó en ti. ¿Y la vas a dejar así por así?" no dice nada "sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te quiera por nuestra condición y tu la quieres dejar" niego con la cabeza "ya quisiera yo que alguien me quisiera así"

"Ya tienes a alguien" me río.

"Pues no la conozco"

"Mai te quiere" niego con la cabeza.

"Mai nos quiere igual a todas porque es nuestra amiga" suspiro "además no estábamos hablando de eso" suspira.

"Se que Shizuru es fantástica, pero a la vez siento que es demasiado para mi" ve al suelo "¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien como yo?" me ve con tristeza "alejarse de mi es lo mejor que le puede pasar"

"¿Ella te lo dijo?" niega con la cabeza "¿has pensado en que ella de verdad te quiere?" sonríe de lado.

"Por favor Mikoto, yo no soy nada especial"

"Si lo se, eres realmente horrible" ambas nos reímos "pero… puede que suene cursi y esas cosas, pero he logrado ver algo en la mirada de Shizuru… que si me viera a mi se esa forma, ya te la hubiera robado" me golpea en el hombro.

"Aléjate de mi chica" sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

"Es tu chica, lo se. Entonces tienes que darle su lugar y hablar con ella" ella no contesta nada pero puedo ver como medio asiente con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio incómodo, doy mi último trago de cerveza y hago una mueca de desagrado. Natsuki se ríe.

"Esto está horrible, nunca vuelvo a beber antes del desayuno" me río.

"Es cierto, yo me la termine porque ya la había abierto. Ven vamos a mi habitación"

"Olvídalo, aún no he tomado tanto" se tira una carcajada.

"Ya quisieras. Mejor pide algo para desayunar"

"¿Estas loca? A esta hora no hay nada abierto" me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Segura?" asiento.

"Por supuesto, ya lo he intentado" se vuelve a reír.

"Entonces nos tocará cocinar" suspiro.

"Sabes que no puedo cocinar"

"¿Cómo alguien que ama la comida no puede cocinar?"

"Fácil. No es necesario cocinar para amarla" me encojo de hombros.

"Vamos! No es tan difícil" abre el refrigerador y lo observa por un momento "tengo mayonesa y más mayonesa, ¿Qué quieres?" se apoya en la puerta "¿pan con mayonesa? O ¿mayonesa con pan?"

"Joder, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" pone los ojos en blanco.

"La cantidad. Si hay más pan que mayonesa, es pan con mayonesa. Pero si hay más mayonesa que pan es mayonesa con pan" explica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yo la veo por un momento con seriedad, pero al final no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"No puedo contra tu lógica" le digo y ella se ríe.

Al final yo me como un pan con mayonesa y ella mayonesa con pan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me remuevo un poco. Mi teléfono suena insistentemente pero no me quiero despertar. Me giro y vuelvo a intentar dormirme pero otra vez vuelve a sonar. Suspiro y decido que es mejor contestar, así puedo volver a dormir un ratito más. Tomó el teléfono y contestó sin ver quien es.

"Hola…"

"Buenos días Mai" frunzo el ceño, ninguna de las chicas es tan educada "Ara, disculpa si te desperté" me despierto de golpe y me siento.

"No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta" miento "¿necesita algo?"

"Bueno… quería pedirte un favor muy importante, pero entenderé si no quieres"

"Si puedo hacerlo, con gusto le ayudare" ella se queda callada un momento.

"¿Podrías ir a casa de Natsuki y decirme si está bien?" frunzo el ceño.

"No se supone que está contigo" suspira.

"Hemos discutido y se ha marchado. Por favor Mai, se fue muy temprano y no contesta mis llamadas. Sólo quiero saber si está bien"

"¿Qué la cabezona de Natsuki se vino sola?"

"Si, y no se como se fue. Estoy preocupada Mai, podrías ver si ya está en su casa por favor"

"Claro, no te preocupes" me levanto "en unos minutos te escribo"

"Te lo agradezco Mai. Yo haré todo lo posible por llegar pronto"

"Está bien, no te preocupes que si ella se encuentra bien, yo misma seré quien la muela a golpes por cabezona"

"Ara, ahora estoy más preocupada" ambas nos reímos un poco.

Después de colgar me cambio de ropa, me pongo los zapatos y tomo mi teléfono. Al salir de mi habitación un olor delicioso me llega. Me voy a la cocina donde encuentro a mi madre cocinando.

"La comida ya está lista ¿quieres comer ya?" busca unos platos.

"No, tengo que ir a casa de Natsuki" se detiene.

"Oh, ¿no salió de vacaciones?"

"Si, pero parece que volvió hoy. Su novia me pidió que fuera a ver si ya había llegado"

"¿Natsuki tiene novia?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Si" asiento y me arrepiento, Natsuki no le había dicho a nadie y ahora salgo yo de bocona.

"Vaya, eso es bueno. Ya sólo falta Mikoto, aunque con todo esto no me extrañaría que ya tuviera"

"¿Mikoto?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Si. Al principio de las vacaciones, la vi hablando con una chica en el parque para perros"

"¿Qué chica mamá?" pregunto curiosa.

"No lo se, nunca la había visto antes. Tenía cabello rosa, un poco más bajita que Mikoto, muy bonita la verdad. Mikoto tiene buen gusto" sigue cocinando.

"¿A ti te gustaría que Mikoto tuviera una novia?" me golpeó mentalmente después de preguntarle eso.

"Bueno, es una chica encantadora y se que haría muy feliz a otra chica" asiento "aunque con lo distraída que es, creo que le va a costar un buen trabajo a la chica que quiera andar con ella" me río un poco.

"Nos vemos, es mejor que vaya a ver a Natsuki" le digo en un intentó de dejar de hablar de eso. Me giro para marcharme.

"No, espera" me detiene "lleva algo de comida, te apuesto a que Natsuki un no ha comido nada"

"A veces creo que las conoces muy bien" sonríe mientras me prepara la comida para llevar.

"Más de lo que crees pequeña" no le digo nada, esas palabras me dejan pensativa.

Unos minutos más tarde me dirijo a casa de Natsuki con un par de bolsas en las manos. Mi madre a preparado un montón de comida pero conociendo a Natsuki puede que sólo un poco me toque a mi, más con lo bien que huele.

Llego a la casa de Natsuki donde está en silencio todo. Tocó el timbre y espero un rato. Vuelvo a tocar y está vez si abren la puerta aunque me sorprendo al ver que es Mikoto quien abre. Ninguna de las dos habla, estamos tan sorprendidas de vernos. No nos hemos visto desde "la cita doble" que tuvimos, en la que nos besamos. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, aún puedo sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

"Hola… mmmmm… ¿Está Natsuki?"

"Oh si! Entra" dice haciéndose a un lado.

Pasó a su lado y no se si lo estaré imaginando pero puedo sentir como su respiración se vuelve pesada. Un extraño calor recorre mi cuerpo al sentir parte de su cuerpo rozar el mío. Disimuladamente sacudo la cabeza para desviar mis pensamientos.

"¿Te ayudo?" me pregunta cortésmente como siempre hace.

"No te preocupes, no es pesado" las levanto para mostrar que no pesan "solo es algo de comida que mi madre preparó"

"¿Comida?" se escuchan ambas voces al mismo tiempo.

Me giro y veo a Natsuki salir de la cocina con algo en la mano.

"Creo que nos has salvado. Esta mayonesa ya sabe raro" dice mientras muerde.

"No es la mayonesa, es el pan" dice ahora Mikoto "¿Qué esperabas? Tienes ese pan desde el domingo pasado"

"Bueno, yo traigo un poco de pan de ahora" sus estómagos rugen al mismo tiempo y me río "¿Comemos?" ambas asienten energéticamente.

Natsuki se acerca y me arrebata las bolsas de la mano y se las lleva a la cocina. Mikoto se va atrás de ella y se ponen a bromear de algo entre ellas. Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y veo que está vez es un mensaje de Shizuru, con disimulo para que no me vean, le contesto que está bien y que ya está en la casa. No entiendo que pasa y es algo que pronto descubriré, porque no es normal que Natsuki se vaya sin avisar y el par de latas de cervezas en la mesa de la cocina tienen mucho que ver.

Las tres nos sentamos juntas a desayunar. Yo sirvo la comida porque ni Natsuki, ni Mikoto pueden, cada una agarra la mayor cantidad para ellas y no le dejan a los demás, por eso mejor sirvo yo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y yo automáticamente me siento al lado de Mikoto y cuando me llegó a dar cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarme sin que se vea mal.

"Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" me pregunta Natsuki mientras termina su comida.

"Es que Shizuru me llamo para ver si estabas en casa" veo de reojo a Mikoto que para mi sorpresa no ha pedido repetir y eso que terminó hace un par de minutos "¿Por qué no le contestas?" vuelvo a verla.

Todo rastro de la sonrisa de Natsuki se borra en cuestión de segundos. Aprieta los puños sobre la mesa y se levanta, busca en una gaveta de la cocina donde saca su teléfono y lo enciende. Yo le preguntó a Mikoto con la mirada pero ella sólo se encoje de hombros y ve a otro lado. Marca un número y hace una llamada.

"Shizuru… no, escucha… no Shizuru… no quiero saber eso, pero te voy a pedir un gran favor… No! Joder! Mira haz lo que quieras pero no metas a Mai en esto ¿Escuchaste?" gruñe enojada antes de colgar.

"Natsuki creo que…" me interrumpe.

"Ahora no Mai!... ahora no" dice más tranquila antes de salir de la cocina y se escucha que cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiro. El silencio vuelve. Mikoto se levanta, busca en el refrigerador y saca una lata de cerveza. Frunzo el ceño.

"¿No crees que es muy temprano para eso?" se encoje de hombros.

"Fue temprano hace un par de años cuando comencé" la veo sería un momento pero luego giro el rostro.

No se que más decir… bueno la verdad si tengo mucho que decir, pero creo que no sería muy agradable más para ahora que casi no nos hablamos. El silencio es insoportable, jamás me había sentido así al lado de Mikoto porque con ella era la única con la que podía estar en silencio y aún así podíamos decir todo.

"Mikoto…" su teléfono comienza a sonar.

Ella lo ve por un segundo y luego sonríe antes de contestar. No se con quien habla pero la forma en cómo su cara se contrae para reírse o evitar soltar una carcajada, me molesta. Me molesta saber que le sonríe a alguien más y a mi ni me quiere ver.

"Claro Kyrie, nos podemos ver luego" asiente con energía "pero hoy no puedo, estoy un poco ocupada… claro, luego te llamo" suspira y cuelga.

El silencio vuelve, pero ahora es mucho más incómodo para mi porque siento que todo mi cuerpo, todas y cada una de mis células me pide que le reclame el porque aún está con esa sonrisa estúpida después de terminar de hablar con esa tipa y a mi casi ni me ha dirigido la palabra.

Suspiro pesado y ella por fin vuelve a verme.

"¿Pasa algo?" si pasa algo.

"No es nada" ella asiente "Mikoto… ¿Por qué ya no me llamas?" se remueve.

"¿Por qué no me llamas tu?" veo mis manos.

"Tu eres la que siempre me llama" ella suspira y ve al suelo.

"Tal vez ya me cansé de ser yo la que siempre llama" dice en casi un susurro que hasta me cuesta escuchar.

No se a que se refiere pero cuando voy decirle algo, los ladridos de Dhuran nos alertan de que alguien está en la puerta. Junto a Mikoto abrimos y me sorprende al ver Shizuru ahí parada con unas grandes ojeras y dándonos una sonrisa cansada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Mikoto seria.

"Vengo a ver a Natsuki y no me iré sin hablar con ella" dice a la defensiva al ver el rostro serio de Mikoto.

"¿No te parece suficiente lo que le hiciste ya?" vuelve a atacar Mikoto ahora más enojada.

"No ser lo que Natsuki les ha contado, pero todo es un mal entendió ¿o también piensan creer más a las palabras de Reito que a mi?" Mikoto suspira y apoya su mano en mi hombro para que la dejemos entrar.

"Está en su habitación, pero lo mejor sería que esperaras un rato a que se calme" Shizuru se mueve dudosa pero asiente "espéranos en la cocina"

Shizuru se va a la cocina y cuando Mikoto y yo nos quedamos solas. Le doy un golpe en el hombro y la encaró apretando su brazo.

"¿Sabías lo que pasaba y no me dijiste?" ella se soba el hombro lastimado.

"No sabía" hace puchero "sabes como es Natsuki, no me quiso decir nada, solo me comento que habían peleado, así que Shizuru era el blanco perfecto para sacarle información, así que la ataque y le pude sacar un poco" abro la boca, eso es lo más inteligente que he escuchado hoy.

Ella se mueve un poco pero como tengo mi mano en su brazo, no puede ir a ningún lado. Nuestros dedos se rozan y todas mis neuronas se desconectan. Se agacha un poco, siento el suave roce de su aliento en mi mejilla y me susurra al oído.

"Regresemos a la cocina, a ver si le podemos sacar más información" sonrió un poco y asiento sin poder decir algo.

Ella se va antes y yo me quedo un momento a tratar de detener el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón. Al llegar me encuentro con Mikoto viendo por todos lados y no hay señal de Shizuru por ningún lado. Mikoto y yo nos vemos sorprendidas. Nos ponemos a buscarla pero de repente escuchamos un par de gritos provenientes de la habitación de Natsuki. Ambas suspiramos, ahí se fue nuestro plan a la basura.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

En primer lugar, les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en esta actualización. Pero como sabrán estaba un poco ocupada y más enfocada en terminar "Recuperando a mi familia" que no pude escribir hasta que la termine. Así que hoy que ya la termine me enfocare más en esta y en "Siempre te elegiré" y espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	26. Chapter 25

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!" es lo primero que me dice al verme.

"Natsuki…" me interrumpe.

"No! Vete, no quiero verte!" señala la puerta.

"Si solo me escucharas yo…"

"¿Acaso cambiaría algo?" pregunta con una sonrisa irónica.

"Cambiará sólo lo que tu quieras que cambie"

"¿Y si no quiero que cambie?" suspiro.

"Entonces habrás dejado que Reito gane" se burla.

"Claro, como te vas a ir con él ¿verdad?" la veo fijamente.

Hoy en la mañana que vi que Natsuki se había marchado, me entró una gran desesperación. No sabía como estaba, no sabía como se había marchado y lo peor de todo como esta enojada conmigo, no sabía si había llegado bien. Así que en contra de lo que me dijeron mis padres, tomé mi auto y me vine directo a la casa de Natsuki.

"Hablemos Natsuki, por favor" ella aprieta los puños y ve a otro lado "si después ya no quieres nada conmigo lo entenderé y ya no te molestaré pero por favor escúchame"

Ella me ve por unos segundos, puedo ver como sus ojos me ven con duda. Así que me acerco un par de pasos a ella hasta estar frente a ella, sin necesidad de tocarla.

"¿Por qué quieres hablarlo?" acerca un poco más su rostro al mío "¿No es más fácil para ti terminar con todo esto?"

"No, porque eres mi novia y fue difícil para mi lograr eso" sonrió un poco pero ella sólo aprieta sus labios "acaso… ¿es más fácil para ti?" ella suspira y ve al suelo.

"Todo es difícil conmigo" niego con la cabeza.

"No Natsuki, tu eres como un respiro de aire para mi" sonrió "déjame explicarte las cosas por favor" ella suspira.

"A ver" se va a sentar al sofá y se cruza de brazos "si crees que eso te dará tranquilidad. Habla entonces" sonríe "ahora dime que lo que dijo Reito es mentira"

"No es mentira" le digo con sinceridad. El rostro de Natsuki se contrae y la mueca de sonrisa se borra de golpe "pero no todo es cierto" gruñe.

"¿Qué es entonces?" suspiro.

"Reito siempre quiso ser mi novio" frunce más el ceño.

"Claro y eso me va a tranquilizar"

"Déjame terminar" suspiro "él quería pero yo no. Yo tenía un poco más definidas mis prioridades. Quería ser la presidenta de la escuela para poder optar por una buena Universidad como me dijo mi abuelo pero cuando te conocí…"

"¿Yo no entró, verdad?" niego con la cabeza.

"Tu no entrabas, nadie entrada… pero te metiste, te metiste tan profundo que se me hizo imposible sacarte" se pone seria.

"Esa nunca fue mi intención" refunfuña "nunca quise arruinar tu plan perfecto"

"No es así. Me refiero a que no pude evitar quererte. Al principio te hablé por cortesía pero cada vez que me evitabas más quería hablar contigo hasta que sin previo aviso no podía dejar de pensar en ti" sonrió un poco y veo como sus músculos se relajan un poco "pero Reito se dio cuenta de eso y más el primer día que me fuiste a dejar a mi casa y el nos vio. Él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y también sabía que mi sueño era ser presidenta, entonces vino con este montón de escusas por el cual no tenía que juntarme contigo porque tu mala reputación arruinaría mi imagen" ella comienza a decir varias maldiciones para Reito y cuando termina puedo seguir "pero yo nunca le hice caso, yo podía ver algo en Natsuki que al parecer nadie más quería ver" sonrió al pensar en lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser "entonces le dije que tu no ibas a arruinar mi imagen, al contrario, las personas podrían llegar a ver a la Natsuki que yo veo. En ningún momento aposté nada con el"

"¿Y quieres que te crea?" dice con una sonrisa burlesca.

Me quedo en silencio. En todo el camino de regreso estuve pensando en la mejor manera de decirle la verdad y hasta estaba dispuesta a suplicar por su perdón… pero parece que no quiere escuchar.

"No Natsuki, ya no quiero nada" aprieto mis labios.

Ella no dice nada más. En silencio sólo me observa tratando de pensar en que decir o simplemente ya no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Suspiro profundo, el silencio entre las dos es insoportable. ¿Por qué la única persona por la que yo daría todo, se comporta así conmigo y no quiere escucharme?.

"Sabes… es un poco estúpido el hecho de que tu siempre me digas a mi que no haga caso a las cosas que dicen los demás. Pero eres la primera en enojarse conmigo por un absurdo que inventó Reito. Reito!" le digo enfatizando "el que fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y el que me decía incontables cosas malas de ti para que me alejara y aún así no creí a ninguna de ellas porque yo no hago caso a rumores y porque confío en ti. Pero tu, a pesar de que nunca los he visto hablarse a menos que no sea para pelar, vas y le crees la primera cosa que dice" me río un poco "¿de quién es amigo ahora? ¿Dejas a tu novia por el?" ella gruñe y se levanta "un poco estúpido ¿no?"

"Shizuru…" trata de tocarme pero yo me muevo.

"No Natsuki ahora escúchame" suspiro "¿que hizo Reito para ganar tu confianza o que hice yo para que no confíes en mi?" se acerca más a mi para tomarme de la mano pero me alejo "yo te presenté a mis padres como mi novia, te lleve a la casa de mi abuelo… me entregue a ti Natsuki ¿no es suficiente confianza eso?" me tiemblan un poco los labios "apuesto a que tu no le has dicho a nadie sobre nuestra relación" ella abre los ojos preocupada y esa es toda la respuesta que necesito.

Me giro para irme pero cuando tengo la mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta algo hace clic en mi cabeza y me giro para volver a ver a Natsuki que ahora está más cerca de lo que esperaba pero aún así me armó de valor y le digo.

"¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me molesta?" esta tan cerca que soy capaz de pegarle en el pecho con mi dedo índice y lo hago con fuerza "que te dije que te amaba y a ti no te importó, sólo hiciste caso a lo que dijo Reito" le espetó furiosa y le vuelvo a golpear.

En sus ojos veo preocupación y sorpresa. Aun así no me impide volver a darle un tercer golpe antes de volver a girarme para marcharme. Pero una mano más grande que la mía se posa en la puerta por sobre mi cabeza.

"No" susurra en mi oído.

Si cálido aliento me roza el oído y el cuello, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen. Me muerdo el labio y batallo internamente para no apoyarme en su cuerpo que está muy cerca de mi, mucho más de lo esperado.

"Natsuki déjame ir ¿no era eso lo que querías? Que me fuera" pone su otra mano sobre mi cintura y se me es imposible quitarla.

"No" mueve su mano de mi cintura hasta rodearla.

"Déjame Natsuki" intentó quitar su mano pero me abraza con mas fuerza y me apoya a su cuerpo.

"No" vuelve a negar con su rostro en mi cuello "no quiero eso" sus labios tocan sutilmente mi cuello y siento me que derrito.

"¿Entonces que quieres?" giro mi rostro para verla.

"A ti, te quiero a ti" dice muy cerca de mis labios "discúlpame. Tienes razón, me porte muy mal contigo. Pero yo…" suspira "por favor no te alejes de mi, no podría soportarlo"

"Nat…" me interrumpe con un beso.

Sus labios sólo se posan sobre los míos para volverse a separar. Nos vemos un segundo antes de volver a besarnos, abro un poco los labios y su cálida lengua entra en mi boca, un sabor a cerveza y tabaco me hace fruncir el ceño pero se me olvido al sentir su creciente bulto presionándome el trasero. Mis piernas tiemblan y suspiro. Una de sus manos se aventura al interior de mi blusa y aprieta uno de mis pechos.

Eso me hace reaccionar. Sacó rápido su mano de mi blusa y de un manotazo quito la otra que tenía en mi cintura. Me giro para verla. Sus ojos brillan por deseo y la preocupación, su respiración es pesada y trabajosa, sus labios están hinchados de nuestro beso y su pene presiona dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

"Shizuru…" intenta acercarse.

"No Natsuki, estamos hablando. Así que mantén tu distancia" ella suspira.

"Hablemos luego" dice dando un par de pasos más cerca.

"Por supuesto que no, después se te olvidará" me voy a sentar hasta su cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

"No puedo hablar contigo si estas lejos" respira profundamente.

"Tampoco podemos hablar contigo metiendo mano" ella me ve un momento y luego sonríe.

"Tienes razón" asiente y se arregla un poco el pantalón, que es en vano porque aún se le marca.

Se sienta en la mesa que está frente a la cama con las piernas abiertas. Me muerdo el labio, se ve tan bien con su cabello y ropa desordenada y con respiración ahora un poco más tranquila, pero sobre todo con su bulto sobresaliente que hacen que me arrepienta de haber dicho que habláramos primero.

"Bien Shizuru, me tienes como jamás nadie me a tenido. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras"

"¿Lo que quiera?"

"Si, lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué desconfías de mi" es lo primero que se me acurre preguntar. Ella suspira.

"No confío casi en nadie Shizuru. Tal vez en mi padre, en mi madre no porque siempre cuenta mis cosas cuando visitamos a la abuela" sonríe un poco "confío en Mikoto por todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntas. Se que Nao se partiría la madre con nosotras y por nosotras pero también se que se iría con un buen par de tetas y nos dejaría. Mai me ha demostrado ser muy buena amiga y nos ha demostrado que nos quiere, fue la primera chica que nos aceptó por ser como somos" dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo que la primera?" su sonrisa se borra.

"No todo es tan fácil" ve a un lado "no me gusta hablar de eso"

"Y a mi no me gusta que mi novia no confíe en mi" ella me ve fijamente por unos segundos y después desploma su cabeza resignada.

"¿No podré convencerte?" niego con la cabeza "no me gusta hablar de eso porque no estoy muy orgullosa de algunas cosas que hice y no quiero que te asustes" me dice con sinceridad.

Mi manos comienzan a sudar un poco. Hay muchas cosas que me han dicho de ella y cada una es muy malo y ahora que me dice eso… pero confío en ella y se que ella necesita saberlo. Como esta sentada en la mesa frente a la cama sólo me tengo que inclinar un poco hacia adelante para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"No importa lo que me digas, no pienso irme a ningún lado" ella asiente y vuelvo a mi posición anterior.

Ella suspira y se queda unos segundos callada buscando la mejor forma de decirme la verdad.

"Mi condición física puede ser grandiosa a veces. Ya sabes, hacer pipi parada, no sufro período menstrual, puedo sentir la calidez de tu interior" levanta las cejas con una sonrisa pícara y yo me sonrojo "pero en casi toda mi infancia me dio problemas" me ve fijamente "por eso cuando alguien como tu se interesó en mi, pensé que estabas completamente loca" le sonrió "cuando estaba pequeña era muy enana, mis compañeros siempre buscaban la manera de molestarme y así fue por un par de años hasta que conocí a Mikoto. A ella la molestaban muchos más que a mi, ya sabes como es Mikoto de distraída y los demás se aprovechan de eso" suspira "al pasar los días me cansé de ver eso y entonces la defendí, les di tal paliza a esos niños que ya nadie se atrevió a decirnos algo. Luego conocimos a las demás y todo se volvió más fácil. Nos tenían miedo, nadie nos tocaba y quien lo hacía era porque eran muy tontos o porque creían saber defenderse, es por eso que todos en la escuela nos tienen miedo o eso fue hasta hace poco" me ve un poco acusadora.

"Natsuki no da miedo y muchos se han dado cuenta" le digo con una sonrisa tranquila, hasta el momento no ha dicho nada que me altere.

"Tu eres extraña por eso no lo vez" niega con la cabeza "cuando tenía once años andaba en malos pasos. Teníamos amigos en muchos lugares en los que jamás te atreverían a ir, las chicas y yo nos ganamos mucho respeto en el "bajo mundo" por así decirlo. Nao es capaz de sacarte todo lo que ella quiera sin que te des cuenta, Fate es la persona más rápida que conozco y así de rápido da sus golpes también, Reinforce aunque no lo creas es muy inteligente y hace unas estrategias cuando está en una pelea que es muy difícil ganarle, Mikoto es la más fuerte de todas y su naturaleza hiperactiva la hace una contrincante poderosa, yo me gane mi respeto por peleas también pero sobre todo por mi forma de conducir. Se manejar autos y motocicletas de una manera que te haría temblar, nadie es capaz de alcanzarme es por eso que soy la campeona en las carreras ilegales" abro los ojos sorprendida "Si se que se escucha mal pero necesitaba el dinero, mis padres no estaban pasando por el mejor momento así que aceptaba todas las carreras que habían, así pude ayudar en casa y comprarme varias cosas aunque mis padres no lo saben"

"Pero ¿Cómo que no lo saben?! Tenías once años!" grito asustada "¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado?" no quiero ni imaginarlo.

"Tenía trece cuando comencé con las carreras, además no iba a pasarme nada, siempre tenía a Mai que me hacía entrar en razón cuando algo iba mal" ve al suelo "eso es lo que más lamentó, haber metido a Mai en todo esto. Mikoto siempre me lo reprochaba pero nadie podía hacer que ella se quedara de lado. Además mis padres no se daban cuenta porque nunca les daba motivos para desconfiar de mi, nunca llegaba ebria y jamás utilice drogas, siempre regresaba antes de que despertaran y sabía que en toda la noche no me irían a buscar por… bueno por algo que paso" se sonroja un poco.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Shizuru no me hagas decirlo" su rostro está completamente rojo.

"Prometiste responder a todo" se remueve.

"Quiero retractarme"

"Ya no se puede" señaló antes de que cambie de opinión.

"Lo se" suspira "bueno… yo… estaba masturbándome cuando entraron" se sonroja furiosamente "fueron varias veces, por eso ya no entran a mi habitación"

"¿Te gustaba tocarte?" pregunto con burla.

"Ufff antes de conocerte eso era lo más rico" dice sin pensarlo y yo me río suave "mira lo que me hacer decir!" gruñe avergonzada.

"Natsuki era una niña curiosa, fufufu"

"Shizuru!" se levanta y se pone frente a mi "ya basta de hablar" se inclina sobre mi hasta acostarme completamente y se coloca entre mis piernas.

"Ara, Natsuki quiere recordar lo bien que se siente" la abrazo por el cuello.

"Eso es porque Shizuru es exquisita" me besa el cuello y me río.

"Oye que estamos hablando!" digo entre risas y ella se queda quieta, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Te quiero Shizuru, mucho más de lo que imaginé querer a alguien. No le he dicho a mi padres sobre nuestra relación porque tengo miedo a que me dejes y no saber como decirles a ellas" acarició su rostro abatido con mis manos. Ella se apoya en mi contacto y sonrió.

"No voy dejarte, a menos que hagas algo realmente malo" abre los ojos asustada.

"Las probabilidades son muy grandes entonces"

"No tontita. Ven aquí" le doy un beso en los labios "no pienses en eso" suspira.

"Lo intentaré, por ti" sonríe un poco de lado y vuelve a darme otro ferviente beso.

"Hay que regresar con las chicas" le digo al notar que intenta meter sus manos en mi blusa otra vez.

"¿Qué?! Sólo voy a mandarlas a su casa y ya esta" dice mientras se levanta.

"No, deja que se queden. Además" me levanto también y me pongo muy cerca de ella "podré quedarme junto a ti toda la noche, sólo tu y yo" beso su barbilla "hay que ahorrar fuerzas" aunque se que no necesita descanso. Ella traga saliva sonrojada y asiente.

Tomadas de las manos nos vamos a encontrar a las demás pero junto cuando abrimos la puerta, Mikoto cae con un sonoro golpe con Mai sobre ella.

"Pero… ¿Qué?. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?"

"Hay Natsuki es que estábamos preocupadas" dice Mikoto ayudando a Mai a levantarse "como de repente se hizo el silencio pensamos que algo estaba mal"

"¿Y que mierdas hacían escuchando?"

"No estábamos escuchando pero tampoco estábamos no escuchando" dice Mai confundiendo a mi Natsuki.

"Ara creo que lo mejor sería subir y ver una película ¿Qué les parece?" sugiero "podemos pedir pizza para almorzar" digo para cambiar de tema.

La cara de enoja de Natsuki y la cara de miedo de Mikoto cambian al escuchar la palabra pizza. Las tres nos vamos a la sala a ver una película. Natsuki me atrae a su cuerpo desde el primer segundo que me siento a su lado y me abraza con fuerza mientras me da un par de besos en diferentes partes de mi rostro.

Mai y Mikoto nos ven un poco avergonzadas así que trató de evitar que me de muchos besos pero yo tampoco puedo evitar corresponder a varios cuando besa así de rico mis labios.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Por fin! Termine ciclo en la Universidad y salió mejor de lo esperado! Así que voy hacer todo lo posible para volver a actualizar más rápido.

Espero les haya gustado, aunque es un poco más corto pero ya volveré a retomar el ritmo. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	27. Chapter 26

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Joder!

Respiro profundo.

Rayos!

Me muerdo el labio.

¿Alguien habrá pensado alguna vez que Shizuru es un pequeño demonio? Jamás! Es más, hubiera golpeado a quien sea que se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mencionarlo… pero lo es y se regodea de serlo.

Ya es de noche. Estamos sentadas en la sala viendo películas con Mai y Mikoto, que al parecer no quieren largarse a sus casas y Shizuru me ha prohibido que las eche porque según ella es de "mala educación". Mala educación mis nalgas! ¿Cómo quiere que no las eche por cómo se está comportando? ¿Acaso no es mala educación lo que ella está haciendo frente a invitadas?.

Su mano vuelve a moverse sobre mi pierna en forma de contestación, la sube tanto que siento como sus dedos rozan mi miembro por unos segundos antes de volver a bajar. Una pequeña risa de diversión sale de ella cuando ve que tiemblo.

Por suerte como esta lloviendo, esta haciendo frío, entonces estamos ambas enrollada en una sábana para "calentarnos" pero no sabía que su "calentarnos" sería así! Lo peor es que ella sabe lo que hace, lo sabe, porque se ríe de mi y se ríe más al saber que de poco a poco a logrado despertar mi erección y sabe que no tengo escapatoria, no puedo levantarme y mostrarla, mucho menos con Mai presente.

"Muy entretenida la película ¿verdad?" me susurra al oído, mientras pone toda la palma de su mano sobre mi miembro y lo aprieta para luego retirarla.

¿Película? ¿de que rayos se trata la película?. Gruño como respuesta y ella vuelve a reírse. Trató de no hacerle caso, de pensar en otra cosa que no sea esos sedosos dedos que desearía que se enrollaran en mi dureza. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para evitar la dirección en la que van mis pensamientos.

"Estas muy dura" me vuelve a susurrar al oído evitando que cambie de pensamiento.

Giro mi rostro y capturó sus labios pero ella se retira rápido. Mi frustración aumenta, no me deja besarla, no me toca como quiero y no me deja hacer nada.

"No es justo" susurró ahora yo en su oído "yo también quiero saber que tan húmeda estas" muerdo suave en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ahogó una sonora carcajada cuando veo que su rostro se pone completamente rojo y que no pude evitar soltar un suave jadeo.

"Tu también te excitas, eso quiere decir que yo también puedo jugar"

No se si darme una palmada en la espalda y felicitarme por esa excelente jugada o darme un golpe en la cabeza porque Shizuru dejo de tocarme en todo lo que duró la película. Al terminar la película Mikoto enciende las luces y para mi suerte mi erección ya desapareció, así que puedo andar con libertad.

"Natsuki" me llama Mikoto mientras toma un par de latas vacías de cerveza que tiene a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" recojo algunas bolsas de botanas.

"Está lloviendo muy fuerte y quería saber si dejabas que se quedará Mai" frunzo el ceño.

"Mai no ha dicho que quiere quedarse" no recuerdo que Mai me lo haya pedido antes de ir al baño junto a Shizuru.

"Pero quiero que se lo pidas tu" se rasca la mejilla con un dedo "estaría más tranquila si ella se quedara a que se fuera bajo la lluvia"

"Pero no hay lugar para las dos" señaló.

Sólo está el sofá de la sala para que se queden. Mis padres siempre dejan cerrada su habitación, y en la cama de Alyssa es demasiado pequeña. En mi habitación esta prohibido, no puede quedarse nadie, sólo Shizuru y yo.

"No te preocupes, sólo que se quede ella. Yo puedo irme corriendo, sabes que las fuertes lluvias no son nada para mi" sonríe.

"Tu, amiga mía" la señaló con una sonrisa burlona "estas completamente perdida" ella suspira pero no me niega nada.

"Joder que hambre tengo!" grita haciendo cambiar de tema al ver que las chicas se acercan.

"Ara, yo podría hacer algo ¿Qué desean cenar?" pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Ese es el problema" me golpea el hombro "esta idiota no compró nada para comer"

"Yo no tengo la culpa" me agarró el hombro.

"¿Quién fue la que sólo compro cervezas y cigarrillos?"

"Pero yo no fui quien les dijo que se quedarán" me cruzo de brazos "yo no invite a nadie"

"Ara, ¿Qué quiere decir Natsuki?" mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

"Shizuru!" corro hasta su lado "nada, nada. No dije nada" se cruza de brazos y yo la abrazo por detrás "la culpa la tiene Mikoto, ella no puede controlar su estómago" la señaló acusadora "si vuelvo a pelear con mi chica será tu culpa"

"Pero yo no te obligue a comprar todas esas cervezas"

"Pero bien que te las estas tomando" digo señalando las seis latas que tiene en los brazos de las cuales sólo dos son de Mai.

"Ya basta las dos, mejor vayan a comprar algo y les preparare un poco de ramen" nos dice Nao. Al escuchar esas palabras me suelto de Shizuru y busco mis llaves.

"Rápido Mikoto, vamos antes de que cierren" le digo tomando mi chamarra porque la lluvia ya se calmó.

"Vamos, te acompañare hasta el camino a casa" toma sus cosas.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunta sorprendida Mai "¿te vas ya?"

"Es lo mejor" asiente "más tarde lloverá más fuerte"

"Ara, Mikoto. No tiene porque irse, no creo que a Natsuki le importe que se queden" frunzo el ceño "¿verdad? Natsuki"

Ella me ve con una sonrisa que no puedo decir que no. Me está castigando.

"Por supuesto Mikoto, claro que puedes quedarte" le digo con una forzada sonrisa "tu también Mai"

"Perfecto! Pijamada!" dice Mai emocionada.

"Uju! No hay nada más emocionante" digo yo sarcástica "vamos Mikoto!" la tomo de la camisa con fuerza.

Salimos de forma tranquila, hasta que llegamos a una esquina y comienzo a golpearla en el hombro.

"Joder eso duele!"

"Es lo que te mereces!" grito y vuelvo a golpearla.

"Hey! Pero si yo no hice nada" se soba el hombro.

"Por eso! Tenías que haber dicho que no" le doy otro golpe más fuerte.

"Maldita sea Natsuki! Ya no me golpees, tendremos entreno el lunes y no puedo lastimármelo" hace puchero.

"Mejor da gracias que no te golpeó en el rostro" me cruzo de brazos.

"Prefiero en el rostro a tener malo mi hombro" levanto mi puño con intención de golpearla "es broma!" levanta las manos para protegerse.

"Aaah!" gruño "ya da igual, lo mejor será seguir con esto" vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos.

"Oye ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Podemos pasar toda la noche viendo películas y cuando las chicas se duerman podemos tener unas partidas en la play, no le veo lo malo" se encoje de hombros.

"Mikoto, tu no sabes lo que pierdo yo porque ustedes se queden" suspiro.

Mikoto es un poco ingenua, bueno… mucho diría yo. Pero a pesar de eso ha estado con más chicas que yo. Bueno, contando que yo sólo he estado con Shizuru porque siempre he ahuyentado a todas las chicas que se me acercan. Mikoto es diferente, casi siempre está de buen humor y es amable, aparte de que es fuerte y tiene un buen cuerpo, por eso muchas chicas se interesan por ella y más de algunas se aprovechan de su amabilidad y es por eso que ya ha estado con tres chicas. Aunque eso fue hace tiempo, ahora sólo tiene cabeza para Mai, si no fuera así apuesto a que ya tuviera alguna novia. Porque a pesar de nuestra mala fama, Mikoto siempre les ha agradado.

Después de comprar todos los ingredientes que Mai nos pidió y de abastecernos un poco más con botanas y sodas, porque cervezas ya tenemos muchas. Regresamos a casa y a medio camino tuvimos que salir corriendo porque volvió a llover con fuerza. Al llegar a la casa, dulces risas y los ladridos de Dhuran nos reciben. Vuelvo a ver a Mikoto y veo que emboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Mai tan alegre.

"Pero que rayos! Miren como vienen de mojadas" nos regaña Mai con los brazos en la cintura.

"Trajimos las cosas" mostramos las bolsas.

Ella las toma aún con una mirada de reproche hacia nosotras, revisa las bolsas y las va a dejar a la cocina. Shizuru se acerca a nosotras.

"Ara, sólo a Natsuki se le ocurre salir sin paraguas en tiempo de lluvias"

"Claro que no" me defiendo "también a Mikoto" la señaló haciendo puchero, sólo a mi me regaña.

"Ya dejen de tonterías" vuelve a regañarnos Mai, vuelve a ver a Mikoto pero ahora con una gesto más tranquilo "ve a darte una ducha, recuerda encender la ducha caliente porque no puedes resfriarte, el lunes tienes entreno y no querrás estar enferma"

"No Mai" dice cabizbaja y asiente "ahorita tomare la ducha"

"Natsuki también debe tomar una ducha, la capitana no puede dejar sólo al equipo" me regaña Shizuru con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si señora" sonrió y me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla "vamos Mikoto, te daré una pijama"

Ambas nos vamos a mi habitación. Le doy una de mis pijamas y una toalla para que se de una ducha en el baño de la parte de arriba, mientras yo me voy al de mi habitación. Entró al baño y comienzo a desvestirme tirando la ropa mojada en una esquina. Enciendo la ducha caliente y en cuestión de segundos el baño se llena de vapor.

Me pongo bajo el agua y disfruto de lo bien que se siente el agua caliente en mi cuerpo. De pronto la puerta se abre y mi cuerpo reacciona al ver quien es.

"Ya me estaba preguntando a que horas vendrías" sonrió.

"Ara, tal vez debería regresar con Mai" hace como si se va pero me acerco un poco y tomo su mano.

"Te lo dije antes, no voy a dejarte ir" la jalo hacia mi y queda conmigo bajo la ducha.

"Natsuki!" grita al sentir todo su cuerpo mojado. Trata de separarse de mi pero no la dejo.

Le tomo ambas manos y las pongo entre nosotras para que no se pueda escapar. Con una amplia sonrisa capturó sus labios en un ferviente beso. Ella al principio no quiere corresponder pero no pasa mucho cuando corresponde. Suelto sus manos porque se que ya no se va a ir y las mías las pongo en su cintura.

"Tu me castigaste antes, hoy me toca castigarte a ti" me besa la barbilla.

"¿A si?" asiento "¿De que me castigas? Porque que yo sepa la única que hizo algo mal fue Natsuki"

"Tu les dijiste a Mai y Mikoto que se quedaran" le quito su blusa dejando a la vista un hermoso sujetador negro.

"Yo sólo lo sugerí, tu fuiste quien se los pidió" desabrocho el botón de su pantalón.

"No juegues con mi mente" bajo su pantalón junto con sus pantis y le beso el interior de sus piernas.

"Yo no…" un jadeo la interrumpe "¿Que haces?" suelta un pesado suspiro al volver a sentir mis labios sobre sus labios superiores.

"Probando lo que es mío" susurró y vuelvo a darle otro beso en su sexo.

"Natsuki" suspira "le dije a Mai que llegaría en un momento" se muerde el labio "tenemos que ser rápidas"

"Mmmm" subo y le doy un beso rápido "por mi Mai puede irse…"

"Natsuki!" me río.

"Está bien" tomo una de sus piernas y la levantó mientras me acopló entre sus piernas "ya tendré más tiempo para disfrutar bien de ti" guio mi miembro hasta la entrada de su sexo y con lentitud me introduzco en ella "diablos" susurró al sentir como me aprieta "te he deseado tanto" beso su cuello.

"Natsuki…" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

Comienzo con movimientos lentos y circulares. Shizuru se retuerce y tiembla. Sus pechos rebotan suavemente cada vez que entró en ella y por su sujetador no puedo tomarlos. La otra meno que tengo en su cintura, la muevo entre las dos y juego con su clítoris. Su espalda se curva y me da más acceso a su interior.

Con un movimiento rápido, la pego en la pared y hago mis movimientos de cadera más rápidos. Sus jadeos comienzan a volverse más fuertes, capturó sus labios y hago mis momentos sobre su clítoris muchos más rápidos. Su cuerpo se tensa, la pierna que tengo levantada se enrolla en mi cintura y me atrae más a ella. Mis movimientos se vuelven más acelerados, hasta que con un certero movimiento ella comienza a temblar en mis brazos, suelto sus labios y disfrutó del sonido de su fuerte jadeo junto a mi gruñido cuando ambas llegamos al clímax.

"Shizuru" susurró mientras salgo de su interior "mi Shizuru" la abrazo fuerte a mi cuerpo. Por unos segundos solo disfruto de la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío, hasta que de pronto abro los ojos "Shizuru… creo que me arde la espalda"

Y es cuando nos damos cuenta que estuvimos todo este tiempo bajo la ducha con el agua caliente, lo bueno es que con mi cuerpo protegí a Shizuru. De un manotazo ella apaga la ducha y me hace que me giré.

"Ara… creo que tenemos un problema aquí" me toca con un dedo.

"Ay! Shizuru me arde!" me alejo de su tacto.

"Si, tienes una gran quemada en la espalda"

"¿Tan grave es?" pregunto tratando de ver.

"No, es un poco grande, solo hay que ponerle algo de ungüento y estarás mejor" me giro para verla.

"¿Estas segura?" pasó mis brazos por su cintura "¿No necesita algunos mimos?" beso sus labios.

"Natsuki es tan infantil" dice con una sonrisa y luego me da un manotazo en la espalda que hace que toda mi alma me arda.

"Aaaayyyyy!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La ducha caliente estuvo fantástica, mis músculos lo agradecieron. Después de este toda una semana sin hacer ningún ejercicio y con el cuerpo en reposo, mis músculos se entumecen, pero con esta ducha todos mis músculos se relajaron. Me pongo la pijama que me prestó Natsuki, que es un pantalón largo con cuadros anaranjados y una camisa manga larga blanca. Lo bueno esa que mi bóxer no se mojó con la lluvia, así que me lo vuelvo a poner.

Con el cabello mojado y con la toalla sobre los hombros, alrededor de mi cuello. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, tengo ganas de beber algo. Al entrar a la cocina veo a Mai moviéndose de un lado a otro, tarareando alguna canción en su mente, y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo imaginario. Verla así de contenta hace que no pueda evitar una sonrisa. Mai es fantástica.

Con cautela me acerco al refrigerador y tomo una botella con agua. Ella sigue tarareando, me quedo apoyada en la puerta del refrigerador. Ella sigue tarareando, el ritmo de la canción me suena, así que no puedo evitar mi curiosidead y me acerco hasta estar atrás de ella. Cuando por fin descubro que canción es, abro los ojos sorprendida pero rápido una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall" susurró cerca de su oído.

Ella se sorprende un poco pero su sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

"¿Te acuerdas?"

No le contesto. Lentamente me atrevo a poner mis manos en su cintura y con una sonrisa vuelvo a susurrarle.

"Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…" ella se apoya en mi y sigue.

"I love you for a thousand more" sonrió y rodeó su cintura con mis brazos.

Esa es la canción que jamás aceptare que me gusta frente a las chicas porque me harían burla. Pero la verdad es que está canción es muy importante para mi, se la dediqué a Mai hace un par de años, aunque le dije que era en broma pero la verdad es que hablaba muy enserio.

"Nunca te lo dije, pero con esa blusa rosada te veías realmente hermosa" aprieto más mis brazos para que no se escape.

"Mikoto" se gira para verme "¿te acuerdas de lo que llevaba puesto?" nuestros rostro quedan tan cerca que su aliento roza mis labios.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? La luz de la fogata se reflejaba en tu rostro haciendo que tus ojos brillaran" me acerco más hasta tocar su nariz con la mía "jamás creí ver a una chica tan hermosa como lo estabas tu esa noche"

Y como si nuestros labios tuvieran imanes, cortó la distancia y le doy un suave beso. Su boca se abre y lentamente introduzco mi lengua en su interior. La sostengo fuertemente a mi cuerpo, nuestro beso es lento, suave y húmedo pero hace que todo en mi interior se derrita en cuestión de segundos.

"Jodeeerr!" se escucha atrás de nosotras.

Nos separamos enseguida. Mai tiene el rostro completamente sonrojada, y yo no debo estar mejor. Mi respiración está acelerada y apuesto a que he de estar como un tomate. Natsuki entra en unos segundos y para nuestra suerte no nos atraparon.

"Ya Natsuki, no tienes que hacer mucho relajo, ya verás como pronto disminuirá el dolor" dice Shizuru ayudándole a sentarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Mai recuperando la compostura.

"Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la ducha" le sube la camisa dejando ver una fea mancha roja.

"Pero valió la pena" dice Natsuki con una sonrisa tonta, mientras apoya su rostro en la mesa.

"Hay que ponerle algo húmedo" me quito la toalla de los hombros y la mojo un poco con agua helada.

La dobló para que no se vea muy grande y se la pongo en la espalda. Ella suspira de alivio y se desploma.

"Se siente muy bien" susurra.

"Gracias Mikoto" me dice Shizuru.

Yo sólo asiento y de reojo veo a Mai y se ve un poco incómoda mientras sigue cocinando. Eso oprime mi pecho. ¿Y si la habré molestado otra vez? ¿me abre pasado de la raya al besarla otra vez? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿la estaré presionando? Tal vez ella sólo me corresponde el beso para no hacerme sentir mal.

"Vamos Mikoto! Ayúdame a mover unas cosas en mi habitación para hacer espacio y poder ver películas" me llama Natsuki sacándome de mi pensamiento.

"Ah claro" le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos vamos juntas y yo casi puedo suspirar de alivio al dejar de pensar en esas cosas y me permito volver a ver otra vez a Mai antes de salir de la cocina. Casi puedo imaginar ver una sonrisa en su rostro al conectar sus ojos con los míos. ¿Sería mucho pedir que sea cierto?

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Aquí por fin la actualización, aunque es un poco mas corta pero espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que actualizaré lo más rápido posible, junto a mi otra historia y también tengo otra en mente aunque aún no se si esperar hasta que termine alguna de estas…

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	28. Chapter 27

El lunes amaneció soleado, un perfecto día para salir a correr o hacer ejercicio… o eso pensé.

"Aaachhoo" estornudo y hago una mueca de dolor.

Hoy desperté con un fuerte dolor de garganta y un poco de fiebre. Me acabo de dar un baño para bajar un poco mi temperatura, no le he dicho a mi madre para no preocuparla, apuesto a que pronto se me pasará. Sólo espero que me sienta mejor en la tarde.

Me pongo la ropa. Hoy me pongo una ropa más abrigada, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y sobre ella una camisa manga larga, no está muy frío como para ponerme una sudadera. Tomó mis cosas y mi mochila que siempre la dejo a un lado de la cama.

Al llegar a la cocina para comer mi desayuno, protestó al no ser capas de sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida de mi madre.

"¿Quieres comer ya?"

"Si madre" digo con un poco de problema.

Ella se gira y frunce el ceño. Pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que ella se acerca a mi y me pone las manos en el rostro. Luego pone ambas manos en sus caderas y me ve enojada.

"Mikoto Minagi, ¿se puede saber porque no me habías dicho que estabas enferma?" suspiro.

"No estoy enferma, sólo es un resfriado, ya se me pasara" ella niega con la cabeza.

"Testaruda" sonrió.

"No es nada madre"

"De acuerdo" regresa a ver la comida "pero te tomaras unos antigripales antes de ir a estudiar" hago una mueca de desagrado pero asiento, no puedo contra ella.

Me sirve un gran desayuno y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, y yo a pesar del dolor de mi garganta me lo como todo. Mi padre llega unos minutos después, con una cara horrible de cansancio. El entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas se ha intensificado y eso hace que mi padre tenga que quedarse algunas noche. Al entrar lo primero que hace es acercarse a mi madre, la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en los labios. Luego me ve con un ojo y estira el puño en modo de saludo.

"¿Cómo está hoy recluta?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Perfectamente bien General" le sigo la corriente y mi madre protesta.

"Ya saben que no me gusta nada de esto" mi padre sonríe y vuelve a darle un beso.

"Me gusta hacerte enojar cariño" dice al sentarse a su lado quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme militar "Por cierto" vuelve a verme "¿Y Mai? Tengo varios días de no verla"

"Es cierto" dice ahora mi madre "ya es casi como dos meses desde la última vez que vino" me encojo de hombros.

"No lo se, tal vez este ocupada"

"¿Terminaron?" abro los ojos.

"Oh no Mikoto, Mai me cae muy bien"

"Espero que por lo menos sea por esa chica bonita de ojos rojos"

"¿Qué chica de ojos rojos?" pregunta mi madre.

"Papá! Mai y yo no estamos saliendo y Shizuru es la novia de Natsuki, ya lo sabes"

"Es una chica encantadora que estuvo apunto de darme una paliza con la naginata" dice sin ponerme atención.

"¿En serio?" mi padre asiente "eso es sorprendente, tal vez le diga que me enseñe algunos trucos para ponerte en regla" dice viendo a mi padre con seriedad.

"Cariño, sólo con ver tus hermosos ojos haces que caiga a tus pies" le dice con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

"Entonces ya me voy o llegaré tarde" le doy un beso a mi madre y chocó el puño con mi padre.

Tomó mi mochila y cuando estoy a punto de salir, mi madre me detiene y me da una cucharada de jarabe y una pastilla, también me da otras pastillas para que me las lleve y las tomé si vuelvo a tener fiebre.

A pesar de que está haciendo un hermoso día, no tengo ganas de caminar, así que espero el autobús. En el autobús me encuentro con Fate que va junto a una dormida Nanoha así que sólo nos damos los cinco y sigo caminando hasta encontrar un asiento sólo donde me apoyo en la ventana y me duermo un rato.

Cuando me despierto veo que estoy sobre el hombro de alguien y enseguida me disculpo.

"Lo siento yo…" no terminó de decir porque me sale un bostezo.

"Descuida, no pasa nada" me dice Kyrie con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, pero los antigripales me dan mucho sueños"

"¿Estas enferma?" toca mi rostro.

"Solo es un resfriado" le quito importancia y vuelvo a bostezar.

"Vamos, aún quedan diez minutos" señala sus piernas "descansa un poco, yo te despertare" sonríe.

Yo me niego, pero ella me ve con unos pucheros que no me puedo negar más así que me acuesto en sus piernas pero primero pongo mi mochila sobre sus piernas y mi cabeza sobre la mochila y me quedo dormida.

Un suave movimiento en mi hombro me despierta. Me estiró un poco.

"No imaginé que roncaras" me sonrojo un poco.

"Sólo un poco" ella se ríe y yo sonrió.

Ambas nos levantamos. Yo soy la primera en bajar y luego le tiendo la mano para ayudarle a bajar a ella, pero por muy curioso, ella no suelta mi mano cuando ya ha bajado.

Ambas nos vamos tomadas de las manos y me doy cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se nos quedan viendo. Yo me remuevo nerviosa, no me gusta la forma en que se nos quedan viendo. Parece como si les hubiera quitado algo valioso. Quiero soltarme de su mano pero ella no me deja.

"Mikoto" me giro y me sorprendo al ver a Mai.

"Mai!" la saludo con una sonrisa, ella podrá salvarme.

"Hola Mai" la saluda Kyrie con una sonrisa extraña.

"Hola Kyrie" la saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza "ven aquí" sisea enojada viéndome a los ojos.

Como un resorte me suelto del agarre de Kyrie y la sigo. Kyrie me ve con cara enojada pero tengo experiencia de que no es buena idea hacer esperar a Mai cuando tiene esa cara de enojo, así que sólo hago una señal de disculpas y sigo a Mai que ahora me ha tomado de la mano y me lleva casi arrastrada.

Nos desviamos de nuestro camino y suspiro al ver a donde vamos. Al llegar a la enfermería ella me hace entrar casi a empujones.

"Este no es el salón"

"Tu madre me dijo que tenías fiebre" suspiro "y estoy preocupada, así que no saldrás de aquí hasta que te revise Youko"

"Pero Mai! No quiero estar aquí" le digo y ella vuelve a empujarme.

"No seas testaruda y entra"

"Pero Mai! Youko sólo sabe poner inyecciones y no me gustan" hago puchero.

"Ella es la que sabe, si ve que necesitas una inyección te la pondrá, si no la necesitas no te la pondrá"

"¿Entonces yo siempre necesito una inyección?" frunzo el ceño.

"Ya deja de protestar. Yo bien te dije que te ibas a enfermar" se cruza de brazos.

"Pero si me duche cuando me dijiste"

"Pero también pasaron toda la noche con el aire acondicionado. No me sorprendería el saber que Natsuki también estuviera enferma" yo iba a contestar pero en eso entra Youko.

Youko me hace las preguntas rutinarias, yo sólo contesto lo que quiero para que no me deje nada y es Mai la que le dice la verdad. Por suerte para mi, la fiebre me disminuyó y ya no tengo mucha, así que no me pone inyecciones. Pero si hace que me tome otra de las pastilla que me dio mi madre.

El resto del día fue de lo más aburrido. La mayoría del tiempo me la pase dormida, hasta en la hora del almuerzo sólo me pude repetir una vez porque me dio sueño después. Malditos antigripales! Los odio con toda mi vida.

Pero todo cambio cuando llego la hora del entreno. Esperaba con ansias el tirarme a atrapar un par de tiros, el correr un rato por la cancha, tirar pelotazos tirarme en el pasto. Si puedo disfrutar de eso… o eso pensaba.

"Pero puedo jugar Signum" le digo sentada desde la banca mientras ella hace anotaciones.

"Por favor Mikoto, mira ese maldito moco está a punto de tocar el suelo" me limpió automáticamente la nariz "el viernes tenemos partido y eres mi titular, más te vale que descanses y te recuperes del resfriado"

"Pero Signum…"

"Nada, ve a ver a Shamal, necesito que le pidas la lista de las porristas que irán para ver lo del trasporte" suspiro.

"De portera titular a mandadera titular, no se que puede ser peor" le digo desganada pero hago lo que me dice.

Me voy hacia el gimnasio donde se encuentran ellas. Desde la vez que nos peleamos todos en un entreno que tuvieron ellas, dejaron de entrenar con nosotros. Mejor para mi, porque así ya no tendré que preocuparme por las obscenidades que digan de Mai.

Al entrar al gimnasio, se escucha el fuerte sonido de la música y los pompones vuelan de un lado a otro. Todas están haciendo su rutina con sus uniformes y un leve sonrojo ilumina mi rostro al ver las falditas en las que andan.

"Mikoto!" desvió mi mirada y veo a Shamal que me saluda con la mano.

A pasos apresurados y viendo al suelo me acerco a ella. Se escuchaba algunas pequeñas risas pero no vuelvo a ver.

"¿Te manda Signum?" asiento "bien, me esperas un momento. ¿Podrías ayudar a mis chicas con el estiramiento?" me dice antes de marcharse sin esperar contestación.

Como si me hubiera congelado. Me giro de forma lenta y rígida, todas las que están ahí me observan con gesto curioso y divertido. Busco a Mai con la vista y la encuentro hasta el fondo del gimnasio junto a Nanoha viendo algo.

"¿Tu nos ayudarás?" escucho a una voz atrás de mi y me sorprendo a ver a Kyrie a mi lado.

No la escuche acercarse. Tal vez es por el estridente sonido de la música o por la vergüenza que me da que todas se me queden viendo.

"Pues se supone que si, pero la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que se debe hacer" casi siento que se me sale el alma al ver a una chica doblarse de manera inimaginable "¿Eso es calentamiento? ¿Tengo que hacer yo eso?" le preguntó con mucho miedo.

"No, eso sólo es el principio" abro la boca cuando escucho eso.

"No hablas enserio" la veo sorprendida y ella se encoje de hombros.

"Eso es lo más fácil, deberías de ver cuando Shamal esta de malas. A veces creo que mis piernas están a punto de caerse" trago saliva "pero no tienes que hacerlo, sólo ayúdame hacer algún estiramiento comun" me toma de la mano "ven vamos"

Me lleva hasta donde están las demás que por una señal de ella se ponen en parejas y una se acuesta en el suelo con la pierna levantada. De repente ella se acuesta y levanta la pierna. Yo no se que hacer, pero ella me indica que tengo que hacer lo mismo que las demás.

Entonces me agachó, hasta estar hincada entre sus piernas y pongo su pierna en mi hombro. La posición me la puedo pero ellas hacen estiran más la pierna, así que empujó más y me sonrojo. Este ejercicio si me lo puedo, pero no sabía que se tenía que juntar tanto. No le doy importancia porque ellas tienen mayor elasticidad. Pero eso no evita que me avergüence de saber que nuestros centros están a punto de tocarse.

"Mikoto" escucho la voz indiscutible de Mai enojada. Me congeló por un segundo y luego giro la cabeza para verla parada atrás de mi "¿Qué haces?"

"Yo… le estoy ayudando con su estiramiento" me encojo de hombros y le bajó el pie.

"Bien, ya terminaste. Ahora ven aquí" me dice con el ceño fruncido y yo me levanto de golpe.

"Espera, estamos ocupadas" le dice Kyrie de una forma sería.

"Ya terminaste aquí, Mikoto se irá conmigo. Vámonos Mikoto" yo asiento y la sigo.

Kyrie se nos queda viendo muy seria. Nunca la había visto así.

"Ella no es tu novia" nos detenemos "no puedes decirle que hacer porque no es tu novia" me giro y veo a Kyrie justo a unos pasos de nosotras.

"¿Qué dices?" gruñe Mai.

"Mikoto puede decidir que hacer porque es libre" se cruda de brazos "además tu estas saliendo con alguien y no creo que a ese alguien le guste la forma en la que estas actuando"

Después de que dice esas palabras, me alejo automáticamente de Mai. Ella tienen razón, que en este fin de semana nos hayamos comportado de un modo diferente, no quiere decir que eso cambie la realidad. Ella está saliendo con alguien. Con un tipo que es mucho mejor que yo. Que ella lo eligió.

Mi expresión se vuelve seria. Dentro de mi siento que algo esta a punto de explotar pero mantengo mi exposición. ¿Por qué rayos seré tan estúpida? Ella está con el y es algo que tengo que grabarme en la mente aunque me duela.

Shamal entra en el momento justo y me da la lista. Yo la tomo y me despido de ella, me dirijo a la salida. Mai esta llamándome pero por primera vez me voy sin mirar atrás y sin importarme si ella se enoja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Papá! Mira, mira!" Alyssa viene corriendo con una página en su mano.

"Veamos que tienes aquí" veo la página que tiene un dibujo extraño de lo que parece un perro.

"Dhuran!" dice señalando el dibujo.

"Wow, pero si son igualitos" ella me ve con una gran sonrisa "Vamos a ponerlo en la refrigeradora ¿te parece?" ella asiente emocionada.

Sin poder evitar, la tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo. Ella se ríe a carcajada y se abraza de mi cuello. Juntas nos vamos a la cocina y con mi ayuda ella lo pone hasta arriba.

Desde que estoy saliendo con Shizuru he tenido que compartir mi tiempo entre las dos y eso significa que le dedico menos tiempo a Alyssa. Pero ahora como los padres de Shizuru han llegado y ahora ella pasa más tiempo con ellos, Alyssa a aprovechado y no se despega de mi.

"Hoy se ve más bonita la cocina" le hago cosquillas en el estómago.

"Ya papá" se ríe a carcajadas.

"Veamos que podemos cenar" abro la refrigeradora y buscamos.

"Spaghetti!" grita de repente.

"¿Eso quieres comer?" asiente "de acuerdo" la siento sobre la mesa.

Hoy no fui a la escuela. Alyssa tenía control con su pediatra, así que me tocó llevarla temprano. Lo bueno es que está cerca y por suerte para ella, no le pusieron inyecciones. Me pongo a cocinar junto a Alyssa, a ella le encanta hablar conmigo y "ayudarme" mientras cocino. Aunque lo único que hace es ponerle la salsa.

"Recuerda Alyssa, se come con la boca no con la frente" le digo con una sonrisa.

"No papá!" dice decidida "no me ensuciare" me río.

"Esta bien" pongo mi mano en su cabeza.

Me siento frente a ella y con paciencia la observó. Toma un poco con su tenedor y abre muy grande la boca y con eso logra introducir toda su comida. Después de que termina, sólo se ha ensuciando un poco el rostro. Eso ya es un avance, no tendré que cambiarle de ropa.

Después de limpiarla, nos vamos a la sala y le pongo su canal de dibujos animados favoritos. Ella se sienta a mi lado y me abraza el brazo, con una sonrisa le doy un beso en su cabeza y veo la televisión con ella. El timbre sueña y Dhuran viene corriendo animado. Suspiro y me levanto con Alyssa en un brazo porque aún no se quiere alejar de mi.

"Mikoto!" dice Alyssa antes de volar de mi brazo al de ella.

"Hey pequeña princesa ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien! Papá estado conmigo todo el día" dice emocionada antes de regresar a mis brazos. Suspiro.

"Alyssa, papá necesita ir al baño con urgencia" le digo y se la pongo a Mikoto en los brazos.

"Ven pequeña, vamos a ver los animales en televisión" se la lleva.

Yo voy corriendo al baño. Al regresar veo a Alyssa hablando muy concentrada de algo con Mikoto. Así que aprovechó para revisar mi teléfono y ver si tengo algo de Shizuru. Pero no tengo nada, en todo el día no me a escrito ni contestado los mensajes. Tal vez aún no ha salido. Veo la hora y frunzo el ceño, aún no debería de haber terminado el entreno de hoy ¿Por qué Mikoto esta aquí tan temprano?. Un fuerte estornudo me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Oye Mikoto, más te vale que no vayas a contagiar a Alyssa o te pateare el trasero" digo al acercarme.

"Papá! Mira jirafas" dice señalando el televisor y subiéndose a mis piernas cuando me siento a su lado.

En silencio vemos el programa de animales que le ha puesto Mikoto. Así pasamos varios minutos hasta que Alyssa se levanta por una caja de jugo.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó y ella sólo niega con la cabeza y ve al suelo.

"Creo que voy a renunciar" me dice sin más.

Yo me quedo pensando un momento y luego abro los ojos sorprendida. No estaría hablando de ella ¿o si?. Estoy a punto de decirle algo pero en eso viene Alyssa con su jugo y se sienta entre las dos. Dejó el tema por el momento pero no dejaré que se vaya hasta que me conteste.


	29. Chapter 28

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No estés tan nerviosa cariño" le digo apoyándome en su pecho.

"¿Cómo no quieres que este nerviosa?" dice viéndome con cara afligida.

"Fácil. Fate sólo tiene que ser Fate"

"No! ¿Cómo voy a ser yo?. Joder Nanoha, quieres que le digamos a tus padres, tengo el derecho a estar un poco aterrada ¿no crees?" sonrió.

"No tienes que estarlo" pongo mis manos en su rostro "al final lo que más importa es que yo te quiero" ella sonríe pero luego su sonrisa se congela.

"Joder! Cuando se entere que nos hemos acostado me va a matar! O peor me va a castrar!" dice histérica.

"No se va a enterar porque no le vamos a decir" pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Pero… no soy buena mintiendo" suspiro.

"Mira, si no quieres hacerlo yo no…"

"No! Si quiero hacerlo. Tu eres muy importante para mi y esto es importante para ti y yo quiero que estés feliz. El problema es que estoy un poco asustada… lo único que quiero es que me acepten, no quiero complicarte las cosas en casa" sonríe "me gusta saber que podre besarte sin el miedo de alguien le diga a tus padres"

"¿Sólo por eso?" asiente contenta.

"Me encantan tus labios y creo que después de hoy no me despegará nadie de ellos" sonrió.

"¿Aunque mi padre te amenace con su espada?" deja de sonreír y se pone blanca como la leche.

"Dime que esconderás esa espada. Por favor" me río y le doy un beso en los labios.

"No dejaré que te pase nada. No seas dramática" ella vuelve a afligirse.

"Ya ves! Hasta tu sabes que si me puede pasar algo" le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

"Bésame y deja de pensar en tonterías"

"Nanoha…"

"Bésame"

"Pero…"

"Bésame" por fin vuelve a sonreír.

Ella se inclina y me besa. Estamos bajo un árbol en la parte del fondo de la cancha de fútbol. Nos besamos varias veces entre risas y toqueteos hasta que se escucha el sonido de un silbato. Ella gruñe antes de darme otro beso.

"Tengo ir a entrenar" me dice sin ánimos.

"Yo también tengo que ir. Ya sabes como se pone Shamal cuando una no llega"

"Lo se" se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme "no quiero que castiguen a mi chica por mi culpa… otra vez" le doy un golpe en el hombro.

Ella se ríe y me atrae para otro beso. Nos vamos hasta donde están los demás y la dejo con ellos que están comenzando a correr. La observó por unos segundos y suspiro.

Me dirijo al gimnasio, nosotras aún tenemos unos minutos antes de comenzar. Pero la mayoría lo aprovechamos para estirar. Así cuando llegue Shamal no nos va a torturar con su presión como siempre lo hace. En el gimnasio ya está la mayoría dentro. Con ánimos me voy a un lado donde está Hayate estirando con la ayuda de Mai.

"Hey" me saluda Hayate "llegas tarde" suspiro.

"Estaba con Fate" sonrió.

"¿Ya hablaste con ellas?" asiento "¿hoy será el día?" asiento con más energía.

"Fate esta que se muere de los nervios, pero dice que está decidida a ir"

"Me alegra saber eso. Reinforce me quiere presentar también, pero yo no, me niego" me río.

"¿Por qué? Si Reinforce te quiere presentar a sus padres es porque sabe que eres especial" suspira.

"Reinforce y yo tenemos algo muy especial y no quiero estropearlo con una suegra malvada" ambas reímos.

Mai que está con nosotras parece no escucharnos. Últimamente la he visto bastante distraída. Pero para los entrenos no, siempre viene primero y se va de último, entrena más que ninguna y se esfuerza por ser la mejor.

La puerta del gimnasio se abre y yo suspiro frustrada. No he podido estirar. Shamal entra con una tabla para escribir en sus manos y junto a ella viene un hombre con grandes cajas.

"Bien acérquense todas" todas dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para hacer lo que dice "como se acordarán, al comenzar los entrenos les entregamos una carta al concejo estudiantil solicitando presupuesto para nuestro equipo de porristas. No le había dicho a ninguna pero hace un mes nos lo aprobaron y gracias a la ayuda de la presidenta nos ayudaron hacer nuestra primera compra y en tiempo récord nos la entregaron el día de hoy" unos murmullos se escuchan mientras ella se acerca a las cajas y abre uno "así que ahora el equipo de porristas de la secundaria Fuka por fin tiene uniforme" saca unos uniformes de color negro con rojo y con una gran F al centro.

Todas aplaudidos, gritamos de alegría y nos abalanzamos a ver la caja a pesar de las protestas de Shamal pero sólo protesta un rato porque ella también está emocionada. Los uniformes ya vienen empacados y nombrados así que sólo nos los repartimos. Una vez que todas tenemos nuestros uniformes Shamal nos vuelve a juntar a todas.

"Bueno, ya que no pudieron esperar para tomar sus uniformes, vamos a seguir con las siguientes noticias. La primera es que desde el día de mañana volveremos a practicar en la cancha, esto se debe a que el viernes tendremos partido y serán las encargadas de la animación"

Todas nos emocionamos, en los partidos anteriores. No hemos podido participar, sólo hemos observado como es la dinámica de los demás equipos y ahora que podremos formar parte nos emociona bastante.

"La segunda noticia es que nos han aceptado la solicitud que hicimos y podremos participar en la próxima competencia de porristas al final del año" dice ella muy emocionada y todas estallamos en gritos.

Esa es una gran noticia, al principio Shamal nos lo comentó. Ninguna estaba segura pero Shamal siempre tuvo fe en nosotras y nos logró convencer. Ahora queda de nosotros en demostrar lo buenas que somos.

Después de que nos controlamos y con los ánimos por las nubes comenzamos nuestro entreno, que es tan pesado como siempre pero como estamos animadas a ninguna se nos borra la sonrisa.

Al terminar el entrenos todas estamos cansadas y nos vamos directo a las duchas. Ya limpia salgo y me encuentro con Fate esperando afuera apoyada en la pared a un lado de la puerta viendo su teléfono. Al verme salir guarda su teléfono y sonríe.

"Nos comunicaron que volverán a entrenar con nosotros. ¿Es cierto?"

"Pues eso nos dijo Shamal" me encojo de hombros y ella tuerce el gesto "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" me toma de la mano.

"Fate" suspira.

"Ya nos advirtieron de que nos tenemos que comportar, pero me voy a enfadar mucho si dices cosas sobre ti"

"¿Y que cosas dirán de mi?" ella me ve un segundo "Ok ya entendí. Sólo prométeme que no te meterás en peleas" suspira pero asiente.

"Eres mi novia ahora y no me gusta escuchar las cosas que piensan pero te lo prometo" sonrió y nos vamos.

El camino a casa se hace entre risas. Por norma siempre nos vamos caminando hasta mi casa para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, y hoy no es la excepción. Pero hay algo diferente en Fate, puedo notar lo nerviosa que se encuentra, porque cada vez que nos acercamos más a mi casa comienza a balbucear cosas y se ve un ligero cambio de actitud.

Al llegar a mi casa, ella me acompaña hasta la entrada. Aún es un poco temprano, así que mis padres aún se encuentran en la panadería.

"¿Entonces como a las ocho?" pregunta mientras entro a mi casa.

"Si, a esa hora ya habrán llegado todos" asiente y se gira para marcharse "Oye!" ella vuelve a verme "te quiero" me sonrojo un poco.

Ella se ríe y con un par de grandes pasos ya está a mi lado y captura mis labios sin importarle si alguien nos ve.

"También te quiero preciosa, ya veras que tus padre me amaran" por primera vez en todo el día, dice algo completamente segura y me hace sonreír. Se que así será.

Ella se aleja y se despide con la mano antes de retomar el camino a su casa. Mis padres llegan en una hora y media más tarde, algo que me sorprende porque aún no es hora de cerrar.

"Llegan temprano" mi padre suspira.

"Nos dijiste que llegáramos temprano. ¿No lo recuerdas?" dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

Sonrió. Lo había olvidado pero el saber que ellos lo recordaron me hace feliz. Entre los tres preparamos una deliciosa cena. Mi padre no ha parado de preguntarme sobre Fate. Por alguna extraña razón el y ella han hecho una buena amistad. Desde el día que nos ayudó en la cafetería, mi padre y ella se han llevado muy bien. Incluso hasta se han puesto a ver algunos partidos de fútbol junto, a mi padre le encantan casi todos los deportes y que Fate juegue le gusta mucho.

Por fin llega la tan esperada hora y mis nervios están por los aires, no imagine que me pondría tan nerviosa pero aquí estoy a punto de comerme las uñas, no puedo ni imaginar como se ha de sentir Fate.

El timbre suena y mis nervios suben. Me levanto del sofá donde he estado sentada esperando. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una muy formalmente vestida Fate, demasiado diría yo. Viene con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, y lleva el cabello excesivamente peinado. Me rio un poco.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué vienes tan formal? Es solo una cena con mi familia" ella se arregla aun más la ropa.

"Si tu padre me mata por lo menos ya estaré lista para el ataúd" pongo los ojos en blanco. Para dramática Fate…

"No digas esas tonterías" sonríe un poco.

"Lo siento, trataba de calmar los nervios" sonrió.

"Ven pasa" abro más la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Ella entra y tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírme por la forma rígida con la que esta caminando. Saluda a mis padre igual de la misma forma rígida, que hace que mis padres la vean de forma rara.

"Fate querida, que elegante ¿Vienes de una fiesta?" Fate se sonrojada fuertemente.

"No, yo…"

"Ya mamá, mejor vamos a cenar ya, apuesto a que todos tenemos hambre" digo para salvar a Fate que me agradece con la mirada.

Nos vamos a comer todos al comedor donde ya tenemos todos listo. La cena pasa muy tranquila, mis hermanos sacan conversación de casi todo y Fate se relaja cada vez más. Después de la cena todos nos vamos a la sala donde me siento demasiado cerca de Fate y ella se pone muy rígida.

"Entonces ¿Qué era lo que iban a decirnos?" suspiro y vuelvo a ver a Fate que esta completamente blanca.

"Señor Takamachi yo…" dice con un voz temblorosa "vengo… a pedirle… mmmm…" se queda muda.

"Ya niña dilo de una vez!" dice de forma seria.

"Papá!..."

"QUIERO QUE SU HIJA SEA MI NOVIA!" dice gritando sorprendiendo a todos.

Lo demás pasa como un borrón para mi. Mi padre estalla, Fate corre por toda la casa seguida por el, mi madre se ríe un poco y se prepara una taza de té, mis hermanos hacen apuesta de ver quién se cansa primero porque Fate corre muy rápido. Yo no se que hacer, por una parte es mi novia y tengo que hacer algo, pero ambos son muy testarudo y no me van hacer caso porque ahorita Fate en lo único que piensa es en correr y él en atraparla.

Mi dilema acaba cuando veo a mi padre entrar con cara de circunstancia y con Fate en el hombro. Me acerco y me doy cuenta que Fate esta desmayada con la nariz sangrado y con la mejilla roja.

"Te juro que yo no le hice nada"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me cruzo de brazos y muevo mi pierna de arriba debajo de forma inquieta. Ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas de no saber nada de Shizuru, treinta y ocho para ser exactas. Desde que llegue lo primero que tenía en mente era buscarla y reclamarle el porque no me ha llamado ni me ha contestado las llamadas ni los mensajes. Pero no… hoy todo está en mi contra para verla. Primero Signum me ha interceptado en mi camino para preguntar el porque no estuve en el entreno y tuve que explicarle con lujo y detalles que lleve a Alyssa con el pediatra y para mi suerte después de media hora explicándole, me dejo marchar. Luego Kaiji estaba enfadado y le tuve que explicar otra vez. Me he llevado casi todo el día en explicaciones.

Aún faltan dos clases más para que terminen las clases, pero yo necesito saber si está bien así que decido saltarme las próximas dos clases. Así que, como si fuera al baño me salgo sin que el profesor se de cuenta. Con una mirada le hago una señal a Mikoto para que me vigile la mochila y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Me voy en forma sigilosa y en silencio hasta su oficina. No la he visto en ninguna de las clases que tenemos juntas, así que imagino que debe estar ahí. Al entrar veo a Yukino con una gran pila de papeles, leyendo uno por uno de forma concentrada haciendo anotaciones donde ve que son necesarias. Así que sin molestarla me cuelo directo a la oficina de Shizuru.

Entro en silencio y lo primero que veo es a Shizuru concentrada firmando algunos documentos mientras hace unas llamadas con el teléfono de la oficina. Al verme sus ojos demuestran sorpresa y yo veo unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y frunzo el ceño. Espero a que termine la llamada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunta al colgar.

"Viendo como esta mi novia, ya que ella no se ha digno en contestarme los mensajes he decidido venir a verla" me cruzo de brazos y ella suspira.

"Lo siento, ayer salí tarde y se me apago el teléfono y cuando llegue a casa mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que ir a una importante cena y regresamos muy tarde. Solo llegué a dormir y hasta se me olvidó poner a cargar el teléfono. Mira ahí esta" me señala una esquina donde efectivamente se encuentra el teléfono cargando.

"Esta bien, pero a la próxima aunque sea un mensaje contésteme, aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti" ella me sonríe de forma cansa "anda, ven aquí"

"¿Y por qué no vienes tu aquí?" sonrió.

"Porque apuesto a que haz estado todo el día sentada en esa silla"

"Natsuki, estoy muy ocupada"

"¿Me estas diciendo que prefieres estar sentada a venir aquí un momento?"

Ella me ve por unos segundos, lo piensa. Pero después se levanta, rodea el escritorio muy lentamente mientras me ve fijamente. Rayos, solo verla hace que me apriete la entrepierna. Ella se queda parada frente a mi y se ríe un momento.

"¿Me has extraño?" me sonrojo un poco y en un rápido movimiento la levanto y la siento en mis piernas.

"Si nena te he extrañado" ella suelta unas risitas y me toma de la barbilla.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Mucho" le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

Ella enseguida comienza uno mucho más intenso. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y la sensación es más que placentera. Aún no entiendo como algo tan sencillo puede hacer que todo mi cuerpo se revoluciones. Al terminar el beso nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y me río.

"Tu me haces hacer cosas que jamás imagine que haría" ella sonríe.

"¿Ara?"

"Olvídalo. Vamos descansa un rato" hago que apoye su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Imposible, estoy muy ocupada" ella se levanta y regresa a su silla "tengo mucho trabajo" suspiro y me levanto para acercarme a ella.

"Lo sé, pero recuerda también que tienes que descansar" me agacho y me pongo muy cerca de su rostro "me gustas más sin ojeras"

"¿Estas diciendo que no me veo linda hoy?" dice haciendo un puchero.

Estoy a punto de contestarle pero la puerta se abre y entra el idiota de Reito. Me alejo un poco de Shizuru y lo fulmino con la mirada. Cada vez que lo veo mis ganas de golpearlo aumentan cada vez más, pero le prometí a Shizuru que no le haría nada, aunque lo que nos hizo a Shizuru y a mi merece que le rompa la cara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunta "las clases aún no han terminado"

"Estoy con mi novia" sonrió "¿hay algún problema?" me cruzo de brazos.

"Saltarse las clases es contra las reglas de la escuela"

"Y no golpearte en la cara va contra mis reglas"

"Natsuki" me lleva Shizuru para tranquilizarme.

Aprieto los labios y no digo nada más. Detesto a esta imbécil, pero más detesto que Shizuru me pida que no le haga nada. Se que son amigos y esas cosas… pero joder! Que ella es mi chica y el se metió entre las dos y mínimo merezco romperle la boca a puñetazos para que deje de decir estupideces.

El imbécil se queda por más de media hora hablando con ella sobre cosas de las escuela. Media hora en la que no me moví ni un centímetro de ella y en los que no deje de demostrar mi enfado hacia el. Después que el se va, me quedo un rato más con Shizuru hasta que se hace la hora del entreno.

"Tengo que irme, el entrenamiento esta por comenzar y ya sabes como es Signum" le doy un beso y me quedo cerca de su rostro "¿vas a ir esta noche a mi casa? Alyssa me dijo que quería que le hiciera hamburguesas y pensé que tal vez te gustaría. ¿Qué dices?" ella se queda pensando un momento pero pronto sonríe y asiente.

"De acuerdo. ¿Vienes por mi después de tu entreno?"

"Por supuesto y después vamos juntas por Alyssa ¿te parce?" asiente.

Me despido de ella y me voy al entreno. Al llegar al vestidos saludo con choque de puño a todos los que me saludan. Me voy directo donde están mis amigas y me sorprendo al ver el rostro de Fate.

"Joder… mierda Fate, estas completamente molida" tiene el rostro inflamado y con varios moretones.

"Tuve un encuentro con mi suegro" dice mientras se quita la camisa.

"Parece que no te fue nada bien" señala Mikoto que va llegando "estas hecha una mierda" chocamos puños.

"No, claro que me fue bien" nos dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Si eso es irte bien, me alegro mucho del desprecio de mis suegros" digo al recordar a los queridísimos padres de mi chica.

"Y yo me alegro de no tener" dice ahora Mikoto.

"Es en serio. No voy a negarlo, estaba que me cargaba del miedo. Joder! El señor Takamachi puede dar mucho miedo a veces pero no fue así" se rasca la mejilla "la verdad me estrelle con la rama de un árbol del jardín cuando huía de él"

"¿Qué?!" decimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Salí corriendo. Era eso o que me partiera en dos con su espada" Mikoto y yo nos vemos y nos ponemos a reír.

Después de burlarnos de Fate y por fin cambiarnos de ropa nos vamos a la cancha. El entreno transcurre como siempre, solo que con un poquito más de intensidad, como el viernes tenemos un partidos importante, Signum nos está preparando pero no matando.

"¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?" me pregunta Mikoto "papá quería sorprender a mamá y le dije que les dejaría un par de horas antes de llegar a la casa" dice mientras termina de cambiarse

"Esta bien" me seco el cabello "solo pasaremos por Shizuru y después iremos por Alyssa"

"Vamos pues" agarramos nuestras mochilas.

Nos vamos conversando hasta que llegamos al consejo. Yukino ya se ha marchado a casa porque no se encuentra así que me voy directo. Toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que escucho un suave "adelante".

"¿Lista?" levanta la vista de unos papeles que está leyendo y me sonríe.

"Si, mañana terminaré con esto" guarda los papeles en su escritorio.

Tomó su bolso y luego tomó su mano. Entre risas nos vamos las tres al estacionamiento. Localizamos rápido el auto de Shizuru que se encuentra en su estacionamiento de siempre, pero lo que si nos sorprende ver es a Mai parada a un lado del auto.

"Tranquila" le susurro a Mikoto al ver que se pone intranquila "hey Mai" me acerco a ella.

"Deben irse ya Natsuki y llévate a Mikoto contigo" frunzo el ceño.

"¿De que hablas?" le digo con seriedad pero veo su rostro preocupado.

"Por favor Natsuki" voy a protestas pero a lo lejos veo a una persona desagradable.

Veo a Dylan y a su pequeña pandilla observándonos fijamente y una sonrisa arrogante se forma en mi rostro pero se borra de golpe al ver que se fijan en Shizuru. Mikoto parece darse cuenta y se acerca a mi.

"¿Qué rayos querrán esos imbéciles?"

"No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar"

"No, tienen que irse ya!" nos dice Mai enojada al escuchar mi intención.

"Llévalas a casa Mikoto"

"¿Bromeas? No voy a dejarte sola" asiento.

Me acerco a Shizuru, ignorando todas las protestas de Mai.

"¿Puedes ir por Alyssa y después llevarla a mi casa?" ella me ve extrañada.

"¿Cambio de planes?" suspiro.

"Si preciosa, pero solo será por un par de minutos. Espérame en casa, siempre voy a cocinar"

"No dejes que se quede!" le grita Mai que viene hacia nosotras "si de verdad la quieres, no dejes que se quede"

"Mai" digo entre dientes.

"¿De que habla?"

"De nada. Ahora ve a casa"

"No, hasta que me digas" suspiro.

Veo de reojo al lugar donde se encuentra Dylan y veo que todos se han reunido para hablar y eso me alerta. Puede que de simple vista no parezca nada pero nosotras que hemos vivido en esos mundos sabemos que algo traman, y noto que Mikoto se ha dado cuenta porque no quita su vista de Mai. Así que a pesar de que se enoje conmigo tengo que hacer que se vayan.

"Joder Shizuru! Tienes que irte ya. Y no voy a repetirlo" no la dejo contestar y tomo sus llaves de la mano y abro la puerta del conductor "vete Shizuru"

"Y llévate a Mai" dice Mikoto.

"No me iré!"

"Tienes que irte Mai"

"No Mikoto. Si no me iba antes, menos ahora" le dice suave que si no es porque estamos cerca no lo escucharía.

"Mai, no puedo hacerlo contigo aquí, entiende por favor"

"Es que no vas hacer nada"

"Sabes como funciona esto, no podemos irnos"

"Mikoto…"

"Por favor Mai" ambas se quedan calladas.

Es casi toda la vida de que nos conocemos pero no entiendo como es que Mai y Mikoto se entienden con solo mirarse. Mai asiente y veo que entra al auto sin protestar. Mikoto suspira aliviada y me ve asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora me toca a mi.

Veo a Shizuru que está con los brazos cruzados y me ve con seriedad. Suspiro.

"Nena, disculpa la forma que te hable. Pero hablo en serio. Ve por Alyssa y luego a mi casa, te prometo que te diré todo cuando llegue a casa"

Ella no dice nada, solo toma las llaves de mi mano, se sube a su auto y sin decir nada se marchan. Suspiro y siento unas palmadas en mi espalda.

"Parece que vas a tener que contentarla"

"Voy a partirle la cara a ese imbécil" aunque Shizuru se enfade conmigo, voy a tener la satisfacción de hacerle pagar a este idiota.

Con paso decidido nos acercamos a ellos. No les tenemos miedo, ya hemos tratado con ellos antes. Pero me siento muy aliviada de saber que Shizuru no verá esto.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que el perro por fin salió de su escondite" dice al verme.

"No me estoy escondido, que no me intereses es otra cosa" le digo tranquila.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras veo como los demás nos rodean. Aunque hay tres que no dejan de ver a Mikoto y mantienen un poco más la distancia que los demás.

"Veo que Mai esta cada día más buena" dice con una sonrisa arrogante para provocar a Mikoto "y ni hablar de esa tipa castaña, lo que daría por tenerla sobre mi" mi pulso se dispara pero hago todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Nos esta provocando y no tenemos que caer.

"Esa es mi chica y no permito que hables así de ella" veo que Mikoto comienza a bajar disimuladamente su mochila.

"Vaya, quien diría que eras tan celosa. No tienes que ponerte celosa, entre todos compartimos" aprieto mis puños.

"Es mía y lo será hasta cuando yo quiera. Así que deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te parta la cara ahora mismo" se ríe.

Mikoto cada vez se está impacientando más, a ella nunca le ha gustado que hablen así de las chicas y mucho menos de nuestras amigas y la entiendo yo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la compostura.

"Además no vine a hablar de eso. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Recuerdo que la última vez te dije que no te quería volver a ver"

"Esta es mi ciudad" me rio.

"Estas muy por debajo para que esto sea tuyo" le digo burlona "además no es conmigo con quien tienes que ver eso. Yo no soy la que tiene el poder"

"Lo se, pero serás la primera a la que le demostraremos nuestro poder" suspiro, este siempre ha sido un imbécil.

"No me hagas perder mi tiempo" me giro para marcharme.

"Dile a esa Mai y a esa preciosura que voy a visitarlas" ahora si.

Vuelvo a girarme y le conecto el puño en su cara haciendo que caiga al suelo con la boca sangrando.

"Nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de ellas"

El infierno se desata. Somos dos contra ocho pero como hemos estado en situaciones peores con Mikoto, no nos acobardamos. Uno por uno saltan sobre nosotras. Mikoto les da patadas que evitan que se acerquen y yo los remato con puñetazos. Pasamos por varios minutos que parecen horas, en los que damos y recibimos golpes hasta que escuchamos que alguien se acerca a nosotros. Rápido tomo a Mikoto del cuello de la camisa y salimos corriendo, al mismo tiempo que veo que los otros salen corriendo a diferentes direcciones.

Nosotras zigzagueamos por el camino hasta llegar a mi casa. Abrimos la puerta y entramos corriendo. Veo por la ventana y por suerte nadie nos sigue. Nos desplomamos en la puerta y nos dejamos caer hasta el suelo. Mikoto suelta una risa y yo la sigo, nos damos los cinco.

"Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo" me dice aun riendo.

"Yo no soporto mis costillas" me abrazo a los lados tratando de evitar reírme.

Mikoto es mi mejor amiga y se que puedo contar con ella para todo. Aunque se que cuento con las demás también pero Mikoto es la única en la que confío sin pensar.

"Somos un desastre" pongo mi mano en su hombro.

"Si" dice entre risas.

"Pero… ¿Qué rayos les pasó?" suspiro al escuchar esa voz.

"Sólo unos rasguños, nena" sonrió un poco pero al ver su cara asustada me arrepiento "ven aquí por favor" ella camina hacia mi de forma lenta.

Cuando está cerca, la jalo del brazo y la pongo entre mis piernas.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta despegándose de mi pecho para ver mi rostro.

"Luego hablamos. Ahorita déjame estar así contigo un buen rato ¿Si?" ella asiente y me abraza con fuerza y yo hago esfuerzos sobre humanos para que no se de cuenta que me duele.

Veo a Mikoto que esta viendo fijamente a la cocina donde Mai va saliendo con gesto preocupado y aumenta al vernos. Sin disimular la jalo del brazo para hacer que se levante. Ella entiende y se levanta, con paso calmado se acerca a ella, le dice un par de cosas que no puedo escuchar porque están susurrando y luego veo como se abrazan. Sonrió, abrazo más a Shizuru y se que todo esta bien.

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Aquí la continuación. Espero les haya gustado. Lo sé tarde un montón y me disculpo pero tuve un horrible bloqueo y me costó mucho hacer el capitulo y en serio espero que les haya gustado y por favor deje sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


End file.
